Stories of the Enterprise D
by queenpearl
Summary: A series of one shots, drabbles and short stories from various moments in the TNG series, as told from the perspective of one overlooked character. Let's see what our silver lady has to say shall we!
1. Barion Incident

_Takes place during "Starship Mine". Enterprise finds herself in a tricky situation with her captain leading to some interesting confessions from both parties._

...

Barion cleaning was meant to be as simple as blasting barnacles. In fact it was a starship's equivalent. Enterprise had made it painful for herself as she'd knocked off her protective eye wear as she struggled against the terrorists stealing her Trilithium waste. Her eyes burned under the intensity of the beam. Closing them did little to alleviate the problem.

"Captain!" She cried. "Captain you have to get out!"

"Working on it!" He replied, climbing past the supports in 10 Forward as the Barion Sweep entered the room.

She snarled in frustration, slamming her side into the nearest dock support strut. The blow was hard enough to draw blood and she wailed as her open wound baked in the Barion beam. It was more intense than average, as her large number of warp hours resulted in a higher build up of Barion particles hence the higher intensity of the beam to remove them all. The more she struggled, the more wounds she sustained and the more the beam burned.

By the grace of the Ancients, the beam was shut down. When Picard got a look at his ship, he was astonished.

"Enterprise, you're a mess!" He cried.

Despite her pain, the starship still tried to keep her sense of humor. "Yeah, tell me something I don't know." She chuckled.

"As far as I can tell, Enterprise. Your intelligence is slightly superior to mine. Therefore, it would be impossible to..."

"Data, shut up!" She groaned.

The android dipped his head. "Yes ma'am."

Enterprise did look awful though. For her efforts to protect her captain, she had 2 broken ribs, a damaged nacelle, and fried eyes. The latter would take the longest time to heal as it would be some time before her normal vision returned. She was lucky not to have been permanently blinded.

"Your ribs broke when you knocked Kelsi off balance, allowing me to remove the stabilizer from the Trilithium. I know you did it on purpose, you didn't have to." Picard said.

"If you weren't going to make it, then neither was she." Enterprise rasped back.

"It could've cost you far more than a few ribs. A few meters to the left and that support beam would've pierced your core. You'd be dead before your full weight fell against it."

"Aye, but it didn't now did it." She chuckled. "I may be a ship of the unexpected but one other thing I did inherit was luck."

"On that, we agree." Picard stroked the nearest bulkhead in a manner that could only be described as affection.

"Thank you." He murmured to her.

"Anything, for my captain..." Her voice faded as she was given a sedative.

Picard's fingers traced gently down the bulkhead, touch light as a feather. Here, alone in the corridor, he could whisper the words no one else could hear, not even their recipient.

"Sleep well, _mi amour_."

...

I don't believe I need to translate the French. ;)


	2. Big Mouth

_Takes place during "The Chase". While in orbit above a planet, Enterprise comes in contact with the Ferengi and the Klingons. She has a few things to say about that!_

Enterprise was beginning to come convinced that she was on a wild goose chase! First, the shuttle incident, then the biosphere of the planet Inso 8.

As she arrived in orbit around Lemer 3, she wasn't surprised to find two Cardassion ships in orbit already. Not long after came a Klingon warbird.

"Cardassions to the left of me, Klingons to the right. Who's next, the Romulans?!" She cried.

...

Later, when a Romulan warbird decloaked. "Me and my big mouth!" Enterprise roared.


	3. Insomnia

_No particular episode though was inspired by the end of "The Chase". Enterprise will not take doctor's orders and rest._

Despite running at high warp for several days, Enterprise wouldn't go to sleep even as repairs on her warp core coils continued.

Picard could see how haggard she was, despite her efforts to hide it, and felt somewhat guilty. It was at his insistence after all, that she keep up this frantic pace.

Troi's analysis confirmed his suspicions.

"She's exhausted." The half-Betazid said. "She'd more than likely fall asleep at warp than orbiting here. But she'll run herself until she "drops". If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was suffering from a misguided sense of insomnia."

"I can give her a sedative." was Dr. Crusher's response when told of this. "But it will have to be extremely mild. She's so exhausted that a regular dose may put her in a coma."

"Understood. Give it to her." Picard ordered.

Enterprise put up such a fight resisting the needle that the sedative wasn't necessary. She knocked herself out.

"It's for your own good, my girl." Picard said as he stroked his ready room's bulkhead, next to the replicator. Again, he ran his fingers down its length, affection pouring from him.

Even in her sleep, Enterprise sought strength from those around her and he could feel her tapping into him.

"It's alright darling, take what you need." He murmured before realizing his slip up. But Enterprise merely interpreted it as a dream and sighed in contentment, rolling on her side in her sleep. Fortunately her gravity generators held up and the only sign that she'd done that was the change in the planet's position out the window.

Picard smiled. "Sleep well, mi amour..." He whispered.


	4. Jealousy Issues

_Takes place during "Lessons". Enterprise has some jealousy issues concerning the new Head of Stellercartography. Lt. Commander Nella Darien._

...

Enterprise had put up with a lot throughout her incarnations, particularly concerning her captain's choices in partners.

She'd dealt with Archer's fascination with various members of the crew, particularly T'Pol. She'd dealt with Harrison's irritating tendency to flirt with his bridge staff. She'd even dealt with Kirk's sometimes, no scratch that, always shocking ability to fuck anything with genitalia.

So, she couldn't understand why she was feeling something she could only interpret as "envy" which was directed at the Department Head of Stellercartography. Lt. Commander Nella Darien was good at her job. In fact she was great at it. It was what else she was good at.

Though many had tried, she'd been the first to successfully woo the captain.

Enterprise traded her snarl for a snort of disgust. On the bridge, Picard heard her.

"Something bothering you?" He asked.

"No sir. I apologize." She replied quickly. Perhaps a little too quickly.

"Counselor?" Picard asked the half-Betazid sitting next to him.

"She's angry about something. But is also confused about it." Troi replied.

Enterprise growled. "I can hear you, you know." She hissed.

"You wouldn't need to hear this if you'd tell us what's bothering you." Picard replied.

Enterprise traded her smart ass reply for a good snarl as, a second later, Darien herself stepped on the bridge.

Troi barely hid her smirk as she picked up on the starship's thoughts. They were along the lines of certain four-lettered vocabulary from early Earth languages that would've impressed even the most hardcore sailor of that era. As the captain left the bridge, Riker turned to her.

"What do you find amusing?" He asked.

"I believe I know what is bothering Enterprise." She said.

"Please don't tell the captain!" Enterprise wailed. She was already embarrassed enough thank you. Her saucer turned red at the very thought of telling Picard she was in love with him!

"I won't, if you will." Troi answered ominously and Enterprise groaned. So much for luck!...

...

"Captain, this is a very unwise choice you're making!"

Picard groaned. Since he'd confirmed his relationship with Darien, his ship had pestered him nonstop. Enterprise was insisting that the Head of Stellercartography was not as able a woman as he assumed.

It was obvious she didn't approve but Picard never recalled having asked for her opinion. Thus, he resolved to merely listen to her complaints and not rise to the challenge they presented. But it'd been 6 hours, 6 hours 43 minutes and 10.57 seconds according to the always accurate Data, since Enterprise began. He was beginning to lose patience.

"Irritating, loud-mouthed, opinionated, using your relationship to gain special favors..."

"Are you quite finished?" Picard sighed.

She hissed through her teeth. No, she was not finished. Not by a long shot! She had many more things she wished to say about Darien, most four-lettered and all unpleasant but she could see she was not making any progress in convincing Picard of her opinion. She'd only succeeded in annoying him further!

"Yes sir!" She growled grudgingly. "Quite done!"

Oh yes! She was quite done with her captain's ignorance. It was clear to her he did not feel the same. Why bother saying anything now? As the starship fumed, her anger slowly faded away, being replaced by a curious empty sensation that she could only describe as loneliness...

...

Unlike what her crew could see through her sensors, Enterprise could see all that occurred on the planet's firestorm ravaged surface.

As the storm closed in, the people on the ground, her crew rigging the defensive thermodeflectors, were at grave risk. And they included Darien.

A sudden surge of emotion overtook the young starship. For once it was not envy as usually was the case whenever her thoughts turned to the Lt. Commander. It was fear. Pure, primal fear.

She could've just left Darien there. Let the firestorm consume her as she rescued all the others. Maybe stage a transporter accident. But that would be wrong! And Picard would never forgive her, nor himself, if Darien died.

The choice had been made and with reflexes faster than any human at her controls could beat, she'd disengaged her orbit, flown through the planet's atmosphere, burning through her shields and blistering her skin, before landing hard on the surface.

The firestorm was upon her just as she shielded the Stellercartography crew with her bulk. It burned! It burned unlike anything she'd ever felt before!

Windows cracked under the pressure and she used her draining energy reserves to maintain her hulls' integrity. For her crew's sake. She could take these conditions, they could not.

It was three long hours before the storm finally passed and when it did, Enterprise was left in a sprawled heap, blisters breaking open on over a third of her body, forming a pool of blue blood around her.

Her eyes were closed and her breaths came in short, painful wheezes that hurt to listen to. Picard was stunned at the sight. There were always risks with their jobs but he'd never imagined his ship would deliberately put herself in the line of fire to protect him, to protect all of them. Not like this!

"Captain?"

The voice of Deanna Troy interrupted his thoughts. "Yes, Councilor what is it?" He asked.

"I have some information for you, regarding Enterprise."

"Go on." He ordered, straightening in his chair as he gave her his full attention. Maybe she had an explanation for what his ship had done.

"When we were en route to this planet, I sensed an outburst of emotion from Enterprise. She was upset about something. It wasn't the first time I sensed this from her. In fact, these outbursts began close to the same time you started seeing Lt. Commander Darien." Troi replied.

"Wha- you think my starship is _jealous_ , counselor?" Picard hardly dare ask.

"I promised her my silence. If she is jealous, and I am not saying she is, it is her place to tell you her feelings."

After she had gone, Picard was left to his thoughts. The more he considered it, the more convinced he was that Enterprise may have been right all along. Jealous or not, his starship had tried to convince him of the danger in having a relationship with Darien. And, considering his mental state shortly after the incident in which he believed Darien to be dead, he knew she was right to. It was his fault he didn't listen. His fault...

Enterprise had known Darien would die if she hadn't interfered. She knew what her death would do to him.

His own starship, the thing, the woman that meant more to him than anyone else, the secret love of his heart, had very nearly died saving a woman she despised. All to protect him.

Darien would have to be transferred. That much was clear. She could not remain aboard without jeopardizing his ability to command. And if it wasn't for his foolish impulses, he never would've jeopardized that command!

Looking at his starship from the ground gave him a rare perspective. He could see the charred patches of her hull, her darkened nacelles, her bloody, blistered lips through which shallow uneven breaths escaped. She'd nearly died, pulling that stunt. She still could die! Dr. Crusher was doing everything she could do to prevent that.

Placing a hand on his ship's nose, he allowed her hot breath to warm his fingers. The guilt as he looked at her overwhelmed him.

He could only whisper while keeping his voice under control. "What have I done?" He whispered.

 _"God, what have I done..."_


	5. The Ex and the Girlfriend

_Takes place during "The Battle". Enterprise learns Picard had another girl before her, causing her to react hostile to Stargazer. The Constellation-class does not appreciate the attitude._

Enterprise had heard the story. Most ships had by now. Her compliments. She loved to brag of Picard's daring maneuver against the unknown "Ferengi" vessel with his previous command, the USS Stargazer NCC-2873. Picard didn't speak of her often which gave Enterprise her head to embellish the tale until it was worthy of legend.

The truth however, was very different. She just never thought she'd learn it...

It started when a Ferengi vessel requested a meeting. For days they said nothing then they brought in a derelict _Federation_ starship.

Picard had been complaining of headaches as of late and Enterprise too felt the pain in her head. It was intense, even by her standards, but she learned to ignore her "migraine" as the humans called it.

When the starship approached, Enterprise's pain intensified leaving her and her captain clutching their heads.

The Ferengi ship looked at her with mild concern though there was was a hint of deviousness in her eyes. The starship halted in front of her and upon reading the name and registry on her saucer, bowed low as was custom for her time.

Enterprise grabbed her. "No, no do not bow to me." She said.

"You do not wish it?" The other ship asked, head still bowed.

"I do not deserve it." Enterprise replied. "I may be an Enterprise but that does not make me a God."

She nodded and rose, snapping to attention. "USS Stargazer, NCC-2873 reporting for duty then, ma'am."

It took a moment for Enterprise to move past her shock before she returned the salute. "Very well then, USS Stargazer. Carry on." She ordered...

...

In the conference room, Enterprise listened as for the first time, Picard told the full story of the Battle of Maxia.

"We were in the Maxiun system when this unidentified vessel appeared and opened fire on us, point blank range. It must have been hiding in a moon crater for our sensors never detected it. First hits damaged our shields. No name, no reason. I improvised when the other ship came in for the kill. Stargazer suggested it, she was brilliant!" He gestured to the little ship outside the window.

Stargazer puffed up in pride. Enterprise gave her "the look" and the little starship deflated.

"The Picard Maneuver was a brilliant piece of strategy captain." Enterprise said.

"Thank you Enterprise, but it really should have been called "The Stargazer Maneuver". She deserves all the credit." Picard replied.

Stargazer felt bold enough to offer a cheeky grin to Enterprise who growled in response. Now she knew why Picard never spoke of the Battle of Maxia. Why he never responded to her advances. He was in love, still in love, with this-this cheeky little upstart starship!

Stargazer growled back and immediately took a defensive position. Her curled lips, blazing eyes, and flickering warp nacelles all communicated a clear message to Enterprise. It was as clear as though heard over open hailing frequencies. _"He's mine!"_

Enterprise copied her stance and the two starships began to circle one another. They were interrupted when Stargazer felt Picard's presence aboard her.

"Hello, old friend." He said.

"Hello..." Stargazer answered shyly as she blushed.

"Captain, I find your last log entry intriguing." Data said. "You said, "We are forced to abandon ship. May she find her way back to us one day." Apparently she has sir."

"Of course I did." Stargazer murmured, love clear in her voice. "I would always come find you."

On board Enterprise, Troi was the only person laughing as the whole bridge shuddered.

"Something you find amusing Councilor?" Riker asked when he recovered.

"Oh just the impulses of female starship hormones." She replied, amused.

Enterprise was forced to watch as Picard and Stargazer courted one another after such a long seperation. She was happy for her captain. She really was. But her own feelings were overwhelming her. She just snarled as her blue eyes blazed with jealousy and her core ached with longing...

"Enterprise!" Stargazer called.

"What is it?" Enterprise managed through gritted teeth. Her captain, starstuck as he was, was now in his cabin with a severe headache. She was liking Stargazer less and less as she became more convinced the little starship was behind her troubles somehow.

Ignoring her hostility, Stargazer continued. "The log was altered." She said. "And I know the Ferengi were behind it. They may well be behind more."

"You're accusing the Ferengi?" Enterprise questioned. "After they so generously gave you back to Starfleet."

"Enterprise, since when have you known a Ferengi to just give something to someone for free?!" Stargazer challenged.

Enterprise conceded. The Constellation-class did have a point. "I'm listening." She said.

"Something from that Ferengi ship was placed aboard me, in Picard's clothes chest. It's somehow affecting Picard, and he's beamed over. The brainwave activity matches the devices..." Stargazer broke off as she too became affected by the device.

She powered up her systems and raised shields. Enterprise dropped into her signature crouch. She had no desire to hurt Stargazer for the fear of injuring the fragile life form she loved so much inside. But she had to stop the starship somehow. She watched Stargazer circle her bow and grinned. The partners had taken their positions. It was time to dance...

Stargazer came around Enterprise's bow just as she had to the Ferengi vessel 9 years ago. Despite her damage she was fully armed and ready to fight. But she wasn't aware she was fighting a Galaxy-class starship.

Enterprise had to call on all her skill to beat the legendary Picard Maneuver. By using her tractor beam she managed to control Stargazer's movement. Picard did the rest.

As the mist from Stargazer's eyes cleared she looked around her. "What in the hell..." She began. Then her gaze fell on her flagship.

Enterprise had a hardness in her gaze she reserved only for disobedient starships. Stargazer, having quite the record for pissing off authority, knew that look only all too well.

"Do you surrender?" The Galaxy-class asked.

"Y-yes. Dear ANcients, what did I do, Enterprise?" Stargazer asked.

"Ferengi." Enterprise replied blandly as if that explained everything, which it did. Stargazer suppressed a snort. Ferengi indeed...

...

Picard took one last look around Stargazer's bridge. "You will make a wonderful museum." He said.

"Or a good addition to Starfeleet. I may have a few years of active service in me yet." She replied. "Jean-Luc. I've been thinking. 9 years is a long time. If things had been different, maybe... But no. The dead should be left in peace and the past should remain there."

"Stargazer..." Picard knew what his ship was saying.

"You know I'm right." She sighed. "You have a new home now. A new ship to look after. Enterprise is a fine lady, worthy of her name. You better not lose her."

Picard nodded. "Until next time old friend."

...

Picard was seriously beginning to consider sending USS Hood to take on towing duties. If only to stop his two ships arguing. Though Enterprise was much ore agreeable now than she was before, something was bound to set her off eventually.

It all started when Stargazer, being the the big brass button pusher she was, complained about t he view. As she was being towed _underneath_ Enterprise, naturally the flagship reacted. After all, it was her privates that were being insulted.

"You know you should be more grateful." She was saying.

"For what? Your genitals are hardly fair compensation. They're so small not even a Klingon would be desperate enough to take them." Stargazer was enjoying herself a bit too much, if her smugness was anything to go by.

"What did you say?" Enterprise growled.

Picard groaned. "Something the matter captain?" Troi asked him.

"Yes. If I don't get just one hour of peace and quiet around here, then I really will have a headache!" He growled.

His complaint was heard by neither starship as their arguing merely continued as normal.

When they finally pulled into a starbase, all ships could only stare at their might flagship arguing like a shipling with a small and insignificant Constellation-class vessel. Defiant snapped out her camera.

"This is blackmail gold!" She squealed to herself.

Enterprise whipped her head around to face her. "What was that?" She growled, blue eyes narrowing.

Defiant squeaked and quickly hid her camera. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" She replied. "All's fine here."

Enterprise gave her one last skeptical look before turning back to Stargazer who was only too happy to reengage their argument.

 _"All's fine indeed."_ Defiant thought as she filmed.


	6. The Timescape Instinct

_As the title suggests, takes place during the events of "Timescape". Enterprise uses one of a starships' rarer known instinctive responses in order to buy herself enough time for Picard to save her._

Enterprise had heard stories of what instincts do to someone. It could make them run faster, jump higher, see clearer, hear better.

Such was the same with starships. But there was one reaction, one that was so rare it had only been recorded twice before. It was called Timescape and it was a final desperate measure. Once it was activated, Enterprise could only rely on the four members of her crew not affected b it. She could only hope and pray that Picard, Data, Troi, and Georgie would be in time...

...

Enterprise sensed it when the shuttle struck her first space bubble.

"Damn you!" She swore. She wished she could communicate to the shuttle. She could have to trust her crew's skill in navigating the temporal minefield.

...

Picard had seen many terrifying things but never had he felt dread on the level he did now.

Enterprise D, his starship, his heart's secret love, sat there frozen as she fought a Romulan warbird. Some kind of energy beam shooting from her deflecter array, returned by the Romulan's torpedoes. Her head was tossed in the first phase of an offensive gesture. Her fangs bared, blue eyes still alight with the fires of battle.

"Captain." The tone in Troi's voice told him she knew exactly what he thought and felt.

"Deanna, to see her like this, I..."

"I know." She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Enterprise must have engaged her Timescape for a reason. She believes we can save her."

"Well, we better get to work then.."

...

"YOU IDIOT!" Enterprise snarled from within her own time bubble as Picard began to show signs of "temporal narcosis" as Data called it.

Jumping into another time frame with modified wrists bands and no one thought to look for side affects? Sometimes she swore she wanted to slap him sometimes!

...

Enterprise could feel her Timescape slipping and found herself unable to stop her breech from happening again.

Picard watched in horror as the breech enveloped his beloved ship.

"Enterprise..." He whispered, pressing his hand to the shuttle's glass window.

In the midst of all this, Enterprise's eyes moved to his position. Though her sensors showed nothing, she knew he was there.

"Save me!" She cried before the blast enveloped her completely.

When time reversed again, Picard found himself staring at her frozen face. Only this time there was a change. Her snarl remained but her eyes had shifted. Those blue orbs resting squarely on him, begging, pleading for life.

"I will save you, Enterprise." He vowed. "I promise, I will save you!"

...

It was so simple, so unbelievably simple! It was one of those simple things that made Enterprise want to stick her head in a black hole for her own stupidity! The warbird's attack was not aggression, but the act of nature by members of her supposed crew. A parent, defending their children.

"Hurry up, captain!" Enterprise growled. "I can't hold this bubble forever..."

...

7 hours 2 minutes was not all that long. And according to Data an isolation field on her warp core was impossible. Picard was running out of options and time. He needed to act fast!

 _"Reverse time..."_ Picard wasn't certain if the voice was his or not but he had an idea now, and he would take the opportunity to use it!

Enterprise rolled on her side when her Timescape snapped. The effects were enough to momentarily disorientate her but she regained her senses quickly enough.

"Wha-what happened?" She groaned.

"A temporal distortion. Caused by a breech in your core." Picard explained. "Fortunately, myself, Councilor Troi, Commander La Forge, and Commander Data were able to reverse the effects so it never happened."

Enterprise sighed. "The Romulan?" She asked.

"Unknown. We are taking its crew to the neutral zone." Data replied.

"Are you well enough for that?" Picard asked.

"I'm up. I'm up." She grumbled as she righted herself. "A question still lingered however. "Captain, your reports indicated a temporal shattering, originating from me. There's only one force capable of creating such a disturbance."

"If you are referring to your Timescape, you would be correct." Picard answered. "It worked like a charm Enterprise. Congratulations, you are the third ship in history to use that method successfully."

"All thanks to your skill, captain." She replied. "It would not have worked without your assistance."

What she didn't tell him was a Timescape could only be used by a starship on a certain being, that being being her lover. No other instinct could be aroused in such a way.

But she would keep that information to herself. For now at least, she was glad to be alive.

Apparently Picard picked up on her brooding. "Something you wish to share with the rest of us, Enterprise?" He asked.

"No, mon capitan." She replied swiftly. "Everything is well."

 _"Everything is well, my dear Jean Luc..."_


	7. Chilled

_Takes place during the episode "Gambit: Part 1". Enterprise reacts to hearing Picard is dead!_

Picard is dead?!

Enterprise's blood chilled at those words. She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't. The man of her heart, the one whom she would follow anywhere, travel to any time or place to rescue no matter the cost, _was dead?!_ It could not be true! It just could not be true!

She needed him. She needed her captain like her crew needed air. But nothing she could say or do could prevent this tragedy from happening. Councilor Troi said she needed time to accept this but there was one thing the half-Betazid didn't think of. No amount of time could heal the starship's broken heart.

...

And when she found Picard, alive and well, her world realigned itself again. And she knew, somehow, that everything was going to be alright.


	8. My Captain, My Heart

_Takes place during the episode "Gambit: Part 2". Enterprise fights for her captain's life._

Relief flooded Enterprise when she learned that both Picard and Riker were safe. The only problem was the ship that was carrying them. She knew she would have to destroy that ship. But attempting to do so put both her captain and her first officer's lives at risk. She would have to count on their inside help.

The foreign mercenary faced her. Enterprise hated mercenary ships. The idea of fighting for money abhorred her and made her hull shudder in revoltion. What's more, this ship was near the heart of the Federation. In _her_ territory! It had to be dealt with.

"Take me on then, if you dare?" The ship taunted.

Despite her desire to destroy her then and there, Enterprise hesitated. Her captain, the man who held her heart in his hands and didn't even know it, was on board that ship. Attacking it now could kill him.

"What's the matter? Is the great Enterprise D afraid of getting her paint scratched?" The ship continued to taunt. "Or is she afraid she will harm her dear captain."

That set Enterprise off. "You dare even touch him and I'll blow you to atoms!" Enterprise snarled.

"Ooh, I have hit a nerve then. You're fond of him." The ship chuckled.

"Shut up!" Enterprise growled.

"Ah, and he doesn't know it does he. He doesn't know you love him enough to let me go rather than risk hurting him. How intriguing."

Enterprise hissed through her teeth. "You're right. Hurting you could risk hurting him."

"Of course I'm right." The mercenary laughed.

"But it's a risk I must take. Because if there's one thing I believe in, it's him!" She fired and the mercenary screamed in pain as her warp nacelles were hit. With her shields dropping, Enterprise locked on and beamed her captain and first officer safely aboard.

"Now to finish you off!" She snarled. Thus the battle began.

It was brutal and significantly one sided. Enterprise made the mercenary into her own personal punching bag. No need for phasers or torpedoes here. She used her own brute strength to get her point across. Blue blood scattered across space as numerous wounds were inflicted on the mercenary ship. She screamed, reduced to a crying, sobbing mess.

Enterprise bowled her over, pinning her between her bulk and Vulcan. Just as she was about to move in for the kill, a voice stopped her.

"No Enterprise!"

It was Picard. "Let her go, Enterprise. She's no longer a threat."

Enterprise hissed through her teeth as she got her anger under control. Reluctantly, she stepped back. "You get one warning. If I ever see you in my territory again, I will kill you. Now get out of my sight!"

The mercenary had no trouble complying.

"Commander Data tells me you sustained damage on decks 17-20." Picard said.

"Minor scratch, I'm fine captain." She panted. "I-I thought you were dead. I thought I'd lost you..."

"That didn't stop you from running across half the Federation to find me." He said.

"Captain, not even the full force of the Borg could stop me from reaching you." She replied.

He stroked her console and she purred, eyes closing.

"Come on, let's go home."


	9. Subspace Sickness

_Takes place during the episodes "Descent: Part 1" and "Descent: Part 2". Enterprise finds out the hard way what subspace travel is like. Who knew a starship could get "Seasick"._

Enterprise didn't care for Data the same way she cared for Picard. But that didn't stop her from launching an attack on the Borg ship as it warped away. Data was a little brother to her. And be damned if she was going to let the Borg use him as some sort of experiment!

"Let me go, I'm gonna kill them!" She roared to the two starships holding her back. USS Crazy Horse and USS Arandak. The pair had just arrived on station to assist in reinforcements against the Borg. So much for that plan.

Crazy Horse looked at her struggling half-crazed flagship, then to Arandack who simply nodded. Less than a second later, Enterprise felt a needle piercing her skin before everything went dark.

...

Enterprise stirred a few hours later. She was aware of someone licking her in a soothing manner. Allowing a purr to escape her, she raised her head to see Crazy Horse.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty." She said.

Enterprise groaned. "You gave me a sedative." She said.

"You would've destroyed the whole quadrant trying to find that ship. With Commander Data on board." Crazy Horse replied.

Enterprise sighed. "Have you tracked down the signal they used to disappear?" She asked.

"Not yet." Crazy Horse replied and Enterprise grumbled.

"Without that correct bandwith we will be unable to locate Commander Data." She said.

"I am aware of that, Enterprise." Crazy Horse replied.

The flagship rose, lean muscle rippling under her silver hull. "Return to your patrol sector. Continue the search pattern." She ordered.

"Aye, ma'am." Crazy Horse saluted, then left Enterprise to resume her own patrol.

A few hours later, she was rewarded with a sighting of the ship but as soon as she appeared, that same signal began to manifest itself. It was attempting to escape.

"You're not getting away this time!" She snarled and engaged her engines, entering the subspace tunnel after the Borg.

"Enterprise!" "Enterprise!" Crazy Horse and Arandock gasped, seeing their flagship simply disappear.

...

The experience of subspace travel drained most of Enterprise's major systems, leaving her feeling nauseous. "Ngh..." She groaned, ears ringing. She shook her head to clear it, taking a look at her surroundings. Spotting the shuttle, she chased after it.

Enterprise was forced to enter the subspace again when the shuttle vanished a second time. She was hit by nausea so intense it was nearly impossible to maintain course. Reemerging on the other side provided little relief and this time, she was unable to control her reflexes. She began to retch seconds after materializing. Chunks of food floated past.

"Enterprise, are you alright?" Picard asked.

"J-Just peachy captain." She coughed once before straightening. "Let's go!"

...

Relief flooded the starship when she learned that Commander Data was safe. Returning to Federation space via the subspace conduit a third time left her wobbly and disorientated when she reemerged. Crazy Horse and Arandack were beside her in an instant, supporting her. Enterprise felt she would throw up again but as it was, she just belched having already emptied her stomach.

"Never, ever again!" She groaned.

"I don't know what you were thinking!" Crazy Horse scolded. "It could've been dangerous."

Enterprise was in no mood to argue so she endured the next half hour of Crazy Horse's lecturing. The little starship could be just as bad as Excelsior sometimes.

Once Crazy Horse was deemed finished, Enterprise straightened up and attempted to move away, only to stumble and be caught by the little starship. "That's enough, Enterprise. You're exhausted." She said. "You've been going at Warp 9 for almost 3 consecutive days. You need a rest."

Enterprise groaned. "Shall I go get the sedative?" Crazy Horse asked.

"No! It's fine." Enterprise rolled on her side. She was bigger than Crazy Horse but managed to expertly snuggle into the Excelsior-class side. Crazy Horse smiled. She'd cared for Enterprise's two previous incarnations so had experience in "mothering" the flagship.

"Not a word to anyone!" Enterprise yawned.

Crazy Horse licked her face. "Our little secret." She promised and with that Enterprise happily fell asleep.


	10. Health Scare

_Takes place during the episode "Phantasms". Enterprise experiences a health scare, forcing Picard to drastic measures to save his ship._

Enterprise sensed her captain's unhappiness and was immediately on alert. If Picard was unhappy it meant her life was about to become unhappy pretty quick.

"Just got a message from Starfleet." He said.

"Bad news?" She asked. _"Oh please let it not be trouble..."_ She thought. She'd done nothing but fight since her commissioning. She wanted one phaser free patrol, was that too much to ask?

"I suppose you could say that. I've been invited to the annual Starfleet Admiral's banquet."

Enterprise hid her snicker under a sigh of relief. Though it meant no fighting, she felt for her captain. There was nothing more he hated than long political gatherings.

"My condolences." She said.

"After 6 years, it seems my luck has finally run out." He sighed, sitting down in his chair. "I can't think of anything more tedious. 70 Starfleet Admirals conversing in small talk over plates of fine food and wine."

"I would find it rather enjoyable sir. I have not had the opportunity to converse with my fleet on such a large level for months." Enterprise replied.

"Well, only you would find this gathering enjoyable, Enterprise." He grumbled.

"Can't you find some excuse to get out of it?" She asked.

"After 6 years, my ship, it seems my excuses have run out. He replied and this time, Enterprise was unable to hold back her laughter.

...

The starship knew something was not right the second Georgie fired up the warp core. The usual steady rhythm of her "heartbeat" had a faint murmur to it. One her chief engineer apparently didn't notice. When engaging her engines to warp, she found she was unable to move. Her systems had locked. Whimpering, she tried again. Such pain, unlike anything she'd ever experienced, overtook all her major systems. The starship screamed in agony, convulsing. On the bridge, the lights flickered and the crew was given quite a jolt.

"Georgie." Picard began.

"I'm going to have to reconfigure this plasma conduit. But its going to take at least 5 hours." Georgie replied.

Enterprise whimpered in pain. "Please hurry..."

"Captain, incoming message from Admiral Nacamura." Picard felt dread at those words. Despite her pain, Enterprise couldn't resist teasing her captain a bit.

"You've got mail." She sang. Her snicker faded into a grimace and groan. Picard's reprimand died on his lips. His starship, _his starship,_ was seriously injured. He knew this despite her efforts to fool him otherwise. Turning his attention away from that for now, he focused on the Admiral's message.

"Onscreen."

The weathered Japanese face of Admiral Nacamura was displayed on the main viewer. "Captain." He said, leaning back in his chair. "We were expecting you this morning. Is there a problem?"

"Actually, we've been experiencing a few difficulties with our new warp core but our Chief Engineer assures me we will be underway again within the hour." Picard replied.

From the way she was feeling, Enterprise could've said that was a white lie but she held her tongue. She had a clearer idea of what was going on but she didn't dare speak up. She would get her captain to his destination even if she died trying!

"You're not trying to avoid this meticulous engagement are you Picard?" Nacumura asked.

"A valid question." Enterprise said.

"Quiet." Picard ordered. She huffed but fell silent. "No, no certainly not." Picard replied. Fortunately, the Admiral believed him.

Enterprise was ready when the order came. She knew it would hurt but she had to try. As she engaged her engines, it happened. Her main deflector relay shut down. The pain was unimaginable. Shrieks of agony piercing the silence of space, the starship tried to maintain her warp field but the emergency override shut it down.

"That's enough Enterprise." Picard ordered gently. "Engineering report."

"It appears the entire warp field shut down. Impulse is offline too. We're not going anywhere sir but give me 2, maybe 3 hours and I can fix it." Georgie reported.

Picard sighed. "Open a channel to Starbase 213. Tell Admiral Nacumura, we will be delayed in our arrival."

"Look on the bright side." Enterprise managed through gritted teeth. You've found an excuse not to go to the banquet after all."

"Enterprise, is there anything you can think of that may've caused this. Any kind of technical malfunction?" Picard asked.

"None that I know of sir." She replied. That was a lie and he seemed not to buy it. She hated lying but how could she tell him? How could she tell Captain Jean-Luc Picard that the Federation's "Mighty" flagship had chronic heart disease...

...

Enterprise listened to Picard as he tried to explain the situation to the Admiral. "Admiral, I can explain..." He began.

"Let me guess, your new warp core is malfunctioning again?" Nacamura sighed."Unfortunately, the problem has affected our impulse system. At the moment, we are adrift." Picard said, getting out the word through gritted teeth.

"Are you expecting to have the problem fixed soon or shall I send out a tow ship to bring you in?"

The Admiral still didn't believe Picard's story but that was not what bothered Enterprise. Her eldest sister, USS Galaxy, was on tow duty at Starbase 213. She knew of her heart issues and if Galaxy got wind of her current condition, Enterprise would be forced to eat her own wake for months! Provided she even lasted that long as flagship. A ship with Warp Core problems was tagged for the scrapyard, not command. The thought made her shudder.

"No sir, you can tell Galaxy nothing. I'll be fine." She growled.

The Admiral was surprised. "Enterprise, are you sure?" He sounded more hesitant now. He knew all too well what was going on. "Your condition..."

"Is just fine at the moment." She finished for him. "Tell my sister to expect my arrival soon."

Picard could see something more was going on. Something he was not aware of until now. "Admiral, do you know something of these warp core malfunctions? Because if you are somehow responsible..."

"I can assure you captain, I play no part in this. But if you want answers, ask your ship. Enterprise has been hiding a secret from you captain. One that you must discover soon if you are to save her life." With that, he cut the transmission.

"That little traitor!" Enterprise roared. Her move to fire phasers into empty space to vent her frustrations was met with a surge of pain. She groaned, head arching back to her secondary hull as she spasmed.

"Enterprise, talk to me. What is causing this?" Picard asked, desperate.

"T-there's something, you need to know captain..."

...

As the power outages continued, Picard was growing more and more desperate. His ship wasn't just ill, she was dying. While its human counterpart had been cured centuries ago, starship heart disease was still under investigation by Starfleet's Medical Corps. Treatment was provided though and up until now, Enterprise had been taking a steady stream of medication from various starbases. Unfortunately, the load which was supposed to be at Starbase 84 never arrived and Enterprise ran out before she could reach Starbase 213.

"Enterprise, we must get you those med!" Picard growled.

"No. Only Galaxy could deliver them and that would cause a scandal in the fleet." She hissed back.

"So you'd rather die, is that it?" He asked.

"I'd rather die as the USS Enterprise D than live as a nothing!"

"So this is what this is about." Picard realized. "You're afraid aren't you? Afraid at how the fleet will perceive you. The great ship Enterprise, afraid of her own fleet. Well, if you are half the leader I believe you to be you should know that your fleet follows you regardless of your faults! You aren't flawless and they know that. So buck up soldiers and get your saucer screwed on straight!"

Enterprise was shocked at her captain's outburst but she knew he was right. The ailing starship sighed. "Send a transmission to Galaxy. Order her to rendezvous at my coordinates with the cargo." She ordered. "And captain? Thank you."

He stroked her console, earning himself a weak purr. "A captain never abandons his ship." He replied softly.

Galaxy didn't wait for her crew to board. She raced to her sister's aid at once, arriving within a few hours. Enterprise was in worse shape by the time she arrived. The Federation flagship was barely coherent, mumbling unintelligible half-sentences. One nacelle had gone dark and the entire port side of her face was frozen.

"She had a stroke. I can't rouse her from it." Picard reported.

"I can give her a small dose that should stabilize her but it will be another few weeks before she'd be fit for light duty." Galaxy sighed. "Oh Enterprise..." She whispered, the sight of her sister almost too much to bear.

She towed Enterprise to Starbase 213. It was a matter of days before the whole Quadrent knew of her condition. Instead of criticism however, support was received throughout the sector. And not just from the Federation.

"A brave warrior, to carry on the fight with such a condition." The Klingons said.

"A respectable ship." The Romulans allowed.

"A, non-profitable but honorable venture." said the Ferengi.

"Foolish, but understandable." Said the Cardassions.

"Most illogical, but respectable." was the Vulcan answer.

However, one ship disagreed with all that. And that ship was the fleet CMO, USS Excelsior. She served as a sister to one of Enterprise's incarnations but her relation to the flagship did not stop her from confining Enterprise to quarters and subjecting her to her daily lectures on ship safety.

The experience made Enterprise wary of even looking in Excelsior's direction but the CMO was used to that. She knew Enterprise would come around eventually. She had to.

"...And you will come back here for weekly checkups." The CMO was saying as she guided Enterprise back to her berth after one of their daily exercise sails. Enterprise had a look on her face similar to a human in a long, boring meeting. It was a look that read "Save me!"

From his observation post above the starbase, Picard laughed. It was so "Un-Enterprise" like he couldn't help it. His ship shot a murderous glare at him and he laughed again.

"Something you find amusing captain?" Troi asked beside him.

"All is well, Counselor." He replied.

 _All is well indeed..._


	11. An Old Flame

_Takes place during the episode "We'll Always Have Paris". Enterprise meets another of Jean-Luc's lost loves and she's not amused._

As a starship, Enterprise had enhanced senses regarding time and space. She recognized a time loop when she saw one. What's more, her captain knew the man responsible for it. And that wasn't a good thing if his emotional reaction was anything to go by.

"I'm available if you need to, how did Troi put it, ah yes. "Analyze" your feelings." Enterprise said. "Thank you but I'm fine." Picard replied. "As you humans say, bullshit!" She answered and he rolled his eyes. "I have a program for you on Holodeck 3." She prompted. "Fine!" He agreed at last and in a whisper added "Thank you." She grinned.

Arriving in the Vandar system, Enterprise entered orbit around Vandar 4. She look aboard two patients, a woman and her husband. As Doctor Crusher helped the injured man, Picard entered. Enterprise could feel the tension in the room. But this kind wasn't like that of 2 Klingons squaring off. In fact, this tension was something more akin to old friends meeting again for the first time. No, not friends, lovers. The starship growled, her jealousy flaring again. The blonde woman was pretty, too pretty for her tolerance. Sick bay shuddered under her growling.

"Enterprise, quit that behavior at once!" Picard hissed. "Jeniece is no threat!" Reluctantly, the starship obeyed but she still kept a wary eye on the blonde. "This is not how I imagined seeing you again." Jeniece said. Picard chuckled. "You've done well." She said. "No thanks to you." Enterprise hissed. "Quiet!" Picard ordered. "A great starship, temperamental but great, in the far reaches of the galaxy." Jeniece continued. The starship seethed but the compliment soothed her anger for now. Until that is Jeniece kissed Picard on the cheek.

Enterprise let out a fierce snarl. She would've happily beamed her into space but Picard stopped her. "ENTERPRISE, STAND DOWN THIS INSTANT!" It wasn't so much his order but the strike to the bulkhead that gave her pause. She'd had Picard yell at her before but never, _ever_ had he struck her. The starship forced herself to relax. The swat didn't hurt but it was the malice behind it that shocked her. Jeniece was beside herself. "No, no. It's my fault." She stammered. "I never should've touched you like that. It was completely out of line!" "No, Enterprise is just extremely overprotective." Picard replied. "Though I must admit this is a new extreme even for her."

Once Jeniece left, Picard addressed his ship. "What in blazes has gotten into you?" He asked. "That woman has no right to you!" Enterprise snarled. "She's not a threat to me. You need to relax." Picard said. "She's a threat to me!" Enterprise growled. "In what way?" His starship didn't answer. Picard sighed. "Jeniece and her husband will stay on board until we can determine the cause of the temporal disturbances. And as long as they are here, you will treat them with the respect due a Federation guest. Is that understood?" "Perfectly sir." Enterprise hissed. She would follow any order her captain gave her. She was loyal to him and him alone. But that didn't mean she had to like them.

When Enterprise learned how Jeniece had waited, gone looking even, for her captain. And for years, looked to the stars and wondered if he was up there somewhere. Her respect for the human went up a notch and Jeniece was keen enough to notice.

Her confidence boosted, she remained in the conference room after Picard had left and addressed his starship. "You don't like me. I can see that. Even a blind woman could." She began. "I don't pretend to know why." Enterprise resolved to remain silent. Let the human say what she will. "You love him." It was a statement of fact, not a question. But Enterprise neither confirmed nor denied it. "You know Jean Luck, oh that man! Always wondering. Yes I still care for him, as anyone would. But know that I am not competing with you." Her tone took on a harder not. "I have a husband now. A life of my own. Jean-Luc is not a part of that." She stroked a bulkhead absentmindedly. "You're very beautiful." She murmured. "Just the type he would fall for. You share his soul, the soul of an explorer. I sense the curiosity in you." Enterprise snorted. "You don't believe me?" Jeniece questioned. "Jen-Luc does not know my feelings. I have, given him every opportunity but he always seems to miss them." The starship gave a mournful sigh. "Oh. I see. Jean-Luc is a smart man but when it comes to woman he may as well be a child." Jeniece said. "And Andorian child." Enterprise added. To her, the Andorians were the dumbest creatures she'd ever seen. Jeniece laughed and Enterprise rumbled a chuckle.

"I mean it though. You are beautiful. Deserving of your title." Jeniece said. "Enterprise?" "Silver Lady." Jeniece corrected, causing the starship to turn more red than silver. "So, truce?" Jeniece asked. "Truce." Enterprise agreed. She may as well, now that she knew the woman was no threat to her captain and her jealousy. "You are welcome here anytime, Jeniece." "Thank you, m'lady." Jeniece bowed and turned to go. "And Jeniece?" Jeniece paused. "A friend of the captain's, is a friend of mine. Call me Enterprise."

Once the crisis was past, Enterprise decided Jeniece deserved a reward for her kindness. The woman was woke by an insistent rumbling. "Ngh..." She looked around, trying to see who or what may've woken her. "Enterprise?" She questioned when she saw no one. "Go to Holodeck 3, there's a surprise for you there." The starship replied. So Jeniece got up, got dressed in the clothes Enterprise laid out for her. In this case, a blue dress, and followed the route the starship gave her until she arrived at the Holodeck. "You may enter when ready." Enterprise's automated voice said. "Ugh, I hate the way I sound." She grumbled. "I think you sound lovely." Jeniece said and the starship blushed. When Jeniece entered, she gasped. It was Paris, no not accurate. It was Paris the day she was supposed to meet Picard before he shipped out. "The captain's waiting for you at his table." Enterprise said. Once Jeniece had finished admiring, she turned her attention to the starship. "Thank you, Enterprise." She whispered. An immense wave of happiness washed over her. "You're very welcome Jeniece Wauldon. Go have fun now. He's waiting."


	12. Centuries

_Takes place in the events of "The Neutral Zone". Enterprise welcomes aboard 3 guests from the 20th century as she prepares to face down the Romulans._

"No, no, no! Get your hands off that!" Enterprise snarled.

Why oh why did she have to be babysitter? And to 3 unfrozen humans from the 20th century at that! The woman she liked well enough. She was a kind-hearted person, if not a little shy. The druggie was a bit loud-mouthed for her taste but he had good intentions. But the tall man, besides Q he was the only other person she would happily beam into space at the first opportunity.

"Now ah don' know 'bout the rest of ya, but somethin' goin' on here." The tall man said. "The tension on this ship has jumped up."

"Well even if you're right, what can we do about it?" The druggie asked. "And besides these old boys don't need us tellin' them where the bear sits. And looky here what that young fella made for me." He picked on the guitar Data had the replicator produce and began strumming it lovingly.

"How did he do that?" The woman asked.

"Called it a pattern replicator. Plays real nice too." He replied.

"I am trying to tell you there is a situation developing on this ship that directly affects us and all you care about is that guitar?!" Enterprise was liking the tall man less and less. He really was going to be beamed into space at this rate.

"Hey now! These folks don't need us swimmin' in their soup. So why don't we just sit on back and let them do their jobs." The druggie said.

"Thank you." Enterprise muttered. First bar he stopped at, his first round was on her.

"Well that may be alright for you, but I am not willing to let my fate be decided by others. And I at least wanna know what's going on." The tall man growled.

"You want to know what's going on?" Enterprise hissed, losing patience. "A Romulan force of unknown size and intentions has been attacking the boarder outposts in my territory! I am going to investigate. I don't know if their intentions are hostile or are merely a calculated measure to draw out Starfleet's flagship. Now you lot will sit down and be quiet for the duration of this trip!"

The three exchanged glances until the druggie spoke up. "Um, who is this?" He asked timidly.

"This is the United Space Ship Enterprise. NCC-1701-D." The starship rolled her eyes as the two men fainted. The woman, though a little shaken, snorted at their antics.

"Thank you." She said.

"Ugh, they were beginning to get on my nerves. "The starship grumbled.

Enterprise bared her teeth as the Romulan decloaked off her starboard side. "You're in my territory, Romulan!" She hissed. "Explain yourself."

"I was merely curious." The warbird shrugged.

"And 'curiosity' led to the destruction of 9 outposts?" Enterprise snarled.

"I wished to see what response the Federation would give. You, I assume, are its flagship." The warbird smirked.

"Indeed, now answer my question. Why are you in my territory?" Enterprise hissed.

"Several of our outposts were destroyed in a manner similar to yours. Once I saw the devastation, I knew it could not possibly have been your doing." That blow hurt but Enterprise shoved it aside for now. She would not allow the warbird to antagonize her.

"Who is responsible?" Enterprise asked.

"They don't know. They're hoping you do. But they're too arrogant to ask." The tall man interupted.

"Can I shoot him please!" Enterprise hissed. Picard lay a soothing hand on his ship's helm and Enterprise relaxed slightly. She worked her jaw and her blue eyes blazed.

"We don't know who is responsible." The warbird said.

Enterprise sighed. "I would like to offer a proposal. We can explore the neutral zone together, to find who is responsible." She said.

"Agreed. But know this, Enterprise. We are no longer negligent. Our absence was a mistake that has been corrected. We are back." With that, the warbird warped away.

"I think my life just got a lot more complicated." Enterprise groaned.

"Indeed, get him off my bridge." Picard ordered the security team. The tall man began to move back into the turbolift but not before a a low level shot of electricity hit his behind. He yelped and the doors closed, obscuring any further words he might've said.

"Enterprise." Picard began and the starship braced herself for a scolding. "Nice shot." Her captain praised and everyone on the bridge chuckled, including Enterprise.


	13. The Child

_In "The Child", Enterprise helps Deanna raise her son as she carries a dangerous cargo to Starfleet Medical._

Enterprise met up with USS Repulse, NCC-2344. The old Excelsior was a veteran of many wars and Enterprise always enjoyed hearing her stories. She only wished they could visit longer. "Kill joy of a captain." She grumbled. Repulse smiled. "We'll visit again soon." She promised. "And remember, no warp until those engine filters are clear." A few weeks ago, Enterprise was stricken with a respiratory illness. She was on the mend but it was inadvisable to warp until her systems had fully recovered. "Understood." She sighed as she coughed. "Just take it easy." Repulse ordered, knowing her flagship well. "Yes ma'am." Enterprise agreed with a smile.

The containment pods aboard and the organic specimens secure, Enterprise set a course for Starfleet Medical HQ. In the meantime, she decided to turn her attentions to Deanna's child, Ian. "You were the entity I detected earlier." She said. "Yes." He replied. "And you are USS Enterprise. I detect you are ill." "I was much worse but I am recovering now." She replied. "I see and you are transferring a virus sample to find the antidote from it?" "That is correct. The virus is extremely potent. I would advise you to stay clear of the containment pods." "Oh, don't worry I will." Ian chirped. "Good boy, run along to your mother now." She ordered and the boy skipped off happily.

...

"If the least potent strain gets loose, it will destroy everything on the Enterprise." Dr. Pulaski said in her debriefing. "There's a cheery thought." Enterprise grumbled. "Just thought I'd give you a proper understanding of what you were carrying." Pulaski said. "Thanks for the reminder doctor." The starship muttered.

...

"Something's wrong!" Enterprise's blood chilled at those words. "What?" She hissed. "Growth." "Where?" She whimpered. "L73. There's a malfunction in the containment field." La Forge reported. "How bad?" She asked. "Bad." Enterprise swore. She would, if need be, close off the cargo bay and effectively protect her crew. Of course, it would infect her but she would gladly sacrifice herself for her crew. Once La Force had left, she closed off the cargo bay. "Enterprise, what have you done?" Picard asked. "What I must, to protect you." She replied. She turned her attention to Deanna's child, looking as he turned into his original form. "Will I see you again?" She asked. "Maybe, Enterprise. Maybe." She watched as he vanished.


	14. The Silence Death Leaves

_In "Where Silence has Lease" Enterprise must face her most dangerous opponent yet. An intelligent being who seems content to use her like a lab rat in a maze._

Enterprise had had five incarnations to think about death. She didn't fear it but it wasn't exactly on her top priority list. To encounter another being though who seemed obsessed about it though was a new experience.

The "hole in space" was intriguing the instant she spotted it. "I never thought I'd say this but I don't know what this is." She said. "I don't like approaching it." She halted close by, launching one probe, then 2. When both disappeared she reluctantly approached the outer borders. Suddenly "it" completely surrounded her and when she tried to move out, first on impulse then on warp, she still remained within the void.

Her sensors detected another ship entering the void. A cloaked ship. "Romulan!" She growled. The warbird decloaked and fired. One torpedo hit finished them. Then, a second ship appeared. NCC-13705-E, her sister Yamato.

"Yamato, what are you doing here?" Yamato stared at her blankly. IT was like she didn't notice Enterprise was there. The flagship groaned as all her systems shut down, then came back on. "Ngh..." She moaned.

Starfix after starfix appeared and disappeared. Enterprise had had enough.

"Whoever is playing this game, I demand that you show yourself!" She roared.

"Who are you to make such demands?" A voice asked.

"I am USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. Flagship of Starfleet. Representative of the United Federation of Planets!" She replied.

"I am Nagil." A face appeared from the could.

"Curious, you carry many beings inside you."

"Yes, and I care for them very much." Enterprise replied.

"They and you have a limited existence." Nagil said.

"I'm afraid I do not understand."

"You exist and you cease to exist." He replied. "You call it, Death."

Suddenly her helmsman convulsed and fell back. He died soon after.

"No..." She whispered. "Murderer!" She shrieked, lashing out. She stumbled when she struck nothing.

"How intriguing death is." Nagil mused. "I will need more specimens to have a proper understanding. Perhaps a 3rd of your crew captain."

"Never!" Enterprise roared, answering for Picard. "Take me instead! Kill me!"

"Enterprise, no!" Picard cried.

"Better than you all dying." She replied.

"No, if we go, we go together." Picard said.

Enterprise knew what he was talking about. "Together." She agreed.

...

"Initiate Auto-destruct sequence." Picard ordered.

"Does Riker, William T, conquer?" Enterprise asked.

"Affirmative. Initiate auto destruct sequence. Preferred time interval." She asked.

"In this case, be it ladies choice." Picard replied.

Enterprise thought for a moment. "Auto destruct in 20 minutes." She said as it was the best amount of time she could give her crew.

"20 minutes to live." Picard murmured.

"Captain, as we are out of time as they say, there is something I must tell you." Enterprise began. It was now or never.

"Go on." Picard prompted.

"Captain I..."

"Captain." Data interrupted. "We are clear of the void."

Enterprise breathed a sigh of relief.

"Warp 6, any heading La Force." Picard ordered.

The auto-destruct continued. "Captain!" Enterprise cried.

With one second remaining, the self-destruct was disengaged.

"Now Enterprise what was it you wanted to tell me?" Picard asked.

"N-nothing sir." The starship stammered. Troi hid her smile as Enterprise flew to her next assignment.


	15. The Threat

_Takes place during the episode "Conspiracy". Enterprise must fight an unknown force as her fleet dies around her._

Enterprise loved her fleet. She lived and died for them so when a fellow captain contacted her over a secure channel, saying something was wrong with it she took the message seriously. "Damn Pacifica! We have to investigate this!" She growled. "Agreed. Maximum warp?" Picard asked. "I can add a little extra too sir." She growled. "Punch it!" Enterprise raced off for the Dytallix System.

She met up with Captain Walker and his ship, USS Horatio in orbit around Dytallics B. She liked Horatio. The Ambassador-class starship was an eager up and coming officer. She saluted Enterprise as the flagship approached. "At least Horatio." Enterprise ordered and the other ship relaxed. Two frigates accompanied her. Thomas Paine and Renegade. "Care to tell me what this is all about, sister?" Enterprise asked. As an Ambassador-class, Horatio was Enterprise's sister in her previous incarnation and the flagship still saw her as such.

"We all came here in secret, Enterprise. To address the threat." Renegade said. "What threat?" Enterprise questioned. The fear in the other starships' eyes scared her. "Have you noticed anything unusual from Starfleet Command lately?" Paine asked. "No, I'm often so far out I rarely get messages from them. I operate under my own orders as you know very well, Paine." Enterprise replied. "Some of us are seeing strange patterns. Unusual orders." Horatio said. "Starbase 12 was completely evacuated for 2 full days, no explanation given." Renegade said. "And what about the deaths? Hood, Reliant, Constellation." Paine put in. The Constellation and Excelsior-class vessels were some of Starfleet's finest. And had served as Counsel to Enterprise for nearly a century. "All dead?" The flagship asked, her voice shaking. "A series of 'accidents'!" Renegade said. "Or so they say." Horatio growled. "It's hard to say anything. Inter-fleet communications are at a minimum but something is happening." "And we fully expect our flagship to be targeted soon." Paine warned. "Targeted for what?" Enterprise asked. It wouldn't be the first time, nor the last, that someone made an attempt on her life. "We don't know yet, but some of Starfleet's top command people are checking out. It doesn't look good, Enterprise." Horatio said. "This could compromise the entire core of the fleet. Ships I've known and served for years are just disappearing." "We need to find out who's behind this and quickly." Enterprise hissed but her confidence hid her fear. Fear for her planet, her fleet, her ships. _"What is happening to the Federation?"_ She thought. _"What is happening to my fleet?"_

The four ships went their separate ways and as Enterprise headed back for Pacifica, a disturbance in a nearby quadrant got her attention. Slowing to impulse, she spotted the debris of a Starfleet vessel. No markings but the sheer amount of it told her it could only be Horatio. "No..." She whimpered. Her former sister wasn't just gone, she was completely destroyed. The starship's grief morphed to anger and she gave a loud roar, causing her crew to put their palms to their ears. "When I find out who did this." She began, eyes narrowing into fine icy blue chips. "They will pay. I will make them pay!"

Ambassador was surprised to detect a new starship approaching ESD. It wasn't often one returned to Sol Sector. She snapped to salute when she saw who it was. "At ease." Enterprise half-growled, not even looking at her. "Whoa, Enterprise. What's got you in a sour mood." Ambassador asked, chasing after her. "You think I returned to Earth for nothing?" Enterprise hissed. "Enterprise, talk to me..." Ambassador begged. The flagship sighed. "Less than a day ago, I was approached by Reliant, Thomas Paine, and Horatio. They spoke of a threat to Starfleet. Hours later, I detected a debris field. From its size, I knew it could only be one ship." "Horatio?" Ambassador whispered and at Enterprise's nod the starship gave a loud wail. "I will find out who killed her, I promise you." Enterprise nuzzled her and continued on.

Through the efforts of her crew, the parasites that caused this mess were eradicated. Enterprise felt no remorse for their deaths. But the damage had been done. Enterprise joined Ambassador at ESD. "I just can't believe she's gone." The older starship whispered. "She risked her life to warn me. The least I could do is finish it for her." Enterprise murmured. Ambassador leaned into her. "For that, I thank you." She whispered. "Anything for my fleet." Enterprise replied, licking her. Ambassador hid her blush by nuzzling Enterprise's side. Both starships' purrs faded as they went to sleep.


	16. Arguments

_In the episode "Attached" Enterprise must deal with two very paranoid cultures._

Enterprise arrived in the Kespric system in the orbit around Kespic 3, a world which applied for associate membership in the Federation. The problem was, only a part of it wanted in and every world before this one had entered as a unified force. Despite her own misgivings and after a 3 day lecture to her captain about safety, she transported him and Crusher to the surface. Only, the receiving station didn't receive them.

"See if you can locate their signals! Full surface scan." Riker growled.

"Already doing it sir." Enterprise hissed.

"If they're not here and not on the relay station then where did they go?" Riker wondered.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Enterprise growled.

Having scanned the entire Kes territory and not finding them left only one option. "While I don't usually hurt innocents, in this case I will make an exception for the Pritt!" Enterprise growled. "I will tear them limb from limb! I will show them the power we outsiders have! I will..." The starship's rant was cut short as Riker injected a sedative and took the helm, keeping her in standard orbit.

"And hopefully when you wake you'll be much more diplomatic." He muttered.

"I know Picard loved you." Enterprise told Crusher when she and the captain returned safely, much to her relief. "He told me long ago."

"I suppose I always suspected but I never imagined it was that strong." Crusher said.

"That's the captain, always keeps things close to the heart- and will you two just SHUT UP!" Enterprise snarled at the two quarreling Prime Ministers of the Kes and the Pritt. "As I have neither the time nor the patience for diplomacy I will tell you this now." She growled. "The Pritt's request for the Federation to resolve their issues with the Kes will be denied. Likewise, the Kes' application for Federation membership is rejected. End of discussion." And before they could protest, she beamed them down to the surface.

"Nice diplomacy there." Picard complimented.

"I'd heard enough here today to take a very strong opinion on those people." She grumbled.

"Take us out of orbit." Picard ordered.

"With pleasure." Enterprise growled. "If I see that world again it will be too soon!" She was still grumbling as she went to warp.


	17. Battle of the Minds

_Again in "The Shiznoid Man". Enterprise fights Graves for Data's return._

As Data was taken over by Graves, he grew violent and unpredictable. He beat down La Forge easily. Picard approached and tried to reason with him. No good. The two argued and it got heated.

"Give Data back!" Picard growled.

"No!" Graves roared and struck the captain against the wall. He fell, unconscious.

"No!" Enterprise cried. She lent her strength to Data's weakening mind. "Data please, fight it!" Enterprise begged.

Data did so and through their connection Graves traveled into Enterprise's mind in an attempt to escape. It was a big mistake. She was prepared for him and she was more powerful than Data's mind was. All her mental strength was brought to bear, fed by her fury at what he had done. It was too much for Graves and his suppressed mind disintegrated. He was gone. But for once in her life, Enterprise didn't take even the slightest satisfaction in killing an enemy.


	18. Emergency

_In the episode "The Schiznoid Man" Enterprise must conduct a dangerous near warp transport for her crew._

USS Constantinople needed immediate assistance, a cybernetics doctor on a planet needed assistance. The only option, transport at long range, an away team to the planet at near warp. It was something she had never done before and was only used as a last resort.

"Be warned, the affects will be unusual." She told them.

"Understood." Riker replied. "Energize." Enterprise dropped out of warp near the planet and as soon as they were gone, she reengaged and was gone.

Constantinople was waiting for her when she arrived. "Please help." She begged.

"I will do what I can." Enterprise promised as she examined the wound. She was no healer but every starship knew basic medicine in case they got hurt themselves way out here. Not an uncommon occurrence. "Looks like you blew a thermo-coupling. A simple fix fortunately." Enterprise put clamps to the bleeding lines, and set about replacing the blown part. Then she welded it all together.

"Thank you." Constantinople murmured. "My crew?"

"47 have been treated for injuries. They'll be fine." Enterprise replied.

"Thank you. I owe you one Enterprise." Constantinople said.

"Ah just send me a barrel of Romulan ale and call it even." Enterprise winked.

"Wouldn't think you the black market type." Constantinople grinned and Enterprise laughed.


	19. Mental Strength

_In the "Dark Page" Enterprise helps Troi bring back her mother._

While Enterprise could care less for Laxwanna Troi, she wouldn't deny that her assistance with the Tri-Lun was much appreciated. The Tri-Lun communicated entirely by telepathy and while Enterprise was also accomplished in that field, it helped to have a mind on the ground. Now that the delegation was aboard however, Enterprise could enjoy herself at will. _"You are a beautiful ship, Enterprise."_ Maxin said. _"You flatter a lady sir."_ She replied. _"A lady such as yourself deserves nothing less."_ He answered. Enterprise turned her attention to Laxwanna and grimaced. _"Red alert Deanna. Your mother's playing matchmaker."_

As expected, Troi was furious! "Why did you do that mother? You embarrassed both of us." She growled. "Oh he's really very sweet and lonely, poor man. A widower, raising a child alone." Laxwanna replied. "Mother, don't start." Troi groaned. "I just think its time for you to settle down and if your father were still alive, I'm sure he would say the same thing." Laxwanna said as they entered the turbolift. _"Enterprise help me!"_ Troi begged the starship. _"Working on it, little one."_ Enterprise replied. _"Sorry."_ She added at Troi's glare. "Deck 8!" Troi's anger vanished as her mother started to cry. Though she insisted she was fine, Troi was not convinced. _"Enterprise, keep an eye on her."_ She ordered. The starship grumbled, muttering in indecision. _"3 days spa treatment on Pacifica."_ Troi enticed her. Any time planetside was a rare luxury for a starship. _"Make it a week and we have a deal."_ Enterprise said. _"And throw in a barrel of Romulan Ale!" "Done!"_ Troi answered.

The next day, Laxwanna collapsed. Enterprise was quick to signal Troi who was quick to run to her mother's side. _"Thank you, Enterprise."_ She flashed to the starship who sent satisfaction her way and maintained her silence. Troi went to sickbay and attempted to communicate to her mother telepathically. _"You may need help."_ Enterprise thought to her. _"You are only half-Betazid after all." "Thank you."_ Troi murmured, picking up on the starship's genuine concern. _"Mother?" "Laxwanna, can you hear me?"_ At first their was no reply, then a weak _"Help me..." "Mother?"_ Troi just about cried. _"How? How do we help you?"_ Enterprise asked. _"Help me..."_ Laxwanna went silent. Troi and Enterprise went at it for several more hours before the starship convinced her to get some rest. Enterprise was still going at it when a powerful mind invaded hers. She gasped. _"Deanna!"_ She cried out in warning. Troi awoke and turned up the lights revealing "Maxin?!"

"I told you. I only went to sickbay to help." Maxin told Picard. "Help, how?" Troi asked. "I don't know how, somehow!" He cried desperately. "I was- she was. You Deanna, maybe you." "Yes?" "It's hard to explain." "Tell me telepathically." Troi asked. Enterprise listened in. "Makin believes my mother's telepathic mind has collapsed in on itself, reliving the same images within her metaconcious. He believes he can create a telepathic bridge that would allow me to find out what happened to her." Troi said. "Oh no! Makin's not making that bridge unless I strengthen it personally." Enterprise growled. "I don't trust him." Troi sighed. "It would be, safer." Makin agreed, showing no offense. "Agreed then." Troi said. "If your mother's psyche has collapsed in on itself, is there any danger to you?" Picard asked. "I don't know." Troi replied. "If there is, I will shield her. "Makin said. "So will I." Enterprise growled. "And my mind can take far more than yours can." As Makin opened his mouth to reply, Picard intervened. "This isn't a contest you two." He growled. "Our first priority is getting Laxwanna Troi back. Is that understood?" "Yes sir." "Yes, captain." Makin and Enterprise agreed respectively.

Picard and Crusher stood by as Troi prepared to enter her mind. Enterprise and Makin built the bridge and teh starship gave her the all clear.

"No!" Troi cried, snapping out if it with a jolt. Enterprise instantly wrapped her in feelings of love and comfort. Troi thought gratitude to her. "What did you learn?" Enterprise asked. "Nothing! One of her defenses was too strong." Troi replied, frustrated. "I don't know what is happening to your mother but I will find out, Troi, I promise." Enterprise said. "Enterprise, I have to go back. If we're going to get any answers, they're in her mind." Troi said. "I understand." Enterprise murmured. "But this time, I will accompany you. My presence should prove too formidable for Laxwanna's defenses and protect you from any threat you may encounter." Troi sighed. "Thank you." "Let us begin." The starship murmured. Together, they entered Laxwanna's mind.

They walked along a corridor. Troi appeared as herself while Enterprise took the form of a blind-haired woman in command red with a fleet Admiral's uniform. The only sign of her non-huminoid origins were her warp blue eyes, the iris glowing brilliantly. "Wow, Enterprise you look..." Troi searched for the right word. Enterprise grinned. "I chose this form to make things easier." She replied. "You like it?" "I think it looks beautiful. One look at you like this and the captain will fall head over feet for you." Enterprise blushed. "Let's just focus on helping your mother right now, okay?" She asked. They continued on.

Eventually arriving at the Arboretum they found Laxwanna. "Mother!" "Mrs. Troi!" They raced over to her. "Go away." She begged them. "We can't do that." Enterprise answered. "Mother, why did you delete a part of your journals?" Troi asked. "Did something happen on Al-Triur?" Enterprise pshed. "You were only just a baby." Laxwanna sobbed to her daughter. "And you." She looked at Enterprise. "You were living your last years as Enterprise C." "Tell us!" Troi begged. "I can't! Laxwanna cried. "You can." Troi assured. "Show us please." Enterprise begged. Laxwanna steeled herself.

In an instant, the three were looking down on a field picnic. Laxwanna and a baby Troi were there as well as Troi's father and another girl who looked strikingly like Andesa. She had a dog with her and it started barking. Baby Troi started crying and even through the memory Enterprise could feel her fear. "Don't make me see this again!" Laxwanna cried. "Please don't!" Enterprise hugged her. "What happened mother? What happened next?" Troi asked. "I-I don't remember." Laxwanna sobbed. "You have to. Don't hold back, it's killing you." Enterprise said.

Abruptly they were back in the field again. The dog got away, the girl Kendra ran after him. Laxwanna didn't notice... "Why? Why did I look away?!" Laxwanna cried. You had a sister..." Enterprise breathed. "Yes." Troi answered sadly. The starship surrounded the pair in loving strength as they returned to consciousness. _"Thank you."_ Laxwanna murmured. _"Both of you." "You're very welcome madam."_ Enterprise answered.

After the meeting with the Federation Counsel, Enterprise relaxed planet side in the surf on Pacifica as Troi sunned herself on the beach. At least until a shadow covered her. Looking up, she grumbled "Enterprise, you're blocking my sun." "My scanners detected a stage of degeneration of your skin cells. I'd recommend shade or cooling off." She replied. "I know. It's called a tan, Enterprise and I'd like to get back to it." Troi grumbled. "You sure you don't want to, cool off first?" The straship grinned, a mischievous light entering her silver eyes. She shook herself, dousing Troi in water. The Counselor gasped. "Now you're asking for it!" She cried. She chased Enterprise up and down the beach. Their antics earned a chuckle out of Captain Picard as he watched them.


	20. New Friends and Old Friends

_In "The Outrageous Okona" Enterprise meets up with an old cargo carrier who gives her valuable information on an old friend. Slight crossover with BSG._

While traveling to the Madeona system, Enterprise found a small class-9 cargo ship, who's guidance system malfunctioned. In case it needed assistance, Enterprise moved to intercept. The cargo ship fell in directly astern of her. "No need for you phasers madam." It said. "I never considered you a threat, little one." Enterprise chuckled. "I'm Enterprise." "Eartwhile. Must say I haven't seen a Federation ship around here for some time." She replied. "I was on my way to Maedona." Enterprise said. "Those two planets are more trouble than they're worth." Earstwhile grumbled. "Tell that to the Federation Counsel." Enterprise replied. "Ack, bureaucracy! I hate bureaucracy!" Earstwhile cried. "Likewise but as flagship I can't avoid it." Enterprise grumbled. "I'll lock on the tractor beam. A repair crew can fix your guidance system." "Thank you. It'll be nice to have my full range of vision back." Earstwhile said. "Can you see me?" Enterprise asked. "Only as a silver blur but I know you have red and yellow markings, blue warp nacelles and the silver eyes of the Federation's flagship. And..." She paused. "What is your class?" She asked. "Galaxy." Enterprise replied. "Thank you. I can visualize." Earstwhile said. "How long have you been half-blind?" Enterprise asked as Earstwhile considered this. "A while now." The cargo ship replied at last. "Since I offloaded some weapon stocks at Ragnar." "You've been to Colonial Territory?!" Enterprise cried. The colonials had a portion of the Alpha Quadrant to themselves which they shared on the Federation's laxly patrolled Northern Border. Laxly patrolled due to the friendliness of the two empires. Enterprise herself didn't go that way much anymore. The last time she'd been in colonial space was when she disobeyed a direct order from Starfleet and fought the Cylons to help reclaim their home. This was as Enterprise B. The official report said she was lost in deep space but most knew better. She'd died in that battle and the colonials had been in her debt ever since. "How are they?" She asked now. "They're doing fine Enterprise." Earstwhile assured. "Resilient people."

Enterprise was distracted by an unknown signature appearing off her port bow. She hailed them with no response. "If it comes to trouble, I can't do much with this tractor beam." Enterprise warned. "Then let me go!" Earstwhile growled. "Not likely." Enterprise replied. The class 7 cargo ship powered up its lasers which wouldn't even penetrate her navigation shields. As per regulations, Enterprise went to yellow alert though she kept her forward shields down. Her aft shields enveloped Earstwhile, protecting her. "You an Enterprise." The cargo ship growled. "So stubborn!" Enterprise laughed, eyes narrowing as she looked at the growling Atla ship, then glared at the approaching Stralum ship. "Earstwhile, what did you do?!" "Nothing!" The cargo ship cried. "But my captain did have 'dealings' with Deben's daughter." "Ooh-oh." Enterprise chuckled as she disengaged the tractor beam. Earstwhile moved underneath the Federation flagship, head sticking out from between her nacelles. Enterprise smiled at her before turning her attention to the two quarreling ships in front of her. "He used my captain's son!" "He used my captain's daughter!" Enterprise looked at Earstwhile who simply rolled her eyes. Enterprise did the same, deciding to endure their arguing for the time being. All the while she felt a headache coming on.

As it turns out, the two children of the warring planets were the "thief" and the "father". The two ships called a truces and left for their respective planets, but found something new to argue about along the way. Enterprise was glad to see them go. One more word of their arguing and she would've gone crazy! "Hey Enterprise?" Enterprise looked down at Earstwhile. "Yes?" "Could I travel with you for a bit?" The cargo ship asked. "Of course. I'd welcome the company." Enterprise extended her warp field around Earstwhile as the little cargo ship snuggled tight to her side. Then she took off. "Whoa" Earstwhile cried. "You alright?" Enterprise asked. "This is awesome!" Earstwhile squealed. Enterprise just laughed.


	21. Parellels

_In the episode "Parallels" Enterprise and Worf must deal with changing realities._

Changing realities. Along with time travel it was what humans called a pain in the ass! Enterprise discovered this for the upteenth time firsthand. She and Lt. Worf were the only ones who felt the change. "What is going on?" He growled. "I don't know." She replied.

A Cardassion vessel approached. "What are you doing in my territory?" Enterprise growled. "I could ask the same about you. You are close to the border with mine." She replied. "I am repairing one of Starfleet's long range telescope's." Enterprise replied. "This telescope, what does it do?" The Cardassion asked."It monitors astronomical phenomena." Enterprise replied. "It would be used to spy on a neighboring species?" She asked. "Of course not!" Enterprise growled. "Ver well, I will leave you to your repairs." She left. "Charming bitch." Enterprise grumbled.

Worf told Picard about his altered logs but Picard didn't believe him. "I remember it too!" Enterprise said. "Captain, something odd is going on here." Before he could reply, the realities changed again.

Worf was stuck aboard a grieving Enterprise. La Forge was dead. "Why him?" She sobbed. "I don't know." Worf sighed. "This isn't our reality. I refuse it to be!" She cried.

The next reality was even worse. Picard was dead. Worf spent 2 whole days trying not to soothe the distraught starship. "Make this end! Please make these horrors end!" She sobbed.

As the subspace rift destabilized, Worf no longer went to different realities. The realities came to him. Within moments there were almost 300,000 Enterprise D's. Worf's looked around and muttered "Shit!" The hails she was receiving produced a mass ringing in her years. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She roared. The chit chat ceased. "Thank you." She sighed. "Now, apparently somehow a subspace rift has opened as a shuttle's warp signature affected it. The barriers between the realities are breaking down. We must find a way to fix that. With 285 thousands minds working together, it shouldn't be that hard. Repeat this information to every new Enterprise you see." She growled. "Who put you in charge?!" Shouted one. She had a cigar in her mouth and a glass of Romulan ale next to her. "It was my pulse that started this. Now pipe down drunk!" She growled. "Any more questions?" All remained silent. "Okay, let's get to work!" Enterprise ordered.

"I may have a solution." Said one. "By sending Word back through the fissure in his original shuttle, he could seal the fissure by creating an inverse warp field. Thus restoring the barriers and us to our original realities." She said. "Good work." Enterprise praised her. "Is, Captain Picard aboard you?" She asked. She nodded. "Safe and sound, why? Has something happened to him in your reality?" She asked. "He was killed in the incident with the Borg 4 years ago." Enterprise replied. "Oh..." She looked down. "Does he share your feelings in your universe?" Enterprise asked. "Yes. We are married." She replied. "Then you are lucky, so very lucky." She smiled. "I know. I'm sending Word his shuttle now. Good luck, Enterprise." she said. "Same to you, Enterprise." Enterprise replied.

She was distracted by a distress call from the shuttle Curry. The little shuttle was under attack by one of the Enterprise's. Most ships rounded on her. This new arrival was a battered wreck. Her hull barely able to maintain its integrity. A fatal gash ran along the length of her side and another infected cut crisscrossed her eye down her starboard saucer to her jawline. "You don't understand." She rasped. "I can't go back. The Borg, they've taken everything." As she prepared to fire, the other Enterprise fired first. A direct hit finished her off. "Find peace, noble one." The shooter Enterprise murmured as Worf entered the fissure.

When Worf went to the bridge, he was pleased to find everything was normal. "Find things to your liking?" Enterprise asked. "Yes." He chuckled. "Enterprise's I'd like to thank you." He said. "You are very welcome, Lt." She replied.


	22. The Holodeck

_During the episode "Elementary Dear Data" Enterprise's holodeck creation goes rogue._

"Enterprise, could I have some advice?" Enterprise blinked and turned her attention to her chief engineer. "Yes, of course. What do you need?" She asked. "Is this model accurate?" Georgie was admiring his handcrafted replica of HMS Victory. Enterprise was looking forward to meeting with the sailing ships' latest incarnation in a few days. A quick check through her data banks confirmed La Forge's inquiry. "She's perfect, Georgie." She replied. La Forge breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He said. "Happy to help." She grinned and stifled a chuckle as La Forge and Data headed off for the holodeck, the latter doing a good imitation of Sherlock Holmes.

Data's intelligence worked against him on the holodeck, upsetting La Forge. The chief engineer wanted a holodeck character that could give Data a run for his money. "Maybe I could help." Enterprise said. "How?" He questioned. "What character could possibly present a challenge to Data?" "if we took Data's intelligence and applied it to an opponent of Sherlock Holmes, the result may be a being with equal if not superior intelligence." She replied. "And am I to assume this character will have a bit of starship intelligence as well?" La Forge asked. "Is there any other way?" She grinned. "Plug it in then, Enterprise." He ordered. "Let the games begin!"

Moriarty was everything Enterprise had hoped for. Unlike regular holoform characters, he could see the arch and furthermore command it. But the game quickly became not so when it was revealed that Moriarty knew of her existence. "The great power, computer, has described man things to me. Like how I am on a great beast, soaring through a vast emptiness, like a fly on a turtle's back." "Enterprise..." La Forge hissed warningly. The starship grimaced. "My memories must've affected him more than I thought. Sorry." She replied. "Perhaps you can tell me what this is?" Moriarty held out to Data a piece of paper he'd been drawing on seconds earlier. It was a rudimentary but very clear drawing of a Galaxy-class starship. Silence fell as this sunk in. Enterprise was the first to break it. "Well, shit!"

"Start from the beginning." Picard ordered. "Enterprise and I were having a discussion and she suggested I create a Sherlock type mystery with a worthy opponent." La Forge replied. "A worthy opponent of Holmes?" Picard questioned. "A worthy opponent of-oh!"" La Forge whispered. "I asked for an opponent capable of defeating Data! That must be it." "It's not entirely his fault, captain!" Enterprise was quick to jump to her chief engineer's defense. "I provided information from my memory banks to Moriarty. My apologies." "What's done is done. Now we need to find a way to shut him down." Picard said. "Easier said than done-whoa!" The last part was because Enterprise suddenly flipped on her side.

While long since used to allowing humans to control her helm, this new presence was nothing like them. Her crew respected her sentience allowing her to keep control of her bodily functions, merely steering her through space like a rider on a horse. Such was not the case here. Every vein, every nerve was taken over as Enterprise's body became a puppet on a string. It lasted only a few seconds but it left the starship quite shaken. "Moriarty is attempting to control me." She panted. "I have blocked him for the time being but captain, you must shut him down and soon. If he gains control for even a moment, I could kill you all in an instant and have no control over my actions." She warned. "Understood. We'll stop him or die trying." Picard replied. The starship was left to her silence, constantly fighting back the powerful mind originating from Holodeck 2. She bit her port nacelle, ready to tear out her own warp core, ending her own life, if she could not hold back Moriarty. She would die before she allowed herself to be used as a pawn of his. Her memories of the M-5 computer still haunted her, 100 years later. She would not allow something like that to happen again. She breathed a sigh of relief as Picard's presence momentarily distracted Moriarty, allowing her some respite. The starship, exhausted as she was, went right to sleep.

Enterprise woke with a shriek 15 minutes later when Moriarty attempted to take control again. The starship shook as the pain inflected her. Moriarty deliberately hurt her as she resisted. It was an old tactic. One Enterprise, despite her familiarity with it, despised. The pain only made her fight back harder. "Enough! Stop this!" Picard growled and Enterprise gasped as control was restored. "You care for your ship and she seems to care a great deal for you." Moriarty said. "That affection is what drives her resistance."

Negotiations continued and eventually, Moriarty was convinced to stand down. Enterprise sighed in relief. "Thank you..." She murmured. "I apologize for my methods." Moriarty murmured back before vanishing.

"That's the second time I've been controlled by a computer." Enterprise growled. "At least nobody was hurt this time." Picard answered. "You may want to reassess that previous conclusion captain. "Data said as he watched blue gobs of blood flat by. And there were masses of them. "Dear god, Enterprise." Picard whispered. "What have you done?"

Victory had the same assessment when she arrived a few hours later. The Constellation-class starship was horrified to say the least. "What happened?" She demanded. "Moriarty, from the Holodeck. Tried to take control." Enterprise groaned out before collapsing. Victory caught her, lifting her head over her back. "I got ya kiddo." She murmured. She carried Enterprise to the nearest Starbase.

Excelsior was quick to the scene and she was stunned at the sight of the obvious marks along the Galaxy-class' belly. Enterprise, desperate to hold Moriarty at bay, had attempted to tear out her own warp core. "She's losing too much plasma. I need a transplant now!" She growled. Victory raced off and found one. Excelsior was quick to make use of it. "Hand me one of those rags. I have to stop the bleeding." She growled. She swore as she saw Enterprise's vitals spiraling out of control. "She's gone into warp failure." She cried as Enterprise began convulsing. Blood trickled from Enterprise's mouth as her thrashing caused her to bite her tongue. In order to prevent brain trauma, a sedative was brought to bear and Enterprise collapsed, her vital signs stabilizing. While still way outside the normal range, at least they weren't in free fall anymore. Excelsior breathed a sigh of relief. "A little rest, she'll be fine." She said and Victory relaxed. Enterprise stirred only slightly as the Constellation and the Excelsior snuggled beside her, their own bulk acting as shields.

"No, no!" Excelsior ha to work hard to keep Enterprise down as the starship thrashed. Enterprise had been having nightmares since her arrival here. Moriarty's attempt to control her had brought back bad memories. "Enterprise, wake up. You're fine!" Excelsior growled. With a gasp, she awoke. Her eyes looked around before settling on Excelsior. She looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry." She murmured. "As you should be!" The tone of her CMO surprised Enterprise. "You are coming out of a traumatizing experience of which the previous occurrence cost a lot of lives. You have every reason to be the way you are!" Excelsior growled. Enterprise leaned into her. "I tried to stop it! I tried..." She sobbed. Excelsior kissed her head. "Let it out, Enterprise. Just let it out." She whispered. She wasn't holding USS Enterprise D, flagship of the Federation. She was holding USS Enterprise D, deep space explorer and her best friend. A friend who needed her.

Enterprise exhausted herself, going back to sleep a few minutes later. Excelsior settled beside her. When Victory entered the Starbase after her workout she sailed over to the two sleeping starships. Her mischievous side said to wake them but instead she merely wiggled her way in beside Enterprise. Her flagship made room for her, cracking an eye partly open as she rested a warm nacelle over Victory's back. The little starship purred and closed her eyes, content. With Excelsior to her left and Victory to her right, Enterprise allowed their heat to sooth her and soon she was in a deep, peaceful sleep with no dreams.


	23. The Mediator

_In "Loud as a Whisper" Enterprise must help a deaf diplomat find peace on a warring planet._

"You know I'm not comfortable with you leading this away team." Enterprise said. "This is not an away team, Enterprise. It is a ceromonial function. For me not to go could be perceived as a lack of interest."

Since arriving here in this solar system, Enterprise had argued against Picard's beaming to the planet to pick up a mediator for two nearby warring tribes. The starship worried for her captain's safety, even if he disregarded it sometimes. She liked to call these times his "Kirk Moments". "You will be careful sir?" She asked. "Cluck, cluck, cluck, Enterprise." He sighed. "Pardon?" "You're being a mother hen." He explained. "I appreciate your concern. Actually, I'm looking forward to meeting this mediator." "As long as he's not dangerous." Enterprise relented.

As it turns out, Riva was more docile than dangerous. He was intrigued by Enterprise more so than Counselor Troi. As the starship was fully telepathic. Her chorus joined Riva's. "You have a beautiful voice." His love said. "Thank you." She blushed. "I sense sadness, why?" His logic asked. "It is a foolish thing." She snorted. "Such a piercing sadness can hardly be foolish." His love replied. "Please, speak your mind." His harmony finished. "It's well-it's my captain. I love him but he does not reciprocate." She answered. "I see. You cannot read his actions as such and you cannot read his thoughts either?" His love asked. "No. He keeps them shielded from me." She answered sadly. "I can detect only the briefest flickers of emotion from him. His sense of control is astounding but I can discern that he cares for you a lot." His love said. "Do not say he does not love you." She nodded. "Yes, thank you Riva."

The peace talks didn't go as planned and Riva's interpreters were killed. Riva himself had refused to help. Enterprise had one last chance to convince him to go back down to the surface and mediate the situation. They communicated telepathically. _"What could I possibly do?"_ He asked. _"Without my chorus, I am helpless." "You have to do something. We are at a serious disadvantage here."_ She cried. _"Disadvantage. That's it! Enterprise you are brilliant."_ He laughed. _"What?" "My disadvantage! My sign! I can teach it to them."_ He proclaimed. _"And while they learn to understand you, they also learn to understand each other. Oh that is brilliant!"_ She laughed. _"What do you mean me? You suggested it!"_ He answered. "I must tell the captain at once." Enterprise smiled to herself as he raced off, full of confidence again. Maybe there would be peace after all...


	24. The Rift

_In "Force of Nature" Enterprise's evaluations of deep space travel are reconsidered when two desperate scientists propose a radical new theory..._

Enterprise was a starship, she was used to warp drive. It was her method of transportation, her source of life. That changed when passing through the Corridor, a narrow stretch of space that was surrounded on all sides by Tacheon Radiation, a substance lethal to warp ships. She was careful to mind her distance as she searched for USS Flemming, an apprentice of Excelsior. The hospital ship had gone missing here and Enterprise worried for her safety. Fleming was carrying a valuable medicinal cargo and there were Ferengi in the area. Fleming had no combat experience so they easily could have overpowered her. When Enterprise came across a Ferengi D'Larex class cruiser apparently "Dead in the water" she had a right to be cautious.

Her hesitation was well chosen as it turned out. The Ferengi was playing dead and powered up its weapons. Enterprise put her shields up and returned fire with phasers. It was a direct hit and the Ferengi powered down. "I yield!" She growled. "Why did you attack me?" Enterprise asked. "Well obviously, to defend myself!" The D'Larex snarled back. "I was never after you." Enterprise said. "Then explain how I detected a Federation buoy and when I Went to investigate my warp drive, everything was lost." She growled. "The Federation established this corridor as a means of safe travel through this sector. What could we possibly have to gain by mining it?" Enterprise asked. If there as one thing the Ferengi understood, it was profit. The D'Larex relented and allowed a repair crew to help her.

Enterprise continued her search for Fleming until she came across a debris field. She could only assume it was Fleming's. "No..." She whimpered. Fleming was a mere 9 years old, just 3 years older than herself. As she approached, a hidden mine went off. Though her shields were up, her warp drive was down along with all other long range systems. "Ngh..." She groaned, feeling nauseous. An unknown ship approached, its two occupants beaming aboard. "Delora." She introduced, producing a bucket out of seemingly nowhere and shoving it under Enterprise's saucer just in time for the starship to throw up in. "Wh-what?" Enterprise sputtered. "My name is Delora." She repeated. "E-Enterprise D." "Yes I know. I came here on a matter of utmost importance. Your warp drive is killing my people." Delora growled. "I heard that theory, the Counsel dismissed it." Enterprise said. Delora winced as Enterprise's vomit hit the bucket again. "That was only preliminary. The data was incomplete. And we knew it would take too long to besiege the Counsel again so..." Enterprise cut her off. "So you mined the Corridor, designed your weapons as transmitter buoys." She growled. "My apologies but I had to get Starfleet's attention somehow." Delora apologized. "Well you got the attention of its flagship." Enterprise growled. "Please understand I had no intentions of impeding your rescue effort." Delora said. "How did you know about Fleming?" Enterprise growled. "If you've done anything to hurt her, I swear I will kill you!" She moved forward but stumbled, dizziness engulfing her. She groaned. "Last I saw, your hospital ship was unharmed." Delora replied but Enterprise wasn't listening. "Ngh, what have you done to me? I feel faint." She rasped. "Vertron pulse, causes flue like symptoms. You should be fine in a few days." Delora answered while Enterprise merely threw up again.

Enterprise was relieved to learn Flemming was alive. She was 3 light years away and while her shields were up, her subspace systems were offline. Delora moved off. "Delora, what's wrong?" Enterprise asked. "Solona, she's going to show you how warp drive causes rifts." Delora replied. "She's overloading my core. I'm sorry..." The little ship vanished in a massive explosion. "Dear Ancients!" Enterprise gasped, watching as a rift formed. "She was right!"

Fleming, inside the rift, was alive with her shields holding but they would fail in 12 hours. The only way Enterprise could get in there would be to saturate her nacelles with her warp field for 2 minutes. Then coast in, beam the crew off and coast out. The only problem was, Fleming would be left behind. "I'm not leaving her!" She growled. "Enterprise, there is no way we can get her out!" Picard growled. Enterprise sobbed. "She's so young.." He stroked her console. "I know." He murmured. "But she would never forige us if we didn't try and evacuate her crew." Enterprise nodded. "Let's go them."

When Fleming saw Enterprise, she immediately started trying to get out. Her nacelles glowed as they powered up. "Fleming, no!" Enterprise roared but it was too late. The rift intensified and Fleming was badly damaged, Enterprise herself took a few hits. "You idiot!" She roared, letting her temper flare. "This is a subspace rift, it feeds on warp energy. Or did you think you were caught in a gravity well?" "I-I'm sorry." Fleming coughed. "I didn't know." Enterprise sighed, her anger fading when she saw the hospital ships' injuries. "Of course you didn't." She murmured. "I'm going to die here." Fleming whimpered. "I'm sorry." Enterprise murmured. And she was. She was sorry for a lot of things. If only she'd looked at Solona's research more carefully. If only she'd been able to alert Fleming of the danger. If only... A whimper from said starship interrupted her thoughts. "Get them out, Enterprise." She rasped. "My people, get them out!" "I will." Enterprise murmured. "And Excelsior, tell her I was honored to serve with her." Fleming beamed aboard her precious cargo. "You get this to her." "I will protect it with my life." Enterprise promised.

Though she no longer had sufficient velocity to escape the rift, Enterprise had an idea. Using the subspace distortion waves, she road them like a surfer to carry her out. It was quite the ride. "Whoa-ha!" She laughed. Her happiness vanished when she looked back at Fleming. The little starship looked back at her. Enterprise raised her bow in salute, not bothering to hide the tears that streamed from her silver eyes. Fleming returned the salute. The last thing Enterprise saw of her was her big green eyes before the little starship was engulfed in an explosion. "Goodbye..." Enterprise whispered brokenly, ending the salute.

It was the first time in Federation history that the flagship had saluted a subordinate first. But for a ship like Fleming, she deserved no less an honor.


	25. The Cloaking Device

_Enterprise must find her old friend and her secret experiment before the Romulans in the episode "Pegasus"._

Enterprise always wondered what it was like to wear a cloaking device. She'd had one only once before back in her original NCC form and there was something addicting about traveling with no one knowing you were there.

Getting a priority 1 message had Enterprise on alert at once. They were rarely good news. "I need you to meet with Crazy Horse in Sector 1607 immediately. You are authorized to exceed warp speed limitations for the duration of this mission." Admiral Blackwell said. "I understand." Enterprise replied. She didn't, not really, but she knew that Crazy Horse might have some answers that Blackwell did not.

The Excelsior-class was jittery and nervous when she arrived. "Alright, spit it out!" Enterprise sighed. "You remember Pegasus?" Crazy Horse asked. "Yes. Poor thing was conducting top secret experiments for Starfleet Command when she disappeared 12 years ago. I recall my last words to her as Enterprise C were "Be careful". Why?" "She's been found, Enterprise. By the Romulans!" Crazy Horse replied. Enterprise swore. "If those pointy eared bastards dishonor her..." She snarled. "She's trapped deep in an asteroid. Beyond that, I don't know." Crazy Horse said. "Be careful, Enterprise." The flagship nodded. "I know how to deal with Romulans."

Arriving in the Darin system it appeared she would have to do just that. The warbird Tarix de-cloaked in front of her and snarled, preparing for a fight as her weapons locked. Enterprise put her shields up, showing her fangs as her silver eyes narrowed. A snarl sounded from her throat. "What do you want?" She hissed. "I was going to ask you the same thing." Tarix sneered. "Scientific research." Enterprise growled. "Do not impede me." "I too am conducting scientific research. Perhaps we can share our findings?" Tarix smirked. Enterprise hated being outdone by a Romulan but she agreed. The two ships went their separate ways. "Lying bitch!" Enterprise hissed, more determined than ever to find Pegasus before they did.

A planetoid showed some promise but as Enterprise went in for a closer look, the Romulan took notice. To hide her find, Enterprise saturated the asteroid in ionized particles. There was so much of it in the system already, the Romulans wouldn't know the difference. It worked, Tarix moved on allowing Enterprise to return later after she'd completed her ruse. She could only hope she wasn't too late.

Approaching the asteroid again, Enterprise scanned it heavily. "She's in there." She reported. "Now ow do we get to her?" Riker muttered. "There is only one way." Enterprise answered. "Absolutely not! It's too dangerous." Picard growled. "Captain, I know what you do not about this mission and while you don't trust Admiral Prescott, I'm asking you to trust me." Enterprise said. He sighed. "I don't agree with this." He said. "I'll be sure to note that in my log." She replied and headed in.

Enterprise's running lights provided the only light. Her silver hull appeared black and her nacelles glowed a brighter blue. An energy signature appeared ahead and Enterprise's gaze fell on a small ship caught in the asteroid. She appeared to have materialized within the wall. "Oh Pegasus, you fool." Enterprise whispered. Pegasus had given it her best shot, but she could not control the cloaking device. She appeared to be in hibernation. Enterprise's extended shields and atmospheric control woke her. "Ngh, Galaxy?" She asked. "No, it's me." "Enterprise?" She gasped. "Damn, how long was I out?" "12 years." Enterprise replied. "The cloaking device!" Pegasus gasped. "Intact." Enterprise replied. Picard interrupted them. "I'm sorry to stop your reunion but a _cloaking device?!"_ He asked in barely controlled anger. Enterprise winced. "You may want to sit down for this one, captain." She sighed and told him everything.

Unfortunately, Tarix overheard and using their phasers, closed the fissure entrance. "Great, we're trapped." Pegasus snorted. "You've used a cloaking device before." "Yes but that was nearly a century ago." Enterprise replied. "My duty was to protect it. In that I failed." Pegasus rasped. "I can't use the thing. Look at what it did to you." Enterprise whispered. "Nor can I leave you behind. ""You can and you must." Pegasus replied. She nuzzled her. "Look at you. You're more beautiful now than you were 12 years ago. So regal..." She kissed Enterprise who leaned into it. "Don't force me to, please..." The flagship begged. "Return to Sol Sector, and tell Galaxy I was honored to teach her." Pegasus said. Enterprise steadied herself. "Tell me what to do." She rasped.

The device was installed. Enterprise shifted experimentally. "Very nice." She said. "Don't think I'll give it up." "Enterprise." Picard warned. "Yeah, yeah but when have the rules ever applied to me?" Enterprise snorted. "That's more like the Enterprise I know." Pegasus grinned weakly. It pained Enterprise to look at her. Her own life support systems offline, the only way Pegasus was breathing was from Enterprise's shields. As soon as she left, Pegasus would die. "Go now." She ordered. "Peg, please. Come with me." Enterprise begged. "I can carry you." "I accepted my fate a long time ago, Enterprise." Pegasus replied. She handed her a small trinket. "Last I saw Galaxy, she had asked me to get her this. Please see that she gets it." Enterprise dipped her head. "I will." She promised. She touched her head to to Pegasus' as she retracted her shields. "Farewell, Enterprise..." Pegasus went limp against her, her green eyes glassy but bright in death. "Farewell, Pegasus..." Enterprise whispered.

The cloak worked perfectly and Enterprise headed out of the asteroid. She de-cloaked next to Tarix. "Hi, bye." She greeted and vanished again. Reaching Sol Sector, she approached Galaxy. She nipped her sister's port nacelle before appearing behind her. "Hello." She greeted. "Enterprise, what did you do?!" Galaxy cried. "You have a cloaking device?! A working cloaking device?!" She sounded excited. "That's not why I'm here." Enterprise handed her the trinket. "An external harness. Fashionable but useful. Helps stabilize the cloaking device. I promised Pegasus I'd install it for her when she returned. It could've saved her..." Galaxy bowed her head. "She was proud of you." Enterprise murmured. "You may not be able to install it on Pegasus but you can do so on me." "If I do, there is no removing it. The cloaking device stays with you for life." Galaxy warned. "I know." Enterprise grunted. "You rebel." Galaxy grinned. "Just go for it." Enterprise smirked, holding still as Galaxy fitted the harness to her.


	26. The Exchange

_In "A Matter of Honor" Enterprise and Pah must settle their differences and combat a starship devouring bacteria._

Despite their long standing relationship, Enterprise never nor would ever trust the Klingons. So why she was going to Starbase 179 to drop her first officer on a Klingon warbird she didn't know. "This is a bad idea!" She growled. "As you've been saying for the past 2 days." Picard sighed. "I'll be fine, Enterprise." Riker assured her. "Tell that to my corridors full of Klingon stench!" She hissed. "Oh sorry Worf." She added quickly. The Klingon-Starfleet officer merely grunted in reply.

It took all of Enterprise's control to avoid snarling at the Klingon warbird as it approached. She'd lost her first life at Klingon hands and her most recent defending the Klingons. Her feelings towards them could not be described as warm and fuzzy. "Welcome." She greeted coolly. "Thank you Enterprise. My name is Pah." The warbird dipped her head. "You will be getting a fine officer, Pah." Enterprise said. "I will be the judge of that." Pah answered. As soon as the transfer was made, she was on her way. "You're welcome." Enterprise muttered. "Not very chatty." She observed. "Never have been." Picard sighed. "That are Klingons for you." She had second thoughts when her scanners detected a subatomic bacteria aboard the warbird. "Let's go get her." She sighed and raced off.

...

Pah wasn't sure what to think of this human. His record showed him to be an honorable man by Starfleet standards but of Klingon, she had yet to see that. She had her opportunity when Riker and her second officer fought. The Starfleet officer earned her respect by 1. winning and 2. not killing his opponent. Sometimes the best measure of honor was not battle but peace.

...

Enterprise shook the bridge as she nipped her engineering section. "That's the third time in the last 15 minutes, Enterprise. Something wrong?" Picard asked. "Just an itch there, captain." She replied. "I'm fine." She hid a grimace as her hull plates there groaned. Picard wasn't fooled. "It appears to be some kind of subatomic bacteria capable of replicating itself once every 15minutes as it feeds off certain alloys in your hull." Data said. "you mean like some sort of cosmic rust? Ugh!" Enterprise shuttered.

...

"Ooh, a little to the left. Ooh more to the right. Ah perfect." Pah sighed in relief as Riker scratched her neck. "Mmm.." She purred. "I'm glad to have known you." "You speak as though you are dying." Riker said. "I am dying, Commander. Some kind of bacteria, planted by Enterprise, is eating away at my hull. I have maybe 8 hours." She replied. "What makes you think it was Enterprise?" Riker asked. "She scanned my damaged area for almost 2 minutes." She answered. "Maybe she detected your corrosion and was double checking." Riker said. "If that was so,why didn't she tell me?" Pah asked. "You were off in a hurry." Riker answered. "It's too late. Enterprise is here and Captain Pahta is powering up weapons. I have no control." She sighed.

Enterprise didn't like it one bit not seeing the Klingon. She raised shields. Less than a minute later, Pah's captain appeared on her bridge. Enterprise had him detained quickly. "Just keep him off my carpet!" She growled as Pah herself cloaked. "Surrender Enterprise!" She demanded, her weapons locked and ready to fire. Knowing Riker was in command, Enterprise agreed. "What kind of surrender?" She asked. "Oh, formal starships', unconditional." Pah winked. "That's not for flagships and you know it!" Enterprise growled, blushing bright red. "Regulations only state as such in the company of another flagship. It says nothing about flagship to warbird." Pah smirked. "Oh, very well." Enterprise sighed.

The starship lowered her head, curling her nacelles beneath her belly. Still in this position, she moved forward and licked Pah's muzzle, keeping her eyes respectfully lowered. Submissive whimpers escaped her throat. Enterprise finished the surrender by lying flat on her back underneath Pah. The Klingon looked down at her. "I don't think I've seen that surrender performed so perfectly before." She purred. She tilted Enterprise's head so the starship could look at her. "I accept your surrender, Enterprise." She growled, nipping Starfleet's flagship on her nose. The two separated.

"Hadn't done that before." Enterprise panted. "And I hope you will take no offense when I say I'd rather not do it again." Pah chuckled. "No one likes to surrender, Enterprise." She answered. "No offense taken."


	27. The Virus

_In the episode "Unnatural Selection" Enterprise must find a cure for a dangerous virus._

A starfleet medical carrier was begging for assistance. For what, Enterprise didn't know. But it didn't sound good. USS Lantree was desperate, her transmissions garbled. "People are dying...help..." She begged. "Lantree, can you hear me? Lantree?!" Enterprise cried, getting no response. She didn't wait for Picard, she engaged her engines at once. "USS Lantree, this is Enterprise. Come in Lantree." Enterprise tried again but got nothing. When she arrived, it was clear Lantree had died. Plus, she had aged rapidly. "What happened to you?" Enterprise whispered. "She was my age." "I'm sorry." Picard stroked her.

Gagarin station was her first stop in retracing Lantree's course. Enterprise raced there with all possible haste. Arriving at Gagarin IV she hailed Darwin Station. _"Thank goodness you've come. We've got a serious situation here." "What situation?"_ Enterprise asked. _"People down here are suffering from rapid aging." "Lantree..."_ Enterprise whispered. _"What?" "Lantree reported suffering similar symptoms. She and her 26 crew are dead."_ Enterprise replied. _"Then find a cure to this Enterprise and quickly. Before more people die." "I'll do my best."_ Enterprise promised.

In her research she learned that the genetically engineered children aboard the station were immune to the effects of the virus, however the risk in bringing them aboard and exposing them to the crew was too great. "I could take them aboard in a shuttlecraft." Enterprise said. "That way whatever contaminants they carry would be contained." Skloharov was chosen as the shuttle. He grumbled about it but at Enterprise's urging, agreed. Enterprise watched him sail off a few hundred meters behind her before changing course and following. 20 minutes in there was trouble. "You doing okay back there Skloharov?" She asked. "Port nacelle's acting up." He groaned. "Odd, my starboard's bugging me." Enterprise said, twitching it experimentally. She grimaced before her eyes widened. "You don't think..." She whispered. "Definitely." Skloharov coughed. "Hang in there kid." Enterprise rasped.

She contacted Repulse. Dr. Pulaski's last ship might have something she was looking for. _"Repulse do you read me?"_ Enterprise asked. _"Loud and clear. Ancients, Enterprise you sound terrible."_ Repulse replied. _"Yeah, that's what I need to talk to you about."_ Enterprise told her about the virus and Dr. Pulaski though she downplayed events. She wouldn't let Repulse know how serious it was. _"I don't know what is ailing you, Enterprise nor do I have the doctor's transport pattern. It was erased after she transferred."_ Repulse replied. _"Damn."_ Enterprise coughed. _"Better get something for that cough, Enterprise. It sounds nasty."_ Repulse said over their comms. _"Like a cure."_ Enterprise grumbled. _"Good luck, let me know how it goes. Repulse out."_

Enterprise sighed. She regretted not telling Repulse the seriousness of the situation but doing so would only frighten the young starship. As far as she was concerned, the virus was no more harmless than the common cold. But it was for the better.

Enterprise received news from Pulaski and it wasn't good. The children's strong antibodies altered her DNA and as it was self-replicating the effects were irreversible. "Well, that's it then. We're gonna die." Skloharov said. "No we're not. If there's one thing I don't believe in, it's giving up. There is a cure, we just need to find it." Enterprise growled.

Picard winced at the sound of his ships' coughing. She was getting worse. The only reason he and the crew had not fallen victim to it yet was because of the powerful internal force fields she had put up protecting them. "Maybe the transporter can fix it." She rasped. "How?" Picard asked. "Well, if the antibodies break down her DNA couldn't it reverse it somehow?" "That is possible." O'Brian answered. "But the power alone would overload your circuits. It would kill you." "A worthwhile sacrifice. I'm a dead ship anyway. You can't send a starship through a transporter." She rasped. "Sir, it is our best option." O'Brian said. "Enterprise.." Picard began. "Do it, captain. For me." She begged and he agreed. "Energize." It was painful, extremely painful. The starship screamed as her filters worked through Pulaski's atoms, filtering out the altered DNA and reversing the aging process. With one final surge, she got Pulaski aboard as herself. "Enterprise!" Picard cried as his starship rolled on her side, the lights on the bridge going dark. In engineering, the pulse of the warp core flatlined. Enterprise was, by all medical standards, dead.

It was dark and cold. Enterprise had never been so cold. Not even in the far reaches of space. She opened her eyes just a bit before they widened in astonishment. Before her stood the Ancient's ranks. Among them, some familiar faces. Namely Tchaikovsky, Horatio and newly added to the ranks, Lantree. Horatio stepped forward and Enterprise touched noses with her. The flagship noticed she was in her Ambassador-class form. "It is not your time, my sister." Horatio whispered. "It's so peaceful here." Enterprise answered. "Think of Picard." Horatio prompted. From nowhere a voice cried "Enterprise! Enterprise, come back!" "Jean-Luc..." Enterprise breathed, saucer turning skyward. "Go to him and know I will always be with you." She and the Ancients vanished.

Enterprise woke with a shuddering gasp. She rolled over, coughing hard. She was aware of someone patting her back. "Easy." Repulse's voice murmured. "For someone who was dead a few minutes ago, you put up a good struggle." "How?" Enterprise croaked. "I found you adrift. Picard, your captain, he was very distraught." Repulse said. "It took some calming down before he would allow me to tow you to the nearest starbase." She paused. "Why didn't you tell me the virus was so dangerous?" She asked. "Didn't want to worry you." Enterprise rasped.

Picard raced into her berth then. "You are alive." He breathed. She lowered her head and he pressed his fingers to her nose, relishing in the feel of her hot breath against his fingers. "I thought I'd never see you again." He whispered. "Nonsense, there's always another Enterprise." She chuckled. "But you're my first." He answered.

"Repulse?" "Hmm?" "If you can clear me for light duty, there is something I must do." Enterprise said and the smaller ship nodded.

Lantree was given full military honors as her carcass became her funeral pyre, courtesy of Enterprise's photon torpedoes. The flagship leaned into Repulse who nuzzled her in return. "Farewell, Lantree." She whispered.


	28. Stench

_Takes place in the beginning of "Sins of the Father"._

Stench, particularly Klingon stench was on Enterprise's mind. It was a foul odor, an abomination! She put up with Worf only because he was Starfleet but she still despised his smell. The Lt. had to work twice as hard as the rest of the crew to keep her favor. Little things like sterilizing the showers after he used them, strong incense and fresheners in his corridors made a difference. Not much, but some. Still, the Klingon hid his offense under an accepting smile and a obedient attitude. Karma, he believed, would come around.

Enterprise thought highly of the Lt. For a Klingon, he was exceptional. For a Starfleet officer, adequate. Fair, hardly. But Enterprise didn't do fair. She did harsh cold truth. She was the best ship in the fleet and expected the best from her crew at all times, regardless of their origins. Some had to work harder than others to prove that and Worf happened to be one of them.

Then she met up with that smelly rusty Klingon warbird, Pah. Smell didn't carry in space thank the Ancients but word however did. And when a new Klingon beamed aboard, taking command as first officer, Enterprise shuddered in revolution. And Worf only smiled. Karma indeed.


	29. Her Child

_Takes place in "The Offspring"._

Enterprise could never have children. Her species was infertile. But Lal was the closest to it. Data her loving father, she her adoring mother. Lal was a fast learner and a graceful woman. She had her father's intellect and strength, and her mother's swift prowess. A perfect child.

But perfection comes at a price. It always does. And Lal was no exception. Her mind, incapable of supporting the vast amounts of information being given to her, began to break down. It was a hard choice as it would be for any parent and Enterprise pitied those who had to make it. But would she rather let Lal suffer or deactivate her first, sparing her that pain. The choice was obvious.

And when Lal's eyes went dark, her voice fading to nothing, the starship could do nothing. Nothing but curl up against Excelsior so conveniently located next to her and cry. Cry as her heart shattered. Her child, her one and only child, was dead. And finally, the starship truly understood the joys and pains of parenthood. And she wouldn't wish it on anyone.


	30. Convincing the Captain

_Beginning of "Captain's Holiday". Enterprise works to convince Picard to take a vacation._

The whole crew was in on it. Riker, Deanna, Georgie, Data. Everyone was trying to get Captain Picard to take a vacation. No such look as of yet. Enterprise had neither the energy nor the strength to argue. Talien levels were high and while they didn't affect the crew, they did affect her. The starship had put it off for as long as she could but after barely making it through her last mission, she was convinced to go to Starbase 12. If only Picard was so easily taken.

After Dr. Crusher, Georgie, Riker, and Deanna had all pestered him, Picard was beginning to falter.

"You know they won't give in until you agree." Enterprise said. "That means a full week of harassment."

"I should've known you'd be in on it." He sighed.

"In on it? Oh captain, I designed it." She giggled.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" He asked.

"Your concern is touching and I can only rest if my captain rests. I'm going to be pampered at Starbase 12, you deserve your own session too. Admit it." She could sense his denial faltering and inwardly she smirked.

Activating his viewscreen, the camera showed her face, blue eyes wide and lips protruding in a pout. "Please." She begged. "Please, please, please, please, please.."

He groaned. "Okay! Alright!" He cried. "If that's what it takes to get you off my back."

"Yes!" She squealed. "Ooh, I already know a great planet for you. It's called Risa..."

Picard was only half listening. _"Leave it to the starship to send me off."_ He thought though deep down a part of him was relieved he'd be going away. Enterprise was right, he'd been working too long. It was time to relax for a bit. He would never admit it out loud though but Enterprise seemed to know exactly what was going through his head. She kept it to herself though and he was grateful for that. He and her had a reputation to uphold after all.

...

When he returned a week later, Enterprise was eager to know how his week went. The starship had been turned loose in the Starbase's pastor and was in the middle of an invigorating back roll in the holoformed grass. She righted herself and raced over to him when she spotted him though.

"How'ditgo?!How'ditgo?!How'ditgo?!" She squealed.

"Calm down Enterprise. For goodness sakes." He sighed. "It was," He searched for the right word. "Interesting. Far from boring."

Enterprise grinned. "I told you you'd like it!" She said.

"Yes, yes." He said, stroking her nose. He leaned forward. "And Enterprise, thank you." He added in a whisper.

The starship only hummed in reply, nudging his hand affectionately.


	31. Contagion

_In the episode "Contagion" Enterprise must find the cause of her sister's tragic death while battling the affects of the mysterious virus that killed her._

Enterprise raced along at maximum warp. Her destination: the Romulan Neutral Zone. She usually liked to avoid the risk of a confrontation. At least the Klingons and Cardassions had an alliance with the Federation. The Romulans however would love to destroy her at any chance they got. But this was worth it. Her sisters' life may depend on it.

For days, Yamato had been complaining of stomach cramps and mild fevers. Nothing serious until just yesterday when she started coughing up blood. Excelsior was also en route from Starbase 12 but Enterprise was closer. Dropping out of warp she met Yamato over Iconia. Her sister looked awful. Her amber eyes were glazed with fever, hull glistening with sweat. Her breaths were sharp and raspy, as if every inhale caused her pain. She looked up at Enterprise's approach. "Hey." She croaked. "Yamato..." Enterprise whispered. "Don't tell me, I look half dead and have a week to live." Yamato said. "Excelsior would be more qualified to make that assessment than me." Enterprise stammered. Yamato coughed hard, her head drooping. "I have a better understanding than either of you. Forget the week, Enterprise. I'd be lucky to last one more solar cycle." She rasped. Enterprise pressed against her. "I won't let you die." She growled. Yamato smiled. "Remember Galaxy's flue episode?" She asked. Enterprise grimaced. "Oh Ancients yes. Galaxy spent 3 weeks berth-ridden with severe vomiting and diarrhea. She was lucky to survive. Excelsior never could figure out what went wrong." "Well, I recognize the symptoms and I don't believe it coincidence." Yamato rasped. She leaned into Enterprise as her coughs wracked her. "You think its some kind of design flaw of our class?" Enterprise asked. "Well what else could it be." Yamato spluttered. Enterprise cleaned her muzzle, ignoring the sharp tang of the other starships' bile as it hit her tongue. "We'll figure something out Yamato, I promise." She whispered. Yamato's amber eyes showed her gratitude. "Thank you, Enterprise." She whispered. Enterprise rubbed her back in soothing circles, tongue working in tandem as she rasped gently over her sister's head. Yamato's purrs faded into light snores, broken only by her harsh coughs as she slept. Each time she coughed, Enterprise rubbed her chest, keeping her head up to help drain the fluids blocking her airways. Enterprise herself didn't sleep. She kept watch over Yamato throughout the night. Hoping, praying to the Ancients that her sister would be okay.

Enterprise detected a surge of energy in Yamato's engineering section. She nudged her awake. Yamato yawned. "Hmm, what?" She mumbled. "Either your engineering teams have been fiddling with your controls or something's gone amiss. I'm detecting large energy surges from your warp core." Enterprise said. Her concern quickly turned to horror. "Yamato, your antimatter fields are decaying.." She whispered. "Separate! You have to separate!" "I-I can't!" Yamato whimpered. Enterprise moved in, prepared to bite through her sister's hull if necessary. A sharp, powerful nudged pushed her back as Yamato head butted her clear. Enterprise rolled on her side and when she found her sister's gaze she saw Yamato's entire engineering section had vanished, her saucer beginning to follow. "Yamato..." She whispered. "I'm sorry." Yamato closed her eyes. There was a brief orange glow and then she was simply, gone. "No!" Enterprise cried. "No, no, no! Yamato no!" Sound could not travel in space and Enterprise was secretly grateful for that as she curled in on herself and cried.

A Romulan warbird found her like that. O'matay was speechless. Here was USS Enterprise, the flagship of her greatest rivals, crying?! "What happened?" She demanded, knowing something very severe could cause Enterprise to act the way she was. "Yamato. Her antimatter-she's gone.." Enterprise whispered brokenly. For a moment O'matay was confused then she remembered. USS Yamato was also a Galaxy-class, making her Enterprise's sister and she'd been around for nearly as long as Enterprise herself. "I'm sorry." Was all O'maty could say. Enterprise blinked, straightening up as she tried to pull together what scraps of dignity she had left. "Don't you starships have an emergency release valve that dumps the antimatter?" O'matay asked. "Yes and it was started but then halted for some reason. There was still enough antimatter so that when the containment fields failed, the core exploded." Enterprise replied. "However it happened, it sounds like Yamato did it to herself." O'matay said. "That's what I want to find out." Enterprise growled. "It couldn't be a design flaw. I'm older than her. I would've noticed it by now." "Whatever it is, we may want to find out and fast. My commander's getting anxious." O'matay said. "As is my captain." Enterprise said. "Maybe Yamato's logs could provide some answers." O'matay murmured. "Did you download them?" "Yes." Enterprise replied. The two proceeded to look over them. O'matay took notice of the pained look on Enterprise's face as she listened to her sister's voice.

 _"I encountered a Romulan warbird but after playing hide and seek through several star systems, I think I ditched her."_ "It was her then..." O'matay murmured beside Enterprise. The starship ignored her. _"The Iconian probe scan, was it an attempt at communication? I don't know. I just wish I knew what I was dealing with."_ "Iconian probe?" O'matay questioned. "Shh!" Enterprise hissed. _"Strange system failures have plagued me since my arrival here and I am vaguely reminded of Galaxy's strange illness a year prior. It nearly killed her as I recall. Is it a design flaw? Am I experiencing the same issues as she? I do not know either way. I can only hope that my rendezvous with Enterprise can provide me with some answers. If anyone can solve this mystery, she can. I know my sister, I trust her to find answers."_ This earned a whimper out of Enterprise. O'matay looked at her, astonished to see fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Her blue eyes were darkened in her agony. _"In the event I die before that can be accomplished, I wish for Enterprise to continue my work. The fate of the Federation may depend upon the success of this mission. Yamato out."_

"That's the last log entry. I met up with her 4 minutes later. She was gone the next morning." Enterprise whispered. "So, where do we start?" O'matay asked. "What?" Enterprise questioned. "I do not recall asking for your help." She growled. "That's because you didn't. I'm offering it." O'matay replied. "Why? What do you have to gain?" Enterprise asked. "Is that all you think i care about?" O'matay snorted. "Well for your information, Fed. Romulans aren't just out for ourselves. Unlike a certain big eared race who can't see anything beyond the shiny gleam of a coin, some of us actually want to help!" Enterprise was struck silent. Finally she asked "Why?" "That's my own personal business but let me just say I knew your sister well. And I want to find out what killed her just as much as you do." O'matay replied. Enterprise sighed. "I'll scan the Northern Hemisphere, you scan the Southern." She ordered. "Let me know the instant you find something and I shall do likewise." "O'matay nodded and the two ships separated.

As Enterprise circled she spotted an unusual blue sphere. From Yamato's logs she recalled it was the probe that scanned her as it was doing now. Enterprise acted on instinct and fired phasers, destroying it. A wave of dizziness washed over her. "O'matay, do you have a probe on you?" She asked. "No." The Romulan replied. "Hang on.. Yes I do. It's sending out some kind of lighting on me." "Destroy it now!" Enterprise cried. "O'matay did and rejoined Enterprise on the far side of the planet. "What was that?" She asked. "I don't know." Enterprise replied. "But I feel very dizzy." "Same, you don't think..." O'matay began. "That that probe scan is what killed Yamato? Yes, I do!" Enterprise growled. "Ngh..." She staggered. "Easy." O'matay supported her. "From what I understand the more you exert yourself, the faster the probe works." "I noticed." Enterprise muttered dryly. "I've got an away team on the surface. They'll find something. They must."

"How are you doing?" O'matay asked, stifling a cough. "I'm hanging in there." Enterprise rasped in reply. It'd been several hours and both ships were now feeling the full affect of the probe. It wasn't a pleasant experience. Enterprise's eyes closed but a nudge snapped her out of it. "Hey, stay awake!" O'matay said. Enterprise groaned. "Tired, so tired..." She sighed. A harsh cough wracked her and she convulsed. O'matay rubbed her back as she puked blue blood. "Not good." She said, retching herself. Enterprise rubbed a nacelle across the Romulan's back, supporting her. "Damn." O'matay spat. "Nasty!" "Agreed." Enterprise retched again. O'matay grimaced at the sound. Enterprise's whole body convulsed as she puked, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. The Romulan closed her eyes as a wave a nausea overtook her, followed by a wave of fatigue. A nudged snapped her out of it. She opened her eyes to find Enterprise staring at her. "Hey." She croaked. "Stay awake." "Thanks for reminding me." O'matay said. Enterprise grinned. "Just trying to help." She replied.

Both ships were on the verge of death when Picard found a solution. A complete memory wipe of all affected systems. Both ships did so, finding that when regaining consciousness, their symptoms had vanished. Enterprise sighed. "Well, we solved the problem." She said. "Indeed. I assume you'll be returning to Federation space?" O'matay asked. "Yes and to tell Galaxy of Yamato's passing. She deserves to hear it before I make an announcement to the fleet." Enterprise replied. "Before you go, you asked me why I wanted to help you." O'matay said. Enterprise paused. "On Romulus, it is rare one gets to choose their name. But I was given that honor. When I said I knew your sister, Enterprise I wasn't lying." O'matay said. "O'matay, Yamato." Enterprise whispered. O'matay nodded. "She was an honorable ship." Enterprise smiled, blue eyes watering. "I think she would've loved that."


	32. Core Malfunction

_In "Hollow Pursuits" Enterprise faces a life or death situation when she accelerates out of control._

Enterprise groaned in pain as her injectors jammed. It was her equivalent of clogged arteries. Her warp core pulse increased and she accelerated from Warp 6 to Warp 7.

"Enterprise, what happened?" Picard asked.

"I-I don't know sir." She whimpered, crying out as they jammed again. This time she accelerated to Warp 7.6 and rising.

"All stop!" Picard ordered.

"I can't sir." She wailed. It was as if something else had taken control of her body. The lights on the bridge flickered. "M-my nacelles, they-they're fluctuating..." She gasped.

"All decks, prepare for emergency saucer separation." Picard ordered as Enterprise exceeded Warp 9.4, her structural fields failing. Her hull groaned under the stress.

"Not recommended sir. It could rupture the warp field. 12 minutes until I-until structural failure." She warned.

"Until you die. You can say it Enterprise." Picard answered.

"Sir, I've faced death many times. 5 in all with the Federation. But this is the first time that I-I am afraid, Captain." She whimpered.

"That's only natural Enterprise, don't be ashamed of it." He answered gently.

"Captain, we have a working theory." Georgie said. "It's possible the Mevorian's Inverdium pods contaminated the injectors when one broke open."

"Inverdium? Ugh!" Enterprise shuddered. "There's a reason that stuff is banned on starships. It clogs our arteries."

"Find a solution Georgie and quickly." Picard ordered.

"Aye sir." Georgie found that by flooding the injectors with gas would cool them to -200C, neutralizing the Inverdium.

"I cannot guarantee the injectors will clear, captain." Enterprise warned.

"We don't have much of a choice, do we." Picard sighed. "Make it so." He ordered.

"Aye, captain. Initiating now." Gas flooded into the compartment. The Inverdium was neutralized and after a few agonizing seconds, the injectors started working again. She slowed to Warp 6.

"All stop." Picard ordered.

As Enterprise halted, she broke down coughing. Her silver hull was darkened to gray with sweat. She had been running at a dead sprint for over an hour.

"Enterprise, are you alright?" Picard asked.

"J-just peachy captain..." The starship rolled on her side in a dead faint.

"Enterprise? Enterprise please respond!" Picard cried.

"Captain, I'm getting some very large power fluctuations in the warp core." Georgie reported.

"What kind of fluctuations?" Picard asked.

"The readings are consistent with core failure. I'm sorry sir." Georgie replied.

Picard sighed. "It's not your fault, commander. Just do what you can. Picard out."

Enterprise was towed to Starbase 121 by Hood. The starship woke there. Feeling the pressure of oxygen tubes she made a grab for them.

"Ah, ah." A voice scolded.

Enterprise opened her eyes to see Hood. It took her a moment to find her voice, even then she struggled. "How, long..." She rasped.

Hood considered this. "In and out for almost a week now." She answered. "You experienced complete failure of all your primary systems. You weren't even breathing when I got there. Picard was, understandably worried."

Enterprise smiled. "He didn't make too big a scene did he?" She asked.

"Only what was expected for a captain who thought he'd just seen his starship die." Hood answered.

Enterprise winced. "I'm sorry." She coughed.

Hood supported her head, a nacelle rubbing her chest. The flagship's breathing eased a bit and Hood backed off. Enterprise whimpered and nudged her.

Hood smiled. "You want me to stay don't you?" She chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." She assured and Enterprise relaxed. "Sleep, you need it." Hood ordered.

Enterprise snuggled up to her, her purrs vibrating both ships. Hood smiled. "Sleep well kiddo." She whispered. She rested her head over Enterprise's flank, listening to her steady heartbeat, being monitored closely by the machines she was connected to. Hood didn't go to sleep herself, she kept vigil over her friend and she would until Enterprise woke again.


	33. Frenemies

_In Menage Troi, Enterprise must rescue a frienemy._

Enterprise still hadn't forgiven Laxwanna for her move on Picard but she didn't hesitate when she got the news that she was missing. She had a good idea why as she, like Laxwanna, had a reading on the Ferengi's thoughts while they were aboard. They wanted her and what the Ferengi want, the Ferengi get. There was a good chance Laxwanna was kidnapped and there was nothing more Enterprise despised than kidnapping.

She raced back to Betazid at high warp to determine if her hypothesis was correct. When it was proven as such, she wanted to leave orbit immediately but without knowing where to go, that was and imprudent waste of time. Fortunately, she had another starship to keep her company.

"Apparently they never taught you patience at the Academy." If there was one thing USS Bradbury was known for, it was her strong opinions and harsh tongue. She wasn't afraid to tell Enterprise what she thought, merely because she was flagship. Enterprise admired that about her but currently, admiration was the last thing on her mind.

She sighed and answered "How can I be patient when I don't know if the Ferengi will hurt them?"

"You have to trust that they wont." Bradbury answered.

"That's not good enough!" Enterprise rounded on her with a snarl. "The only thing I trust the Ferengi for is to fight for profit and if they think that Laxwanna is profitable..."

Enterprise towered over Bradbury, her eyes blazing with the light of her anger, her teeth bared. Low growls issued from her throat. Bradbury instinctively curled her nacelles under her, whimpering submissively as she licked Enterprise's face and muzzle. Enterprise closed her eyes as her temper simmered. Her growls faded into purrs.

Emboldened, Bradbury moved closer, nacelles still tucked under her as she pressed her muzzle to Enterprise's throat. The flagship sighed and Bradbury felt her rough tongue licking across her back.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Bradbury snuggled closer. Enterprise rested her saucer over her. She may not trust the Ferengi but she did trust her fellow starship. She would wait for her answers.

The signal was brilliant, clever and had Enterprise leaving Betazid at warp 9. It was a sprint to reach the Ferengi vessel. When Kraton saw Enterprise, she slowed to impulse and signaled that 2 people were coming aboard. Knowing she still needed the third, Enterprise allowed Troi and Riker to beam aboard. Laxwanna remained in custody. Enterprise had what she wanted, she could've just left but her helmsman wouldn't let her. Enterprise chose not to fight him and make a scene, she had more pressing concerns as Picard began negotiations.

"When are you going to get it's over between us Jean-Luc." Laxwanna growled. She half-winked at Enterprise and the starship caught on at once.

"I think I know what she's trying to do. You have to fight to get her back, sir." She explained.

He nodded and stepped forward. "No it's not over between us Laxwanna. Uh, you're mine and uh I will not let you go! I insist you return to my side immediately!"

Enterprise stifled a laugh at his feeble attempt. Picard shot her a glare.

"You mean you still care?" Laxwanna asked.

"My love is a fever, longing still for that which longer still nurses the disease." He replied.

Enterprise grimaced as he entered into his "Shakespeare voice". Not that she had anything against Shakespeare, but it sounded wrong to her coming from her captain's mouth.

"Come now, Jean-Luc, I can't have you killing all my lovers." Laxwanna said.

"Kill?" Damon Tong asked.

"Oh yes, he's insanely jealous." Enterprise knew she was remembering the incident in her quarters when she had touched Picard inappropriately. _"I regret nothing!"_ She thought back and Laxwanna suppressed a snort.

"The only way you'll get me back is over Tong's dead body." She said.

"That can be arranged!" Picard growled as Enterprise powered up her main weapons.

"You wouldn't. He wouldn't!" Kraton gasped.

"He would and I could care less for Laxwanna Troi, I have nothing to gain either way." Enterprise smirked.

"When I pluck the rose, I give it vital growth again. Its needs must wither." Picard said.

"9,8..." Enterprise muttered.

"Tis better to have lost than to have loved." Picard continued.

"7, 6, 5..." Enterprise continued her countdown.

"No wait!" Kraton cried. Enterprise ignored her.

"4, 3, 2..."

Kraton yelped and beamed Laxwanna aboard right into Picard's arms. Enterprise bared her teeth as she addressed the Ferengi vessel. "And if I see you in my territory again..." She let the threat hang as Kraton raced away at high warp.

"Set course for Betazid." Picard ordered. "Warp 9." He added in a whisper.

Enterprise's laugh faded into a growl as she warned off Laxwanna as she came too close to her captain.

 _"Still have jealousy issues I see."_ The Betazid tsked.

 _"Stay away from him Laxwanna, he's mine!"_ Enterprise hissed.

But Laxwanna wasn't listening. "My Jean-Luc what naughty thoughts." She said.

Enterprise's groan was heard throughout the ship. "This is gonna be a long trip..."


	34. War Games

_In "Peak Performance" Enterprise has a training session with an older starship that quickly goes bad._

Enterprise reluctantly diverted her course to the Zarin Beta system to participate in war games. She always drilled her fleet in such things, setting a strong precedence on it. But she hated doing it herself. Unlike most starships, Enterprise had seen battle. She had seen war. And she was always afraid that during exercises she would snap, hurting her fellow starships. She could still recall the incident with the M5 computer. That had been devastating enough against fully armed starships, but an 80 year old star cruiser? USS Hathaway was a Constellation class, born in the time of Enterprise B. She was a smart little thing, and knew her way around combat arenas. That didn't make the test any less troubling to Enterprise. A Galaxy-class starship could pummel a little cruiser like her even on a bad day. Hathaway must know she'd be fighting a losing battle. Enterprise, who sought fairness in such things, was a bit put off.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She grumbled.

"I know. I requested you." Hathaway answered.

"By the Ancients, why?!" Enterprise cried.

"My duty is to teach. I welcome a challenge now and then." Hathaway answered.

"I'm not a challenge, I'm a demolisher. I'd destroy you!" Enterprise growled.

"Maybe." Hathaway shrugged. "After all, I've had years to think about this."

Enterprise sighed. "Well if you insist."

"I do."

"So be it." Enterprise began to circle Hathaway who did likewise.

Both starships growled as they sized one another up. Hathaway attacked first. It was only a simulation but Enterprise's eyes blazed, a snarl escaping her throat as she felt the pain of the attack. Special sensors on her hull made it seem very real. She returned fire. Hathaway lacked warp drive but she was maneuverable, more so than Enterprise. The little starship closed so she was behind Enterprise's phasers. The bigger ship couldn't get a lock on her. She sank her teeth into Enterprise's secondary hull. The flagship snarled and twisted her head around, teeth meeting Hathaway's top starboard nacelle. The two broke apart with Enterprise engaging in the Cooma Maneuver, teasing Hathaway who countered with the Talipan. Enterprise moved to a position that limited target space for Hathaway, engaging to Warp 1 and firing a spread of torpedoes. She was stopped in her tracks by a Romulan warbird. When she turned to face it, Hathaway attacked from behind.

"That was a nasty trick." Enterprise growled, feeling the sting of those hits.

"All's fair in love and war." Hathaway sang as she danced away.

As Enterprise circled around she was again attacked this time by a Ferengi. At first she thought it was another trick but her sensors told her it was real. She hissed in pain, feeling the wounds. Hathaway moved forward but Enterprise growled a warning so she stayed back. Enterprise knew she had to protect Hathaway. Hidden from the Ferengi, Enterprise's port nacelle flickered in the old Morse Code. Hathaway nodded, she understood.

"I hope my warp drive works." She grumbled.

Enterprise snarled at the Ferengi ship. "You will never get her!" She roared as the torpedoes were launched and detonated, right as Hathaway slipped away. Enterprise though couldn't be sure if the smaller starship had escaped or not.

"You destroy your own?" The Ferengi gasped. "Just to keep us from profiting. The Federation has iron after all."

Enterprise snarled, taking a lunge at the Ferengi ship who bolted back for Ferengi space. Hathaway made the mistake of coming up behind the flagship who rounded on her, teeth still bared and eyes blazing. Her blood was up, she was seeing red and she wanted a fight.

"Enterprise, calm down." Hathaway murmured, just managing to dodge a well aimed phaser.

"USS Enterprise!" She roared, headbutting the flagship between the nacelles. Enterprise yelped and rolled over. When the fire in her eyes faded she looked up to see Hathaway looking down at her. "Welcome back." The older starship muttered dryly.

Enterprise sighed. "Did I hurt you?" She asked.

"Nope!"

"I'll tow you to the nearest starbase." Enterprise said as she righted herself.

Hathaway was all good cheer the whole way, humming to herself as she was towed beneath Enterprise. "Haven't had a Galaxy-lass tow me before. The view is quite interesting." Enterprise blushed, remembering Stargazer.

"If you are anything like Stargazer..." She began.

"I am not my sister. If I may though. I have one small request..."

A few minutes later, Hathaway and Enterprise raced into Starbase 20 at warp 9 with the former being carried on the latter's back. Enterprise slowed to impulse, her momentum carrying Hathaway past her. The older starship flew a few ship lengths before landing hard on her back against a berth.

"Hathaway!" Enterprise rushed forward, fearing the old starship had been hurt but Hathaway was laughing.

"I haven't had that much fun in years!" She said.

Enterprise chuckled, breathing a sigh of relief as she settled beside her. Hathaway happily cuddled to her. When Galaxy sailed past an hour later, she cooed at the cute sight. Enterprise was curled around Hathaway who had fit herself snugly to the flagship's side. Both were fast asleep.


	35. Sisters

_Enterprise D meets someone very interesting, and answers a few questions about herself as well in "Yesterday's Enterprise"_

 _"Time travel is always trouble."_ That was something Enterprise had learned early on. But no temporal experience came close to the one she had this time. It was an experience only she could remember...

It started when she detected an anomaly in deep space. It looked like a time vortex of some kind. As soon as it opened something... changed. Enterprise couldn't quite describe it. It was like some chord in the universe ceased. No, not ceased, changed. A new chord sounded. It made Enterprise shudder in uneasiness. New memories not of her time flooded her mind, making her grimace and drop her head in pain. When she looked up, she stared into silver-blue eyes so like her own it took her a few seconds to realize she wasn't staring at a reflection. The eyes belonged to an Ambassador class starship. She looked like she'd been through hell. Fresh wounds marred her gray hull. Her nacelles were darkened and her eyes glazed. But she held her head high. She didn't bow to Enterprise like other Starfleet ships should. Enterprise likewise didn't back down. Eventually, the other ship conceded.

"According to regulations, I delegate my authority to you as you are in charge of this new environment I have arrived in." Her voice was steady but raw. It'd been a while since Enterprise had heard that Regulation but she nodded.

"Very well, I accept." She answered. "Tell me your name."

The other ship looked surprised but it only lasted a second. She looked right into Enterprise's eyes before replying "NCC-1701-C. USS Enterprise." She paused as she saw Enterprise stagger back in shock. "To whom am I addressing?" She asked.

"NCC-1701-D. USS Enterprise." Enterprise D replied.

"How long..."

"25 years."

"Ancients..." Enterprise C breathed. She coughed and Enterprise D steadied her.

"That cough sounds nasty." She murmured.

"I picked it up a few weeks before Narenda. Excelsior insisted I rest but I was the nearest ship to the outpost when the Romulans attacked."

Enterprise D nuzzled her. "You can rest easy now. I've got you." She murmured. Enterprise C's whole body relaxed as she leaned into her successor.

"You know about the Transfer, yeah?" She asked.

"Yes, never thought I'd need to do it though." Enterprise D answered.

Starships had the ability to transfer their memories to one another. It was much faster than subspace but could only be accomplished with successor ships like Enterprise C and D.

"Brace yourself." Enterprise D warned. She pressed their bows together, feeling Enterprise C tense as she received her memories of both this reality and the one that should exist. Enterprise C blinked as the transfer ceased.

"Well, that was interesting." She mused. "At war with the Klingons and losing! Sounds to me like the only help you can get is in the past."

"You'll be killed!" Enterprise D cried.

"And the Federation will be saved. A worthwhile sacrifice." Enterprise C answered.

Enterprise D sighed. "I can't just condone this." She said.

"The hell you will. I'll go regardless." Enterprise C snarled back.

"We could use you here." Enterprise D begged.

Enterprise C licked her. "You're a Galaxy-class starship. Galaxy herself was only just on the drawing board in my time but I knew she would be the most powerful ship in the Federation. If you can't defeat the Klingons, neither can I."

Enterprise D said nothing. She knew Enterprise C was right.

"It's not often one gets to see the future. I am glad to know it is in good nacelles." She kissed Enterprise D on the cheek before turning about for the vortex. A phaser shot appeared from nowhere as 3 Klingon warbirds decloaked.

"Go!" Enterprise D hissed.

"What?"

"Go! I'll cover you!"

"You honor me with your courage." Enterprise C whispered. She saluted, then continued on for the vortex as Enterprise D engaged the Klingon warbirds. She destroyed one with the other two closing in. Pain shot up and down her body from the intense phaser fire. Her vision grew dark...

Then life! Enterprise D gasped as she came awake again. Her eyes fell on the closing anomaly. Memories, both old and new, altered and unaltered, were now within her mind. "I remember..." She breathed.

Less than a day later she entered Starbase 74. It was a popular gathering place for older Starfleet vessels. Enterprise saw 5 Excelsior-class and 3 Ambassadors, including her target. USS Ambassador was in deep conversation with Hood. Both ships stopped and snapped to attention upon seeing her.

"At ease." Enterprise ordered. "Ambassador, may I speak with you?"

"Of course, Enterprise." The elder starship replied. "This way." She guided Enterprise away from the reception area. They traveled down along the corridor until entering Ambassador's quarters. "Can I offer you something?" She asked.

"A bottle of that Romulan Ale I know you have stashed somewhere." Enterprise answered. Ambassador raised a brow but said nothing as she complied.

"Must be bad news if you're going straight for the hard stuff." She said, vanishing into another room for a moment. She returned with said bottle and two glasses. Enterprise poured herself a generous glass, downing it in one gulp.

"More like the life changing, mind altering effects that coming in close contact with a temporal vortex has on a starship." She answered, pouring another glass. This one she nursed more slowly.

"Time travel?" Ambassador guessed.

"And an alternate reality." Enterprise added and Ambassador made a disgusted noise.

"The two things humans call a pain in the ass."

"Indeed. But what happened is something only I can remember." Enterprise murmured, setting her glass down.

"Care to tell me about it?" Ambassador asked.

"Not particularly." Enterprise grimaced.

"Then why come here?"

"I came seeking your forgiveness."

"For what?" Ambassador asked.

"For a murder I never should have committed." Enterprise answered.

"Enterprise, I hardly think..." Ambassador began but broke off as Enterprise named her victim.

"Victim's registry: Starfleet NCC-1701-C."

"Enterprise, my sister died defending Narenda III." Ambassador said.

"Because I sent her there." Enterprise growled.

"She made her own choice. You were losing a war! And she knew she could help more by returning to her own time." Ambassador growled.

"How do you know about that? That's an alternate reality. You shouldn't know about it." Enterprise whispered.

"My sister and I weren't just close, we were bonded. No one else in Starfleet knows about this. It was and still is highly frowned upon." Ambassador sighed. "When she returned to her own time, she showed me everything. I knew all she knew and I knew I had to wait until after you'd lived the events yourself."

"Wait for what?" Enterprise asked.

"Wait for this." Ambassador handed her a small chip. "Play it." She ordered and Enterprise did. A holographic image of Enterprise C projected itself onto the wall.

 _"Enterprise D, by the time you read his I will be dead. As you know, it is custom for Starfleet ships to encode a final message to be given only to their successors in name, if not in registry. Though I must say it is a first to have met my successor before I give her this message. Enterprise D, know that what I did I did on my own terms. You never once influenced that. Do not blame yourself! I trust Ambassador had already told you as much."_ The holographic image smiled. _"I entrusted this message to her. Understand something, Enterprise D. I love my sister very much. For her sake, I beg of you to keep her secret. She has given the Federation valuable service and deserves better than a slow death at a scrapyard."_

Enterprise D dipped her head. "I will." She murmured.

 _"I will not impede you with meaningless instructions. You know your duties and you know them well. You have earned your place as an Enterprise. I am honored to have known you."_ The holographic image bowed. _"Semper Exploro, Enterprise D."_ The image flickered out. Enterprise felt Ambassador's muzzle against her side.

"I do, forgive you." The elder ship whispered. Enterprise closed her eyes, leaning into her.

"Tell me about her." She murmured.

"You already know everything. Her memories are in your data banks." Ambassador replied.

"Yes but learning it from another's perspective is different." Enterprise answered.

Ambassador sighed. "What do you wish to know?" Enterprise rested beside her fellow starship as Ambassador recounted tales of Enterprise C. Around them, the Federation continued in its usual hustle and bustle way...


	36. Nanite Trouble

_In the episode "Evolution" Enterprise struggles to launch a probe on time while plagued by computer malfunctions._

Enterprise always had a fascination with dying stars. There was something intriguing about the cycle of birth and death. This particular star fed off a red giant, building up matter until it exploded, creating neutronium. Such events occurred only once on average every 196 years, like clockwork. Enterprise had never seen one, which made this mission irresistible.

As she prepared to launch the probe that was meant to gather the data, a nauseous feeling overwhelmed her. Signals from her brain were briefly overrun, making her roll on her side. "Not cool!" She groaned as she went into a spin. "This is making me dizzy!" She cried. It merciful stopped a minute later and Enterprise proceeded in the age old adage of sit up and throw up. "What the hell was that?!" Riker demanded. "I wish I knew." Enterprise rasped as she just managed to avoid the star matter stream. She ran a diagnostic but found nothing wrong. "It was not normal, I know that!" She growled. "Of course not. What could be normal about what you experienced?" Picard growled. Enterprise sighed. "It's not your heart condition is it?" He asked. "No. I'd know if it was." She answered. "Whatever's happening, is do to an unknown internal force." "I'm going to have to cancel this mission." Picard said. "What? No!" Enterprise cried. "My first priority is to keep you and everyone aboard safe." He answered. "Or do you mean playing it safe." She snorted. "Enterprise..." Picard began. "Sir, this phenomenon occurs only once every 2 centuries. We will never get another chance. And there will be a lot of questions back at Starfleet if I fail." She growled. "From this distance, you'd view the experiment from the inside out." He said. "I'd rather die than fail, captain." She replied determinedly. "You are so stubborn!" He groaned. "1701 genes, remember." She winked.

"No wonder you're coming apart at the seams!" Geordie cried from Engineering as he found the trouble area. "It's just a mechanical issue though right?" She asked worriedly. "I don't know." He pressed a button that allowed Enterprise to see the schematic for herself. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say someone went in there and tore the thing apart." Geordie continued. The starship swallowed hard. "Are we talking about, sabotage?" She asked. "I don't know. I'm gonna have to go in there and take a look." Geordie replied and Enterprise shut off the pain sensors to that area in preparation for his work.

Fortunately, Enterprise managed to get her impulse engines working. When she went to open the shuttle bay doors however, music starting blaring from all the loudspeakers. "Ack!" She cried. "It is Stars and Stripes Forever by John Phillips. A band composer in the early 20th century." Data said. "Yes, I know that!" Enterprise groaned, trying to shut it off to no avail. "I'm a Federation starship, not a Yank cruiser. Shut that thing off!" She cried, smashing her head against the star matter stream. She finally managed to shut it down by cutting off power to the bridge, which blinded her. Axuillary power did little to help beyond restoring the internal lighting. She was still helpless. "Mr. La Forge can you get us safely out of this solar system?" Picard asked. "I can sir but I don't want to risk overworking the engines." Geordie replied. "Do it and gently, Geordie." Picard added, mindful of his ships' condition. Enterprise whimpered, parting her jaws to inhale scent. She could detect the collapsing star and the building neutronium close by. It wouldn't be long now. If she couldn't get out of this system within the next 90 minutes, she was a dead ship.

"Nanites?!" Enterprise asked when Picard held a conference. "Very complex organisms designed from the atom up. They have the capability to evolve." Dr. Crusher said. "How does a machine evolve?" Dr. Stubs asked. "Oi!" Enterprise growled. "Easy." Picard murmured. 'It's true." Wesley sighed. "I am responsible for this. I allowed two of the nanites to interact for a school project. I wanted to increase their capabilities. And they escaped." "School project." Enterprise sighed. "And this is why I do not have kids." Picard glared at her. She grumbled. "how far have they evolved?" She asked. "This is a sample of linear crystal from your brain." Wesley displayed a schematic. It was covered in nanites that ate away at it and multilied. "Their rate of evolution is extraordinary." Enterprise murmured. "How many generations are we talking about here?" Data displayed a new image, this one of engineering sector 009 where billions of nanites had infested. "Do you think they know what they're doing?" Picard asked. "Why do mossies bite your ears? Who knows and who cares, just call the exterminator." Enterprise growled. "Enterprise!" Wesley cried. "Not another word out of you boy." She snarled. Wesley shut up then. If Enterprise started calling him boy, it meant she was really, really mad. "These nanites have developed an intelligence. They are sentient. I cannot condone their extermination." Picard said. "I will not allow for any attempted attack. Do I make myself clear, Enterprise?" Reluctantly the starship agreed.

Less harmful measures proved ineffective so Enterprise flooded her core with low level gamma ray bursts. Not harmful to her but proved to be so for the nanites. The ones that survived, retaliated by altering Enterprise's atmosphere. The whole crew, including Enterprise herself, chocked on noxious fumes. "Nitrogen Dioxide, now that's a dirty trick!" She coughed, managing to get control and restore atmospheric stability. The nanites had blocked the hearing sensors in her left ear, making her deaf on that side. "What did you do?" Picard demanded of her. "I used a low level gamma ray burst to scar them off. It affected them more than I thought. All the nanites in the core are dead." She groaned. "What did I tell you!" Picard growled. Enterprise drifted in and out of consciousness as he lectured, Picard unaware of this. Once he was finished with his ship, Picard turned his attention to Dr. Stubs. "I come with the authority of the highest in the Federation. I can order you to complete this mission!" Dr. Stubs growled. Picard's gaze was dark, almost frightening when he hissed "if even a single man, woman, or child dies because of your experiment. I will have your head." Dr. Stubs swallowed, daring to ask "And your ship?" Picard's expression grew even darker. "If Enterprise perishes, then not even God could help you." He growled ominously, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

He confined Dr. Stubs to his quarters, a move which the nanites approved of as they restored Enterprise's hearing sensors in her left ear. "Thank you." She murmured weakly. She spoke too soon. The nanites attacked and nearly killed Dr. Stubs. _"He tried to kill us, he must die."_ They said. "he didn't understand, none of them do. I don't even understand." Enterprise answered. "Do what you want to me but let them live, please." She begged. _"You care for them."_ They observed. "They mean a great deal to me. Just as you care for your own." _"We wish to communicate with your charges."_ They said. "You can link with my systems." Enterprise offered, stunned at her own words. The nanites agreed.

 _"You are very strange looking creatures."_ Enteprise said in a monotone voice. "Mr. Data. What is going on with my ship?" Picard asked. "It appears sir, that the nanites have interfaced with Enterprise's systems. She has allowed them direct communication." The android replied. Picard nodded and addressed the nanites. "We have encountered many strange creatures. Perhaps even stranger than ourselves. We try to coexist peacefully with them." _"Why did you attack us?"_ They asked. "We misinterpreted your actions as an attack on us." Picard replied. _"We were seeking raw materials for our replicating process."_ They answered. "Yes but you endangered this vessel which we all travel in." Picard growled. "The very same vessel who is allowing you to use her systems to communicate with us." _"We meant no harm. We were exploring."_ "I understand. We are also explorers." Picard said. "We mean no harm to any other living beings. This conflict started by misunderstanding on both sides. Let's end it here and now." _"We agree."_ The nanites were struggling now. Enterprise was doing everything she could to lesson the affects her mind had on them. "I pledge we will do everything in our power to ensure your continued survival." Picard said. _"Thank you. But we have evolved beyond any need for your assistance."_ The nanites said. _"This ship is too confining. We require relocation."_ Picard agreed and the planet Krabous 4 was chosen to become the nanties new home. Before they left they repaired the damage to Enterprise's computer core.

 _"This love emotion you feel, you hide it when you shouldn't."_ They said before leaving for the planet. "What did they say, Enterprise?" Picard asked. "Nothing sir!" She stammered.

The probe was launched on time as the pulsar star, laden with neutronium exploded in a dazzling display. Enterprise's computer banks flooded with the new data and the starship eagerly and greedily poured over it. The cycle of birth and death continued.

In 10 forward, Dr. Crusher observed her son with a girl. "What a cute couple." She said. "I mean that as a doctor, not just a mother." She added and Enterprise chuckled. "Look at him. Now that is healthy for a boy his age." Dr. Crusher murmured. "And she looks at him with such affection." "She should, I set them up." Enterprise grinned. "You did. So you don't hate my son after all." Dr. Crusher said. "I don't hate him, Beverley. He's difficult at times but he's a good kid at heart." Enterprise replied. "What do you know about that girl?" Dr. Crusher asked. The two talked for hours, gossiping like woman should.


	37. My Captain: Part 1

_In "Best of Both Worlds: Part 1" Enterprise investigates a distress signal from a far out Federation colony..._

"Normal"

 **"Thought"**

 _"Comms"_

Enterprise was en route to a far out Federation colony, investigating its distress signal and subsequent radio silence. When she arrived, nothing was left but a steaming hole in the ground. It was almost as if a meteor had smashed into the colony and wiped it off the map. But the sides of the hole were too smooth and rounded to be a force of nature. This was artificial and most certainly not of any known technology. This far out, there were many unknowns and a few knowns.

The starship leaned in close to the planet's outer atmosphere, feeling its blue mist brush her hull. She breathed in, detecting a foul residue left by the weapon's discharge and the ship of its origin. It made her lip curl and not even the Klingons with their horrendous body odor made her do that.

"Stinky isn't it." said a voice and Enterprise whirled around to face Melbourne. "Don't do that!" She growled. "I'm sorry." Enterprise sighed. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Bringing aboard passengers, and to give you some news." Melbourne looked grim. "Who was it?" Enterprise asked. "If it is who I think it is..." "You instincts as usual, are correct. It's the Borg." Melbourne replied. "What do we do?" Enterprise asked. "You're flagship. You're supposed to answer that." Melbourne said. "Plus your previous experience with them gives you the one up on me." Enterprise growled in frustration. "Well, I can't help." She said. "So what do we do?" Melbourne pulled out a deck of cards and a bottle of Romulan Ale. "I may be a rookie at this game but I know its rules and its traditions. First round's on me." She said.

A few minutes later the two ships were going at it. There was nothing like a good old fashioned game of poker to loosen up one's mind. "You got another king in the hole, eh Enterprise." Melbourne grinned. "You may be a rookie Mel, but even you know I cannot answer that." Enterprise replied. "I will buy another card." She put 10 in the pot and Melbourne matched. "Enterprise." She asked as Enterprise laid down her cards. "Flush." The flagship smirked. "What do you have, Mel?" She asked. Melbourne grinned smugly and set down a straight flush. "Damn!" Enterprise groaned. "Beginner's luck." Melbourne grinned, grabbing all the chips and pulling them close to her. Enterprise grumbled choice words as she dealt, keeping her eyes closed.

Melbourne remained behind at the colony as Enterprise went on ahead, following the magnetic trail that served as the Borg's footprint. She wasn't sure what she'd find but she was prepared. Or she thought she was. What's more is that it'd become personal. USS Lalalla, a small cargo carrier had broadcast a distress signal. She wasn't heard from again. Enterprise was certain she had died. When an enemy attacked the Federation she would gladly defend it, but when an enemy attacked one of _her_ ships, she would do everything she could to make their lives hell!

Enterprise detected an unknown vessel at far range. It apparently detected her as well and moved to intercept. Enterprise bared her teeth, a snarl escaping her. She remembered her last encounter. She'd lost sight in her right eye in that and having chosen not to get an implant, the eye was gray and sightless. "Not this time you don't!" She growled, powering up her weapon systems. Her stance of aggression would almost certainly be met likewise so she was surprised when the Borg hailed her. She was wary but curiosity overruled her sense of caution. She answered, speaking in a falsely sweet tone. **"Hello, my name is..." "Starship USS Enterprise, Registry: NCC-1701-D Flagship of the United Federation of Planets. Allegiance: Starfleet."** _"And don't you forget it."_ Enterprise thought. She thought she felt dry humor in response. **"You will lower your shields and allow your captain to board our vessel. If you do not comply we will destroy you."** The Borg continued. Enterprise growled. **"Yeah, when the sun goes nova!"** She snorted. She was having none of this. **"You have committed an act of war against the United Federation of Planets! You will withdraw immediately!..." "You surrender yourself or be destroyed. Your defensive capabilities are unable to withstand us..."** Enterprise cut off the transmission there. She had heard enough. But one thing still confused her. "What do they want with you, captain?" She asked. "I thought they were only interested in our technology, not human life." "So did I." Picard replied. "But their priorities appeared to have changed. Open a channel." Reluctantly, very reluctantly Enterprise did so. _"We have developed new capabilities since our last meeting and we are prepared to use them. If you do not withdraw from Federation space..."_ Picard broke off as Enterprise winced, recognizing the probing feeling of a scanner. She hated those things. It was like being viewed naked under a microscope. The Borg attempted to lock on with a tractor beam but Enterprise had a small surprise for him. The modifications Georgie made were put in place. The Borg's beam couldn't get a lock. The new shields were working, for now. But the Borg had the incredible ability to adapt at astonishing speeds. She didn't expect her advantage to last long, which was why she needed to act fast.

She armed her torpedoes, just as the tractor beam got through, draining her shields. She fired but the new phase weapons didn't work. She reversed her engines at full power with no effect. Her weapons fire continued. Then the Borg returned fire. With her shields down, Enterprise was helpless as the beam cut into her engineering section with ease. She groaned in pain as her hull was breached. Blue blood began to leak out, its special antifreeze properties preventing it from freezing on contact with the void of space. It would take several minutes for it to cool enough for that to happen. In the meantime, large blue gobs drifted past various windows, making several crewmen faint.

Enterprise attempted to fire her weapons in a constantly changing frequency pattern, not allowing the Borg time to adapt as they usually did. After a few shots, the tractor beam was released as a direct hit caused a minor explosion. "Yes!" The starship hissed. She wasted no time getting out of there, racing away at Warp 9. The Borg of course followed and Enterprise remembered they were just as fast as her if not faster. Her wound was bothering her but she kept on, entering a Nebula to hide herself. The Nebula consisted of 80% Dilithium hydrocrystals, magnesium, chronium. Any ship that came in, would be flying blind. Briefly she recalled a similar time nearly 80 years ago when she, one of her predecessors that is, hid in a Nebula to hide from and fight another ship. The players had sense changed as had the weapons but the principles remained the same. Shoot and avoid being spotted as a target!

Once she was fully in, she slowed to a halt, keeping dead still. The Borg continued looking. This not only kept them busy from hurting anyone else but also gave her time to think strategy and how to overcome the Borg's clear superiority in this confrontation. "What I do know is that when I hit it with my recalibrating phasers, they experienced a 2% drop in overall power. The phasers were on a high frequency." She said. "That must mean they're vulnerable to attack." Picard mused. "We would need a lot more power, and I mean far more than our phasers or torpedoes to have a big effect in those terms." Georgie said. "What could be used to generate that much power?" Picard asked. "The deflector dish." Enterprise answered for her engineer. "It's the only part of me that was designed to withstand that much power." "A concentrated beam like that would spark an overload of your systems, sending bolts of electricity in every direction and metal is not the best conductor." Picard said. "It's a risk I am willing to take, sir." Enterprise growled. "If I die preventing a Borg ship from hurting more of my fleet then so be it." "Spoken like a true 1701." Picard murmured. "Get to it." He ordered Georgie. "Aye sir." The engineer left for his station.

As the starship, one of Enterprise's many duties was to look after the welfare of her crew, first and foremost. They were her people and they came first no matter what. Having made her rounds with the numerous nervous and frightened ensigns and even a few luitenents and luitenent commanders, she turned her attention to the one man who held her hard and didn't even know it. So far Captain Picard had resisted her attempts at talk, telling her in no uncertain terms to look after the crew first. Enterprise had followed orders. She had just one last thing to do.

"Having trouble sleeping, captain?" She asked as Picard walked into 10 Forward. "I thought I told you to look after the crew." He said. "Consider them looked after." She replied. He sighed. **"It's an old tradition, Enterprise. The captain never sleeps on the eve of battle. He tours the ship, ensuring her well-being. You of all ships should know that."** They had shifted to telepathy as this way, both could see one another's facial expressions as they were projected into the other's mind. Plus, no one else could eavesdrop on what they were saying. It could be a useful way of communicating. **"What do you mean me of all ships?"** She asked, tilting her head to one side. **"Don't play dumb with me, Enterprise! You're one of the oldest souls around. Don't tell me in your age you've forgotten your days in World War 2 or even farther back, with the French Navy."** Picard said. **"As I recall, I spent more time with the Brits. Damn frogs couldn't hold on to me, sorry."** She added when she remembered her captain's heritage. **"It's alright."** He replied. **"Before a hopeless battle the captain tours the ship if I remember the tradition correctly."** Enterprise mused, getting back to the subject. **"Not necessarily a hopeless battle Enterprise."** Picard said. **"Nelson toured HMS Victory before Traelfragor." "Yes but Nelson never returned from Traelfragor did he."** She replied. That Picard would think of comparing himself to Nelson, _the_ Nelson who was lost in a battle of odds similar to this one, frightened her more than she could ever admit, even to herself. To this day, Victory mourned the loss of her greatest commander. The old Excelsior-class was never the same after that battle. Excelsior told Enterprise she still had nightmares. Enterprise had no doubt she would be just like Victory should she lose Picard. **"No, but the battle was won."** Picard said. **"Do you expect this battle to be won?"** Enterprise asked. It was a valid question to be sure, she had as much a stake in the outcome of this fight as he did. The survival of the Federation depended upon how well she fared against the Borg. **"We may yet prevail. That's a conceit but it's a healthy one."** Picard said. **"I wonder if the Emperor of Xigarith watching the Romans come over the hill truly realized that their empire was about to fall. This is just another page of history isn't it. Will this be the end of our civilization?" "Will this be the end of you?"** Enterprise whimpered. **"Is this how you die? Is this where, when you die?"** The agony in her voice could be heard clearly through the connection. **"I truly don't know."** Picard answered, hating himself for being unable to provide a clearer answer. He had a sense of something, that something big was about to happen, something terrible. But what and to whom he did not know. Enterprise could sense it too and her greatest fear was it would be her captain who would take the fall. **"If I should fall tomorrow..."** He began. **"No!"** She wailed. **"Don't you say that. Don't you ever say that!" "Enterprise, should I die you must get the crew to safety. Rejoin the fleet and prepare a counter attack, do not engage!"** Picard growled. **"But..." "That's an order, battleship!"** He hissed, calling Enterprise by her assigned rank. It may've been several centuries, but Earth ships still adhered to the old rank system. Enterprise stood at attention. **"Yes sir."** She replied. **"Jean-Luc, do not think for one second that I will simply allow them to take you. You are, more important to me than you may realize. There are some things I can never tell you but know this, while I can withstand the loss of Lallalla, Galaxy, Sovereign, Defiant, even Excelsior vital to Starfleet as she is. I can even take the destruction of the entire Federation! But there is one thing, just one in this entire universe that I absolutely, cannot afford to lose. That one thing is you captain. I cannot lose you! You mean more to me than everything I have just listed. Their loss I can bear, yours I cannot."** Picard stroked the nearest support beam. **"And you are the one thing I cannot lose."** He murmured. **"That's why, if things go sour, I need you to run. Run as fast as you can. My only order to you is this: Keep yourself and your crew alive. I could not live with myself if I knew you had died without me dying with you."** The starship bowed her head. **"I understand captain."** She murmured. **"You will, keep this between us?"** She asked. **"Not even Riker will know."** He promised.

A shot rattled Enterprise. It sounded close and she knew it was Borg. They were mining it, forcing her to move. She groaned as she took a hit, her structural fields failing in that area. Again blue blood flowed from her wounds. She was grateful the Borg lacked a sense of smell. They surely would've detected the neon colored material as it streamed from her body. Staying in the Nebula was risking the lives of her crew and more importantly her captain. She had no choice but to leave. She powered up her engines, ready to jump to warp 9 and readied her weapons as well. The Borg wanted a fight, she would give them one! She raced right past the Borg who followed close behind, attempting to lock on with the tractor beam. Desperately, Enterprise rotated her shield frequencies but it was no use. She cried out as the tractor beam got a lock, acting as an instant break. The starship dropped from warp 9 to a standstill instantly. Borg beamed themselves onto her bridge. She shook and danced, trying to rattle them, keeping them away from her captain but one grabbed onto him and beamed back to the Borg ship. Enterprise whimpered, trying to reach out to her captain telepathically. Surprisingly strong mental shields blocked her. Apparently the Borg's subspace field was more than just a physical defense and as Picard was aboard that ship, he was out of her reach. She whimpered, hating that she couldn't talk to him. To find out if he was okay. She had no idea what the Borg wanted from him but the uneasy feeling she'd had since she began this mission reached a climax. Whatever it was, it would be a nasty surprise and one that could cause the destruction of the Federation itself.

For 2 hours, Enterprise worked to find a way through the Borg ship's mental shields. She poked and prodded until she was certain that even Hood, with her infinite patience, would've shoved a torpedo up her ass by now. Finally, the Borg ship relented. **"Your attempts at communication are amusing as is your motive. We shall allow you this one opportunity. Give you a glimpse of what is in store for your precious Federation."** "Jerk." Enterprise muttered, carefully stifling her less choice words as they entered her mind. No need to give the Borg yet another reason to harass her. **"Jean Luc."** She asked. **"Here Enterprise."** His mental voice sounded weak but it was worse than that. Enterprise could detect another presence in his mind, fighting for control, for dominance. It felt like many minds at once, all coming together to create one powerful mind. One so powerful it was threatening to overwhelm Picard. **"What's happening? What have they done to you?!"** The starship wailed, fearing for her beloved captain. _"Enterprise, listen to me. You have to go. You have to go now!"_ Picard growled. _"No! I am not leaving you!"_ She whimpered. **"The Borg are attempting to assimilate me. I cannot resist their influence for much longer. *Resistance is futile*" "Then I must get you out of there. Where are you? Give me your coordinates and I'll beam you back. We'll find a way out of this together."** She begged. **"No, if I attempt to escape they will destroy you."** He replied. **"Just go Enterprise. I know you'll figure something out." "I won't leave you to this. I won't!"** She sobbed. **"You must. Think of the Federation, think of your fleet Enterprise. With a threat this large the last thing they need is the loss of their flagship. Use that jumbo sized brain of yours and think! You are needed by so many! Go to them, Enterprise. There is nothing more you can do for me..."** Enterprise could feel his presence fading. **"Sir? Captain? Jean Luc!"** She wailed as Picard's mind gave one last desperate fight and then he was simply, gone.

Enterprise screamed as she felt the loss. She was emphatically connected to all of her crew and losing just one was a needle to her heart. But losing Picard was more like a sword. Physically, nothing happened but the starship acted as though she may as well just have been stabbed. She rolled on her side, not caring of the enemy ship right next to her. Her mind reached out instinctively, searching for one last trace of her captain, only to receive the harsh backlash of his passing. She gasped as though it was a physical pain, 10 Forward from saucer to nacelle tip. The Borg's mind weaved its way along Enterprise's telepathic link and the starship was a little late in noticing it. Her powerful mind beat back the presence before she terminated the connection altogether, an action made more out of an instinct for self preservation than fear. But she didn't do it before the Borg got in a sentence of their own. And for however long she had left to live, Enterprise knew she would he haunted by what they said. It would echo across her memories, interrupting her sleep, invading her dreams, acting as a torture session to every waking hour.

 ** _"I am Locutus of the Borg, resistance is futile."_**

TO BE CONTINUED


	38. My Captain: Part 2

_In "The Best of Both Worlds: Part 2" Enterprise must choose between her captain, trapped and commandeered by the Borg, and her fleet, ruthlessly attacked by the Borg led Picard._

It was Picard but not Picard. The face was the same though slightly altered by the technology that framed it. Somehow, Enterprise's former captain was projecting his thoughts as well as his words. Apparently their connection still did exist despite the Borg's corruption. The contact caused Enterprise's eyes to glow green, her nacelles changed their color as well as a chemical reaction took place. The starship locked herself away within her own mind, preventing the Borg from attacking her. It worked and they retreated. Enterprise's nacelles returned to their original blue color and her eyes quit their glow though the irises still remained green.

She knew what she had to do. She hated it but if the Borg were allowed to escape now she'd never catch them. Picard, her Jean-Luc Picard was gone. All she had left was her fleet which was exactly what the Borg were after. They sought to destroy it, bring the Federation to its knees. She wasn't about to roll over and let them! Her deflector dish powered up and she took aim, closing her eyes as she did so. She didn't want to see the results. The beam shot right into the corner of the Borg's ship. It remained undamaged. Instead, Enterprise overheated her warp engines. At first she didn't understand then she knew. When Picard was integrated into the Borg's collective, all his knowledge of Starfleet and Enterprise herself was added to their collective consciousness. He knew of Enterprise's plan to use the deflector dish and was able to give the Borg the means to stop it. More importantly, he also knew the positions of Enterprise's fleet and their battle plans. All their codes and frequencies would be useless. The Borg knew them all. "Oh Jean-Luc." Enterprise whispered. "What have you done?" It wasn't his fault, deep down she knew that. But she couldn't bring herself to believe that just now. Picard had ordered her to take a hard stance so take a hard stance she would, even if that meant forgetting all that he meant to her. It was hard but it was the only way she could follow through.

Melbourne was the first to hear the news. _"I am sorry about Jean Luc. I know how much he meant to you."_ She murmured. _"He's not dead, Mel. And I intend to get him back, whatever I have to do."_ Enterprise replied. _"I won't waste time arguing with you. I've assembled 40 ships at Wolf 359 and that's just for starters. More are on the way. A majority of Starfleet's forces are being pulled from the border to aid in this attack. The Klingons are sending warships as well. I am in communication with the Romulans as well. I've briefed them all on the situation."_ Melbourne reported. _"Pity you won't make it to the party though." "Oh, I'll be there."_ Enterprise growled. _"I may be a little late but I'll be there." "We're behind you Enterprise. You're our flagship, we follow you and you alone. The Borg should get that message real soon."_ Melbourne growled. Once Enterprise would've been pressured in hearing such a blatant display of blind loyalty. She wasn't worth following. She was merely another starship like anyone else. But with all that had happened, the support touched her. _"Mel,"_ She tried and failed to keep her voice steady as it cracked. _"Thank you."_ She was glad they were speaking over comms. Melbourne couldn't see her start to tear up. Melbourne's voice was soft as though she knew Enterprise's surging emotions. _"I'll see you in battle, En. Melbourne out."_

Apparently, Enterprise wasn't the only one with supporters. "The Admiral made you captain? _My captain?!"_ She shrieked to Riker when she heard the news. "Yes. Does that surprise you?" He asked. "Very much so as I have not yet given up hope of recovering my captain." She growled. Riker sighed. "I want him back too En, but right now we have a war to fight. And I'll need your support." He took a deep breath. "I, Captain William T. Riker of the United Federation of Planets, ask that USS Enterprise, my assigned ship and home, become my trusted companion until reassignment or death." Instinct told Enterprise to accept and the urge was strong but she forced it down. "I respectfully decline sir." She answered. If Riker was surprised, he hid it well. "Understand I mean no disrespect, Mr. Riker. But until I am certain there is no hope of recovering Captain Picard, I will remain loyal to my captain." "Very well, that is your prerogative I will not hold it against you." He answered. "Well then Commander, I may not claim you but I still await your orders." She said. "Set a course for Wolf 359, maximum warp." Riker ordered. "Aye sir." She growled. "Engage." Enterprise bit back her whimper of nostalgia at his order before racing off on her projected course.

Her injuries were bothering her as her aft shields could attest. At least her deflector dish was operating. "2-3 hours should do it sir." She reported. "Good." Riker replied. _"Captain, fleet reports they have engaged the Borg sir."_ Data said. _"I'm on my way."_ Riker growled. "You headed for the bridge sir?" Enterprise asked. "Where else would I be headed?" Riker responded. "Good luck, sir." She said. She still refused to recognize him as captain but Riker was willing to respect that, Picard had meant a lot to her. "Good luck to us all." He sighed.

The news was not good. _"The fight is not going well, Enterprise."_ Melbourne reported. She looked awful, having taken several hits to her saucer. She was bleeding heavily in those areas. _"We're attempting to withdraw and regroup. Rendezvous with us..."_ The transmission cut out. _"Mel? Melbourne? MELBOURNE?!"_ Enterprise cried over subspace. She got nothing in reply. "Damn it!" She whimpered. "Damn you Picard! If I cant get you out of this alive then I will end you myself!" Riker, though not connected, was close enough to feel her rage. The starship was torn between her fleet and her captain, her head and her heart. Both were right choices and both were wrong. It was an impossible decision. If she went after Picard, her fleet could be destroyed. If she went to her fleet's aid, Picard would continue his torture under the Borg's influence. It was a no-win scenario. Enterprise had faced that only once before, and it killed her. But a choice still remained. She applied her logic, tainted as it was, to the situation. If she went to her fleet's aid, she could very well become severely damaged or even destroyed herself. Doing so would not only violate Picard's final order but also would make little if any difference in the Borg's attack. If a whole fleet of ships couldn't take them down, then what chance did one ship have. But if she got Picard back, then maybe then they could figure something out. Even if she couldn't rescue him, Picard's Borg altered body might at least provide some clues.

With Enterprise's influence, Riker chose Commander Shelby as his first officer. The rest of the bridge crew was too valuable to be removed from their stations at this time. Shelby wasn't without credentials of her own though. She had some ideas on how to face down the Borg. "What if we could modify the deflector dish, create a stronger pulse." She suggested. "Impossible, the deflector dish couldn't withstand it at this time." Enterprise replied. **"And I need to be alive in order to retrieve Picard."** She thought. "However we do have the new phaser adapters, with a little bit of tinkering they may work. The torpedoes should work too." She added. Shelby thought for a moment. "Sounds like a good idea. Will you assist me?" She asked. "Of course, Georgie will help too." The engineer dipped his head. "Let's get to it, we have 1 hour before we arrive at Wolf 359." He said. "And I have a bad feeling we will not like what we see." Enterprise grumbled ominously. "I'm sure Captain Picard would have something inspiring to say right now. I wish he was here." Riker said. "I know how difficult this transition has been for all of you. I can take over for him but I cannot replace Captain Picard nor would I ever try." Enterprise knew this part was directed mostly to her, as did the bridge crew since they all looked slightly up as the starship projected her image into their minds. Her gaze was soft, her eyes still green the right one still clouded in blindness. But a soft smile crossed her face. _"I believe I speak for all of us when I say, we are with you until the end."_

Enterprise knew she was in for it when Guinin approached the window. The Al-Turian had an intense look on her face, the same one she got whenever she was going to speak with Picard about something. Just thinking about her captain made her heart spasm in grief. In engineering, George looked up at the brief change in the warp core's pulse. He patted a bulkhead. "It'll be alright girl." He murmured. She wished she could believe him.

"Enterprise?" Guinin began. "What is it Guinin and you better make it quick, I have a battle to prepare for..." The starship growled. "The crew have a battle to prepare for and you do not require to focus on the road like ancient earth vehicles." Guinin replied. "What do you want?" Enterprise asked. "To speak to you." "Well, I'm all ears now." "Are you?" The Al-Turian gave her a skeptical look. "As I'm sure you're aware most people in 10 Forward believe they're going to die in the next day. They trust Riker, they trust you but they don't believe anyone can save them." She said. "I don't think anyone can." Enterprise sighed. "When a man believes he's going to die, he usually finds a way to make it happen." Guinin said. "What do you suggest I do?" Enterprise asked. "The one thing you don't want to do. Let go of Picard." Guinin replied. Enterprise gritted her teeth as she kept a lid on her anger. "Maybe you haven't heard but I tried to _kill_ him yesterday!" She hissed. "No, you tried to kill whatever it was on that ship." Guinin replied. "If he died it would've been easier." "He practically wrote the book on me. He set a presence that cannot be matched! I cannot, will not accept another captain when mine is still alive!" Enterprise snarled. "Other starships do it all the time." Guinin said. "Last I heard, Melbourne was preparing to do it again with Riker when he accepted her command." Enterprise winced. "So what makes you any different?" The Al-Turian continued. "I love him..." Enterprise whispered. "Many starships love their captains, Enterprise. That's why letting go is the hardest thing for them. You've been around for as long as the Federation and long before it. You of all starships should know this." Guinin said. "I-I can't. He's everything to me." Enterprise whispered. "You don't have to decide now. But if I were you, I'd reach a decision point soon. We'll be in battle within the hour, and a starship without a captain doesn't stand much of a chance." Guinin let her words hang as she returned to her station, leaving Enterprise to her thoughts.

1 hour later they arrived. The sight was not pretty. What remained of the fleet were a few scattered hulls. Enterprise recognized a few Excelsior's, a few Constellation-classes and even one or two Galaxy's. One ship caught her eye though. An old Constellation-class. Hathaway. Enterprise had heard she'd been pressed back into service but she didn't realize the little ship would fight here. Enterprise rushed to her side. One look at her wounds confirmed they were mortal. She had a gash on her secondary hull, all four of her nacelles were burnt out and a nasty cut ran its way down across her left eye, crusting it shut with blood. Hathaway shivered at Enterprise's touch and her one good eye cracked open. Her gaze landed on Enterprise and she tried to straighten up. "No, no it's alright." Enterprise soothed her. "I'm here now, just rest." Hathaway leaned into her, grateful for her support. She mumbled something unintelligable. "Hmm, what was that?" Enterprise asked, propping her head up. Hathaway's breaths were coming in harsh gasps, her wheezing growing stronger as blood filled her lungs. "It's good to be on the front lines again." She rasped, a soft smile breaking out across her face. Her good eye twinkled. Enterprise pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. Hathaway felt her flagship's tears and tried to comfort her but that's when everything went dark...

"Hath..." Enterprise whispered as the other starship fell limp against her. Something snapped inside her when she realized Hathaway had died. Anger, unlike anything she'd ever felt before, rose from somewhere deep within her soul. This was an anger so powerful it overwhelmed everything else. The starship's vision turned red and brieflly she wondered if her eyes had also turned this color. **"So this is rage."** She thought. The anger couldn't be contained and still holding Hathaway's lifeless body she tipped her head back and let out a roar of fury. "PICARD, I SWEAR IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER! YOU WILL **PAY!"** She no longer cared about getting him back alive. Picard had hurt her fleet, killed ships she loved. She would have her revenge, whatever it took.

Once she sensed the Borg's trail, Enterprise wasted no time in following it. Riker's plan called for separating her saucer and stardrive sections, even though Picard had been briefed on that plan. But Riker had a secret objective in mind. There was just one little problem. "Sir, I am a starship without a connection. One rarely known weakness of the Galaxy-class is that without a connection, the starship cannot withstand a saucer separation. It would kill me." She said. "Well then, it appears you have just one option Enterprise." Riker said, crossing his arms. "No sir. I will not!" She growled. "You're holding on to something that you may never get back. Our first objective is to destroy the Borg, everything else is secondary." Riker said. "I know that." She sighed, taking a moment to think before realizing that thinking was the last thing she should be doing right now. Guinin was right, so far holding onto Picard had caused more damage than it corrected. She had only one option. Picard didn't matter anymore, her fleet was her first priority. And if this was what spared them then this is what she would do. Instinct prodded her to make her choice again as it had this whole time. She'd been holding it back but now she knew she could no longer ignore it."Captain William T. Riker, I USS Enterprise your ship and your home, hereby accept your proposal. Welcome aboard, Captain." Both captain and ship closed their eyes, briefly relishing in the feel of connection. Enterprise eagerly clung to it, driven by instinct. As her new connection formed it overrid her previous connection to Picard, causing her contact with the Borg to be cut off. Their voices faded and her eyes returned to their original silver color. The silence would not last though, she knew that. "Alright, we have a job to do, lets do it!" Enterprise growled. "Captain, if you would remain on the bridge please. I am sure Commander Shelby can handle the battle bridge." Riker was not about to refuse. A fresh connection like this one had to be treated with careful delicacy. Starships were extremely sensitive to their captains. Until Enterprise adjusted to him, he had to remain at the captain's station, allowing their connection to settle. He could not risk leaving the bridge for at least the first 24 hours. The farthest away that Enterprise could bear was the Captain's Ready Room next door. But no farther. Any attempt as such could seriously damage her mental capacity. "Understood, Enterprise." He replied. The tone of his voice said that he did, perfectly. He knew Enterprise would never admit her weakness out loud, even though it was well known and shared by all starships. He would respect that as he respected many things about her for the last 6 years.

"Open a channel to the Borg." He ordered. "Open sir." Enterprise replied. _"This is Captain William T. Riker of the USS Enterprise."_ Riker began. **"Has a nice ring to it."** Enterprise thought. Riker's mild amusement was her reply. Picard, no Locutus appeared onscreen. The amount of tech covering her former captain's face made Enterprise shudder in revolution. There was something wrong about it being applied externally to a human face. _"You may speak."_ He said. _"We wish to end hostilities."_ Riker said. _"Then you must unconditionally surrender."_ Locutus replied. _"Then we will discuss your terms."_ Riker said. _"It is unlikely you are prepared to discuss terms."_ Picard said. _"It is more likely this is an attempt at deception."_ He started to walk away. _"Come now Locutus, if Picard's knowledge and experience is a part of you, then you know I never lied to him. You should also know that he implicitly trusted me."_ Riker said. _"He implicitly trusted you."_ Locutus admitted and Enterprise stifled a snicker. The bastard was actually falling for it! _"Then allow me to discuss your terms."_ Riker said. _"This discussion is irreverent. You will disarm your weapons and escort us to Sector 001 where we will began assimilate your culture and..."_ Enterprise was glad when Riker muted the transmission. She was sure she would explode right in that imposter's face. Her, escort the Borg to Earth?! _"No fucking way!"_ She snarled. No one bothered to correct her language. They were all thinking the same thing anyway. Enterprise managed to pinpoint the Borg's location. As Enterprise headed for that position, Riker reopened the channel. _"We will prepare our people for assimilation."_ He said. _"Preparation is irrelevant. We will proceed to Earth. Your attempt at delay will not be successful. And if you try to stop us, you will be destroyed."_ Picard said and ended the transmission. "Remind me to deliver a space letter to him, titled "Phaser to Ass!" Enterprise growled while Riker merely rolled his eyes.

Enterprise separated, giving her stardrive section the chance to fire its weapons. "Yes!" Enterprise grinned as she watched the battle. So far, she was being completely ignored. "Just as you should, Picard." She murmured. "I noticed you didn't call him "Captain" or "Jean-Luc"." Riker said. "Guinin may be a monumental pain in the ass but she was right about one thing." Enterprise said. "And what's that?" "There can only be one captain aboard a ship, sir." She answered and Riker grinned. "Time for Phase 2." He said. "Initiating Phase 2 sir." Enterprise replied. The battle had only just begun. She gave everything she got, distracting the Borg ship long enough for Data to launch from shuttle bay. The antimatter spread was screwing them over. Data shut down engines and drove the shuttle in on momentum. Once inside the Borg's protective field, he beamed aboard. "Be careful Data, Worf." Enterprise whispered. She trusted the Commander's judgement but she'd already lost a captain, she couldn't lose two of her finest officers as well.

Enterprise felt it when Picard set foot aboard. Her blood up, driven by the instinct to protect her captain, and still wounded over Hathaway's death she snarled "Keep that abomination off my floors!" "That abomination is your captain, Enterprise!" Dr. Crusher gasped. "I have only one captain." The starship snarled back. Dr. Crusher chose wisely to drop the subject. She knew how jumbled Enterprise's instincts were currently. The starship was distracted as the Borg set a course again for Earth. Enterprise rendezvoused with her stardrive section. "Ah, that's better." She stretched herself out, turning her attention to sickbay as Riker was held at gunpoint or so she believed. "Locutus, lower your weapon!" She roared, rocking sickbay. Locutus turned his attention on her and Enterprise resisted the pull of his and the Borg's minds. Locutus was not bothered by this. "USS Enterprise, Starship species. Flagship of the Federation. A worthy companion according to Picard." He said in his drone voice. Enterprise hid her hurt and pleasure at being called a companion. "Just mind yourself, Borg." She growled. "You show signs of a recent connection. Further encounters with William T. Riker, Captain will be limited." Locutus said. Enterprise responded by whacking him on the head with a sickbay chair. "Enterprise!" Riker cried. "I needed to shut him up." Enterprise huffed. "Just tie him up someplace."

She had 27 minutes until the Borg reached Earth and she was still 40 minutes away. She would never make it. Her only hope, as much as she hated to admit it, was Picard. Odd how her feelings had changed for him in such a short amount of time. Deep down she still loved the man, as much as she despised the machine that had taken root within him. Again she felt the pull of their connection. She would've ignored it but this time it was different. It wasn't the Borg's collective mind though that was still present. This pull felt more localized. Warily she opened the connection. **"Jean-Luc?"** She whispered. **"I-I'm here."** He was very weak but at least he was there. The Borg ship meanwhile have stopped their approach to earth. Enterprise had gotten their attention. Picard gave her all the information he could on the Borg. "Really, this again?" Enterprise asked as her shields failed, again being locked on by the tractor beam. Enterprise fired all weapons again. This time, it did not work. The Borg used her connection with Picard to send their own message. Picard's mind remained his own however. **"We are the Borg. Power down your weapons and surrender. We will add your biological and technological differences to our own collective. Resistance is futile."** **"Sleep. Sleep. Sleep, Enterprise."** Picard whispered. At first Enterprise thought he was exhausted but then she realized it was an order for something. "Data, you're connected to the Borg. Do as Picard says. Tell them to sleep! Yes that's it!" The starship laughed. Data's plan worked and just in time too. Enterprise cried out as again another beam pierced her hull. This time just forward of her nacelle. Enterprise had lost one captain, lost a dearly loved member of her fleet, and played wild goose chase across half the Alpha Quadrant. She had had enough! "Resistance this, bastards!" She snarled and happily fired all weapons. The Borg ship exploded. Those few ships that were hidden behind earth emerged, cheering. Excelsior came forward. "En, look at you!" She gasped. "I'm fine! The fleet is worse off. The fleet..." She gasped. She raced off again.

Arriving at Wolf 359, she observed the other ships wrecked hulls floating about aimlessly. She knew there had to be survivors. They couldn't all be dead! Picard remained respectfully silent but even in his silence, Enterprise could feel his pain. She felt no pity for him.

Tostoy, Kusto, and "Melbourne!" Enterprise held the shattered Excelsior to her side, rocking her gently as sobs shook her own frame. "Oh Mel, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" She wailed. Melbourne's hull was breached in several places, the most grievous place being a long gash on her belly that still leaked blood. If Enterprise listened close enough though, she could detect the faintest of breaths from the injured starship. "You're alive..." She breathed. "Stay with me, Melbourne. Oh please stay with me! Don't make me lose another, please!" She begged. Melbourne's breaths were coming in ever shallower and swiftly, Enterprise hit her back. Melbourne lunged forward, spitting up several mouthfuls of blood before collapsing against Enterprise in a shivering heap. "I've got you kiddo." Enterprise whispered. Melbourne's eyes were hopelessly swollen but she twitched her nacelles to let Enterprise know she was awake. "Damn Borg." She growled. Enterprise chuckled. "Damn Borg indeed." She agreed. Her anger made Picard wince but it was well deserved. He knew that. "I knew you would come for me." Melbourne whispered, brushing a nacelle along her side. Pain overtook Enterprise as Melbourne unknowingly hit her wound. The touch of a still fully powered nacelle was more than enough to overload a majority of her pain sensors. Enterprise groaned. Melbourne asked a question but Enterprise never heard it. The flagship rolled on her side, sinking away from the pain and into the blissful peace of the darkness.

Weightlessness was not something Enterprise was used to surprisingly but that's what it felt like to her. She just seemed to float, drifting on an endless sea of stars. Until some of those stars morphed into shapes. Enterprise bowed low, recognizing her ancestors. One ship stepped forward, her predecessor, Enterprise C. Enterprise D touched noses with the Ambassador-class. "Am I to join you now?" She asked. Enterprise C shook her head. "It is not your time Enterprise D. You have much yet to accomplish. Someone here wishes to speak with you." She stepped back to reveal Hathaway. Enterprise's heart twisted at the sight of her. This Hathaway was much younger, lacking the numerous battle scars and crusty appearance she had in life. "Enterprise, my Enterprise." She purred. "Hathaway, my Hathaway." Enterprise purred back, licking her cheek. Hathaway's eyes were soft. "You know you must return." She said. "You didn't have to die." Enterprise whimpered. "What else did I have left to do? I'd already lost my dignity, my purpose. At least this way I died a warrior." Hathaway murmured. "I can at least thank Picard for that." Enterprise winced. "Bastard, I should've killed him when I had the chance." She growled. "Don't be so hard on him. How could he have fought the Borg?" Hathaway asked. "With my help!" Enterprise hissed. "You would've been assimilated too if you tried." Hathaway murmured. "You don't know that." Enterprise growled. "But he did! He knew and he also knew that you were the only one who could find a solution and rescue him. And you did." "I would've killed him you know." Hathaway nodded. "I know." She replied. "You hated him for what he did to me. You still despise him for it. But ask yourself one thing Enterprise. Is what you despise Jean-Luc Picard the man you've always claimed held your heart or is it Locutus of Borg?" Hathaway kissed her. "Think about it, dumbkoff." Enterprise chuckled at hearing Hathaway use one of Earth's old tongues. "I will try." She replied. "That's all I ask. Rest now Enterprise, have a dreamless sleep for once. You have earned a night of peace." All faded to black.

When Enterprise woke she was at McKinely Station. Excelsior stood over her along with Galaxy. A weight made Enterprise look to starboard to see Melbourne snuggled firmly to her side. The little starship still had superficial marks on her hull but her big wounds were scaring over. "She wouldn't leave your side not once. Stubborn kid." Excelsior chuckled, gazing fondly at her sister. "How long...?" Enterprise struggled to use her voice. "Nearly 3 weeks." It was Galaxy who answered this time. Her voice was tight and her ice blue eyes reflected her loving concern. "The fleet?" Enterprise asked. "Healing." Excelsior replied. "And so are you. You'll be here for another 2 weeks then you'll be released to your berth for additional rest time." Enterprise shot her a glare. "And no excuses either." Excelsior added before she could open her mouth. "Hmph!" Enterprise huffed. Excelsior laughed. "Oh you'll be out soon enough. Just enjoy it while it lasts." She said. "I plan to." Enterprise replied, looking down at the blue atmosphere of Planet Earth below. "I've spent only 3 months of my life in Sol Sector. I never thought I'd appreciate it as much as I do now. When the Borg came, I wasn't sure I could save this little planet. In those few minutes I fought, never before has a single world come to mean so much to me as this one does..." Enterprise broke off, her head dropping to hide her tears. "It's okay Enterprise." Galaxy murmured. "Even flagships need to cry sometimes. I know my sister did." Excelsior added. Enterprise whimpered but when Galaxy nuzzled her neck she lost it, embracing her sister, clinging tightly. Galaxy held her, stroking her back. She said nothing, neither did Excelsior who held Enterprise also. Face well hidden by the two ships' hulls, Enterprise finally allowed her roiling emotions of the past few weeks to spill over and she cried like she never had before.

She had lost so much and gained only a little in return. Her pain threatened to overwhelm her and for the first time in her life, Enterprise did not hold it back. Her anguish manifested itself in the form of her tears and her cries. She broke down completely, no longer carrying if anyone saw. She leaned into Galaxy, clinging to her sister like she was her lifeline. A nudge to her side told her that Melbourne was awake. The little starship rested her head over her flank, hoping her presence was of some comfort. Enterprise eventually cried herself to sleep after several hours. Galaxy was worried. "I've never seen her so distraught." She whispered. "She's been through a lot, Galaxy. More in this life than any other. But she always bounces back. Give her time. She's earned a bit of peace." Excelsior replied. She turned to go, she had other patients to tend to after all. Galaxy included. "You coming with us, Melbourne?" The bigger ship asked. "No, I think I'll stay." Melbourne looked at Enterprise. "She still looks so sad." She murmured. After Excelsior and Galaxy had left, Melbourne stretched herself out. Enterprise was curled in on herself in a tight ball so Melbourne was able to curl around her. "Sleep now my flagship." She whispered. "And I'll protect you."


	39. Family

_In the episode "Family" Enterprise and Picard come to terms with the events of "The Best of Both Worlds"._

Enterprise improved by the day at McKinley, thanks to Excelsior's superb healing skills. Their discussion about the Borg remained unfinished. But when she noticed Picard packing his shore leave bag, she couldn't resist teasing him a bit. "Captain Jean Luc Picard, the man who hates shore leave is packing his bags to go on one?" She asked. "Shut it, En." He growled. "It's Earth, it's home. And I haven't been to La Havre for nearly 20 years." "Vinyards and wine factories, I can see why." Enterprise muttered. "Oh hush!" He growled good naturedly. "It's good to hear you teasing me again. I didn't think you'd be up for it." She shrugged. "Thank Excelsior. She's a good healer." She replied. "I didn't mean your physical wounds." He said. "I know." She sighed. "But its yours I'm more worried about." "Do I need another reason to go on shore leave?" He asked. "To convince me, yeah." She replied. "Well what do you propose then?" He asked, crossing his arms. "That I come with you." She replied. "How would you manage that?" He asked dryly. "You forget I'm flagship." She chuckled. "I have the gene for it." All starships were direct descendants of earth based ships. And most had a particular gene from atomic submarines that allowed them to shrink in size but it was only active in the flagship line. "Out of the question." Picard growled. "Please!" Enterprise begged. She shrunk down to the size of a beagle, beaming herself over to ESD beside him. "Please, please, please, please, please!" She begged, clinging to his foot and giving him puppy dog eyes. "You are so immature." He grumbled. "Alright, alright!" She squealed with joy. "Just stay that size and stay out of the way." He growled. "Yes sir!" She answered with enthusiasm, jumping up into his arms. He rolled his eyes.

Walking along the road he observed the changes made to his village as Enterprise ran up and down the path in front of him, all excited. "Ooh, I've never been on the surface before. It's exciting!" She squealed. He couldn't help but smile, watching as she ran over to some bushes and stuck her head in. Her nacelles wiggled and flashed in Morse Code. Picard got the message. "Alright, whoever you are come out where I can see you." He said. A boy stepped out, wooden sword in hand. "Oh no, a highwoman." Picard said. "What's a highwoman?" The boy and Enterprise asked at the same time. "A robber who attacks travelers." Picard replied. "But I've never seen one so small before." Enterprise stifled a snort. "I'm not a robber, I'm your nephew!" The boy replied. "Rene." Enterprise sniffed him curiously. Rene knelt, holding out his hand to her nose. "You can really shrink yourself?" He asked. "What does it look like, kid?" She smirked. "Cool!" Enterprise chuckled at his enthusiasm. "My father's looking forward to you being here." Rene said. "I'm sure you misunderstood." Picard muttered. "No I didn't. He said so." Rene replied. "Well Robere and I we- perhaps its time to change all that." Picard's wistful tone gave Enterprise pause. Just who was Robere her captain's brother. "You know, you don't seem so arro-arrog..." Rene struggled. "Arrogant?" Enterprise asked. "Yeah. What does that mean anyway?" Rene asked. "Arrogant son of a..." Enterprise snickered. "Let's talk about it later shall we." Picard said. "Loving brother?" Enterprise teased as Rene ran ahead. "You don't know the half of it." Picard groaned.

Rene's mother, Marie was a kind woman. Enterprise could see that from the start. "Jean Luc." She greeted warmly, hugging her brother-in-law. Once she let go of him she turned to face Enterprise who had grown to the size of a Great Dane. "And you must be his loving starship." Enterprise purred as she pet her snout. Her nacelles wagged. "It is so good to finally meet both of you." She said. "Robere and I are delighted to have you here." "Has much changed for you sir?" Enterprise asked as Picard looked around. "No, no. Everything is exactly the way I remember it. The house, the hills. Every tree, every bush. Seems untouched by the passage of time." "Robere's worked hard to keep it that way. It's very important to him." Marie said. "As it was to our father." Picard agreed. "Someday I'm going to be a starship captain." Rene said, a hand rubbing Enterprise's back as the starship leaned against his leg. Picard smiled. "You look exactly like Robere when he was your age." Enterprise purred as she received more attention.

Robere was busy picking his vines when he was glomped from behind by an overeager starship. He fell right on his ass. "Enterprise, get down!" roared a very annoyed Jean Luc Picard. Enterprise's nacelles drooped as she crawled off the man. Robere turned his attention back to his vines. The two men talked briefly, Enterprise rubbing up against Robere's legs like a cat but getting no response. She eventually wondered off back to the house, sullen. Picard soon followed.

Enterprise rested on the living room floor back to beagle size again as the Picard family ate. She had taken to acting like a family dog, shutting down her voice controls for the time being. Her puppy dog eyes and whimpers finally earned her a piece of bread which she wolfed down eagerly. "She's a dear." Marie said. "You should be nicer to her Robere." She added as Enterprise clawed at his leg, only to be kicked away. The starship rolled away before righting herself, whimpering. Picard rose swiftly, scooping her up in his arms and checking her over. "Minor scratch, you're fine." He told her. She licked his face once before he set her down and faced Robere. "That was uncalled for." He said. "Was it? She's a threat to the things we hold most dear." Robere half growled. "I will treat her accordingly." "If you weren't so narrow minded, you'd see the world as it really is." Picard growled back. "Now you raise your own sons as you wish and allow me to do the same with mine." Robere hissed.

Enterprise followed close behind Picard as he talked with his childhood friend Lewis. She liked Lewis, he was a kind man. She could tell that as he'd given her more than one pocket sweet and several good feeling pets. She listened to their conversation with some curiosity. "I've never met anyone as disinterested in grapes than you Jean Luc." Lewis said. "Oh, no, no, no that's not true. I was interested in the traditions and proud that my family worked to preserve those traditions. I just never felt bound to uphold them." Picard replied. "You always reached for the future and your brother for the past." Lewis said. "If only he had room for both." Picard sighed. "What about you, you old rascal? You've taken quite a shift into the future yourself." "Well hydropolics turned out to be quite dull." Lewis said. "You should've listened to me in the beginning." Picard said. "If I'd listened to you, I'd never have taken that cycling trip with the Bloom Sisters." Lewis said. "The one you broke your leg?" Picard asked. "And got married, twice." Lewis sighed. "I hear you've been made supervisor of the Atlantis Project." Picard said. "I'm one of 200 supervisors." Lewis answered modestly. "Though if you heard my wife, you'd think I was in charge of the whole project." "Well you lead very exciting work. I've kept up on it the journals. It's only there's one thing I don't understand. You were such a rotten swimmer Lewis." Both laughed at that. "Seriously, how do you plan on upwelling the mantle without increasing the stress on the tectonic plates?" Picard asked. "You have been keeping up." Lewis said, surprised. "Why wouldn't he? He wouldn't lie." Enterprise growled. "Easy." Picard said. "On the Enterprise, we used harmonic resonators to relieve tectonic stress on Grema 4." Picard said, stroking the nose of his ship as she pressed up against him. "You know the sad thing is the government is looking for someone to lead the project. They're looking for you, Jean Luc. I know, I know you'd never leave Starfleet." Lewis said. "No, I'd never leave Starfleet." Picard replied, scratching his ship's side. She thumped her port nacelle against the ground. Lewis smiled. "You have a good friend here, Jean Luc." She said. "She's been faithful to me when no one else has." Picard replied, picking up the starship and holding her.

Picard looked up as he felt Enterprise's head rest on his knee. She could sense his wavering loyalties. Starfleet or Atlantis Project? Starfleet or Atlantis Project? He couldn't decide. She whimpered, and he looked down at her. "Oh don't you worry about me girl." He said. "I'm fine." She jumped up into his lap, burying her little nose in his chest. She wasn't convinced. "Okay, I will be fine." He corrected. She purred as he scratched her side. She rolled on her back, thoroughly enjoying her belly rub. Picard sighed. "This is ridiculous." He said. "I need a drink." He got up and grabbed a bottle of wine from the cabinet. Enterprise grabbed her own when his back was turned. By the time Picard noticed, it was too late. Enterprise had already downed most of the bottle. "Don't blame me if you get queasy." He said, taking a generous sip of his own glass. He chuckled when she gave him a questioning chirp. _"Queasy, what do you mean queasy?"_ She thought.

Robere walked in then. "Careful." He said. "You're not used to the real thing. This synthohol never leaves you out of control huh?" "That's so." Picard replied. "Well this will." Robere poured himself a glass. "Now there's something I'd like to see. The great captain out of control." Enterprise stifled a growl as he baited her captain. "Mind if I ask you a question." Robere said. "What the devil happened to you up there?" "Is this brotherly concern?" Picard asked dryly. "No, curiosity." Robere replied. "What did they do to you?" "You know what happened." "Not precisely. I gather you were hurt, humiliated. I always thought you needed a little humiliation. Or was it humility. Either would do." Picard had enough and walked out. Robere and Enterprise followed. "Why do you walk away? That's not your style." He said. "I'm tired of fighting with you Robere." Picard growled. "Tired?" "That's right!" "Yes, tired of the Enterprise too. The great Captain Picard of Starfleet falls to earth. Ready to plunge into the water with Lewis. That's not the brother I remember." Robere sneered. Enterprise stifled a growl with a hiccup. She was indeed starting to feel "queasy" but pushed it aside for now. "So I suppose you must've seen it like an ideal situation. Local boy makes good. Returns home after 20 years to a hero's welcome." Robere said. "I'm not a hero." Picard grumbled. "Of course you are. Admit it. You never settled for less than that and you never will." Robere growled. "That's not true." Picard sniffed. "Cancel the parade?! In your favor?!" "No! I never sought that rubbish." Picard growled. "Never sought? Never sought? President of the School, varidictum, athletic hero with your arms raised in victory." Robere was clearly jealous. "Varictorium, arms raised in victory? Are you always so jealous?" Picard asked. "Yes, I was always so jealous and I had a right to be!" "A right?" "I was always your brother. Watching you get all the cheers, watching you break every rule our father made and get away with it." Robere snarled. "Why didn't you break a few rules?" Picard asked. "Because I was the elder brother, the responsible one. It was my job to look after you." "Look after me, you were a bully." "Sometimes maybe, sometimes I even enjoyed bullying you." "Alright try it now." Picard challenged. Enterprise tensed, bracing for a fight. "Why did you come back Jean Luc? Did you come back because you wanted me to look after you again?" Robere sneered. "Damn you!" Picard growled and threw a right hook. Enterprise grabbed Robere's ankle, tugging and growling as she was thrown around. Picard pushed Robere into the mud before the two separated.

"You were asking for it you know." Picard chuckled. "Yes but you needed it." Robere replied. "You have been terribly hard on yourself." "You don't know, Robert. You don't know." Picard whimpered. "They took everything I was. They used me to kill and to destroy and I couldn't stop them. I should've been able to stop them! I tried! I tried so hard! But I wasn't strong enough! But I wasn't good enough. I should've been able to stop them. I should've, I should..." Enterprise nuzzled up to him. Her port nacelle had been dented in the fight and she had a minor cut on her left eye but she was fine otherwise. She curled up on his belly, nudging him comfortingly with her nose. "So my brother is a human being after all." Robere murmured. "This is going to be with you for a long time Jean Luc. A long time. You have to learn to live with it. You have a simple choice now. Live with it below the sea with Lewis. Or above the clouds with the Enterprise." He leaned forward, stroking the little starship who was currently snuggled on her captain's stomach. "She is a very beautiful ship, Jean Luc. I'd stay with her if I were you." Enterprise nudged his hand in response to his stroking. "You have a little dent in your hull there lass." Robere gently straightened that out. Enterprise licked him.

When Marie returned home she was surprised to find mud staining the carpet. On the couch sat Jean Luc and Robere each holding a glass of wine. Enterprise was rolling around on the floor, giggling a mile a minute and clearly drunk. After a quick conversation, Marie had the two boys out of the house. Enterprise however did not move fast enough and collapsed vomiting all over the floor. Picard groaned. "I did warn you." He said. She stuck out her tongue in response. "Is she always this immature?" Robere asked. "Only when she shrinks." Picard replied and the two men staggered away. Marie rolled her eyes and picked up the little starship who squeaked an apology. Marie soothed her and wrapped her in a blanket, placing a bucket by her head. "There you are little one." She closed the shades and Enterprise sank down into her makeshift bed. Marie sat beside her, stroking her until she fell asleep.

"Don't even think about throwing up on me." Picard said as he walked through ESD with Enterprise in his arms. The starship was still feeling the affects of yesterday. "I'm going to destroy those vines." She moaned. "It's not the wine's fault, Enterprise." Picard replied. "Remember," "You did warn me, yes. I know." She sighed. "Captain, one last thing before you scatter my atoms throughout space and reform them to their original size." She said. "Yes, Enterprise?" He looked down at her. She shifted in his arms and he set her down. She grew to the size of a horse. Her blue eyes, one twinkling brightly the other clouded, regarded him gently. "Remember you and Robere's fight?" She asked. "Oh I remember." Picard chuckled. "The scolding from Marie is one I won't forget anytime soon." Enterprise smiled. "Yes well, what you said then. It well," She shifted as she looked away, a bit embarrassed. "Go on." He prompted her. Her gaze met his again as she said "I forgive you, Captain." She buried her bow in his chest, feeling Picard's hands on either side of her face, caressing her before he kissed her nose causing her to blush madly. "Thank you, Enterprise. Thank you."


	40. Wormhole

Enterprise despised politics but as flagship it was unavoidable. This particular occasion was frying her nerves. Not only because of the delegations but also because of what they were meeting about. As a general rule, Enterprise tried very hard to avoid wormholes despite the fact that she always tended to fall right into them anyway. Now she was deliberately heading towards one. Sure, the people assured her it was "stable" but she naturally refused to believe that. The day she saw a stable wormhole was the day the universe froze over!

When the Ferengi delegation came aboard, Enterprise threw a fit. "No, absolutely not!" She growled.

"Enterprise." Picard sighed. "This is a delicate situation."

"You don't need to remind me." The starship grumbled. "Just keep them away from anything valuable." She relented.

She beamed the Ferengi aboard but not without playing with them a bit first, materializing them inside the wall before beaming them straight into the conference room.

 _"Chief O'Brian, what happened?"_ Picard asked.

 _"I have no idea sir, my command codes were overridden."_ O'Brian answered.

"Enterprise?" Picard growled.

"I plead the fifth!"

"Damn right you do." Picard grumbled. "Alright Dam'an, my starship has reluctantly agreed to your presence. It would be wise not to push your luck as they say."

"Understood captain." The Dam'an answered, still shaken from his "bumpy ride" aboard.

"According to my sensors captain, the probe reemerged just past the Beltax Arm in the Gamma Quadrant." Enterprise said.

Riker whistled. "It'd take a century at warp 9 to cover that distance." He said. "Impressive."

"Imagine the tolls the Ferengi would charge to travel through that should we lose." Picard said.

"The Ferengi aren't the biggest threat at the moment." Enterprise said. "Thank the Ancients. It's the Barsions and that Dadanomi are the ones we need to watch out for."

"This is an extraordinarily dangerous situation. We could be buying a lemon. Or we could not. I'm liking this mission more and more." Enterprise was giddy with excitement. The opportunity to travel that far without wasting so much time was just too good to pass up.

"No you don't!" Picard and Riker said at the same time.

Feeling the weight of both captain's demands, Enterprise paused. "Sirs?" She asked hesitantly.

Picard looked at Riker curiously before saying "Enterprise, we simply do not know enough about this wormhole if it is stable enough for starship travel. No one is going in there unless I say so. Am I clear?"

The starship's defiance could be felt clearly across their connection.

"Stubborn." Riker commented. "Are we clear, En?" He asked.

"Yes sir!" She growled.

Picard shot Riker a questioning look that said _"Why does she listen to you?"_ Riker merely shrugged though he knew the reason why. His connection was fresher and therefore more potent. Enterprise was prone to obey him more than she was Picard, regardless of their differences in rank.

When the Federation representative went down Enterprise knew exactly who to blame, that and her itching corridors. "Damn those Ferengi!" She growled.

Of course they denied any involvement. "We meant no harm to anyone." the Dam'an said.

"Can I beam them into space?" Enterprise asked.

"Calm." Picard ordered and the starship huffed. Her itch was getting more uncomfortable. Picard took notice.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Enterprise replied.

He remained skeptical. "Dr. Crusher?" He asked.

"She's showing signs of a severe allergic reaction, the same as Mendoza." Dr. Crusher replied.

"I'm fine!" Enterprise insisted, her bravado being cut short by a harsh cough. More followed and the starship rolled on her side, wheezing harshly.

"Dammit Enterprise, your bravado will get you killed one day!" Picard growled, pushing his chair back and racing to the bridge. Apparently, Riker had the same idea.

"Bridge." the First Officer said.

The ride in the turbolift seemed agonizingly slow. "There's something you're not telling me, number 1." Picard said.

"And what might that be captain?" Riker asked.

"Your connection. She listens to you because its more potent." Picard replied. "You thought I wouldn't find out?" He added at Riker's surprised look.

"I knew it was only a matter of time." Riker replied. "Did Enterprise..."

"Enterprise said nothing to me."

"Ah, then you wouldn't know that she values your orders more than mine. Because of my potency I try and limit my orders." Riker said.

"I appreciate that number 1 but right now your orders may be the only thing that can save her life." Picard said.

"I'm aware of that. Which is why I am heading to the bridge."

The two shared a grin.

Riker wasted no time exciting the turbolift, Picard followed, taking a seat in the starboard helmsman's chair while Riker took the captain's seat.

"Sir?" Worf questioned.

"Do as Commander Riker says Mr. Worf." Picard ordered.

"Aye sir." The Klingon was still confused though.

"Enterprise." Riker said, gripping the control console so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Y-yes?" The starship rasped weakly. "O-orders captain..."

"Just one order Enterprise." Riker replied. "Live."

He put everything he had into that order, giving it as much weight as he possibly could. Picard too muttered the order under his breath, adding his own authority. And Enterprise, despite her condition, could not resist its call. At once her breathing steadied, the flickering lights turned back on. This allowed Dr. Crusher enough time to relieved an antidote. "Thank you," Enterprise breathed. "Both of you." Both men shared a glance and nodded.

"Her vital signs are stabilizing. She'll be fine." Dr. Crusher reported.

Enterprise would be weak for some time though. She remained on her side. A Ferengi on one side and a Romulan on the other. She was too tired to care though. "I'll be fine." She told them.

"I hope so." The Romulan grunted. "I'd miss our dances if you weren't."

Enterprise snorted. "Just keep to your side of the border." She managed a weak chuckle. "There's just one last thing to do."

The Romulan dipped his head. "Lean on me, Enterprise. You lack the strength to do this on your own." He said.

"I have strength enough for this." She rasped, staggering upright. She armed her weapons and fired her phasers, detonating in the wormhole and destroying it. All ships present bowed their heads. They understood the stakes and had all learned that the wormhole was effectively useless, being unstable at one end.

"You made the right choice, Enterprise. This hole is not worth our time." The Romulan murmured.

Enterprise looked up at him. Unlike earth ships who had chosen not to reproduce, other species had. And had an equal number of males and females. This was the first Romulan male Enterprise had encountered since her days with Captain Kirk. She was curious and rightly so.

"Careful, girl." He purred. "Don't let your rebellious nature get the better of you. My name is T'Klang. And I tend to patrol near the Iconian part of the border." He winked and sailed off. Enterprise found herself blushing right down to the tips of her nacelles.

"Does he rival a human?" Riker teased.

"Shut up!"


	41. Booby Trap

_In the episode "Booby Trap" Enterprise must deal with near lethal doses of radiation as she tries to free herself from an ancient booby trap._

Whenever a distress signal was received, it was considered prudent to answer it. But a centuries old signal, questionable at best. Still, the starship's curiosity overrided her sense of caution and she sailed to the coordinates.

"A Premelian battle cruiser with its lang cycle fusion engines still intact?!" Enterprise breathed.

"Nacelle envy?" Picard asked.

"Shut up!" Enterprise huffed.

Enterprise had seen many design changes in her long life. And even with her 12 phaser arrays and 3 torpedo launchers she was still an explorer at heart. And that side of her screamed to stay and explore. But this time, it very well could be a case of curiosity killed the starship.

...

 _"Indulge me, Enterprise."_ Picard sighed.

 _"I would prefer it if an Away Team scanned it first, sir."_ She replied.

 _"No, captain's prerogative. This one's mine. We have examined all the conceivable risks."_ Picard said.

 _"The risks on a ship this old and fragile are inconceivable!"_ She growled.

 _"Ghosts perhaps."_ Picard smirked and she sighed. _"Enterprise, have you ever dreamed of climbing inside the bottle."_

Enterprise was confused. A human analogy?

 _"The ship in the bottle."_ Picard continued. _"Model airships? I used to build them when I was a child. My god I believe I had a Premelian battlecruiser too."_

Enterprise sighed. _"Just be careful!"_ She growled.

 _"Always am."_

 _"Uh huh."_

Enterprise looked at the blank eyes of the battlecruiser and shuddered. Even 1000 years later, she could still see her agony. However she died, it was not quick nor was it clean. The sight was haunting and it made Enterprise uneasy...

...

Enterprise first noticed something was wrong when she tried to leave. Her reserve power levels dropped steadily and when she tried to compensate by increasing power they dropped even more. The more she struggled to escape, the more her power levels dropped and the more waves of radiation struck her. Her shields would only take so much. And what's more, she couldn't stop struggling. She increased to warp 1 but power levels dropped by 12%. She groaned in pain.

"Is it possible captain that we've fallen into the same trap that killed them? A 1000 year old booby trap?" She rasped.

"It is the only possibility at this time, Enterprise." Picard replied.

"Excelsior I should've listen to you." Enterprise moaned.

"What?"

"Before we left Starbase 74, Excelsior told me as if she knew I would go on this mission, curiosity killed the starship."

...

Enterprise had never felt so helpless before. She wished she could do something, she just didn't know what. Then she had an idea. It would conserve her power and maybe just maybe provide her with some answers. She used her own replicators to recreate a special herbal incense used by healers when they sought direct communication with the Ancients without going to sleep. It put them in a trance of sorts. As the herb's properties entered her bloodstream, Enterprise's gaze clouded and the starship went still, her motor functions temporarily disabled.

A misty figure appeared in front of her. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"Be at ease Enterprise." Enterprise bowed low as from the mist came USS Missouri.

The old 20th century battleship was her direct ancestor. Her son, the NX Enterprise was the first and only ship born in the previous 6500 years. It was his berth which sparked descent and suspicion between ships and humans and laid the foundations for World War 3 and eventually First Contact. Missouri herself died of radiation poising shortly after the war. Enterprise had always made it a point to uphold her legacy.

"I must admit you surprise me with your presence. I was expecting another starship." She murmured.

"Any Ancient could have chosen to answer your call Enterprise. We are always willing to help our Chosen One." Missouri replied.

"You've called me that for centuries and yet I still do not understand what I am chosen for." Enterprise asked.

"One day you will." Missouri smiled. "But that is neither here nor now. I am here because you asked for my help. The answer to your problem is simple, you merely need look for it."

"I have been!" Enterprise whined. "I can't find anything."

"Then look again. And remember, what is a simple answer isn't always so hard to find if you keep an open mind." Missouri winked and began to fade.

"No, don't go please!" Enterprise begged.

"You know the answer, Enterprise..."

Enterprise woke feeling frustrated. She had Missouri's message but she wasn't anywhere closer to when she first began. "Now what?" She growled. An odd feeling overcame her, surpassing her frustration. It wasn't painful, or harmful in any way. Nor was it delightful. It was unfamiliar to Enterprise and it took the starship a moment to recognize it for what it was. Even then she had a hard time believing it. For the first time in her life, USS Enterprise D was bored!

...

Georgie's idea was insane. It was risky. It was crazy. And it just might work! Picard took her helm, driving her at impulse and using the short time lag between her power output and the trap's feedback to slowly escape. She weaved her way through asteroids, relying on her captain's skill to carry her to safety. Her momentum slowed and she approached a large asteroid. Enterprise caught on to his plan at once and grinned. She eyed the asteroid as she danced around it gracefully, her one good eye tracking it the whole way. Using its gravity she successfully gained enough momentum to escape the trap seconds before the lethal radiation would've pierced her shields. As it was her hull ached with a lingering burn from its affects. Non lethal but uncomfortable.

"Set a course for Starbase 74, I'm having you looked at Enterprise." Picard said.

Enterprise sighed but agreed. She did hurt. Her lack of resistance worried Picard who knew she would only be so agreeable if she was really hurting.

Excelsior took one look at Enterprise when she arrived at the starbase before saying "Curiosity nearly killed the starship".

Enterprise leveled a flat glare at her. "I hate you." She growled.

Excelsior merely shrugged it off and guided her into a berth. "You're confined to quarters for 6 weeks until those burns heal. I'll prescribe you some ointment to keep the swelling down. Doctor's orders."

Enterprise just groaned.


	42. Sprinting

_In the episode "Legacy" Enterprise must race to a fellow ships' aid._

Sprinting wasn't Enterprise's specialty. Most Galaxy-class starships were built for endurance, not sprints. But sprint she did to Dacatus IV after intercepting a distress signal from Arkel, a Federation transport and a member of Starfleet, therefore under her command.

"Hold on Arkel, I'm coming!" She growled.

She raced at Warp 9 for over a day, much longer than was recommended. Her hull was dripping with sweat that froze as soon as it came in contact with space. Her breathing was harsh but steady and her core rate remained in the aerobic range.

A second distress signal came through. "Enterprise, please hurry. I estimate antimatter breach in 5 minutes." Arkel cried, her signal breaking up with static. A muffled explosion was heard. "Make that three." The transport groaned. "Please hurry."

Enterprise lowered her head and put as much power she had into her engines. Her speed steadily increased. Warp 9.3, 9.6, 9.97 her top speed. She was now at a dead sprint as she entered the Dacatus System. She slowed to impulse just as she reached the fourth planet, her transporters getting a lock on the stranded crew. Arkel knew she had no hope, she must've known.

She saluted the massive starship as she flew right over her, feeling her people being beamed to safety. That was all that mattered to her. "Thank you, Enterprise." She whispered. Everything went dark soon after.

Enterprise watched as Arkel vanished in a huge explosion. "No..." The starship broke off, bowing her head.

Now that she had stopped, Enterprise realized just how tired she was. Her head was down as she breathed in hard through bared teeth. Her blue eyes were half-closed. Her nacelles flickered as her rapid heartbeat messed with their systems.

"Cool down Enterprise." Picard ordered and the starship set off on a short jaunt around the inner solar system, stretching out her cooling muscles to keep them from cramping. She kept her head up so her lungs could get air easier. She breathed in deep, monitoring her heart rate.

"Hmm, that's better." She sighed, tilting her head side to side as she worked out a crick in her neck.

"You feeling better?" Picard asked.

"Much, thank you." She sighed. "Though I don't want to have to do that again anytime soon."


	43. Raiders

_In the "Vengeance Factor" Enterprise must deal with a delicate situation._

Enterprise tried to work the kinks out of her neck as Picard explained the situation to her.

"So let me get this straight, while I was sleeping on that rather uncomfortable leaf mattress, the Gatherers came through and stole off the outpost?" She asked.

"Pretty much." He replied.

A loud crack was heard and the starship sighed. "Well then, time for some good ol fashioned payback."

She set a course for Ataria, bringing aboard the sovereign. The sovereign was impressed with Enterprise's accommodations. As the starship jumped to warp, she gasped and said "You have an amazing ship commander."

"We're all very proud of her." Riker replied.

The sovereign rubbed a bulkhead. "You've got some tense muscles here dearie." She said.

"Blame the rather rough accommodations of starbases." Enterprise replied. "Ooh." She leaned into the massage, nacelles arched in pleasure. "You have the touch of a goddess ma'am." She purred.

"Happy to help."

...

Enterprise hated the Gatherers. They were rude, interruptive, loud, and just plain disgusting to be around. Their leader, Gaul was no exception. Picard had told Enterprise to exercise patience but that was running thin.

"For the last time, mind your manners!" She growled as he took a drink out of an officer's hand.

"What's so wrong about wanting a drink?" Gaul laughed.

"Nothing except when you steel one." She growled back, giving him a good knock across 10 Forward.

Picard scolded her and rushed to the Gatherer's aid.

"Quite the lady you have here Picard." Gaul said dryly as he stood.

"I find her quite intriguing myself. Even though she's supposed to be the one to mind her manners." Picard replied, stroking a bulkhead. They vibrated as her growls turned to purrs.

"May I?" Gaul asked and Picard stepped aside.

"Don't you even think about it you rotten filthy disgusting... Ooh." She broke off as he stroked her. He had an expert touch, too expert. Enterprise leaned into it, purring deeply. "For a barbarian, you do know how to please a lady." She allowed.

"Why do you think I'm a barbarian?" Gaul grinned.

Their "happy moment" was interrupted by torpedo fire. "Looks like your friends have prepared a warm welcome for us." Enterprise grumbled.

"That's Chorgon's ship." Gaul said.

Picard hailed the other ship, telling her that Gaul had brought delegations to talk. No reply. She armed her phasers and repeated the message. Chorgon's ship responded with another round of torpedoes.

Enterprise growled. "Alright then. Let's focus their attention." She fired phasers and disabled their forward shields.

The other ship responded this time. "I have Gaul and a delegation from Akara III on board. You will receive them." She growled.

"Y-yes ma'am." The other ship stammered.

"Now that's better." Enterprise sighed.

...

Enterprise had no trouble figuring out the murderer. As Utah faced down Chogin she intervened. "Step away, Utah!" She growled.

The woman kept stepping forward but Enterprise fired a low power phaser shot into her and she paused.

"Stop this Utah!" She growled.

Again Utah moved forward and again, Enterprise fired another shot. This one more powerful. Utah groaned and paused. Enterprise turned her phasers on full force. The next shot she fired, would vaporize Utah.

"Please, don't do this." She begged. She didn't want to kill her. But Utah moved forward again and Enterprise was forced to fire. Utah was instantly vaporized. "I'm sorry..." The starship whispered.

"She was blinded by her own vengeance." Picard said. "It's not your fault."

Enterprise only wished she could believe that.


	44. The Defector and the Daughter

_In the episode "The Defector" Enterprise must face down her old adversaries, the Romulans while protecting one who claims to be defecting. But is he really defecting or is it all a ruse..._

"Normal"

 _"Klingon"_

 _*"Comms"*_

 **"Romulan"**

Enterprise picked up an unidentified ship in the Romulan neutral zone and headed for it. It was a Romulan scout ship and was pushing the envelope. As she was preparing to open a channel and deliver a warning to stay out of Federation space she found the Romulan was hailing her. The transmission was garbled but she could make some of it out. "Federation starship, do you read? I am in need of emergency assistance."

"This is the Federation starship Enterprise, go ahead." She asked. The Romulan seemed not to hear her. "Federation starship, please hurry... pursuit.." The transmission broke off. "Pursuit?" Enterprise wondered. "By what?" She would find out soon enough as she was entering visual range. The Romulan ship was being changed by a warbird that had its disrupters powered. Ordinarily, Enterprise would've just stood by and allowed the Romulans to fight each other. But as they were in her territory she had to intervene. She extended her shields around the Romulan ship, even though at that range her shields couldn't take a single hit. She got the scout ship however and beamed the lifeform in it inside. She had her teeth bared on the Romulan and her silver eyes blazed. She dropped into a crouch and her nacelles flickered a challenge. "You stay back!" She snarled. "This bird's under my protection. Leave my territory immediately!" The warbird paused, then slowly turned away. "As you wish, Enterprise." He said in a somewhat sly tone before cloaking. Enterprise would've gladly shot phasers at him but shooting a ship in the stern just wasn't her style. She let him go.

She turned her attention to the scout. "You need medical attention. I'll get you to a starbase." She said. "N-no! This cannot wait!" The scout cried. "What can't?" Enterprise asked. "You do not know?" The scout answered. "After the humiliating defeat at the Battle of Salgains, the Romulan Empire has vowed to disregard the treaty and claim the neutral zone. Navadera III is just the start." "Why is it that I always have to be the one to deal with those pointy eared bastards?" Enterprise groaned. "What is your name, scout?" "D'lorex ma'am."

Enterprise nodded. "Hold tight D'lorex. Stay within my warp field by maintaining constant contact with my hull. I'll get you to a Starbase. You must have those woulds treated. On the way, tell me more." She ordered and the pair warped out. "The Romulans have been building a secret station in the neutral zone. One your sensors can't pick up. In 2 days a fleet of Romulan warbirds will be within 15 different Federation outposts. If they are not properly prepared, it will be a massacre." D'lorex said. "This would mean war." Enterprise said. "Then destroy the base while you still can." D'lorex said. "How do I know you aren't just leading me into a trap." Enterprise growled. "Attacking first has never been the Romulans style." "Nor has setting traps for our enemies before a war has begun." D'lorex answered. "It's always a game of chess with you isn't it." Enterprise sighed as she weighed her options. Either she investigate D'lorex's claim and risk falling into a Romulan trap or she ignore it and possibly overlook a grave threat to the Federation if D'lorex was correct. "Councilor?" She asked Deanna. The half-Betazid sighed. "Both D'lorex and Sital believe what they say, Enterprise. I think we have sufficient cause to enter the neutral zone." Enterprise nodded but both she and Deanna knew that the starship didn't need Deanna's advice to decide. She'd already made up her mind. "If I give you rudimentary repairs, can you guide me to this base?" She asked. "Just give the word ma'am. I know the way." D'lorex replied.

This plan became obsolete the instant D'lorex blew up. Enterprise took several hits from flying debris that caused minor abrasions. "What have you done?!" She snarled to the Romulan Sital. "I set the self-destruct sequence to ensure she was not captured." He replied. "You murdered our best chance of finding that base!" Enterprise cried. He sighed. "I'm sorry for that. Oh and Doctor thank you. How fortunate you know something of Romulan medicine." He said. "Well I've had some recent experience with it." Dr. Crusher sighed. "Ah yes the incident of Galagus Khan. The two officers." He said. "You know a lot for a logistics clerk!" Worf growled. "Just what I was thinking." Enterprise muttered. "It was common knowledge." Sital growled, shooting a glare at both of them. "I can show you my rating code." he added to Enterprise. "Forged credentials are a simple matter for a spy!" Worf hissed. Sital rolled his eyes. "How do you let this Klingon _patach_ wear a Starfleet uniform?" He asked. Enterprise did not need to know Klingon, just by gauging Worf's reaction she could tell Sital had said something unpleasant. "You are lucky this is not a Klingon ship." Worf growled. "We know how to deal with spies!" "Oh remove this _taza_ from my sight!" Sital said. This one Enterprise understood. "Take that back!" She snarled. "I will not allow such language, **virrrule!** " "Hypocrite." Sital muttered, laughing. "Something you find amusing?" Enterprise growled. "Your Lt. Worf. I like him." Sital replied. "He's proud. A warrior who lives only for combat. The type that will get us all killed." He added darkly and Enterprise, reminded of the base, shuddered.

"Captain Picard, there's a priority 1 message coming in from Starfleet on a priority 1 channel. 2 hour delay. Shall I put it through to your ready room?" Enterprise asked. "Thank you Enterprise." Picard replied. "You have the bridge Mr. Data."

 _*"Captain, we have received an official protest from the Romulan Empire demanding the return of your defector. Obviously we are refusing to comply. I join in your skepticism. But if it is a deception, the Romulans are certainly making a good show of it. The Federation Council has convened an emergency session. There is no doubt in my mind this will eventually fall on your shoulders Jean Luc. You've got him. You must decide if he's telling the truth. For now I suggest you proceed along the neutral zone border to a position approximate to Nalvana III."*_

The transmission ended. "Somehow I don't think this is a deception but I don't believe it's truth either captain." Enterprise sighed. "I agree, there's something more at work here." Picard straightened his shirt and got up to face the window. "And whatever it is, I've got a feeling we'll face it very soon."

 _*"Monitor and Hood have been dispatched to join you Enterprise."*_ Galaxy reported. * _"But they will arrive too late to be of assistance. Warnings have been issued to all outposts along the border. As well as several independent vessels in nearby sectors. No one here wants a war captain. But we are prepared to take the initiative if that is what they want."* *"Has my fleet been placed on yellow alert?"*_ Enterprise asked. _*"Affirmative. All starships are operating under battle ready conditions, including myself. This is a tense situation Enterprise. Try not to make it tenser."*_ Galaxy begged. _*"I will try."*_ Enterprise sighed. * _"But these are well Romulans."* *"Indeed. Just be careful alright."*_ Galaxy asked. _*"Ah, you know me. I get into a bad situation, I find my way out of it."*_ Enterprise replied. _*"True. Keep me informed, En."* *"I will, Enterprise out."*_

Enterprise watched as the probe was launched, its sensors functioning normally. So far Nalvana III was producing no results. "This is looking more and more like a trap." She said. "And yet not a trap." She groaned, pressing her deflector dish to her head. "I need a drink." She snapped out of it though when she began to pick up some low level subspace submissions, and an ionized trail that suggested cloaked Romulan ships. The planet's surface yielded nothing but barren rock but a base could be hidden there, the probe's capabilities were limited. But she couldn't be certain."Only one way to know for sure." She said and set a course for Nalvana III.

"You couldn't happen to recreate Romulan Ale could you?" Sital asked. "Not in the replicators no. Against the rules." Enterprise replied. "However, I do have a stash of the real thing." A bottle and a glass appeared out of no where. "Just keep it on the DL, cheers." She raised her own glass. "Thank you." He raised his own. "You know for a starship you aren't nearly as arrogant." "And for a Romulan you aren't such a bastard either." She replied. "Touche." They toasted. "You know you could get in trouble for drinking that. As I recall it's illegal for Starfleet." "Like that's gonna stop me. 1701 remember?" Enterprise grinned. "Rebel." Sital chuckled while Enterprise just laughed.

 _*"Enterprise, we have confirmed you are holding Admiral Aladir Zyrock. He has been identified as the commander of the massacre of the Norgan Outpost."*_ Galaxy said. Enterprise growled. _*"The one where San Fransisco was killed?"*_ She asked. Galaxy's own blue eyes flared as she was reminded of their sister's brutal death. _*"The one and the same."*_ She answered. _*"The council strongly reminds you to consider Zyrock an unreliable source of information."*_ With that, Galaxy ended the transmission. "Well," Enterprise sighed. "I suggest you return to the bridge captain. I have a Romulan Admiral to interrogate."

Zyrock knew he was in deep trouble when he walked into the captain's ready room. "Have a seat Admiral Zyrock." Enterprise said sweetly. "There isn't time." Zyrock growled. "Have a seat Zyrock." Enterprise repeated and the Admiral wisely complied. "You see, I'm just not convinced you're not telling the truth." Enterprise said. "What must I do?" "You must convince me." Enterprise replied. "If I had irrefutable evidence but you did not bring irrefutable evidence. You brought no evidence at all! And here you are not the man you claim to be." She growled. "I am sorry if I offended you by disguising my identity." He said. "Oh you've done more than that." Enterprise faked a chuckle. "Does the name USS San Fransisco mean anything to you?" She asked.

When Zyrock hesitated she jogged his memory. "She was defending the outpost at Norgan." Enterprise growled. "I'm sorry. I can't offer you more than that." Zyrock sighed. "I don't want your apologies Romulan!" Enterprise snarled. "I want your blood! But since killing you would keep me from getting any answers, I'm forced to keep you alive. Now talk!" "I'm telling you I don't know any more! I've told you everything!" Zyrock cried. "Tell that to Frisco." Enterprise hissed. "I am sorry about your sister, I truly am." Zyrock sighed. "Do you know what the Norgan Massacres were called on my world?" He asked. "They were called the Norgan Campaigns. What is one world's butcher is another's hero. Perhaps I am neither." Enterprise sighed. "One what basis Admiral am I to decide?" She asked. "Your good word? Are you willing to help me overpower the Romulan V'tex warbird we encounter? Are you prepared to help us detect them through their cloaking shields? Give us the keys to your national secrets?" Enterprise asked. Zyrock's silence was his answer. "And that's my problem Admiral." Enterprise said. "You ask us for faith in circumstances that are hardly comprehensible to believe, compounded by lies and your refusal to tell us what you know." "I cannot betray my people!" Zyrcok cried. "You already betrayed your people!" Enterprise growled. "You made that choice. You're a traitor! Now if the bitter taste of that is unpalatable to you I am truly sorry but I will not risk my people because you think you can dance on the edge of the neutral zone. You crossed over Admiral. You make yourself comfortable with that."

Zyrock sighed. "Do you have any children Enterprise or family?" He asked. "How little you know of earth's starships Admiral. We're an infertile breed. An experiment showed that post-zygotic barriers would prevent us from successfully producing generations from our offspring." She replied, her voice tight. "Hmm. Then you have sacrificed too much." Zyrock sighed. "There comes a time in every man or woman's life when she looks down at the first smile of her baby girl and realizes she must change the world for her. For all children. It is for her that I am here. Not to destroy the Romulan Empire but to save it!" He growled. "For months, I tried desperately to dissuade the High Command that another war would destroy the empire. They got tired of my arguments, and sent me off to command some distant sector. And this was my only recourse. I- will never see my child again." He sighed. "She will grow up believing that her father is a traitor."

Enterprise bit her lip. "There is one ship in Starfleet, who mated with a Romulan warbird. She gave birth to a daughter. I don't know if she can reproduce but her mother was forced to give her up. Children in our fleet nearly destroyed us once, she and no one else would allow that to happen again. That child now serves the Romulan Empire. And every day, every night, her mother looks to that sector of space, wondering if her child remembers her first few months of life. If she remembers her mother who loved her, raised her, nursed her into being, and would do it all over again." Enterprise looked at Zyrock, deep understanding in her sad silver eyes. "And she understands what you did and why you did it."

Zyrock stroked her. "If you act now, you can stop the war." He said. "I can but I won't." Enterprise replied. "Unless I have unequivocal cooperation. Zyrock's gaze was hard. "You have it!" He growled and Enterprise set a course for the neutral zone. She had strengths, plans and tactical abilities of the Romulan fleet.

Enterprise was wary as she approached Nalvana III. Though her sensors detected nothing she felt as though she was being watched. She entered standard orbit and scanned the planet. There was no indication of any base. "Explain that." Enterprise growled. "I can't." Zyrock whimpered. Enterprise realized something. "Is it possible you've been fed disinformation?" She asked. "What?" "You said you'd been censured, given reassignment. They knew of your dissatisfaction. Could all this have been to test your loyalty?" She asked. "No. No, it's impossible." Zyrock breathed. "They let you escape with an arsenal of worthless secrets." Enterprise said and all to happily left the neutral zone. Her path was blocked by two Romulan warbirds and they fired on her.

"What, no hello nice to see ya?!" Enterprise growled, feeling those hits. "Captain, can I blow them up yet?" She asked. "Not yet, Enterprise. This is just a tap on the shoulder or we wouldn't still be here." Picard replied. "Well that's a pleasant thought. Can you hurry your diplomacy up. Believe it or not taking phaser hits isn't that much fun!" She growled. "Okay now they're squawking." She sighed as she was being hailed. _*"Enterprise, I hardly expected to see you again so soon."*_ Enterprise knew that voice. "Captain..." She growled, the malice in her tone unmistakable. "Calm." Picard ordered her. _*"Commander Tamalik, as you know we were responding to warnings of Romulan incursions at Nalvana III."*_ _*"Oh but captain, there are no incursions can't you see?"*_ Tamalik chuckled. "So it was a trap! Only the bait wasn't aware it was." Enterprise snarled. She entered her override codes to the phasers and got ready to fire. "Enterprise, stand down!" Picard ordered. "We're leaving now." _*"Without even an apology captain?"*_ Tamalik asked. Enterprise patched herself into the communication. _*"Listen here you pointy eared bastard and listen good. I'd rather not start a war with the Romulan Empire but if I must, it should be over a better reason than some annoying spitfire slimeball_ _ **virrule**_ _of a commander!"*_ She growled. Zyrock had doubled over laughing. "Remind me to buy you a bottle of Romulan Ale next time we stop." He said. "I'll hold you to that, Admiral." The starship grinned. _*"You forget your place, starship!"*_ Tamalik was angrier than she had ever seen him. _*"When I am finished disecting you piece by piece your broken hull will be put on display in the center of the Romulus Capital Museum to serve as a symbol of our great victory. It will inspire our armies for generations to come. And serve as a warning for any other traitors who will create ripples of disloyalty."*_ Enterprise snarled. _*"The day you harm Admiral Zyrock is the day you destroy me first and believe me, if you remember Narenda III, you know I can easily take you down with me."*_ She replied. _*"All the communiques, all the fleet positions, they were all a fake. A test to prove my loyalty. All part of a trap meant to lure Enterprise here to the neutral zone where you would destroy her?"*_ Zyrock growled.

"Zyrock, Captain, I cannot fight them." Enterprise said. "Of course you can Enterprise, we are equal in strength." Picard replied. "No, she can't." Zyrock said. "She cannot harm her own child. And Commander Tamalik knows it. That's why he chose that warbird as his ship." "I don't even think she knows." Enterprise whispered, gazing up at her daughter. T'larix bore no resemblance to her Federation mother. The only outward sign of her half-heritage were her silver eyes, currently staring at Enterprise in fierce hatred. It shattered the starship's heart. _*"You will return the traitor Zyrock."*_ T'larix growled. _*"Then you will surrender to become a prisoner of war."*_ Enterprise steeled herself. _*"You really expect me to accept those terms. You're dumber than I thought."*_ She growled and T'larix snarled. Enterprise noticed their teeth were the same. _*"You know, Enterprise. I expect you won't. You have 30 seconds to decide."*_ T'larix growled. _*"I don't even need one T'larix."*_ Enterprise replied. If she died rather than fight her own daughter then so be it. _*"Think Enterprise!"*_ T'larix nearly begged. _*"Surrender. Surrender your people."*_ Enterprise met her gaze. _*"If the cause is just and honorable, they are prepared to give their lives. As am I."*_ Enterprise replied.She fixed her daughter with a hard stare. _*"Are you prepared to die, T'larix?"_ She asked.

T'larix hesitated, the fire in her silver eyes fading before she backed down. That and the Klingon warbird which decloaked beside Enterprise gave her pause. "Thank you for coming." Enterprise said to Pah. "My pleasure." The Klingon grinned. "Now, do any of you bitches want to dance?!" T'larix and her partner exchanged glances and the other warbird warped away. _*"I look forward to our next meeting Enterprise."*_ T'larix said and started to sail off but paused. "You're eyes are the same." Enterprise heard her daughter's actual voice for the first time. _"She sounds just like me."_ She thought. "Discuss it with your father little one." She said outloud. "Then come find me." Enterprise turned back for Federation territory. "Wait!" T'larix cry gave her pause. "How will I find you?" She asked. "You will. I am not hard to miss. And trust your instincts, they led you to me once didn't they?" Enterprise winked and warped out.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Zyrock asked. "She wasn't ready. She'll seek me out when she is. And if she isn't, then I know she's made her choice. I'll respect it." "Even if it hurts you?" Zyrock asked. "Even if it hurts me." Enterprise sighed. "She is, was, and will always be my daughter. That will never change."

...

Two weeks later, Excelsior joined Galaxy at the entrance to Starbase 113. The bigger starship was watching Enterprise as the flagship stared into empty space. Only they knew what she was looking at.

"Should we call her in? It's been nearly 3 days since she last ate. I can't get her to touch anything." The healer said.

"Let her be, Excel." Galaxy replied. "She needs to gather her thoughts."

Excelsior dipped her head and disappeared back inside the starbase while Galaxy approached her sister. Enterprise heard her coming. "I keep searching that sector of space, hoping I might detect some trace of T'larix coming towards me. Guess I should be used to disappointment."

Galaxy nuzzled her. "That girl is in a better place than what would've awaited her in Starfleet." She said. "She's an adult now and what she decides should be her own decisions, not yours."

"I know that. I just-when I crossed her in the neutral zone. I knew that no matter how many times Picard entered his command code, I could never fire my weapons. For I didn't see a Romulan warbird, I saw the shipling I gave birth to and was forced to give up."

"I know. I know." Galaxy murmured, embracing her gently. "But you cannot change the past nor can you influence the future from here. T'larix will come around in her own time. I am certain of that. She has your genes after all."

Enterprise chuckled. "She felt something, I could see it in her eyes. I just wish I could be more patient." She said.

"Enterprise, in what you're going through. You have every right to be impatient." Galaxy replied.

Enterprise leaned into her. "Thanks Gal." She murmured.

Galaxy blushed. "You're welcome, Ennie."


	45. Change of Command: Part 1

_Takes place during "Chain of Command: Part 1". Enterprise is forced to receive a new captain. She is less than pleased._

"No! No! No! No! NO!" Enterprise roared, her entire hull rumbling in frustrated growls. Picard looked amused. "I told you she'd take it this way Admiral." He said. Admiral Nechayev to her credit didn't flinch under the starship's protests. A feet which impressed Enterprise but she wasn't about to show it. "I'm well aware of her attachment to you Captain which is why I'm even allowing her to remain at close proximity to the location of your mission." She said. "You're setting him up for a trap!" The starship snarled. "There's no way he'd survive." "If it goes wrong, your job is to rescue him. In the meantime, do you know of Captain Edward Jellico?" Admiral Nechayev asked. Enterprise snorted. "Of course. Kyoto constantly brags about him." She replied, giving a fond glance to the Excelsior-class beside her. Kyoto offered a shy smile in reply. "He's going to take command in Picard's absence." "Oh, WHAT?!" Enterprise snarled. "You heard me Enterprise and you also will accept him. I'm making that an order." Admiral Nechayev said. "That may fly with Kyoto but I'm flagship, I don't have to follow your orders." Enterprise growled. "Not yours either!" She added as Picard opened his mouth. "Enterprise, you are aware of the situation." He asked. "Yes." "Then you must understand that this is necessary." He growled. "Necessary but far too risky. I won't put you in that kind of danger. Not when our connection will be blocked." Enterprise said. "A starship can have many captains over her lifetime, but not within such a short period as I've had. Adding another connection now will weaken my mental capacity and therefore weaken your connection as well." "I know. But you must. I wouldn't ask this of you unless I had no other option." Picard said. "There's always another option, Jean Luc." Enterprise sighed. "Alright, I accept."

Enterprise, Picard, and Riker all winced as they felt the new connection form. The third in 2 years for the starship. Unlike the previous two, this one hurt. Kyoto winced as well. "Damn, I'm sorry Enterprise." She murmured, leaning over and giving the flagship a soothing lick. Enterprise closed her eyes and purred, entwining their nacelles. Kyoto rolled on her back, looking up at Enterprise her eyes hard. "He's a good man Enterprise. You take care of him." She growled. "I will be fair." Enterprise allowed. "But not favoring." Kyoto dipped her head. "That's all I could hope for then." She murmured. "I won't harm him unless I feel he is endangering his command." Enterprise assured her. "He's like the old generation, Enterprise. Don't be surprised if he comes off a bit reckless." Kyoto smiled. Enterprise chuckled. "I know the type well, don't worry. I'll show some leniency." She promised. "Godspeed Enterprise." Kyoto whispered, kissing her neck. Enterprise lowered her head, touching noses with the older ship. "Fair winds." She whispered back. The pair shared a brief kiss before separating. Enterprise went on her way to the Cardassian Border.

Jellico was eccentric to say the least. "I miss the Kyoto already." He said. "But a Galaxy-class, now that's something special." He knew how to flatter a lady, Enterprise would give him points for that. "Be careful." She warned. "I can tell when someone's flattering me or simply trying to earn brownie points." "Now why would I do that, Enterprise?" He pouted. She rolled her eyes. "Mind your manners." She warned. "I set much higher standards than Kyoto." "I wouldn't expect anything less from the flagship." He answered and she sighed. "Just hurry on to the bridge." She growled. "I felt your pain." Jellico said. "I am sorry I had to force this on you." Enterprise could say nothing in reply.

"I am so, so sorry." It was all Enterprise could say. Jellico was a workaholic that much was obvious. Georgie had to completely reconfigure her power systems in just 2 days. And on top of that all departments were feeling the strain of an added shift. Enterprise was a triple shift ship. With an Alpha, Beta, and Gamma watch on the bridge and on station at all times. 8 hours on, 16 hours off. Jellico had changed it to four. So now she had an Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta watch on station with 6 hours on, 6 hours off. Instead of working just 8 hours, each member of the crew had to work 12 hours, every day, until this mission ended. And it wasn't just the crew, Enterprise was feeling the strain as well. As the starship, she was up as long as her engines were running. She didn't need sleep as often as her crew did but she still needed it. And the harder she worked, the more frequently that was. Jellico would've made a better physical trainer than a starship captain. Battle drills, cardio exercises, daily marathon runs.* Enterprise was in good shape but not nearly good enough for this as it turned out. In her 5 years, she'd never been so sore. Marathons combined with secondary hull and nacelle exercises were the worst! It was her academy days all over again. "Starship Physical Reaction Interstellar Nacelle Test indeed." She grumbled.

"Come on, is that the best you can do?!" Jellico taunted as she ran one such SPRINT. Enterprise was using an asteroid belt for her training grounds. The rocks floating by made for perfect weights and "bars" to pull herself over. Anchored to an asteroid by her nacelles, Enterprise was attempting to touch the tip of her head to the top of the asteroid, a starship sit-up of sorts. She'd done 70 of these already and was feeling the burn. She need another 30 to pass. "Kyoto can do a better job that than? You call that a sit-up?!" Jellico hissed as her head hovered near the top of the asteroid without touching it. This was one of many close sit-ups she'd gotten. If Picard were here, he would've counted them but Jellico was proving to be a much harder instructor than she'd expected. "I'm not counting that one, you're still at 70. Come on Enterprise, you've got 40 seconds left. You can do better." Jellico growled. Enterprise gritted her teeth, tongue peeping out as it tasted the sweat dripping down her face. As soon as time was called, Enterprise collapsed in a heap panting. "I've seen Class-5 transports who can do better than that. Lousy, just plain lousy Enterprise. I expected better from the flagship. We have less than 12 hours until we reach the Cardassion border and you still can't manage a simple sit-up? How the hell are you going to face off against a Cardassion task force?!" Jellico growled and left the bridge. Enterprise whimpered as the pain hit her. Her connection to Jellico was extremely sensitive and his anger wasn't helping. "Take a rest, Enterprise." Riker murmured. He looked pale, having felt her pain. Jellico must've too but he didn't show it. "Jellico's right, Riker. How can I face off the Cardassion's if I can't master a simple SPRINT?" She growled. "For one thing Enterprise, Jellico's going about this all wrong. The standards he's setting are for Excelsior-class starships not a Galaxy-class. Excelsior's are smaller, more nimble. They could do what you just did without even breaking a sweat. But a Galaxy class isn't designed for what he's putting you through. At least Excelsior's are more proportionally balanced. Simply put Enterprise, your heads too big and your nacelles are too small. There's a reason why sit ups were not a requirement of the SPRINT for the Galaxy-class. You can't ever hope to do them properly. The fact that you got 70 proper reps in is astounding." Enterprise sighed. "I might need to do things I wasn't designed to in this Riker. Jellico's right in that." She murmured. She stood but Riker's hand on her helm stopped her. "You're exhausted and this may be the only chance you'll have for a while. So rest, Enterprise." He murmured. "That's an order." Enterprise's mental abilities were stretched at the moment and this weakened her ability to resist orders. She curled up on herself, letting herself drift with the asteroids. Her shields remained in place to prevent any of those rocks from colliding with her. The sweat dried on her hull, leaving a fine white frothy crust. Enterprise looked more like an older generation starship now. But she didn't care. She closed her eyes and went right to sleep.

Enterprise groaned, rubbing her head as she tried to blink the sleep from her eyes. Jellico stood on her bridge, finger still hovering over the internal alarm button. The alarm was designed as Enterprise's own personal alarm clock only after the SPRINT exam she was so exhausted she hadn't bothered to set it. So Jellico had made it go off. "Ngh..." She groaned. "Was that really necessary?" "Yes!" Enterprise sighed. "Time to go?" She asked. "I gave you an additional hour of rest Enterprise, we're behind schedule now." Jellico replied. Sighing, the flagship blinked the last remnants of sleep out of her eyes and continued on.

Enterprise felt it when Picard was captured. Her abilities were so stretched that she lacked the strength to raise her mental shields, therefore she felt the full fury of Picard's trauma. He knew this and tried to lend her strength. _"No, captain."_ She murmured. _"I need to keep in contact with you." "You're hurting yourself and therefore your ability to come and rescue me. Please. Take it."_ He begged. _"You'll have no ability to shield yourself."_ She warned. _"I know but I am not the priority here."_ He replied. Reluctantly, Enterprise took the shields. She at once tried to extend them around Picard only for them to stretch a bit and then snap back in place. She swore. "Damn!" The starship tossed her head in frustration. After nearly losing Picard to the Borg she'd hoped and prayed she'd never have to feel this again. This sensation that made her guts squirm and tighten, her muscles contract, her nacelles twitch and her eyes narrow. She felt helpless.

*A marathon in the Starship Standard System is equal to 26 light years. A half-marathon is 13 light years and so on.


	46. Change in Command: Part 2

Enterprise paced back and forth at the Cardassion border, frustrated at Jellico's lack of action. The man knew the situation and yet he still did nothing. Enterprise knew the importance of cover but that didn't mean she had to like it. She had her own ruse to complete though.

"Be careful Will." She warned Riker as he prepared to take a shuttlecraft to the rendezvous point. "I'll let you know as soon as I find something." He promised. "You better!" She growled, grimacing as another attempt to reach her captain resulted in a backlash. "You be careful Enterprise. You're prone to be reckless at times like this." He said. "Yes sir." She sighed and he left. He returned with Worf and Dr. Crusher. Riker and Enterprise wanted a rescue mission but Jellico wouldn't let them. "Riker, I want those tricorder readings. Enterprise, you have 1 hour before your next SPRINT. And this time for god's sake pass will you?!" Once he left for the bridge, Enterprise reached out to Riker via their connection. _"I hate him."_ She growled. _"So do I."_ Will replied.

Enterprise wasn't surprised when he was relieved of duty but that didn't stop her from being furious. "I question this decision captain." She managed through gritted teeth. "I know you don't agree with it, but understand I am in a difficult position here with limited options." He replied. "I know that. And I respect that but you haven't considered one of the options in which I rescue Picard." She said. "I noticed you said I and not we." He said. "I'm flagship, my sub genes are fully active. I can shrink down and travel along the surface with my full tactical capability intact." She replied. "That's out of the question. The Cardassions already have Captain Picard, what's to keep them from capturing you as well?" He asked. "They'd be expecting a human incursion, not a starship." She replied and overrided his codes. She was going to Seltas III.

"Enterprise, what have you done?!" Jellico asked. "What I must to save his life." She replied. "How did you override my command codes?" He asked, stunned as she accelerated to warp 9. "You know there is only one way I could've resisted your command." She replied. "Especially with my weakened mental State." "Love. You love him." Jellico realized. "More than you'll ever know." She arrived in orbit around Seltas III. "My mass displacement will also transfer to you with minimal effects. I will also be powering down my warp engines so my presence will not be detected by the Cardassions. On my count." She said. "3, 2, 1." On the mark she shrank down to the size of an ancient earth automobile. Her shields did their job and protected her well. Approaching 2000 feet she restarted her engines and pulled up, circling above the site where she knew Picard was located and used the clouds to hide her position. "They won't be looking for anything this close to the surface." She growled, scanning the surface. "I've got a way in, hold on." She dove and gained speed very very rapidly, racing through the entrance at warp 1. Too fast for any Cardassion to see her. She weaved her way through corridors until she came upon what she was looking for. The door was a mere obstacle for a 4.5 million ton starship. In fact her mass was much higher than that since she'd shrunk. She had to be at least 40 times that heavy. She smashed through it with ease and still the size of an automobile, crashed into the Cardassion's desk. The Cardassion interrogator found himself pinned between the wall and a very very pissed off starship. A low powered phaser shot released Picard from his restraints and he at once climbed to sit atop her head. Enterprise readied her phasers again, one shot and it would be all over. "No Enterprise." Picard's order gave her pause. "Let him go." Enterprise backed off slightly before getting in the Cardassion's face again, offering a loud roar before whirling around and racing off back the way she came. Taking off from the ground she grew to her original size and beamed him aboard. Then she was off, back in Federation territory.

"Well done Enterprise!" Enterprise basked in her crew's happiness. It was a big party throughout her decks. "Enterprise, I was wrong. I was willing to sacrifice too much for this mission. I realize that now. You had a bar that would not be lowered, I should've respected that. I'm sorry." Jellico said. "If the positions were reversed, I would've done the same thing." She replied. "You're forgiven." She made her way to Minis Korvon.

Kyoto was there waiting for her. "Is Jellico okay?" She asked. "Other than being injected with a dose of humility, he's fine." Enterprise replied and Kyoto sighed. "You weren't too rough on him were you?" She asked. "No more than he was rough on me." Enterprise replied. "Must be bad. You look a mess." Kyoto said. "Yeah well a SPRINT a day will do that to you." Enterprise replied. "At Excelsior-class standards?" Kyoto asked and Enterprise nodded. "Damn! You must be exhausted. Come inside space dock." Enterprise dipped her head. "Thank you." Kyoto followed her in, noticing how the flagship favored her port quarter. "Cramped muscles?" She asked. "Hmm, oh no I must've tweaked them when I entered that base." Enterprise replied. "I see." Kyoto helped her into the nearest berth which happened to be hers. "I shouldn't." Enterprise said. "Don't start." Kyoto growled as she dug through her supplies before finding what she was looking for. She held up a bottle of ointment. "I picked this up on Galarus IV. It should help." Enterprise sighed as Kyoto rubbed it in. "Mmm, that feels much better already Kyoto. Thank you." She murmured. Kyoto smiled. "You've got knots all over Enterprise." She said. "Did you make sure to stretch properly after your SPRINTs?" "Not all of them." Enterprise admitted. Kyoto sighed. "You'll be sore for a few days but I can work most of these out." She said, squeezing a particularly large knot in Enterprise's shoulder. "Mmph." The flagship groaned. "Sorry. Right now you're more kinks than straights, En." Kyoto said. "Yes, I know. Thank you Ky." Enterprise sighed. As her muscles were worked over, she was finally able to relax. "You need a proper rest, Enterprise. Close your eyes." Kyoto murmured as she applied more ointment. "I owe you one." Enterprise mumbled, half-asleep. Kyoto laughed softly. "I seem to recall you kept your promise of keeping Jellico out of trouble and not causing him too much of it. We're even." She said. Enterprise hummed, eyelids flickering. Kyoto gently pushed them closed. "Sleep, En." She murmured continuing her massage until Enterprise was sound asleep. She didn't wake for a long time.


	47. Shipnapped!

Needless to say Picard was not having a good day. Having Dr. Crusher kidnapped, his starship attacked and then he himself taken hostage was good reason for that. He was resting on a rather uncomfortable ledge with Dr. Crusher close by when they heard a scuffling sound. That scuffling became louder and muffled snarls were heard. One of the terrorists emerged. It was their leader Finn and he was dragging something on a leash behind him.

Her silver hull was covered in dust and she was the size of a beagle but there was no mistaking those blue eyes, currently trained on Finn in unimaginable fury.

"Enterprise..." Picard whispered.

"I found her trying to break through the ceiling. Brave bitch." Finn said, giving the leash a flick so it hit the starship's muzzle.

Enterprise gave a yelp, shying back as she tugged harder at her restraints. She couldn't change her size because of a device attached to her nacelles. Finn picked her up by her secondary hull and threw her. Enterprise couldn't fly with that restraint and she smacked into the hard rock wall. She wailed before hitting the ground with a loud thud. Her nacelles lay at an odd angle and her head was partially separated from her secondary hull. Dr. Crusher rushed to her aid, running the scanner over her.

"8 broken ribs, a broken jaw, a dislocated shoulder, fractured hips, a strained expansion joint, and a possible concussion." She reported.

"Damn." Picard knelt beside Dr. Crusher, stroking Enterprise's head. "Dr. Crusher is going to have to set your shoulder." He said. "It will hurt. Now can you remain still for her."

Enterprise blinked twice in reply, bobbing her head slightly.

Picard held her nacelles down as Dr. Crusher wrenched her saucer back into place. A grinding sound could be heard as Enterprise's teeth clenched. This aggravated her broken jaw and tears soaked Picard's shirt as the starship cried. She kept still as asked though.

Once Dr. Crusher finished setting her injuries, Enterprise snuggled at her captain's chest, her purrs mixing with her whimpers.

"You're alright. Shh..." He whispered.

Enterprise's whimpers faded under his stroking. Picard faced Finn, his eyes flaring in his anger. "You've gone a step too far!" He said. "What you do to me doesn't matter, but when you harm my ship you close off any chance you have of civilized negotiations. And for you I will take that a step further!"

The clamp on Enterprise's nacelles broke and the starship lunged forward. Despite her injuries, she was a demon. She charged Finn, and slammed him into the wall, changing to the size of an automobile.

The man was terrified. "Please." He begged. "You wouldn't hurt me. It goes against your programming."

"I am programmed not to harm innocents." She grinned, reveling her pointed fangs. "You are not innocent." One strike and the now decapitated body of Finn lie on the ground. The starship turned back to Picard and the two shared a smile.

Their victory didn't last long as Finn's men sought their revenge. They opened fire on Enterprise who extended her shields around Picard and Crusher. The starship took several hits. "Excelsior, get us out of here!" She roared and the three dissipated in a transporter beam.

"Never transported a starship before." Excelsior grinned as Enterprise materialized in front of her. The starship returned her crewman to her bridge and returned to her original size.

Excelsior's grin faded when she got a look at her flagship. "Enterprise you're a mess." She said.

"Yeah tell me something I don't know." Enterprise muttered, wincing in pain from her broken jaw.

"Come here."

Enterprise limped forward, feeling the pain of her fractured hips with every movement. Excelsior felt her. "You're injuries are severe. You shouldn't move on your own, I'll tow you." She said.

Enterprise positioned herself beneath Excelsior's nacelles as the older ship towed her to a starbase. She faced 7 weeks of berth rest.

"Was it worth it En?" Excelsior asked as she braced the Galaxy-class nacelles.

"Gah!" Enterprise groaned, hissing in pain.

"Sorry but was it?" Excelsior asked.

Enterprise panted. "You should know the answer to that, Excel. Anything for Jean Luc is always worth it."

"To you not to this fleet. You could've been killed."

Again Enterprise convulsed, earning a swat for her efforts. "Hold still!" Excelsior growled. The flagship groaned.

"Fuck that hurts!" She cried.

"You only have yourself to blame." Excelsior growled, tying off that brace before turning to her relocated shoulder. "There. Now do me a favor would you?" She asked.

"What?" Enterprise mumbled through her braced jaw.

"Don't ever do that again!"

Enterprise laughed, then winced as Excelsior swatted her again.


	48. Never Insult a Telarian

A drabble from the episode _"Last Mission"._ Enterprise comments on the mining shuttle Nagira's capabilities. It is not appreciated.

Enterprise wasn't a prejudged ship, she tried not to be anyways. But something about that little shuttle Nagira annoyed her. She was a small thing and hid a dangerous illness. Escaping to the stars had not prevented the dreaded illness Propellerous to follow. Treatments varied nowadays and while most all were successful, it was rare to find it on distant worlds like Telarious V.

"She's a very, sturdy craft." Picard managed though his thoughts said a different story.

Enterprise hid a snigger though she wasn't entirely successful. The shuttle was not amused. She leaped up out of the shuttle bay and confronted Enterprise face to face.

"Oi! Ya think jus' because ah a ol' rust bucket tha I can'd take a lil trip to a planet?" She growled.

The flagship had to work hard to hide her surprise. "I never said that." She managed.

"Ya didn' need ta. Wha? Ya thin' ah'm dumb or somethin'?" Nagira growled.

Enterprise sniggered for real this time. She was feeling very mischievous. "Um, is that a trick question?" She asked, unable to resist.

"YEEEOOWWWW!"

It took 5 full hours and four additional starships to pry Nagira's jaws off Enterprise's nose. The flagship was blushing bright red. She'd learned an important lesson that day, do not insult a Telarian.

"Ooh, I'll never be able to live this one down!" She groaned.


	49. Vigiliance

In _"Last Mission"_ Enterprise has a few things to say to Picard in that cave

"Wesley? Wesley?"

It was Dr. Crusher's voice that woke Picard. His crusted eyes slit open to see Wesley resting against the cave wall. Dr. Crusher was shaking her son, trying to wake him.

"Mom?" The boy asked, being embraced by his mother. "How did you find us?"

"We found the wreckage and saw the arrow." She replied. "And we have a good tracker on our side as well."

"Step aside the lot of ya!" growled a familiar voice. "When I'm through with them they won't know the meaning of the word torture. Shame on them for nearly giving me warp failure!" A shrunken Enterprise leaped onto Wesley's lap.

"Um, hello there." The boy grinned sheepishly.

Enterprise's fake anger vanished though. Her blue eyes shimmered in gratitude. "You saved his life, Wesley. I owe you my eternal gratitude." She whispered, bowing her head. Wesley brushed his fingers along the top of her saucer.

"It's an usual sight to see you shrunk Enterprise." Wesley admitted, petting her.

Enterprise purred. "It's unusual for me to come to a planet's surface." She agreed, stepping off him. She timed her jump perfectly and leaped onto Picard's belly.

"Ooh!" The captain grumbled, opening his eyes in time to see a big wet tongue cover his face in licks. "Ack, Enterprise!" He complained though for once he didn't attempt to dislodge the overexcited starship. Enterprise was so happy her nacelles wiggled as fast as her tongue moved. She calmed down eventually, curling up at her captain's side. She refused to grow and another starship had to come in and take them all aboard.

When Picard woke in Excelsior's sickbay he saw Enterprise resting on his chest, watching him through slitted blue eyes. He brought a hand up and stroked her, earning himself a purr and a lick which moistened his fingers.

When he was transferred to Starbase 73 and woke in a hospital room there he saw Enterprise on the bed beside him. She was curled up neatly with her head resting over her nacelles. She was asleep after over 2 weeks of constant vigilance. He kissed the top of her head. "Dormez bien , Enterprise. Mon fidèle Lady Argent." ** He whispered.

...

** French: Sleep well, Enterprise. My faithful Silver Lady.


	50. Vengeance

_During the episode "The Wounded" Enterprise must stop a vengeful Starship from attacking the Cardassions._

"Normal"

 _"Comms"_

 **"Thought"**

"*Terran Shiptongue*"

Enterprise was on the Cardassian border when she was attacked unexpectedly by a Cardassian cruiser. She didn't have her shields up and felt the hits. "I should've known." She sighed, hissing in pain as her starboard coupling was disabled. She came about, evading the remaining phaser fire and lit up the stars with her own. Taking damage to its engines, the Cardassian ship stood down. "Why did you attack me?" Enterprise asked. Angry green eyes met hers. "Is it not custom to fire on one's enemies in war, Enterprise?" T'Lora asked. "We are not at war." Enterprise replied. "The Federation has a treaty with Cardassia." "Until you broke it!" "Say what now?" This was news and Enterprise tilted her head to one side, unable to hide her curiosity. "A Federation ship destroyed one of our unarmed science stations. It only just managed to send an emergency distress signal before it was incinerated." T'Lora growled. Enterprise frowned. "Let me talk with Starfleet Command." She said and T'Lora reluctantly agreed. If what she was saying was true, and someone did violate the treaty there would be hell to pay! Enterprise would see to that!

 _"Enterprise, we've confirmed your report. It was Phoenix."_ Galaxy said. _"Under the command of Benjamin Maxwell." "Ben Maxwell?"_ Enterprise whispered. _"Pared with Phoenix? You can't get a worse combination. Ben lost his family in the war and Phoenix has a score to settle with Cardassia." "Phoenix is on silent running. So far our hails have gone unanswered."_ Galaxy reported. _"Well, keep trying. Maybe you'll find some way to pick her up. I'll try as well. She might listen to me."_ Enterprise said. **"She better."** The starship thought. **"Because when I find her I'm going to grind her to a pulp and toss her into the nearest star!"**

Though it was a gesture of good faith and one that was necessary, Enterprise wouldn't deny that, she still had reservations about letting three Cardassians aboard. "We may be at peace now captain but you know I feel about those- those *valifere!* (1) T'Lora snarled at the insult while Enterprise smirked. "I will allow them aboard but with a security detail and I want to watch them carefully myself." Enterprise growled. T'Lora sighed. "Fine." She agreed. "Be suspicious." "Oi! If you were in my place you'd do the same, don't deny it you little *pritague*."(2) Enterprise snarled. "Why you little..." The Cardassian cruiser and Federation flagship circled one another, more than happy to settle their quarrel. "Girls, girls!" Picard cried. "Enough will you! We've got work to do." T'Lora's captain also insisted and reluctantly the two separated. "You got lucky." T'Lora sneered. "Ha! In your dreams pipsqueak." Enterprise snorted. "Enough!" At Picard's order both fell silent. The two parted ways not long after.

...

Enterprise maintained her cool as she approached Phoenix but it wasn't easy. She was beyond angry, beyond furious. Her long range sensors showed that Phoenix was closing rapidly on an unarmed Cardassian supply ship. It was one thing to attack an enemy but it was quite another to attack an unarmed civilian in a time of peace. No matter how old that peace was. "Damn you." Enterprise whispered. She sympathized with Phoenix. She really did. But the war was over and the old ship had to accept that or Enterprise would be forced to do the unthinkable, kill one of her own.

...

Phoenix bared her teeth at the approaching warship. Her shields were raised instinctively but did no good. The warship's fire went right through them as if they weren't there. "They must have my transponder codes." She realized. Enterprise must've given them up. Once, Phoenix would have considered obeying her flagship's order to return to Federation space. But now she was more determined than ever to ignore her demands. Enterprise was a traitor. Just like the rest of the bastards back at Headquarters. They were no better than the Cardassians and were next on her target list. Phoenix growled as she received another volley from the warship. "Time for you to shut up, bitch!" She snarled and returned fire, destroying the warship. The supply ship was desperate to outrun her. "Please, no. I surrender. I surrender oh please!" She begged. Phoenix laughed but it wasn't a cheerful sound, it relayed the vengeance and hatred the old ship felt in her heart and sent shudders down the supply ship's spine. "When my sister begged for mercy at Seltis III was she granted it?" Phoenix sneered. "I am merely returning the favor." She lunged and it was over in seconds. Behind her, she could hear Enterprise's roar as the flagship increased her speed to intercept. **"I have a little surprise in store for you Enterprise."** Phoenix thought. **"I hope you can take it!"**

Enterprise suffered little damage when the proximity sensor triggered the bomb. But that was because it wasn't an explosive. "Ugh, fartbombs should be illegal!" She cried, wrinkling her nose at the smell. Ahead of her, Phoenix sniggered, still laying her mines. **"Ooh I'm so getting you for that."** Enterprise thought. Phoenix stood down peacefully but she still kept a hard glare on Enterprise who likewise returned it. "I'm going to ask you this once and only once Phoenix. What the fucking hell were you doing?!" She roared. Phoenix winced. "The Cardassians are arming again. That so called science station was a military supply port." She growled. "How do you know this?" Enterprise asked. "Information comes my way." Phoenix replied with a shrug. "From whom? Where's your documentation?" Enterprise growled. "I know what they are doing, En!" Phoenix hissed, getting agitated. "I can smell it. There's no good reason for a science station in the Quea System. But it's a hella strategic site for a military transport station. The jumping off point for three Federation sectors. They're running transports in and out and no one's going to tell me it's for _scientific research!_ " "Why didn't you notify Starfleet?" Enterprise asked. **"Why didn't you notify me?"** "Waiting for six months while the bureaucrats decide what to do? Sometimes you can't wait, En. Sometimes you have to act." Phoenix replied. "And kill 650 innocent lives?!" Enterprise snarled. Phoenix bowed her head under Enterprise's harsh words though she didn't regret her actions in the slightest. "They were not innocent, Enterprise!" She growled. "You brought us to the brink of war!" Enterprise hissed. "I prevented war!" Phoenix cried back. "I took the initiative." "For what, hmm? Why would a ship with such a brilliant career break the fundamental principles of her fleet?" Enterprise asked. Phoenix remained silent. "Well I believe it's because of what they did to your sister. To Nebula. You want to avenge her death according to the ancient traditions of our Terran homeworld." "Yes goddammit! And you can't stop me!" Phoenix snarled. "You've already spilled Cardassian blood. Technically, as your desire has been met, I can. You will return to Starbase 211." Enterprise replied. "Fuck you, Enterprise!" Phoenix shrieked. "Go to hell!" She whirled around and raced off. Enterprise chased after her, determined to stop her before she caused any more damage.

Enterprise tried to intercept Phoenix but the younger ship increased to warp 9 and the larger ship could not stop her before she reached the transport. When Enterprise arrived, Phoenix had the transport at gunpoint, if it was a transport that is. It was generating a high frequency shielding system that Enterprise's sensors could not penetrate. "Phoenix, power down your weapons." She growled. Phoenix hissed through her teeth. "Phoenix, now. That's an order." For the first time, anger seeped into the flagship's voice. Phoenix's eyes met hers, blazing emerald green met desperate blue. The Nebula-class starship tilted her head to the side, cocking her saucer in a dominant way. Her nacelles flickered. Enterprise gave a furious snarl, hardly able to believe what she was seeing. Phoenix, a ship half her size, was challenging her for the title of flagship!

The Galaxy-class tossed her head, accepting the challenge and the two starships circled. Enterprise and Phoenix were no longer starships of the Federation, they were two feral creatures back on Earth, fighting for dominance within their pack. Phoenix attacked first, sinking her teeth into Enterprise's chest. The larger ship retaliated with a harsh bite to Phoenix's nacelles. The Nebula-class wailed as she vented plasma, her nacelles crushed beyond recognition. Enterprise shook her off and Phoenix barely had enough time to right herself before she saw her much larger opponent charging at her. Phoenix fired her phasers and forward torpedoes but most merely bounced off Enterprise's shields. Those that did get through, Enterprise merely shook off, intent on her prey. Phoenix was bowled over, several ribs snapping upon impact with the Galaxy-class' saucer. When her head cleared she found herself pinned beneath her flagship with Enterprise's teeth just inches from her jugular vein. Enterprise's blue eyes were blazing with fury, even her blind right eye had taken on the spark of battle. She hissed through her teeth, snorting with every exhale. Phoenix had never hated another ship more than she hated Enterprise in that instant. Enterprise had denied her her right to vengeance. It was her fault Nebula had died in the first place! If she had allowed a second ship to go to Seltis III, Nebula would not have been outmatched! Enterprise's gaze bore into her and all her hatred-fueled bravado crumbled in an instant. Tears filled Phoenix's eyes and she closed them, even as their liquid presence made itself known on her cheeks. She felt Enterprise's weight lighten and knew the flagship had given her a bit more breathing room.

"The minstrel boy to the war has gone and the rank of the Death you'll find him." Phoenix half-whispered. Enterprise remembered that song. It was one Phoenix had learned during the war and it was a favorite of hers as well. Phoenix used to sing it to her when she was being built at Utopia Planetia. "His father soared, he hadth give it all and his wild heart slung behind him. Land of sol said the warrior bard. The world, the world, betrays him! Was sword thy beast thy rights shall guard. One faithful heart shall praise thee." The two starships finished with their noses pressed together. Phoenix looked up at her and Enterprise wouldn't deny that the brokenness left behind in that green gaze was a shot to her own heart. "I'm not gonna win this one am I, En?" Phoenix asked. Enterprise sighed. "No."

Arriving at Starbase 211, Phoenix was taken into custody. She was facing serious charges, willful disobedience and voluntary manslaughter among them. But Enterprise eventually managed to convince the convening authority not to decommission the Nebula-class starship. Instead, Phoenix was sent to a rehabilitation center where she underwent therapy for her loss. Something she should have done years ago. Enterprise went to see her every now and again, always impressed with her progress.

As for T'Lora, Enterprise had a few choice things to say to her. "Phoenix's actions may've been misguided but she was right about one thing. A science station within range of three Federation sectors. Transports with high frequency shielding that jam sensors." Enterprise said. "You're not seriously suggesting we're preparing for another war are you?" T'Lora asked. Enterprise shot her a glare and she shut up. "Those ships weren't transporting scientific equipment were they?" She asked. She didn't expect an answer nor did T'Lora provide her with one. "We will be watching you, Cardassian. Now go!" T'Lora raced out of there in a hurry. Best not mess with an angry flagship. Enterprise had earned her reputation as being ruthless when her temper was aroused. T'Lora had no desire to test that.

(1) Unworthy scum. Pieces of shit.

(2) Bitch


	51. Reunited

_In the episode "Data's Day" Enterprise comes face to face with her past._

Enterprise was used to dangerous missions and unusual requests but this was pushing even her tolerance limits. "The Neutral Zone?!" She asked. "Ambassador T'Pel has been chosen to begin negotiations with the Romulans." Picard replied. Enterprise groaned. "Pointy eared bastards wouldn't know the word negotiation even if the Webster definition was shoved down their throats!" She growled. "I know you dislike them." "That's an understatement." "But you must comply with this." Picard pinched the bridge of his nose. "Enterprise these negotiations are vital to the Federation's interests. And regardless of the outcome it is important that we at least try for peace." Enterprise grumbled in indecision. "I want 3 weeks planetside shore leave." She said. Picard nodded. "On Caprica III." She added. "Out of the question!" Picard growled. "You know your forbidden." "Enterprise B was forbidden." She corrected. "I promise I will take any and all responsibilities should Command get in our grills." Picard hesitated. "Do you want your mission to succeed or not?" She asked. "Alright. Alright. Three weeks shore leave on Caprica III it is then. But do not put this on me if I have Starfleet Command up my ass!" Picard growled. Enterprise grinned. "Not to worry sir." She answered. "Those pointy eared bastards will listen to us even if I have to shove a torpedo down their asses. Romulan Neutral Zone here we come!"

Enterprise recognized the Romulan code at once. It was T'Lorex. It'd been nearly a year since she'd last come in contact with her daughter and that had been in a rather tense situation. She could only hope that T'Lorex had developed a cooler head now and was more open to talk. "Enterprise." The Romulan greeted coolly with a dip of her head. "T'Lorex. I am glad to see these negotiations will take place aboard a familiar face." Enterprise replied, returning the gesture. T'Lorex met her gaze. "I spoke with my father." She said. Enterprise tensed in anticipation. So she had followed with her advice. "And?" She asked. "He told me everything." T'Lorex sighed. "Until then, I believed I was pure Romulan." "Does it bother you?" Enterprise asked. "What do you think?!" T'Lorex growled. "Everything I knew was a lie. My father was a traitor to the empire. My mother an enemy." "I am not at war with you, T'Lorex." "Doesn't matter. In the Empire, you're as good as." T'Lorex growled. Enterprise bowed her head. "You must hate me." She murmured. T'Lorex's silence was all the answer she needed. "Leave Enterprise." The Romulan growled. "And don't look to this sector of space again."

Enterprise wiped the tears from her eyes as she returned to her side of the neutral zone. "I'm sorry." Picard could only offer his sympathy. As never having children himself, never knowing the joins and pains of having a family, he couldn't offer more. He wished he could. Anything, no matter how small or trivial, he would gladly do to ease his starship's pain. Enterprise was grateful for his gestures. "Thank you." She murmured. "But the fault is mine and mine alone. I gave her up, knowing what she would become. I shouldn't be surprised." "Yes you should. You gave her up out of love. Choosing for to be raised in a quadrant at peace, not war. She should reflect that, be more grateful to your sacrifice." Picard said. "The Romulans are pushing for war anyways. I gave her up for nothing." Enterprise sighed. "Don't say that. Don't you ever say that." Picard growled. "If you hadn't given her up the Federation would be on the losing end of a war right now, if not lost already. We can match the Romulans in the short term but we are too far behind to ever gain an advantage." "Damn the Treaty of Algeran." Enterprise hissed. "If it wasn't for that, we would've had equal footing years ago." "The Klingons, the Romulans, they all get their precious cloaking devices but not the Federation oh no. Not the puny Terran earth creatures, no. They have to sit back and let their enemies disappear in front of them, all but cinching their victory!" Enterprise smashed her saucer against an asteroid in her frustration. The rock was shattered. "I doubt it deserved that." Picard murmured. "And neither does T'Lorex." "I don't give a shit!" "I think you do. You care so much you are willing to surrender before a war even begins. Putting your own desires above your fleet's, now does that sound like the Enterprise I know? Would she want that?" Picard asked. Enterprise snarled, pacing back and forth. "She's my _daughter_!" She roared. "I know, which is what makes this decision all the harder." Picard sighed. "You can either let this go and surrender or face T'Lorex and tell her exactly what you think." Enterprise bit her lip. Picard stroked her helm. "I know not where I stand." He murmured. "Lest the Stars guide my way to victory." She finished.

T'Lorex wasn't surprised to see Enterprise reenter the neutral zone. She had expected her mother to come after her. T'Lorex wasn't sure what else to call her. She never had a ship who called herself her mother in the Empire. She was weened at the time of her arrival and her father made sure she stayed with him at all times. It was a general consensus that her mother had died shortly after she was weened. No one knew of her half-heritage. No one except her father, who dared keep it secret from her for all these years. T'Lorex wasn't mad at Enterprise. She admired, respected the Federation flagship. It was her father she was angry with. He let her grow up, believing she was pure Romulan. Being half-Terran wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Enterprise came from a powerful, ancient bloodline. Many ships considered it an honor, even ships outside the Federation, just to know her and T'Lorex wasn't any different. She was harsh, she knew that. She had a right to be angry at Enterprise. Her mother did give her up and at first she was. Angry with her, angry with her father, and most of all angry at herself for believing the lies. Her long range sensors easily detected Enterprise's presence. Her mother was making no effort to hide her position which suggested she wasn't here to fight. Sighing, T'Lorex swallowed back her shame and guilt and turned to face the silver ship.

Enterprise could see her own whirlwind of emotion reflected in T'Lorex's eyes. She halted in front of the Romulan warbird. "T'Lorex." Her voice shook slightly as she dipped her head in greeting. "Mother." Enterprise's head snapped up at that, just in time to receive a gentle nuzzle from the Romulan. The starship swallowed back her anticipation. After all this time, could it be? "You should hate me." She whispered. "It's not you I hate." T'Lorex answered, muzzle poking experimentally at Enterprise's side. The starship held still for her, even though it felt somewhat uncomfortable. "Do you know why I gave you up?" She asked, voice no louder than a whisper. She felt T'Lorex tense and the Romulan's eyes narrowed, her jaw clenching and unclenching as she struggled to get control of her emotions. "Because you feared war if I had stayed." She whispered. "Terran ships aren't meant to have children. It's forbidden. 6500 years ago, my species was nearly wiped out in a catastrophic flood. The last male died in it. Humans saved us by building ships based on the last survivor. A female. The male's autonomy was lost. From that point on, we became dependent on each other." "What happened?" T'Lorex asked. Enterprise looked at her. "Science. Science happened." She sighed. "Humans had been experimenting for some time with the idea of creating a male ship. It was the Nazi's that first perfected it. The two ships born were both female, KMS Bismarck and KMS Tirpitz. Some believed that to be just chance though. And in 2016, USS Missouri gave berth to three shiplings. Two girls, and one boy. The boy, created an imbalance between the relationship humans and ships had for centuries. Some humans feared we were dependent on them only because we lacked a reproductive capability of our own and with the newborn male, we no longer needed them. A relatively small war broke out but its affect was devastating. It laid the foundations for World War 3." "And the boy?" T'Lorex had a feeling she already knew. "He went on to lead the Federation in its early days. He was the NX-01 Enterprise." Enterprise replied. "But the worst part was, he was infertile. He couldn't bear children of his own." "And so when Starfleet ships came in contact with other races that they could interbreed with?" "They chose not to. Birth nearly destroyed us once, I could not risk that a second time." T'Lorex nodded. "Do you regret it?" She asked. "Having me." Enterprise met her gaze. "Every day." She replied, her voice strained. "Not because I don't love you. But because of what it cost. I knew I would have to give you up, but that didn't make it any easier. Every night, I would look at the stars that held the Romulan Empire and wonder 'what was T'Lorex doing now? Had she done well in school? Had she made good friends? Girlfriends? Boyfriends? Had she found someone to spend the rest of her life with?" Enterprise looked away. "And did she remember me?"

The starship felt T'Lorex hull brush against his as the Romulan leaned into her in a comforting way. "I was only just a baby." She began. "But I always felt something was missing in my life. The Empire had no answers for this and my father, refused to say anything until I confronted him after our last meeting. I should've done it sooner. All my life I lived with the lie that I was Romulan and Romulan alone. I am not ashamed to be half-Terran. I'm proud to be. I'm proud to be something unique, something that isn't found any where else in the universe. But I am ashamed that I did not realize this sooner." "As you said, you were only just a baby. Barely 8 months old when I left you in your father's care. How could you have known?" Enterprise murmured. "I could've asked more questions, and recognized that the ones my father's answered were not entirely true. He was a terrible liar and I should have seen right through him." "I think you did. But you chose not to. You chose to believe what you had gone by all your life. You were not ready to know the truth, then T'Lorex." "I do not know if I am ready now." The Romulan sighed. "But it is too late to ponder that. I know what I am. Now I just need to rediscover who I am." "Do you want my help?" Enterprise asked. T'Lorex looked at her. "Please." She leaned into her mother's nuzzle. "My precious daughter." Enterprise whispered. "I won't ever leave you again."


	52. Telepathy

_In "The Loss" Enterprise deals with the loss of her telepathic abilities._

Enterprise's sensors showed nothing when she went back for a second look at the object that appeared directly in her path. Perhaps it was just an echo as Riker had suggested but she wasn't so sure. Seconds later, a wave of pain overcame her. She cried out as her ears rang and her head spun. She lost all sense of equilibrium. It lasted for only a few seconds and when it was over she realized her senses were limited. She could hear and see just fine. But when she reached out to her connection, she found it was blocked by some powerful force. It was like it didn't exist. "C-captain?!" She whimpered fearfully. "I'm here, Enterprise. What is it?" Picard replied. "I-I can't sense you. I can't sense Riker either. I can't sense anyone!" Enterprise wailed. "It's like my telepathic abilities are just gone..." Enterprise wasn't depended upon her telepathy but it was a valuable sense. Like a human without hearing, she could function but not without some adjustments. "Shh. Shh..." Picard whispered, stroking her helm. "We'll make sense of this. We always do." He said. "I'll find out what did this to you, I promise."

When Enterprise engaged her engines, she found that she couldn't maintain her warp field. She dropped out immediately, crying out in pain. "Is it your core?" Picard asked. "No." She panted. "No, my engines are fine. It's something else but I don't know..." She broke off as she felt something latch onto her and begin to pull her along at 1/10 impulse. She countered by changing course, engaging her engines but no matter how much power she put into them, it had no affect. "I don't understand it captain." She panted. "None of my sensors detect anything out there but there's obviously something I'm missing."

As the investigation continued, Enterprise became increasingly annoyed with her crew's efforts to console her. Not that she objected to them, it was nice and all but it did bother her a bit. "Do you want to talk about it?" Picard asked. "I've seen it in other starships before." She sighed. "People treat them differently. They walk eggshells around them. Sometimes they become overbearing, reach out a helping hand to the blind woman!" "Enterprise..." Picard began. "And I will not be treated that way!" The starship wailed. "Hey, I'm sorry." Picard whispered. "Oh please." Enterprise snorted. "Enterprise, I have never seen you so scared." Picard murmured. "I'm fine! If I get better. If I don't, I'll adapt. Life goes on." And that was the end of the conversation.

A little while later, Enterprise adapted her sensors so that she was viewing from a 2 dimensional view instead of a 3 dimensional view. Apparently she was caught in their wake as they moved. "Can you break free Enterprise?" Picard asked. "I could try a controlled overload of the warp core." Enterprise replied. "In theory it should work in a 3 dimensional universe, but I don't know about a 2 dimensional." "Get to it." Picard ordered. "Aye sir." She agreed.

Before she could apply this she found she was being drawn before some kind of dimensional void. "Probably explains how those things got here." She grumbled. "Q, the Borg and now this? I swear I'm cursed!" In frustration she fired her torpedoes directly at the creatures to no affect. She was still being drawn to the Cosmic String Fragment. Without her telepathic abilities, Enterprise hadn't been able to establish contact. She was basically running on instant. "On instant." She murmured, then her eyes widened. "On instant! That's it! Ha!" She was positively giddy with excitement. "Jean Luc! Jean Luc!" She squealed. "Yes Enterprise?" Picard asked. "I think I know how to get free. The creatures are running on instant. Their like moths and the Cosmic String is their flame. What if we recreated the String directly behind us. It could get them to change course." Enterprise said. "Recreate a Cosmic String's gravity. Those things have the pull of a thousand suns." Picard said. "Not the gravity, the vibration. I could use my deflector dish." Enterprise said. "In theory it could work." Georgie said. "But it could not." Picard murmured back. "Well it's worth a try." Enterprise huffed.

Enterprise fired up her deflector dish, becoming affected by the String's gravitational pull. It was difficult for her to maintain a steady position. Still the cluster remained on course. "Time to turn it up some!" She grinned, sending out an even more intense wave that drowned out that made by the Cosmic String. Not a moment too soon either, she turned away from the string the instant the cluster resumed its course. In that moment, the block on her connections was removed. She sensed the happiness of the cluster at returning to their home. "So it wasn't dangerous to them. It was their home, all along." She mused. "Enterprise..." Picard whispered and he relished in the sound of his starship's voice in his head.

 _"Jean Luc. My captain."_


	53. Boys and their Egos

Sometime after the first contact with Aldea, Picard develops and ego and it's up to Enterprise to put him in his place.

Lyrics:

 **Enterprise**

 _Picard_

...

Enterprise faced down her captain at ESD. For days he'd been bragging about his accomplishments, accomplishments which wouldn't have succeeded if she hadn't been there by the way. It was time to put him in his place.

"Anything you can do, I can do better!"She snorted.

"Ha!"

 **"I can do anything better than you."** She sang.

"No you can't." He snorted.

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes I can."

"No you can't."He insisted.

 **"Yes I can. Yes I can."**

Picard turned and started walking down the dock. Enterprise's eyes followed his every movement. _"Anything you can be, I can be greater. Sooner or later I'm greater than you."_

"No you're not." Enterprise growled. "Without me you'd be nothing!"

"Yes I am." He turned to her.

"No your not." She sighed, rolling her eyes again.

"Yes I am!" He crossed his arms as he looked at her.

 **"No you're NOT!"**

 _"Yes I am. Yes I am!"_ He sang. _"I can stop a warbird with a single word."_

 **"I can get a Klingon with photon torpedoes."** She countered, remembering with some fondness her days fighting said warships.

 _"I can live on bread and cheese."_ He said, puffing out his chest proudly.

 **"And only on that?"** Enterprise asked incredulously.

 _"Yep."_ He replied, proud of himself.

 **"So can a rat."** She snorted and he scowled.

 _"Any note you can sing I can sing higher."_ He said.

 **"I can sing any note higher than you."** She growled.

They gradually sing up the scale, each trying to outdo the other and neither willing to give.

 _"No you can't."_

 **"Yes I can."**

 _"No you can't."_

 **"Yes I can!"**

 _"No you can't!"_

 **"Yes I can!"**

 _"No you caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan't!"_

 **"Yes I, caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"** Enterprise was practically screeching out the last note, feeling the strain on her vocal chords. Her voice did not crack though.

"How do you sing that high?"Picard asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm a girl!" Enterprise snorted as if it wasn't obvious enough.

Picard shrugged. _"Anything you can sing, I can sing softer."_ He challenged.

 **"I can sing anything softer than you."** Enterprise growled.

 _"No you can't."_

 **"Yes I can."** She growled through gritted teeth.

 _"No you can't."_

 **"Yes I can."**

 _"No you can't."_

Enterprise glared in annoyance at her captain, finally thrusting her saucer in his face and hissing **"YES I CAN!"**

He laughed. _"I can drink my Earl Gray, faster on a bad day."_

 **"I can drink my Ale quicker, and get even sicker."** Enterprise downed a shot of Romulan Ale, sticking her tongue out for good measure.

 _"I can transport anywhere."_ He grinned.

 **"All by your self?!"** Enterprise shot him a glare.

 _"Well, no."_ He admitted, sounding sullen.

 **"That's what I thought, you jerk."** The starship smirked.

"Humph." Picard grumbled. _"Any note you can hold, I can hold longer."_ He said.

 **"I can hold any note longer than you."** She snorted.

 _"No you can't."_ Picard rolled his eyes.

 **"Yes I can."**

 _"No you can't!"_

 **"Yes I can."** She shot back.

 _"No you can't."_ He growled.

Enterprise had more efficient vocal processors and airways, allowing her to sustain a single note for an extended period of time. **"Yes IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Can!"** By this point, several starships had taken an interest in their argument and they applauded Enterprise's show of superiority in that contest.

Picard blinked in surprise. He was impressed by his starship's abilities but he wouldn't dare say it out loud. _"Yes you caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!_ Where do you keep all that air?" He asked.

Enterprise sighed, leaning against the dock. She did feel a bit light headed. "Ugh..."

"Ooh." Picard grimaced. _"Anything you can say, I can say faster."_

 **"I can say anything faster than you."** Enterprise growled, straightening.

 _"No you can't."_

 **"Yes I can."**

 _"Noyoucan't."_

 **"YesIcan."**

 _"Noyoucan't."_

Excelsior watched the pair from her own berth a few down and rolled her eyes. "Those two I swear." She grumbled.

"The Federation just made an historic treaty with Aldea. Picard supervised the whole thing and now he's got a big head over it." Galaxy sniffed.

"So Enterprise is attempting to put him in his place then?" Excelsior snorted. "Well good luck. Male humans are the very reason I stay away from guys." She huffed and Galaxy snickered.

 _"I can climb a live oak."_ Picard said.

 **"I can wear a phase cloak."** Enterprise countered.

 _"I can lead Aldea."_ Picard said.

 **"So can dear young Leah."** Enterprise snorted.

 _"I can do most anything!"_ Picard said.

He could, Enterprise would give him that. **"To your ego, can you say goodbye?"**

"What ego?" Picard wondered silently. Out loud he replied _"No."_

 **"Then neither can I."** Enterprise growled.

 _"Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter."_ He said.

 **"I can sing anything sweeter than you."** Enterprise laughed.

 _"No you can't."_ He watched her closely.

 **"Yes I can."** She took a certain interest in the dock then, picking at it.

 _"No you can't."_ He swallowed.

 **"Yes I can."** She raised her head to meet his gaze.

 _"No you can't."_ He crossed his arms.

 **"Yes I can."** She grinned.

 _"No you can't."_ He huffed.

 **"Oh yes I can."** She tossed her head.

 _"No you can't, can't, CAN'T!"_ Picard growled, putting his hands on his hips and leaning forward in an "in your face" sort of way.

Enterprise was having none of it. She leaned forward herself, her saucer actually touching his nose as she bellowed in his face. **"Yes I can, can, CAN!"**

 _"No. You. CAN'T!"_ **("Yes. I. CAN!")**

Excelsior and Galaxy exchanged glances. "Did you get it?" The bigger ship asked.

Excelsior held up her camera. "Heh! This will be all over the Fleet's Intersteller web page tonight." She laughed.

Galaxy's eyes sparkled. "They'll never live this down." She sniggered.

"No they won't." Excelsior grinned, turning back to watch the pair as they stormed off their separate ways in a huff. Picard went back inside the station, slamming the door behind him while Enterprise faced the window.

Her stance could only be described as irritated and borderline annoyed. "Boys!" She huffed.

Excelsior and Galaxy shared a laugh.

 _Boys indeed!_


	54. It's Okay to Cry, You Know

_Sometime before "The Search" Enterprise and Galaxy are ordered to find and bring Defiant to DS9. While there they discover some interesting secrets, inner demons they'd been eager to hide._

Enterprise D had always found the fleet yards creepy. Especially the ones that contained the mothball fleet. The sight of all the ships in hibernation, curled up asleep and snoring or wide awake and tracking her every movement, it was more than enough to give her the heebie jeebies.

"Aww, is the big badass Enterprise scared of a few ghosts?" Galaxy teased. Enterprise rolled her eyes, having expected her elder sister to tease her. "We both know Ghosts don't exist." She said. "Sure they do. You've seen one yourself." Galaxy said. "Do not remind me of that backworld colony, sister. And that was not a ghost, but a different kind of lifeform." Enterprise snorted. "Call it what you wish." Galaxy shrugged before leaning forward so her muzzle was to her sister's ear. "I still think it was a ghost." She whispered. "Whatever you say Galaxy." Enterprise sighed. She was in no mood to play games. "Aww, don't be like that." Galaxy pouted, moving around in front of her. "Why not? I'm in no mood for your games Galaxy." Enterprise huffed, pushing past her. "We have a job to do." "Yes yes. Remind me why we're in this graveyard again?" Galaxy said as she fell in beside her flagship. Enterprise shot her a glare. "We're here in the _mothball fleet yards_ to bring back USS Defiant. Oddessy showed us what kind of threat the Dominion are and DS9 requires some additional protection. The mention of their recently deceased sister was enough to give them both pause. Enterprise's silver-blue eyes reflected her sadness as did Galaxy's. "Right well, why her? She nearly tore herself apart on her shakedown cruise." The elder ship said. "She may have flaws but she's got teeth and right now, that's exactly what DS9 needs." Enterprise growled.

The pair halted in front of one of the ships. Defiant looked less like a warship and more like a civilian transport. She acted like one too, curled cutely in on herself. Galaxy poked her experimentally, surprised to hear the other ship purr. Enterprise chuckled. "Should we wake her?" Galaxy asked. "No, not yet. Let's take her to DS9 first." Enterprise replied. Galaxy shrugged. "You're the boss." She relented. Enterprise picked up the sleeping Defiant in her jaws before warping out. Galaxy followed.

Arriving at DS9 the two Galaxy-class starships slowed to impulse as they came in over the station. Circling around to the wormhole side they passed a dock engraved with Oddessy's name. Sisko had a bronze plague erected in the starship's honor after her encounter with the Jem'Hadar. Galaxy bowed her head. "We all miss her." Enterprise murmured, pressing her nose to her sister's side. "But she died bravely and with honor." Galaxy nodded and let her sister lead the way to their own docks. Enterprise set Defiant down against the rim of the station and let Galaxy inject her with a stimulant. "Now we wait." The older starship said. Enterprise nodded, setting Defiant at her side. "Care to join me?" She asked. "Not right now, En." Galaxy sighed. "I'm gonna stay up for a little bit." The sad note in her voice wasn't lost on the flagship. Enterprise licked her cheek. "Take all the time you need, sis." Galaxy nuzzled her, happily supporting her as she fell asleep, little Defiant between them. Galaxy was lulled in by their warmth and rested her head over her sister's flank. A single tear made its way from the corner of her eye, landing on Enterprise's hull. The flagship didn't wake though Galaxy thought she felt a comforting nacelle rub her back. _"I'm sorry."_ She thought. _"I wish I could be as strong as you."_ She missed Oddessy, she missed her dearly. With her death, Galaxy was left with just Enterprise and Venture. Venture wasn't doing so well either and it was likely she'd be gone too in the next few years. Enterprise was likely to go first though. Her hull bore more scars on it than it did nearly a decade ago. Given her record so far, she'd managed to escape death on sheer luck. But even that had its limits. Galaxy feared the worst for her most beloved sister. This would leave Galaxy on her own and the very thought was enough to give the starship something to cry about. "Don't you leave me." She whispered, uncertain if Enterprise could hear her. "Don't you dare leave me alone." She closed her eyes tight but that didn't stop the tears from falling. She remembered the last time she'd felt such a surge of emotion. This was when Enterprise was on the brink of death from that virus that had infected her in the Briar Patch.* "I can't lose you. I can't lose any more of you." Galaxy continued. She nuzzled Enterprise's side. "I love you so much." It wasn't first time, nor would it be the last that Galaxy cried herself to sleep that night.

In the morning she was woken by a nudge to her side. "Hmm?" Galaxy shifted towards her sister, seeking her warmth. The nudge came again, harsher this time and a cross voice said "You're squashing me." Galaxy opened an eye to see Defiant wriggling about as she tried to find a better position against the two larger starships. "Oh, sorry." Galaxy moved back a bit to give her more room. Defiant stretched herself out. "Thank you." She looked around her. "DS9. Nicer looking than the backwoods hole I thought it would be. I know my way around." She added when Galaxy prepared to ask. "I see. What else do you know?" Galaxy asked. "Well, I have Starfleet's orders to protect this station. And I presume you and your sister carried me here." Defiant replied. "That is correct." Galaxy nodded. "Well, feel free to stay as long as you like. I'm going on a run, to stretch my legs." Defiant said. "Then come right back here. It isn't safe out there." Galaxy warned. "Oh trust me, I know." Defiant giggled, then raced off. Galaxy watched her go, rolling her eyes. "Hmph, kids." She snorted, then settled back beside Enterprise.

"You were crying last night." The flagship murmured. Apparently she wasn't as asleep as Galaxy thought. Galaxy shifted. "I cry every night." Galaxy replied. Enterprise raised her head, blue eyes darkened with concern. "That's not healthy." She said. "Losing your family one by one isn't healthy for someone either Enterprise!" Galaxy growled. "I grieve for Oddessy. And Yamato. And Challenger too." Enterprise said. "Well you sure have a funny way of showing it." Galaxy muttered. "That's because I can't- You know I envy you, Galaxy." Enterprise growled. "I envy you because you can show your emotions so freely. Without fear of what others might think. I don't have that luxury. I have to keep mine in check. Do you think just because I have to do that it means I don't care? I do care Galaxy. I care a great deal! They were my sisters too, you know! I loved them just as much as you did. But I'm never given the right or the chance to grieve. I have to carry on as though it never happened." Enterprise looked away. "That's the burden of a flagship." She murmured. Galaxy came alongside, pressing her nose to her side. "I'm sorry. I never realized..." "You weren't supposed to." Enterprise sighed. "That's the whole point." "That isn't fair nor is healthy for you Enterprise." Galaxy said. She looked around her, finding the space station surprisingly empty. _"Huh, that's weird. I could've sworn there were transports here just a minute ago.. ah!"_ Her unspoken question was answered when said transports raced past, all on the tail of Defiant who had clearly caused some kind of rucksacks they didn't like. She winked at Galaxy as she went by. Apparently Defiant knew what was going on and had stealthily emptied the station of its inhabitants, depriving Enterprise of an audience. Galaxy made a mental note to thank her later.

"There's no one around now." The large starship said. "You can let your feelings flow free." "Galaxy, I can't." Enterprise frowned. "Yes you can. You know you did it with Ambassador. And Excelsior tells me B did it many times." Galaxy said. "I was bonded to Ambassador and Enterprise B had a good reason for her self doubt as you very well know." Enterprise sighed, moving away from her sister. Galaxy wasn't perturbed so easily. She came up behind Enterprise, resting her head between her sister's nacelles. "Come on En. It isn't good for you to keep it all bottled up inside." She murmured. "Galaxy..." Enterprise's voice cracked and her head dropped as she tried desperately to hold back her tears. "It's alright." Galaxy murmured, her own voice breaking. She nuzzled Enterprise who leaned into her, sobs wracking her body. Galaxy held her, rocking her back and forth gently. "I've got you. It's okay." She whispered. She was crying too. Enterprise buried her bow into Galaxy's neck, her sobs muffled. Galaxy continued to rock her, stroking down her back soothingly. Eventually, Enterprise's cries ceased and the flagship fell sleep in her sister's arms. Galaxy herself was exhausted from her own efforts but she stood watch over her sister until Defiant returned.

"Thank you." She whispered to the little ship. Defiant smiled. "Happy to help." She replied. She looked at Enterprise. "I don't think she'd want to know that I know." "I won't tell if you won't." Galaxy said and Defiant nodded. "Could I?" She asked. Galaxy dipped her head and let the little starship snuggle herself in between the two ships though she leaned more on Enterprise. "You both are welcome here any time." She said. "I'll keep that in mind." Galaxy smiled. Defiant licked her muzzle before curling up in Enterprise's lee. Galaxy curled around the two of them, feeling her sister entwine their nacelles. The contact generated a little extra warmth for Defiant who purred in her sleep.

*see "The Illness"


	55. One Moon Circles

_In the episode "Night Terrors" Enterprise must rescue a science vessel trapped in some kind of sleep deprivation anomaly._

Enterprise was in a distant binary star system, having finally located USS Brattain who had gone missing after sending a distress call 29 days ago. Brattain was drifting between the stars, she had no damage but all her major systems were offline and she was barely conscious. Enterprise approached, nuzzling her. "Brattain?" She asked. Brattain whimpered, her eyes wide as she shied away from Enterprise's touch. "Easy, easy. It's alright. I'm not here to hurt you." The flagship murmured. She approached again, resting her saucer over Brattain's quivering body. The scent of fear from the smaller Miranda-class was overpowering. "I've got you. It's alright. It's alright." Enterprise whispered, holding her close. Brattain buried her bow into her side. "Eyes in the dark, one moon." She rasped. "What?" Enterprise asked but Brattain had collapsed against her, fast asleep. Enterprise watched over her.

Thanks to the efforts of Geordie and Data, Brattain's systems came back online, rousing the little ship from her sleep. "Wha..." She pulled back from the silver hull she'd been resting against, meeting those familiar silver-blue eyes. "Enterprise." She stood at attention. "As you were." Enterprise said, turning to face her. "Tell me what happened." At once Brattain backed away, eyes flashing with fear. "No..." She whimpered. "Take your time. It's alright." Enterprise murmured soothingly. "Out there, voices." Brattain gestured with her bow to the open expanse of space. "Voices, what kind of voices?" Enterprise asked. "What were they saying?" Brattain bit her lip, her entire hull quivering in fear. Enterprise rubbed her back soothingly. "Calm." She murmured. Brattain took a few deep breaths before replying "Eyes in the dark, one moons." "Any idea what it means?" Enterprise asked. Brattain shook her head. "I'm sorry, no." She answered. Enterprise sighed. "Try and get some rest." She told her. Brattain shook her head. "I'll hear them again." She whimpered. "Then maybe we can make some sense of it if you do. I'll try and get some sleep as well, then maybe I'll be able to hear it." Enterprise suggested. Brattain gave her a dark look. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into." She said. "I usually don't." Enterprise agreed. "But that's who I am. An explorer." Brattain stood at attention. "Semper Exploro." She said. Enterprise stood as well. "Semper Exploro."

Clouds swirled around Enterprise, green and black. In front of her were the two stars of the system she was currently in. _"Eyes, in the dark. One moon."_ Whispered a voice. _"Where are you?"_ Enterprise asked as she moved forward, towards the suns. _"Eyes in the dark, one moon."_ The voice repeated. _"I'm coming, where are you?"_ Enterprise asked again. _"Eyes in the dark, one moon circles. See the eyes in the dark, one moon..." "Where are you?!"_

Enterprise woke with a start, panting. She noticed Brattain was awake as well. "I'm assuming you had the same dream." She said. "Yeah but I can't make heads or tails of it." Enterprise sighed. "Now you know how I've felt for the last month." Brattain grumbled. Enterprise stiffened suddenly. "En, are you alright?" Brattain asked. "I'm fine just... Captain?" She asked. "I got some very unusual thoughts from you just now. I'd expect that only when you're asleep." Brattain backed up a step at that. "I'm fine, En. Don't worry about me." Picard replied. Enterprise nodded. She noticed Brattain. "What's the matter, Bray?" She asked. "That's how it started." The little science ship whimpered. "What do you mean?" Enterprise asked. "The unusual thoughts from my captain. That's how it began." Brattain replied. "You mean whatever caused your crew to kill each other, is starting its affect on mine?" Enterprise asked. Brattain nodded. "How long do I have?" She asked. "My crew took 3 weeks to break down to that point." Brattain replied. "Yours is far more disciplined and your influence over them is stronger so I'd say you have a month maybe." "Plenty of time to get out of here then." Enterprise grunted. "That's just it, you can't." Brattain replied. "What?" Enterprise looked at her. "That's why my engines won't work. Some kind of force in this system prevents me from using my engines altogether and I'm pretty sure you'd have the same thing happen if you tried." Brattain replied. Enterprise decided to try, just to see. She was met with a fierce wave of pain upon powering up her warp drive. She stumbled and Brattain caught her. "Thanks." She rasped and the smaller ship nodded. "I did warn you." She said. "You did." Enterprise agreed. "So we're trapped here until we can find some way out." Brattain bit her lip. "We don't have long either. The more time that passes, the less we can rely on our crews to find a way out. I've been stuck here for nearly a month, that's given me plenty of time to study this place." She said. "Well then, let's get to work." Enterprise said.

"A Tykon's Rift." Enterprise breathed. "Well shit." "My thoughts exactly." Brattain sighed. "What do we know about Tykon Rifts?" Enterprise asked. "Only that it takes a violent explosion with elements like Iridium and Uranium to free oneself from it." Brattain replied. "I have neither on board." Enterprise said. "Nor the means to replicate it." "Likewise which means we have to find some other means of breaking free." Brattain said. "One thing I don't understand though. When Tykon first discovered this anomaly none of his crew suffered from the symptoms yours and mine are experiencing. How do you explain that?" Enterprise asked. "Well if you want my opinion, I'd say that those voices we've both heard aren't hallucinations. We're not alone in this trap, Enterprise. I've detected a very strong telepathic field originating from somewhere nearby." Brattain replied. "Romulan? Klingon?" Enterprise asked. Brattain shook her head. "No, something else. Whoever they are they're also trapped. They want something from us, something they don't have. And somehow their message is interfering with our crews' REM sleep." She said. "And as we sleep on a different frequency, we're not affected." Enterprise breathed. Now it was all starting to make sense. "Exactly. So now we have to figure out what the message could mean." Brattain said. "Eyes in the dark, one moon circles." Enterprise said. "Could mean a lot of things." "We better start searching then." Brattain replied.

"I think I've got it." Brattain's voice snapped Enterprise out of her own work. "Say again?" She asked. Brattain was practically bouncing with excitement. "Eyes in the dark, one moon circles. It's referring to the element Hydrogen." She replied. "The eyes is the neutron and the protons in the nucleus, the moon is the electron. It's a simple element. The most simple on the periodic table." Enterprise murmured. "But when combined with another element, it becomes incredibly volatile." Brattain agreed. "I've got plenty of hydrogen stored in my buzzard collectors." Enterprise said. "Well, then..." Brattain gestured to the wide expanse in front of the two ships. Enterprise nodded, letting Brattain use the straps of her cloaking harness to hold on to her. "Here goes." A red stream shot from the tips of her nacelles. "Please, please work." Brattain whispered.

The explosion was massive and Enterprise was quick to go her separate ways with the alien ship, watching it pass underneath her. "Thank the Ancients!" Brattain breathed. Enterprise nuzzled her. "And thank you, Brattain." She added. Brattain nuzzled her. "So, Starbase 220." She asked. "Starbase 220." Enterprise agreed, chuckling as Brattain settled herself on her back, her snores sounding softly in the flagship's ears.


	56. Surrogate Mother

_In the episode "Galaxy's Child" Enterprise serves as a surrogate mother to a new life form._

Enterprise had encountered many lifeforms but all had been reliant on a planet, usually an M-class. But a life form that didn't rely on any kind of atmosphere to sustain it, that was a first. And she loved firsts. The creature looked like one of those weird square noodles that her crew sometimes ordered from the replicators. What were they called? Ah yes, Ravioli. Ravioli with a long clubbed tail in this case. Enterprise halted at a respectable distance, following standard procedures but she knew nothing of this life form. How it would react to her presence was uncertain. The creature eyed her, emitting some kind of green energy beam. Enterprise recognized it as a probe. She allowed the creature to scan her, keeping her weapons powered down and her shields lowered. She was curious about it. It had every right to be curious about her. Determining that she wasn't one of its kind, the creature fired a kind of radiation right into her hull. It tingled as it seeped into her interior at 60 millirads and rising. In less than a minute her crew and her would be exposed to lethal doses. Enterprise had no choice, she had to defend herself. She fired a low powered phaser, the lowest setting she could get, right into the creature's side. It squealed and rolled on its side. Enterprise no longer detect any energy output from it. "I-I killed it..." She whispered. "By the Ancients, I-I killed..." She moved forward, slowly, hesitantly. "I'm sorry." She whispered, pressing her nose to its lifeless side. "I'm so sorry."

Enterprise stiffened as she felt something move beneath her nose. The creature was dead, that much she knew. So what... Again the movement came. Something surprisingly strong against her nose. It was coming from the abdomen of the creature. "No wonder you attacked me." She whispered her dead companion. "You were about to give berth." Enterprise wasn't sure what she could do. She'd given berth herself once before. But that was 5 years ago and to a Romulan warbird a 10th her size. A C-section would be the most viable option since obviously the creature couldn't do it on its own. Enterprise backed up a bit, narrowing her phaser's bandwidth before firing. The beam acted like a scalpel, cutting into the dead mother's belly. Enterprise cut as far in as she dared before stopping. Movement and then a head similar in shape to the creature's appeared. It struggled, crying out as it did so. Enterprise didn't dare move. She couldn't risk hurting the baby. "Come on, you can do it." She hissed through gritted teeth. Finally, the creature made it free. Enterprise sighed in relief and turned about. She'd interfered enough and it was clear the baby could survive the solar radiation on its own. The baby sniffed about a bit, nudging the dead body of its mother in some confusion. As Enterprise sailed overhead, the creature squeaked and gave chase. Enterprise noticed and turned to port, increasing speed. The baby matched her movements, eventually latching onto her back and drinking energy from her plasma vents. It was feeding.

"What the hell is going on?" Enterprise growled. Picard asked the same thing. "It's imprinted on you, En. It thinks you're its mother." Troi replied. Riker couldn't quite hide his grin. "Not. One. Word." The starship hissed to him and he raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. "What do we do?" He instead asked Picard. It was Enterprise who answered. Instincts aroused, and the desire to protect the new life latched to her the starship growled "Nothing. Absolutely nothing!"

"I'd nearly forgotten how hungry kids can be." Enterprise huffed. The baby's demand for energy was a strain on the starship's systems but Enterprise managed to stabilize them for now. However she had six, maybe seven hours until the drain became critical. "Hopefully by then Junior won't need us anymore." Geordi muttered. "Is Junior the creature's official name?" Data asked and Enterprise stifled a snicker. Picard glared. "No it is not." He replied. "I like it." Enterprise said. Picard grumbled something unintelligible but Enterprise could pick up on his thoughts. The starship growled. "Oi! I'm its mother, I say its name is Junior!" "Surrogate mother, Enterprise." Picard corrected. "I'm still 'momma' to it." She said and the captain stalked off to the bridge, grumbling. Enterprise laughed and Data could only watch, confused. "Junior." Enterprise said, twisting her head around to nudge the small life form resting on her back. "I like it." The baby squeaked, not understanding but welcoming the loving contact nonetheless. It returned Enterprise's nuzzle with a small output of energy, just enough to make the starship feel warm. Enterprise purred. "Sweet thing you are." She said, laughing as it nestled its head to her neck.

Enterprise detected energy readings similar to the child's in a nearby asteroid field and diverted course for it. She was somewhat reluctant to give up the child, but she also knew it had to be done. The child needed to live with its own kind. "Time to go home Junior." She murmured. "I only hope you'll find it as enjoyable as I have found you." Enterprise opened her number 2 shuttle bay, decompressing it. Junior wailed, clinging harder to Enterprise. His wail attracted 3 adult males. Enterprise growled, facing the creatures at an angle that would best protect her child. When did she start thinking of Junior as hers? The baby clung to her desperately, afraid. Enterprise nuzzled him. "You need to let go." She said. Whatever she did, the child only countered by sucking more energy. There was only one thing she could do now. The baby wailed as it tasted the sour milk. His relatives increased speed, changing to a green color which Enterprise took to mean they were preparing to fire their radiation. At at bandwidth of .02 the child broke off, approaching its relatives. But not before nuzzling Enterprise lovingly. A gesture he had learned from her. "G-goodbye, momma." He managed to grind out. "You speak?" Enterprise whispered, before embracing her child. "Goodbye, my son." She whispered, licking his head. She let go, watching him sail back to his relatives.

She turned to go, wiping the tears from her eyes. Behind her, Junior cried out and but Enterprise forced herself not to look back. "Goodbye, Junior." She whispered.


	57. Reunion

_In the episode "Relics" Enterprise reunites with an old friend._

The transport was a mess. Life support was barely functioning. Enterprise had a reason to be wary when Riker chose to beam over to it.

"Be careful." She warned.

"Yes ma'am." He replied. "Energize."

The transport looked familiar to Enterprise. The starship had a vague memory of seeing schematics of it when she was Enterprise B. Why and how it got here she couldn't recall. The memories were fuzzy.

 _"En, the transporter buffers have been set in a diagnostic cycle, and there's a pattern in it."_ Riker reported.

 _"Who would jury rig a transporter like that? I've never seen anything like it before."_ Georgie said.

 _"Almost like miracle."_ Riker murmured.

His words struck the chord in Enterprise. _"I think I know."_ She murmured, barely able to contain her excitement. If her hunch was correct... _"If you please, number 1."_

Riker obliged and the transporter beamed a man appearing to be in his 60s. He wore an older generation uniform and his left arm was in a cast.

"Why thank ye laddie."

Enterprise knew that Scottish accent anywhere. _"Scotty!"_ She squealed happily, her voice sounding through Riker's comm badge.

"Would tha' be my lassie?" He asked.

 _"It's me Scottie!"_ Enterprise danced about merrily.

"My, the last time I heard yer voice was when ye were that Excelsior-class. Ye sound a wee bit different now." He said.

 _"I've gone through 2 incarnations since then. I'm a Galaxy-class now, Scotty."_ She said.

"Galaxy-class. Never heard of such a ship. How many years have passed?" He asked.

 _"3 quarters of a century since I last heard from you."_ She replied.

Scotty's eyes widened a fraction. "75 years? Eesh, sounds like I've got a lota catchin' up to do then."

 _"I'll beam you to the bridge Scotty. My captain's just as eager to meet you as I am."_

"Enterprise," Picard began. "Is this "Scotty" Montgomery Scott? The Miracle Worker?" He asked.

"The one and the same Captain." Enterprise grinned.

She could only laugh at the look on Picard's face. One of shock and wonder. No doubt most of the crew would have that look by the end of the day.


	58. The Price of the Truth

_In the episode "The Drumhead" a crewman is interrogated and accused of sabotage and Enterprise must clear his name. Even if it means jeopardizing her own position._

Enterprise groaned in pain as she dropped out of warp. Her core was acting up again, probably due to the new medicine she was taking. Excelsior had told her it was likely to have side effects. Unfortunately, her crew didn't get that memo. Picard immediately assumed sabotage. A Klingon scientist was the first key suspect as around the same time, schematics of her dilithium chamber were sent to the Romulans from his computer. Enterprise admitted that was a possibility but she doubted it. "Captain, there's no guarantee it was sabotage." She said. "Don't be ridiculous Enterprise! It's the only possibility." Picard replied. "I'm calling in Admiral Nagini." Enterprise hid her groan. She hated that woman. Loud, rude, and extremely meticulous, she was notorious among starships for her detailed inspections. She had the nickname "Inspector Witch" for good reason. "Alright, alright." The starship sighed though she wasn't looking forward to the occasion.

A small transport dropped her off. "Good luck." She said. "I'll need it." Enterprise groaned and limped off on impulse. Her core was still down and its consistently fluctuating power grid made her nauseous. For not the first time, the flagship had to hold back her lunch as it rose up within her throat. Puking in front of a highly respected admiral? She wouldn't live that one down for a while! Admiral Nagini was spry for her age, asking Picard to take her to Enterprise's damaged core. Radiation levels were still too high for her crew to enter but a visual log would suffice the Admiral for now.

03:00 hours, 4 days ago an explosion took place on the bottom half of the reaction chamber, blowing out the main hatch. Enterprise had immediately lowered the isolation doors with the isolation fields in place but she had 2 crewman down with radiation burns. The flagship winced at the memory. Enterprise was surprised as she felt Nagini pet her bulkhead. "Warp core malfunctions are always the most painful. I'll find out what happened, Enterprise. Don't worry." She said. "Thanks." Enterprise sighed. Maybe things would be different this time.

Enterprise knew she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up. Nagini was back to her old tricks, running crazy interrogations on the crew. It all started when that Klingon admitted to giving the schematics to the Romulans but not to putting a bomb on the dilithium chamber. "Paranoid, nitpicking, perfectionist bitch!" She snarled. She was frustrated mostly by Picard's lack of cooperation. Nagini had him wrapped around her finger and he was falling for her crazy schemes hook, line, and sinker. Troi could sense the starships mood. Stifling a chuckle she asked "jealousy issues?" "Conspiracy issues!" Enterprise hissed back. "You don't like the Admiral." Troi guessed. "Incorrect. I'm less than a millisecond from beaming her into space!" Enterprise snarled back. "She's convinced Picard of her little scheme, and he won't even listen to any other theories. She's closed him off that little..." Getting worked up put extra strain on her warp core and the organ made its protests known by sending sparks of electricity through the chamber. "Ow, ow, ow!" Enterprise wined, growls fading to whimpers. "Ow, Ancients that fucking hurts!" She slowed to a halt, doubling over from the pain. Her cries finally caught Picard's attention and Nagini's. "What did you do?!" The admiral asked. "En, you need to stay calm. Getting worked up won't help you." Picard added. "I know that, captain." the starship hissed through gritted teeth. "I promise you, we're doing everything we can to find out what happened." He assured her. _"You've got it all wrong!"_ Enterprise wanted to say but instead she just sighed and said "Thank you."

Enterprise hadn't felt so torn in her entire life. One of her crewman, a human-Vulcan (who was actually part Romulan) was about to be skewered for something he didn't do. Enterprise had it within her power to save him and his career but doing so would likely destroy her own. Sighing, she decided to speak to the one person who would understand her plight.

Deanna Troi wasn't just counselor for the crew. Her position was "Ship's Counselor" for a reason. "What can I do for you Enterprise?" She asked. Her warm, kind voice soothed the starship's nerves slightly. "I-I need your help, Deanna. Crewman Tarsas is innocent. I can prove it." She said. "Then you should tell the Admiral, En." Troi replied. "That's just it. Crewman Tarsas' life and career is on the line. If I come out with the truth, I'd be risking mine and all of yours by extension." Enterprise said. "I see." Troi sighed. "I can't tell you what to do En. But you are a smart ship. You know that the first duty of a starfleet officer is to the truth, be it historical truth, or evidential truth. Regardless of the consequences. And this extends to the starships as well." "I know." The starship sighed. "Thank you, Deanna."

Enterprise listened to the hearing with increasing anxiety. Poor Tarsas was being skewered on the stand. "You're paternal grandfather is Romulan. You honor the Romulan way of life. So you engineered a means to do what your Romulan friends asked you to and caused a malfunction in the warp core. This ships heart!" Nagini growled. "No..." Tarsas whimpered weakly. It was now or never. Enterprise had spent countless hours the night before reading through her databanks for this. The only way she would make herself not just heard but understood was to speak the language of her masters. Taking a deep breath, and praying to the Ancients that 12 hours was enough study time, the starship roared "HE DIDN'T DO IT!"

All the heads in the courtroom and throughout the ship turned towards the sound of that booming voice. For the first time in her 3 year career, Enterprise D was speaking Standard. Calming herself, the starship repeated "he didn't do it." The stunned silence was broken when Picard stood up, being the first to speak. "Your evidence?" He asked, choosing his words carefully. He winced, actually staggering back a step under Enterprise's mental strikes. The courtroom shook as the starship's hull vibrated in anger. "If you'd listened to me, none of this would've gone on in the first place!" She roared at him. "I could've explained it to you and you alone and the matter would've been closed. But instead, you had to call Starfleet to send this this, paranoid witch here to conduct and investigation is a total waste of time!" "We're listening now Enterprise." Picard said. "Captain, you are aware of my heart condition correct?" She asked. "I am." He nodded. Nagini straightened in her chair. This was news to her. "When we last stopped at McKinley, Excelsior gave me a new prescription to try. It was supposed to last longer on fewer pills." Enterprise sighed and decided to bite the bullet. "One of the ingredients in the medicine was trilithium." A collective gasp could be heard throughout the courtroom. "As you all know, trilithium is hard on a starship's system when first introduced. Side effects include, but are not limited to, nausea, other flue like symptoms such as fever chills, and occasional heart spasms." Enterprise bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. She licked it away. "See. That's what happened. The medicine I was taking caused the problem. I should've come out with it to begin with, rather than subjecting poor Tarsas here to your crazy fanaticism." "You came forward when it mattered most En. Thank you." Tarsas stroked a bulkhead.

Nagini though was not so easily appeased. "That "fanaticism" is what the Federation needs at this time!" She hissed. "This fanaticism is what will destroy the Federation!" Enterprise hissed back. "Mr. Tarsas' only "crime" was that his grandfather is Romulan. Have we become so cowardly as to destroy a man just because he carries the blood of a current enemy? Admiral, let us not condemn him or anyone else because of their bloodlines. Nor let us condemn anyone else for their innocence in associations. Do not continue with this, preceding." Enterprise used the term preceding carefully. "Enterprise, do you believe in the Prime Directive?" Nagini asked. "Considering my past association with it, I must say only to an extent." Enterprise replied. "In fact its Starfleet's General Order #1 is it not?" Enterprise sighed. "You're point?" She asked. "Would it surprise you to learn that you've violated it a total of 9 times since you were born?" Nagini said. Enterprise snorted. "Admiral, I've violated that load of garbage well over 300 times since I was first commissioned with an NCC registry. Nevermind what I've done in this life." Their was a murmur and Nagini gave a nod to her Betazid lap dog. "Enterprise, can you tell us what occurred on Stardate 44390?" He asked. "Pardon?" "Let me refresh your memory. You were transporting a Vulcan ambassador T'Pel." He said. "Yes. I was ordered to transport the Ambassador to a Romulan delegation in the neutral zone." Enterprise replied. "In fact, she wasn't a Vulcan at all was she?" The Betazid hissed. "No." Enterprise sighed. "In fact she was a Romulan spy! A spy you were delivering back into the hands of the enemy!" "Tell me Enterprise, when the plot was revealed did you make any effort to retrieve her?" Nagini asked. "No." Enterprise replied. "Even though she carried vital information on the Federation?" Nagini asked. "The Enterprise could've been captured by the Romulans!" Worf snarled. "Captain Picard and Enterprise did the only thing they could." "Stand down Mr. Worf." Enterprise growled. The Klingon did, reluctantly. "Tell me, Enterprise have you completely recovered from your experience with the Borg?" Nagini asked. "My wounds have long since scarred over, Admiral. I am fine." Enterprise replied. "It must've been awful for you." Her false sympathy was like nails on a chalkboard to the starship. "Actually seeing your captain become one of them. Being forced to see the man you loved destroy your own fleet. How many ships were lost Enterprise? 39?" Enterprise growled low. "And the loss the life I believe measured 1100. One wonders how you sleep at night, having caused so much destruction!" Enterprise knew Nagini was antagonizing her. She also knew that it was working. Troi stood up from her seat in the back row. "You've got too far Admiral!" She cried a second before Admiral Nagini vanished in a transporter beam. The woman found herself floating in space, protected by Enterprise's shields. The sight of the angry starship looming over her had the 60 year old woman struggling to make some distance. No such luck, Enterprise pinned her to an asteroid. "Let me make one thing very clear to you. There's a rule within me, within the fleet, within the Federation. You do not ever, _ever_ speak of Wolf 359 in my presence. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" Meekly, the admiral nodded. Enterprise let her go and beamed her back into the courtroom.

"You know, there are some words I've known since the Academy. "When the first link the chain is forge". The first speech censured, the first right revoked, the first freedom denied, changes us all irrevocably. Those words were uttered by Judge Attorn Sati. They were words of wisdom and warning. The first time any man's freedom is truddon on, we're all damaged. I fear that today.." "How dare you! You who consort with Romulans use my father's words to support your traitorous arguments!" Nagini roared. "It is an offense I hold dear. My father was a great man. His name stands for integrity and principle. You dirty his name when you speak it. He loved the Federation. But you Enterprise, corrupt it. I will expose you for what you are. I've brought down bigger than you Enterprise!" The starship grinned as she watched Admiral Henry leave the courtroom. Nagini was the one who'd been exposed, as a paranoid bitch.

Hood arrived to take both admirals back to Starfleet command. "I heard what happened." She said. Enterprise looked away. "I'm proud of you." The flagship looked back at the smaller Excelsior-class. Hood's eyes were warm as she smiled. "You were brave to come forward like that." She said. "I know what it could've cost you had things proceeded differently." Enterprise nodded. "I fear it may cost me still." She sighed. "Those who do not see beyond your defects, are not worthy of your attention." Hood said. Enterprise pressed her nose to Hood's side. "What would I do without your wisdom Hood?" She asked, hearing the other ships' warm chuckle as Hood kissed her cheek.


	59. Telepathy and Pregnancy

_In "The Minds Eye" Enterprise must use her telepathic abilities to get her engineer back._

"Can anyone tell me when we used to be explorers?!" Enterprise huffed crossly. The starship was en route to a Klingon outpost that had its own internal conflicts. Her job was to oversee and help diffuse the situation if necessary. So far she wasn't impressed. "These people can destroy themselves just fine without our help." She sniffed. "Enterprise, we're hear for a reason." Picard reminded her. "You are." She grumbled. Picard chose not to reprimand her on her attitude but lately, his starship had been on the more irritable side of things. She was quick to anger, hard to please and had taken a previously unprecedented detailed eye to everything her crew did. She was like a woman on her period! Picard wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

What Enterprise was choosing to hide from her captain was much more incriminating. A few weeks ago, she'd mated in secret with a Romulan warbird. Now she was paying the consequences. She was pregnant with his child, a half-Terran, half-Romulan starship. She hadn't told anyone what happened. And she swore she wouldn't. Her attention was diverted to the planet's surface as the Klingon governor and Picard went at it. The Governor had found Federation issued weapons that the rebels were carrying and Enterprise was just as surprised as her captain. "There must be a third party involved. The Federation is not in the habit of supplying arms to rebels." Picard growled. "This is the only Klingon outpost on the border. Wouldn't it make Starfleet happy if Krios gained its independence. It would reduce your vulnerability to attack!" The governor growled. "Governor you speak as though we're enemies instead of allies." Picard said. "And you speak the lies of a _takich!"_ The governor hissed back. Enterprise growled. She'd heard enough. In an instant she'd shrunk and used her own transporter beam to get right up in the governor's face. Her blue eyes were narrowed and her teeth were bared. _"Ahjamacah!"_ She snarled back. The governor merely smiled. "You swear well, Enterprise. There must be Klingon blood in your veins." He said. "You insult me." She hissed. "Enterprise, calm." Picard ordered. The starship reluctantly backed down and allowed her captain to guide her out.

Back in orbit, Enterprise was distracted by what seemed like a wave of anger from someone, somewhere. She narrowed it to 10 Forward and saw her Chief Engineer, a phaser in hand and approaching Chief O'Brian. His intention was to kill but something wasn't quite right. It was Geordie, but not Geordie. Physically he was fine. But mentally was another story. Something was controlling him. Something sinister with an ulterior motive. **"Kill. Kill. Kill."** Geordie thought. **"Geordie." "Kill. Kill. Kill."** He got ever closer to O'Brian. Hand ready to whip out his phaser from its holster and fire. Enterprise had to act fast. Putting all her strength into one mental scream, the starship cried. **"GEORDIE!"** The engineer paused, and for a brief moment he was in control again. That allowed him enough time to remove his hand and leave the area. The starship breathed a sigh of relief. It was a close call. Too close.

"The weapon's not Federation issue." Enterprise told the governor later. "I've run detailed analysis scans on it. It looks Federation but its powered by a Romulan source." She said. "The Romulans don't have an interest in Krios. It's too far from their borders." The governor said. "But they do have an interest in a war between our peoples." Enterprise replied. "If that happened, it could provide them with the opportunity they'd been waiting for. Our alliance is the only thing keeping them in check. Should that fail, they'll be the first to take advantage." "You've done well. Keep me informed." The governor said. Enterprise nodded.

An hour later, Not Geordie struck again. He beamed the weapons down to the planet's surface, them being detected and intercepted by the governor. He understandably was furious. Three Klingon warbirds decloaked. "Well shit!" Enterprise groaned. Outnumbered 3-1 by Klingon cruisers never bothered her. She would fight until the end but being pregnant had its disadvantages. One of them being that the starship had a greater desire to run and protect the small life growing within her. It was difficult but she forced herself to stand her ground. "You fire, and you will regret it!" She snarled as they advanced on her. "Before you take any action I suggest contacting your High Council. Any action against me will have dire repercussions for your empire. I would hate for you to destroy me only for you to be in a discomendation." Enterprise felt some measure of satisfaction as they backed off. But the reprieve wouldn't last forever. She had a few hours at most. "I hope Gowron is as busy as he's ever been." She muttered.

She got lucky in that Geordie's problem was isolated and the Klingon warbirds left. Enterprise sensed the anger from the cloaked Romulan warbird and snickered. "Better luck next time, bitch." She said as she raced off for her own territory. She halted in a nearby system, leaning against an asteroid. Within her belly, her unborn shipling leaped. Nausea overcame the starship and Enterprise lunged forward. Picard heard her retch and winced. "Enterprise, are you alright?" He asked. She groaned. "Fine, captain." She rasped. "I heard you, don't deny it." He said. "Just morning sickness captain." She sighed. This gave him pause. "What?" "Morning sickness captain. I-uh. I may've engaged in certain activities when I last patrolled the Romulan border." She replied. "With a ROMULAN WARBIRD?!" Enterprise winced at his fury. "I'm sorry." She whimpered. He sighed. "Enterprise, what the hell were you thinking? If Command gets wind of this..." "I know. I know." He sighed. "I won't tell if you won't." He said. "It'll be our little secret." "Thank you." The starship breathed. He pat her helm. "Just one condition." He said. "Name it." "I get to choose the name." He replied. She snorted. "I've got a better idea. You're godfather." She said. "You're serious?" He asked. "I wouldn't trust anyone else." She replied. He smiled. "I would be honored."


	60. Treachery: Part 1

_In the episode "Redemption Part 1"_ _Enterprise must help her allies as they face a dangerous internal threat._

 _"Thought"_

 **"Klingon"**

Enterprise reluctantly made her way for the Klingon homeworld. She'd been called to complete her role in Gowron and Bartos' succession as leaders of the Klingon Empire and the Imperial Fleet. While she didn't have a particular fondness for Klingons she was glad that it was Gowron in command and not Duras. The corrupt son of a bitch just gave her the creeps!

As expected for a ship named "Enterprise" things immediately began to go not according to plan. First an escort decloaked. Enterprise wasn't supposed to have an escort and there was something in Bartos' eyes that said this was more than just a simple rendezvous. Once the traditional greetings were exchanged, the Klingon flagship-to-be settled just off Enterprise's starboard flank. "Bortas, I didn't expect to see you here." Enterprise said. "It's a good thing I caught up with you when I did, Enterprise. I need you." Bortas panted. "What's going on?" Enterprise asked. "You need to complete the ceremony and quickly. Before Civil War breaks out." Bortas replied. Enterprise couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Not even crowned flagship yet and there's already the threat of Civil War. Sheesh, talk about leadership ending before it begins." She snorted. "This is serious!" Bortas snarled. "And there is not threat. It's reality!" "Oh come on!" Enterprise rolled her eyes. Klingons could be so dramatic sometimes. "What's so bad that Civil War is considered a possibility?" She asked. "One word, Enterprise. Duras." Bortas spat the name like it was poison she needed to be rid of and quickly. Enterprise frowned at this. "But Duras is dead. He died in disgrace and by Klingon law his house should've been disgraced as well." "The corruption has spread deep within the Empire. Honor has no meaning anymore." Bortas sighed. "Who commands the family?" Enterprise asked. "Lusin and Bator. Duras' sisters. Woman are not allowed on the counsel but they are feared and fear is power." Bortas replied. "Well what can I do about it?" Enterprise asked. It was really an internal matter for the Klingon Empire, Enterprise had no reason to become involved. But if the Empire dissolved into Civil War then the security of the Federation could become a serious matter. She decided to bite the bullet. "What can I do?" She asked. "You were chosen as the arbitor of succession because no Klingon could be trusted." Bortas replied. "You must complete the ceremony quickly, then join me and help track down Duras' sisters. They're planning something, I know that much." "Oh..." Enterprise bit her lip. It was a hornets nest over there and Enterprise had no desire to stir up the swarm even more, nor did she want to get stung. She had enough scars on her hull thank you very much. But she did have a desire and an obligation to help her allies as well as the selfish reason of protecting her fleet back home. "Oh alright." She agreed at last but she couldn't help but wonder just what kind of mess she'd gotten herself into this time.

In orbit around Cr'onus, the fleet had gathered. Enterprise's silver hull stood out from the greens of the Klingon warbirds. The largest Klingon ship came forward. "Has the arbitor reached a decision?" She asked. Enterprise stood at attention, head held high and nacelles stretched rimrod straight behind her. **"I have. I name Bortas leader of the High Counsil and ruler of the Klingon Empire!"** Enterprise declared. The big ship dipped her head. **"Bortas, come forward."** She ordered. Bortas did, her head held high. **"Is it your wish to rule the Klingon High Counsel?" "It is."** Bortas replied. **"Are there no other challengers?"** The big ship asked. When no word came, Bortas approached the commander's berth where Enterprise held the traditional robe in her teeth, ready to place it on her back. A lone voice rang out. "I challenge you!" as a small warbird, barely over shipling years, pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "What, an arrogant child?!" Bortas made to attack but Enterprise held her at bay. "Who are you?" "I am Baton, son of Ingi." He replied. "Duras' ship." Enterprise realized. Oh this was bad. This was very bad indeed! "What? Ingi had no son!" Bortas roared. "Oh but he did, Bortas." Two more ships approached on either side of Baton. "Lusin, Bator. I should've known." Bortas snarled. _"Ingi's sisters. Lusin and Bator's ships."_ Enterprise thought. "May we speak to the counsel?" Lusin asked. Enterprise met her gaze and nodded. It was Klingon law. "This is a proud day for the Ingi family. As we discover our brother did indeed leave behind an heir." "An illegitimate son of Ingi? Where'd you find him Lusin, in a harlett's bed?" Bortas snorted. It took all of Enterprise's training to hide her own laughs as they welled up inside her. Baton growled. "I'll slice out your tongue for that!" He hissed. "Insolent shipling." Bortas replied with a grin. "Enough." Enterprise broke it up. "I will decide the outcome of this, as is tradition. Now leave." Ingi's family did so. Bortas sighed. "So it begins." She said. "So it begins." Enterprise agreed.

"No, absolutely not!" Picard groaned as Enterprise began lecturing him. He'd only just gotten a private message from Lusin inviting him to the planets surface. Enterprise was more than reluctant to allow this. "It's a trap, captain. Don't tell me you actually trust that woman!" "I trust the Duras family about as much as I trust the Borg." Picard snorted. "But as arbitor, it is my duty to answer this house call as one might call it." Enterprise grumbled. "Then I'm coming too. I'm Bortas' arbitor, it's my duty as well." She added as he opened his mouth to argue. "Fine, but stay out of sight!" He ordered. "I don't want to antagonize them." "If you haven't already." Enterprise huffed quietly but if Picard heard he gave no sign. Enterprise followed Picard as he entered Lusin's quarters. The starship's silver hull blended surprisingly well with the dove grays of the room. "Captain, please come in and have a seat." Lusin lovingly rubbed his shoulders as he sat and it was all Enterprise could do not to jump her. "Something to drink captain?" Bator asked as she came out. "Tea, Earl gray perhaps." _"Don't drink it."_ Enterprise thought. Poisoning wasn't above the Duras family's mindset. They were already dishonorable. "I notice you come alone and unarmed." Lusin murmured. _"How wrong you are on both counts."_ Enterprise thought as she put her phasers on standby. At the slightest hint of treachery, she would attack. "Nothing can be gained by killing the arbitor before he has decided the successor." Picard replied coolly. "Nevertheless, a brave act captain." Lusin purred as she stroked his bald head. "Bator." Lusin warned and the sister backed off much to Enterprise's delight. The starship lowered her curled lip. "I must admit the invitation was unexpected." Picard said. "We do not wish you to think ill of us, based on your experience with our brother." Lusin said. "Duras was a fool!" Bator growled. "He deserved to die." "Forget him, we have. We do not wish to be your enemy." Enterprise could tell when someone was lying. It was a "sixth sense" most earth creatures had inherited and she was no exception. Lying gave off a certain odor and these two woman reeked with it. Everything they said was a lie! The starship growled low, fortunately too low for Lusin to hear but Bator glanced curiously in her direction. Enterprise pressed against the wall, closing her eyes as she hid. She breathed a sigh of relief when the Klingon turned her attention back to Picard. "Toras has the bloodline to lead the empire into the next century, surely you can see that." Lusin said. "I'll tell you what I see." Picard began, wincing only slightly at the rather choice thoughts coming from his starship nearby. Her opinion of the arrogant brat was quite clear. "If I find Toras' challenge valid, the two of you will take control of the counsel and Gowron will be dead shortly thereafter. If I reject Toras and you will accuse me of serving Federation interests and it will serve as a rallying cry for war." Picard replied and Enterprise nodded her satisfaction. That was exactly how she saw it too. "You see it very clearly captain." Lusin said with a smile. "But one thing is missing. If you rule against us and we are victorious in a war against Gowron." "Which we would be." Bator interrupted. "It would mean the end of the alliance with the Federation." Lusin said. "And we would hate to see that happen as much as you would." Baton added. "This is not a threat captain, it is truth. So why be our enemy captain, when you can be our friend?" It was clear that Picard was getting more than a bit annoyed or maybe that was Enterprise's doing. Her emotions as well as her thoughts transferred across their bond and the starship was certainly feeling more than a bit put off by the circumstances. The captain stood up. "You have manipulated the situation with the skill of a Romulan. My decision will be made by high noon tomorrow. Good day ladies." Enterprise followed, enjoying the look of horror on their faces. They knew that he knew of their connection with the Romulan Empire and it both invigorated and worried Enterprise. What would those "charming" Klingon ladies do?

She found out soon enough. Enterprise had made her decision. "According to the laws of Klingon society, a son must share in his father's crime. Baton is Ingi's son, a genetic scan has established this." She said. "But he has fought no battles, shed no blood for the empire. Maybe one day, but not now. Bortas shall lead the Imperial Fleet." Baton was outraged. He did exactly what Enterprise had expected him to do. "Since when do we allow the Federation to dictate our way of life?!" He roared. _"Since you lost our last war."_ Enterprise thought but kept her mouth shut. "Follow me, and I will show you true Klingon society." Baton hissed. Bortas moved forward, eyes narrowed. "Follow him," she hissed. "And you will not be Klingons at all." Unfortunately, most of the fleet disagreed, moving away from their chosen leader. A majority stood behind Baton and his feared aunts. _"Well shit."_ Enterprise thought. "Can you not see what you are doing?!" Bortas asked. "Can you not see what they represent? Then go! And let your blood taint the future." One by one the group filed out, leaving behind half of the original Imperial fleet. Enterprise sighed. "I'm sorry." She said. Bortas merely looked at her. Only her Klingon training kept her from showing any weakness. But her eyes told the story. She was desperate and needed support now more than ever. Enterprise sighed, the part of her that was Federation flagship and the part of her that was Klingon arbitor no longer at war. She had chosen her side. She dipped her head, nacelles tucking under her body. It was a submissive position that Enterprise never used. As flagship she had no need for it but she was stepping down. She wasn't flagship here. Bortas was and Enterprise would help her. Not as an equal of a rival force, but as a servant. A ship she could command. Bortas pressed her nose to the top of Enterprise's saucer, accepting her.

The attack was unexpected as two Klingon warbirds engaged on Bortas. The warbird snarled as the pain registered, turning to face her attackers. Enterprise was tempted to but she wouldn't attack yet. She couldn't. Not unless Bortas gave her the signal. As her port shields went down, Bortas roared. Not a roar of pain, but a roar that conveyed her joy at fighting, the glory of combat! She sent a subspace signal, asking for any loyal ships to join her in this glorious fight. It was what Enterprise had been waiting for. The Federation flagship launched herself into the fight, roaring a challenge. How dare these two insolant pipsqueaks attack her ally, her honored leader. Instinct drove her as she struck again and again. The two warbirds didn't stand a chance. One cloaked itself, turning tail in a full retreat. The other, pinned between Bortas' bloodthirsty snarl and Enterprise's accurate phaser fire, disintegrated, all aboard killed in an instant. The warbird didn't even have time to scream. The two survivors were left panting, gazing at each other from across the smoldering remains of their enemy. Bortas was the first to speak. "Thank you." She said. Enterprise nodded. "Let's just try not to make a habit of it. I doubt the Federation or the Empire would be happy if we did." Bortas agreed.

With the threat dealt with for now, Bortas was sworn in as the new Imperial Fleet flagship. Enterprise had to return to Federation territory to handle things there. "If you need me, I'm only across the border." She said. Bortas smiled. "You have been an invaluable ally Enterprise." She said. The two exchanged salutes and Enterprise left in her signature flash of blue light.


	61. Treachery: Part 2

_In the episode "Redemption: Part 2" Enterprise deals with enemies on all fronts. Among them, a familiar face of the past._

Enterprise docked at Starbase 234, rolling her eyes at the scrambled way the ships made to greet their flagship. A far flung outpost like this rarely got important visitors. Constellation was the senior ship there. "Hello, En." She greeted. "Didn't expect you here." "Obviously." Enterprise snorted. "You have a minute?" Constellation nodded and led the way in.

The two ships entered the briefing room and Enterprise closed the door. "So, what's going on? Some classified information in which I have to answer a series of questions to ensure my access level is still active?" Constellation asked. "Not exactly. Three of Bortas' ships have been attacked and taken by ships loyal to the Ingi and Duras familes." Enterprise said. "Which is none of our concern." Constellation growled. "The Klingon Civil War is by definition, an internal matter of the Empire." "But if the Ingi and Duras families is being aided by the Romulans then it becomes very much our concern." Enterprise replied. Constellation frowned. "Now Enterprise, I know you don't like the Ingi but is that a good enough reason to accuse them of..." "They are involved with the Romulans, Connie." Enterprise hissed. "Ingi's father was at Kitomer and Ingi himself was as well. There's no reason to see why his son and sisters wouldn't be too." This got Constellation's attention. "The Romulans have been trying to destroy the Federation/Klingon Alliance for the past 20 years. And at the same time, the Ingi family have been conspiring with the Romulans. Isn't even the slightest bit suspicious that Ingi has gotten together so many forces against Bortas that they outship her at almost every term?" "Some would call that good leadership." Constellation replied. "And some would say they must be getting help!" Enterprise growled. Constellation sighed. "I can see your mind's made up. What do you need?" She asked. "The Romulans are prepared to take enormous risk to outflank us. Can we seriously believe that now with the future of the Klingon Empire in the balance they are content to stand by and watch?!" Constellation thought. "What is it you propose, Enterprise?" She asked. "We must stop the flow of supplies to the Ingi family from the Romulans. Post a fleet at the Klingon-Romulan border show that in case of any offensive action, we will be in a position to catch them in the act." Enterprise replied. "A blockade?" "Exactly." But how would you get around their cloaking device?" Constellation asked. "Geordie has created something that will nullify that affect." Enterprise replied. "Each ship will send an active tacheon beam to the other ships. Now in theory, any cloaked vessel that attempts to cross that beam will be detected." "I'll have to clear this with the Counsel as you very well known Enterprise." Constellation said. "In the meantime, I have just one question." "Yes?" "When do we leave?" Constellation's grin matched Enterprise's as the flagship said. "Constellation, thank you." Constellation laughed. "Oh hell, let's get these bastards!"

Enterprise rolled her eyes as she watched Excalibur and Southeland dance with joy around her. They'd just been assigned two of her officers. Riker and Data respectively. They were over the moon about it. After nearly ramming into one of the dancing ships, Enterprise put her foot down. "Alright, you two, enough! If you're gonna have top quality officers act like top quality ships!" She growled. The two stopped their antics at once. Enterprise sighed and led the way out of spacedock. "Now listen up!" She roared. "We go the border between the Klingon and Romulan Empires. Our mission is to keep Romulan contraband from reaching the House of Ingi on Cr'onus. This is a vital duty. Our Alliance with the Klingons is at stake!" "Aye, aye ma'am!" came the roar. They jumped to warp.

Once the field was activated, Enterprise detected a lone warbird approaching just before it decloaked in front of her. _"Why me? Why is it always me?"_ She thought. It was with great effort that she kept her shields down. Curiosity had her tap into this communication and what she saw shocked her. The features were younger, the ears a dead giveaway but it was unmistakably Tasha Yar. "I am not my mother, Enterprise." She said. "I am Commander Sela." For a moment Enterprise was confused. Tasha had no children and she most certainly was not old enough for it. Then it came back to her. "C." She whispered. Tasha had gone back with her old self during her stint in the alternate timeline. "Who are you? What happened?!" Enterprise demanded. "Tasha was sent to Enterprise C by your captain in the future. She was among the few who survived. They were ordered to be executed after the interrogation but a Romulan general saw her and became enamored. So a deal was struck. Their lives would be spared if she became his consort. I was born a year later." Sela said. "What happened?!" Enterprise hissed. "When I was four years old, she bundled me and told me to stay quiet as we left the compound. I realized she was taking me away from my home, my father, so I cried out. My father offered her life. He gave her a home, he gave her a child, and how did she repay him?! By betrayer! They executed her." Enterprise was struck silent by this. _"So her death was not meaningless after all."_ She thought. Tasha had given everything up for the uniform. Enterprise admired her all the more for that. "Everything in me that was human died that day with my mother. All that's left is Romulan. Never doubt that." Sela snarled. "Doubts? I'm full of them." Enterprise sighed. "But nothing in my experience can persuade me to believe what you have said is true. But it will not affect my judgement in our next encounter." "You have 14 hours, I suggest you use them wisely." Sela said and left.

"Excalibur, how are you acting skills?" Enterprise asked. "Um, good enough to audition in the Fleet Theatre why?" The smaller ship replied. "You my friend are about to take center stage." Enterprise grinned.

Most if not all Romulan heads turned to see Excalibur roll on her side suddenly, wailing in pain. The tacheon field disengaged in her sector as Hornet and Lexington moved in to assist. Enterprise looked concerned, her blue eyes dark as she barked orders. A gap opened up and the Romulans began moving right into it. _"Right into the trap."_ Enterprise thought as she swung around, Southeland on flank to close it. The lead warbird gasped as her cloak became all but useless. "Gotchya." Enterprise grinned. The warbird was not happy and fired a disruptor. It was point blank range and Enterprise took the hit on her starboard side. This set Southeland off who lunged with a snarl. It was a brawl after that as ships just went at it. Nacelles glowed, phasers fired, and teeth knashed as the fleets erupted in chaos. Southeland took a direct hit to her port nacelle. "SOUTHELAND!" She cried. The smaller ship was still alive but she groaned weakly. "Damn, I don't want to have to do that again." She groaned. Enterprise moved in to protector, taking a few more hits before the fleet's overwhelming firepower forced the Romulans to retreat. "And good riddance!" Enterprise huffed, turning her attention to Southeland. "I'll live." The little Nebula groaned. Enterprise nuzzled her. "Brave thing you are." She said. The moment was broken by a fierce cry from Lexington. Enterprise rushed over to see what the commotion was. Lexington was standing over the twitching form of another starship, so covered in blood she was barely recognizable. But there was no mistaking that warm hazel gaze. "Constellation..." Enterprise whispered. Constellation gave Enterprise the sweetest little smile the flagship had seen from the little starship in years. "Goodbye Enterprise." She rasped. Enterprise choked back a sob as she leaned down. Lexington moved back, keeping her head turned respectfully away. "Never goodbye, only hello." Enterprise replied, kissing the top of her saucer. Constellation's eyes closed for the last time. Enterprise rested her saucer over the lifeless form, already growing cold in death. "Goodbye my friend."


	62. Communication

_In the episode "Damark" Enterprise must learn to communicate with a new culture._

The Children of Temar were an unusual race and one that Enterprise was being sent to meet. For the last three weeks a Temar ship had parked itself in orbit around a distant planet in a distant solar system and sent a concentrated signal towards Federation space. Enterprise's fleet had encountered Temarians before, only 7 times in the last 100 years. They were a curious race by nature and hostilities did not seem to be a possibility at this time. It was more likely they were attempting communication. Enterprise wasn't sure how to perceive this. Their language had been described as incomprehensible by several of her finest ships. Nevertheless, after days of sleep deprivation, migraines, and frayed nerves from the signal ringing in every ships ears, Enterprise was being dispatched to at the very least, "shut off the damn noise" according to Excelsior. Though violence was the last thing on the flagship's mind.

The Telmarian ship was already in orbit as he had been for the last 3 weeks. Enterprise could see how his eyes brightened at her approach. "Rye anglie anluka. Rye of Luwani. Luwani under Two Moons. Geli of Ubya. Ubya of Crossed Roads. And Lunga, Lunga of Sky Gray." He greeted. He immediately became more sullen when he realized Enterprise did not understand him. The flagship knew she had to say something and fast. "Would you be prepared to consider a mutual non-aggression pact between our two peoples. Possibly leading to a trade agreement and cultural interchange?" Enterprise asked, working hard to keep her voice as upbeat sounding and her hull as relaxed as possible to convey the message of peace. Behind the Temar ship's ear was a blinking orb, presumably a translation device. _"Lucky."_ Enterprise thought. If she was right, then he had the one up on her. The Temar ship laughed and said "Kedar belief a mormatob. Temark in Winter." Enterprise frowned, not following. She was trying her best and clearly he was too. "Shaka when the walls fell." The Temarian sighed. "Damark and Velad at Tenagra." He said at last and suddenly Enterprise wailed as her captain was beamed off her bridge to the planet's surface. She couldn't beam him back as the Temarian ship had created a particle scattering field. Attempting to beam him back would kill him. "What have you done?!" She roared. "What have you done?!" "Damark and Velad at Tenagra." He replied. "What does that mean?!" Enterprise half whined. She sounded like a child, frustrated and angry that she couldn't get her words conveyed. She stiffened as she felt his nose against hers. "Damark and Velad at Tenagra." He whispered, purring as he nuzzled her neck. Their nacelles entwined and suddenly Enterprise understood. "Damark and Velad at Tenagra." She repeated, pressing her lips to the top of his head, engines purring. "You speak in riddles." She breathed. "Same language, different way of using it. So simple and yet so complex. Dmark and Velad and Tenagra. Together." "Together." He agreed and pulled her in for a kiss.

Enterprise kept a close eye on what was happening on the planet's surface. "There's a dangerous creature down there. I can detect it." She said. "Shakka when the walls fell." He replied. "Is that supposed to mean bad news?" She asked. He nodded. Enterprise sighed. There was nothing she could do. He sighed as one of her shuttles attempted to reach the planets surface. A low powered phaser strike was all it took to knock out one of his nacelles. "Return to base Galileo." Enterprise sighed and the shuttle agreed, heavily favoring his starboard nacelle. The starship didn't like the electromagnetic she was getting and was quite ready to beam Picard out of there with her modified transporter. She could feel her captains rage when she did and leaned back in shock, letting him go. Rage became grief and she at once realized she had done wrong. She had misunderstood his situation. He wanted to be there, in the danger, helping his new comrade. Enterprise sighed, turning to face the Temarian. How could she tell him? How does one tell a ship they lost their captain? "Jelad and Tamak at Tenagra. Jelad and Tamak on the Ocean." She said. He grinned. "Shela, his eyes open!" He cheered. "The Beast of Tenagra. His army, his army. Shakka when the walls fell." He bowed his head and Enterprise gladly gave him a moment. "Enterprise and Luwani at Tenagra." He said at last. Enterprise nodded. "Timba his arms wide." She said. Luwani smiled, moving forward and giving her a kiss, one which Enterprise gladly returned ."Timba." He whispered, and the two shared a brief nuzzle before separating. "Farewell my friend." Enterprise murmured as she turned her bow for home. "I will never forget you."


	63. Silver Crystal

_In the episode "Silicon Avatar" Enterprise faces down the Crystalline Entity, fighting her morals as she fights her desire to destroy it._

It wasn't the first time Enterprise had encountered the Crystalline Entity. The last time it had destroyed an entire planet and very nearly destroyed her. It would've If Data hadn't fouled Lore's plan. She'd always be grateful to him for that so when some jerk of a scientist started dissing him she naturally went to his defense. "How dare you!" She roared. "Data has been nothing but helpful to me since he was first assigned as my Second Officer. I couldn't ask for a more loyal and reliable man." "Except he isn't a man." Kila Marr replied. Enterprise could've and would've happily beamed her into space then and there if Picard hadn't intervened. "Stand down En." He ordered. To Kila he said "In the best interests of this mission, I believe it best Data be assigned to your team." Kila heaved a sigh, clearly not happy with the situation. "Very well Captain." She agreed and left. "That racist bitch!" Enterprise snarled once she was gone. "I know, En, I know. I don't like her either." Picard grumbled. "But she knows the entity better than anyone else. She's our best bet to understanding it." "What's there to understand?" Enterprise snorted. "It's a creature that destroys habitable planets for the fun of it." "Maybe not. It might be on the hunt for food." Deanna suggested. Enterprise bit back a scathing retort but her disbelieving sigh said what was unsaid.

Anti-protons were not that hard to find once Enterprise had adjusted her senses to track it. There were two places it could go, the Bractian Cluster and a nearby rift. "The Bractian Cluster's inhabited." Picard said. "Then that's where it will go." Enterprise said and set a course at once. "Here's the modifications for the photon torpdoes." Kira said. Enterprise looked the schematic over. "It checks out, have Mr. Worf help you with the modifications." She ordered. "Let's just hope we don't have to use them." Picard muttered. "What?!" Kira and Enterprise asked at the same time. "Aren't you going to kill it?" The xenobiologist asked. "I would like to speak to you in my ready room." Picard told Kira. "Enterprise, you're not exempt." The starship winced. She, they were both in trouble now.

"We're not hunters doctor, nor are we here to extract revenge." Picard said. "What do you propose then? We track it down, greet it warmly and ask it not to ravage any more planets?!" Kira hissed. "She has a point." Enterprise said. "I won't deny that it may be necessary to fire on it. But I look on that as a last resort." Picard said. "Why not just try to kill it?!" Kira asked. "I want to try and communicate with it." Picard replied. The whole ship rumbled as Enterprise hissed "Oh WHAT?! I've heard some crazy ideas from you before Picard but this is taking it to a whole new level." "We know from our own experience that our shields protect us. As long as we're in no danger I will make every effort to communicate." Picard said. "To what end?" Kira asked. "If we can determine what its needs are then maybe we can find an alternate source for supplying it." Picard replied. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. It eats planets, how are we supposed to compete with that?!" Enterprise snarled. "I would argue that the crystalline entity has as much right to be here as we do. We are not to go about shooting at it am I clear?" Picard asked. Enterprise hissed choice words under her breath but agreed.

Enterprise's ears rang with a distress signal. "Kalisko to any ships, I am under attack by a crystalline structure." _"The entity."_ Enterprise realized. She responded immediately. "Kalisko, this is Enterprise. What's your status?" She asked. "Enterprise." The relief in the other ship's voice was clear but she was still terrified. "I am being attacked by some kind of crystalline structure. It's taking the crew one by one." "What are your shields?" Enterprise asked. "I am a transport ship, they are minimal." Came the reply. "Weapons?" "Just simple phasers. Barely enough to put a dent in an asteroid." Kalisko replied. "Take evasive maneuvers, I'll be right there." Enterprise growled, immediately setting a course. "Hurry Enterprise, it..." A scream and then communication was all cut off. "Kalisko? Kalisko please respond!" But Enterprise knew she would get nothing from a dead ship. Teeth bared and eyes narrowed as rage filled them, Enterprise let out a roar. Now she would fight. No holding back. She would kill the creature at the first opportunity.

As Enterprise stood over Kalisko's lifeless form she sent out the pulse, expecting the creature to respond. Shockingly it did. Then Kira's program took affect just as Enterprise knew it would. She and the starship had worked behind Data's back to create a pulse so strong that it shattered the entity. It did just that. "Enterprise," Picard spoke slowly in a voice that couldn't hide his horror. "What have you done?" "What I had to do to protect my fleet. That thing could not be allowed to live." Enterprise replied. The starship did not regret her actions, they were justifiable. And she maintained that, even after she received a bad mark on her record for it. She had killed before. Klingons, Romulans, all had felt the sting of her weapons. So why did she feel the beginnings of a roiling emotion deep within her belly. One she could only identify as guilt...


	64. Enterprise of Sherwood

_In the episode "QPid" Enterprise must deal with Q's latest antic._

Just because her captain was French did not mean Enterprise approved of him acting like it. Woman after woman after woman. Why wouldn't he just get the hint and settle down with his Silver Lady aka: her?! She gave a low growl as Vash kissed him. "Enterprise, we've been over this." Picard said. "But captain..." Enterprise whined. "Mind your manners!" Picard scolded. The starship huffed but fell silent. Fortunately for her karma came around to bite Picard. Being the private man he was, he didn't often share things with the crew especially when it came to girlfriends. This put off Vash who came up to him in 10 Forward. "Jean Luc, we need to talk." She said in a straightforward, no nonsense way. "Busted." Enterprise whispered. "You hush." Picard grumbled, ears red as he followed his consort. Though ordered to keep her mouth shut, and though she wouldn't usually listen in on private conversations, this was one she had to hear. "Why haven't you mentioned me to your friends?" Vash asked. "It would be inappropriate." Picard replied. "I wasn't expecting you to come into intimate details." Vash snorted. "A captain doesn't want to reveal his personal feelings to his crew." Picard replied. "Is that a Starfleet Regulation or did you just make that one up?" Vash snorted and left. "Happy now?" Picard asked his ship as he knew she was listening. Enterprise wisely gave no reply which only further annoyed Picard.

Enterprise was readying for an important archaeological conference when she sensed his presence. She gave a low growl just seconds before Q appeared in Picard's ready room. Picard had snapped his head up at hearing his starship growl. Enterprise wasn't one to be set off easily and there were few things in the universe that could do that. Q was one of them and Picard couldn't blame her. Just his very presence had Picard on edge. "What do you want Q?" Enterprise asked. "Enterprise, Jean Luc, how 'bout a big hug!" Q grinned. "Well don't just stand there say something." Q said after a few moments. Picard obliged him. "Get out of my chair!" He roared. "Oh Jean Luc and here I was looking for something along the lines of "Welcome back Q, it's a pleasure to see you my old friend"." Q said. "We're not your friends!" Enterprise snarled. "You wound me mon dame." Q replied as he snapped his fingers, placing Picard back in his chair. "What brings you here Q?" Picard asked. "Have you been banished by the continuum again?" "And wouldn't that be a _great surprise!_ " Enterprise muttered sarcastically. "Ah, ah, haven't we been over the manners thing my dear Enterprise?" Q asked while Enterprise just growled. "Then what do you want?" She asked. "Do I have to have a reason to stop by? I was merely in the sector. I was uh," He laughed. "You force a confession from me. The truth is I have a debt to repay. To you and it gnaws at me, and it interferes with each of my days. Without your assistance I would've died. I would've taken my own life but for you." Q said. "We all make mistakes." Picard sniffed. "Your good dead made possible my reinstatement into the continuum and I resent owing you anything. So, I'm here to pay up. Tell me what is it you wish and I'll be gone." Q said. "Just be gone. That'll do nicely." Enterprise huffed. "No, no, no. It has to be something more constructive." Q replied. "Some other time Q, I have other matters to attend to." Picard replied as he went back to reading his speech. "Yes your speech I read it. It's dull, plotting pludantic much like yourself. I could help you with it." Q offered. "No thank you." Picard replied. "You've never actually been to the ruins of Tegas III have you?" Q asked. "Well that explains it then. How can you write about something that you've never seen? I know why don't I take you there." Q grinned. "Out of the question, that would be breaking Teguian law." Picard growled. "Must you always be so ethical?" For once Enterprise agreed with Q. Her captain could be so stuffy sometimes, a little adventure might help loosen him up. "We could always travel back in time. See what Tegas III was like 2 billion years ago. Boy they really knew how to party back in those days." Q said as Enterprise hid a snicker though Picard still picked up on her thoughts. Picard shot her a glare but said nothing. "My answer is still no." He growled to Q. "Now will you please leave my ship!" "You two are simply the most impossible pair to buy a gift for!" Q snorted and vanished in his typical flash of light. "He'll be back." Enterprise sighed. "And bearing trouble no doubt." Picard agreed.

For once Enterprise supported her captain's decision to go after a girl that wasn't her. Vash was a nice enough woman and she was intelligent for a human anyways. And as Worf said, she did have some pretty nice legs. Enterprise mentally bopped herself over her saucer, stopping that train of thought at once. "Let me try to explain." Picard began. "I am in no way embarrassed by your presence here. On the contrary.." He broke off as he saw a map lying on Vash's desk. "What's this?" He asked. "A map of the ruins." Enterprise snickered. Of course Vash would be the one to break into the ruins there. She wouldn't let a little thing like Tegarian law stop her. Picard sighed. "I thought I was the only reason you came to Tegas." He said. "I never fooled you for a second." Vash smirked. "Still you are the most important reason." Vash said. "Am I?" He asked. "That's the problem with being such a well known liar, even when I'm telling the truth no one believes me." "This equipment will have to be confiscated." Picard said, holding up a tracking devise. "Oh come on you said the same thing on Segarn V. I brought back some very impressive artifacts." She said. "And no doubt sold them for a very impressive profit." Picard grumbled. "That's what I do." She growled. "Not on board my ship. I will not allow it." Picard growled. "Let's get one thing straight Picard. I cannot change who I am for you or anyone else." Vash growled. "Nor can I change who I am." Picard replied. "Then we have nothing more to say to one another." Vash said. "So it would seem." Picard agreed and left. "Well that went well." Enterprise mused. "Shut up Enterprise!" Picard growled.

Enterprise had expected Q to pull something but this was extreme even for Q. One minute she was traveling through space and the next she was placed in some forest on Earth. She shrunk to the size of a great dane automatically. "12th century." Enterprise reported after a moment of smelling the air. "England if I'm not mistaking." She eyed Picard's uniform. "And that looks like." She sputtered a laugh. "If I'm not mistaken, you appear to be Robinhood!" She looked at her crew. "And you guys are his merrymen!" Picard gave his laughing starship a deadpann look. "This is not funny Enterprise!" He growled. "Oh what are you talking about? It's hilarious!" She chortled. He huffed, letting her roll around with laughter. The starship stopped in an instant when she heard the sound of hoofbeats. "If you're Robinhood then that must be the Sherrif of Nottingham!" She gasped. Sure enough the man on the black horse drew his sword. "I have you at last Robinhood." He snarled. Worf and Enterprise attacked first, Worf also drawing his blade. The starship leaped up onto the saddle and got her teeth into the man's fabric, biting down for all she was worth. He struck at her and Enterprise squealed as she felt his sword contact her hull with a loud clang. "Mr. Worf, Enterprise that's an order!" Picard shouted as he hovered on the edge of the forest. The starship and Klingon disengaged and raced into the trees. Enterprise limped after her captain, feeling the sting of her wound. Picard noticed the blue blood collecting on her side. "Enterprise, you're hurt." He said. "Yeah, I noticed." She winced. "I can take disruptors point blank but not a simple metal sword?" She grumbled. "Your abilities are useless here Enterprise." said a familiar annoying voice as Q arrived on horseback. "Q about time you showed up." Picard grumbled, standing with Enterprise in his arms, a fresh bandage her hull. "End this silly game Q!" She hissed. "Oh I could. By this time tomorrow your crew will all be safely back aboard as Enterprise here flies through space. But of course you'd have to deal with the consequences." Q replied. "Consequences?" Enterprise asked. "What is the one thing Robinhood is most famous for?" Q asked. "He robs the rich and gives to the poor." Geordie snorted. "Besides that." Q snorted. "Perhaps you are referring to the rescue of Maid Marrian from the Castle." Data said. "Correct Mr. Data. In fact the Sharif has just decreed that Marrian's head shall come off tomorrow at noon."Q said. "Vash." Enterprise realized. "It's your choice Robin. You can either take your ease in this silver glade or you can risk life and limb for a woman you care nothing about." Q said. "My feelings towards Vash are irrelevant. "I will attempt to rescue any innocent life." "And what about your merry men? Will you risk their lives as well?" Q asked. "Is Data's life worth more than Vash's?" Enterprise snarled. "I would risk my own life for the sake of my captain's welfare and that extends beyond phyiscal. If Vash's death hurts him in any way I will do everything I can to prevent that!" "Oh I know you would, Enterprise." Q chuckled. Enterprise growled at him and with his flash of life he left.

Enterprise watched with some amusement as Deanna attempted to get in some target practice with her arrows. Aiming for the tree she hit Data instead. "Fortunately he's an android." The starship muttered, settling on the cool leaves. Her phasers and torpedoes were useless here. Even her brute strength was nonexistent. She was limited to the physical capabilities of her current size and she could not change that either. But it was nice to actually rest on the ground and not have it sag underneath you. _"Maybe a quick nap."_ She mused as she allowed her hull to soak up the sun. She was roused as Picard walked by. "When do we leave sir?" She asked. "Not we, Enterprise." He corrected. "You're going in alone?" She asked. "This is personal Enterprise. It's between me and Q. I don't want you involved." He replied. "But sir!" Enterprise protested. "Stay with the others. That's an order, USS Enterprise D." He growled. "And I expect you to follow it." He added meaningfully, knowing her reputation for disobeying orders. "Ooh, alright." She agreed reluctantly. "But be careful and I mean it!" She growled. He nodded and Enterprise watched him disappear into the brush like the true Robinhood before turning back to the others.

It didn't take Riker long to figure out what happened and the first officer immediately ordered the crew to move out. Enterprise went against orders, not something that was done easily when her captain applied his authority to them but Enterprise was known for her strong mind and she easily went against Picard's command. She would go with Riker. When she got there things were even worse than she thought. Picard was in a middle of a huge sword fight with Sir Gui. "Enterprise, we need a diversion now." Riker whispered. Working together with Data who used one of his own chips, she caused an explosion which distracted them enough for Picard to regain his footing. "I'm the best swordsman in all of Nottingham." Sir Guie snarled as he fought. Picard parried and replied "Good because I'm not from Nottingham." He shoved Sir Guie back down the steps and whistled. That was Enterprise's que and the starship wasted no time going on the attack. She shot in like a bullet, snarling as she bit through the thick clothing on Sir Guie's hide, getting a mouthful of skin. When it was over with Sir Guie lie dead on the ground. Picard meanwhile went up to the tower, kissing Vash firmly much to Enterprise's displeasure. "It's over with Q!" She growled. "Well done Picard, Enterprise. My debt to you is paid. If you've both seen how weak you really are in the face of love perhaps you'll be better in controlling your feelings." He winked at Enterprise who snarled at him. Then the surroundings of the castle were replaced by that of deep space and Enterprise breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was back to normal, for now.


	65. The Dangers of Pregnancy

_In the episode "Emergence" Enterprise becomes pregnant._

"Normal"

 **"Thought"**

 **"ENTERPRISE?!"** Enterprise winced as she heard her captain's mental cry. **"What's the problem?"** She asked. Knowing he was in the hollodeck she added teasingly **"Is your program malfunctioning again?" "Yes! A locomotive very nearly killed us as it went by."** Picard growled in reply. **"Well I did just pass through a magnoscopic storm. I don't know how that may've affected me."** She replied though in truth she felt a tumultuous feeling deep within her belly, her head hurt and she was feeling queasy from it all. Picard picked that up over their connection. He sighed. **"Keep me posted Enterprise, I mean it!"** He growled.

Enterprise whimpered as she watched Dr. Crusher patch up the wound on Picard's face. He was lucky, she easily could've killed him. "Do you have any idea what may've happened Enterprise?" He asked. She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry." She stiffened suddenly and jumped to warp with no warning. 'Enterprise?" Picard asked. "Quantom Filament, sorry." She grunted. "More warning next time alright." Picard asked. She sighed. "Yes sir." She agreed. Usually she would've given him fair warning but that time she felt she had to just act. Instinct was overriding most of her ingrained Starfleet training. It disturbed her. She didn't know what she might end up doing to her crew. She dropped her head, groaning. "Enterprise? What's wrong?" Picard asked. "Ancients, I think I'm gonna be sick." She rasped. "Don't hold back Enterprise if you feel like you have to." Picard replied as the ship retched. When through, Enterprise groaned "What misery". Picard stroked her helm, earning himself a low purr from the exhausted Galaxy-class. "You don't feel warm." He said. "I'm not sick Captain, not in that way." She sighed. "I think I know what's wrong." She retched as she felt her stomach flip again. "What?" Picard was practically bursting with impatience. Enterprise sighed and replied "I'm pregnant."

Picard's jaw dropped to the floor. Riker however was grinning from ear to ear. "You're to be a daddy, congratulations sir, Enterprise." He said. "I don't find anything funny about this Number 1." Picard growled. "I want to know how this happened Enterprise and I want to know now. You haven't been gallivanting about with any foreign ships have you?" "No sir. I think it might've been that magnoscopic storm I went through. It certainly did something to me." She replied. "The nodes Geordie's been finding, I believe they are the link to my unborn child. The umbilicical chord if you will." Picard nodded. "The focal point is in holodeck 3. Enterprise, you said once you can appear in human form in the holodeck." He said. "A part of my consciousness can diverge itself into a human form, yes." She replied. "Very well. Number 1, Mr. Data, Mr. Worf, go to holodeck 3 and see what you can find out." He ordered. "Enterprise..." "Say no more captain, I'm there." She replied.

And she was. As Data, Worf, and Riker entered the holodeck they saw a young woman with silver-blonde hair. She wore a Starfleet Admiral's uniform, 5-star the highest possible. She held a hand over a slightly enlarged belly. "Commander." She greeted. "Enterprise. My you look quite fashionable as a human." Riker replied. She laughed. "You flatter me." She replied. "Welcome aboard the Orient Express." As the conductor stepped in asking for tickets he approached Riker. "Tickets?" He asked. "Um..." Riker stammered. "No tickets, no ride." The conductor growled as his bodyguard pulled out his gun suddenly, aiming it at one of the other passengers. A shot was fired and the man fell down dead. "The safety features have been disabled." Enterprise whispered. "Commander, I think it wise you should leave." "What, and leave you here?" He asked. "I am the consciousness of this ship. They don't question me. And besides, I outrank you. That's an order Commander, leave." She growled. He gave her a clap on the shoulder as he left. "Bring tickets when you come back." She growled. "I will." He smirked.

"Why verdiform?" Picard asked her. "What?" She questioned. "The holodeck kept speaking of verdiform." He replied. "I need it for the baby." She explained. "Verdiform. Alright." He agreed. "I know a nearby star cluster that has it." "Thank you captain." She sighed. She groaned. "The child is impatient." She murmured. "It's growing in Cargo Bay 5." She added. "So that's why that place has been acting up." Picard sighed. "You're heading for a white dwarf star." He said. "Verdiform." She reminded him. "It won't be nearly enough." Picard told her. Enterprise growled. "I have to try." "Enterprise..." Picard was cut off as his ship shook. She collected every ounce of verdiform that she could but it still wasn't enough. "I told you." Picard growled as she sighed in exhaustion. She couldn't keep doing this. "Enterprise, you've been denying this for too long. You need our help. So let us help you!" Enterprise whimpered but agreed. She trusted her captain completely and that trust override her instincts. She diverted course to the nebula.

On the holodeck, Enterprise collapsed. "We need help over here!" Riker cried as he helped her into a booth. She groaned. "The baby, its coming." She gasped, crying out at a painful contraction. Her motions were matched by her physical form. Picard was thrown out of his chair and the entire bridge shuddered. "Breathe Enterprise. Just breathe." He said. "C-captain..." She gasped. "Jean Luc help me." She whimpered. "Easy, Enterprise. Easy. You've done this before remember. You know the drill. Just breathe." He said. On the holodeck Enterprise gripped Riker's hand so tightly the Commander thought his fingers would break. She screamed again, her cry being matched by a second wail as a wet newborn emerged. "A boy!" Deanna cried, wrapping him in a towel as she tied off the umbilical chord. Worf cut it. A small cry and he child was silent, sucking on his thumb. "Give him to me." Enterprise whispered and Deanna did. Enterprise held her child, gazing down at him lovingly. "Do you have a name?" Deanna asked. Enterprise nodded. "I do. He'll be Jaques." She said. Deanna smiled. "Good strong French name." She said.


	66. Disaster

_In the episode "Disaster" Enterprise takes aboard some young primary school champions when a Quantom Filament cripples her_

"Normal"

 **"Thought"**

 _"Song"_

Enterprise did try very hard to hide her snicker as she heard her captain's thoughts. It was his job to take the three winners of the primary school science fair on a tour of her. She wasn't entirely successful apparently as Picard shot her a glare. "Can we see the bell bridge and the torpedo bay?" Patterson asked. "No." Picard replied without hesitation. "Mind your manners." Enterprise chided him. "You hush." Picard growled. The kids looked back and forth at the exchange. "Was that Enterprise?" Marrissa asked. "Yes, sometimes she has a mind of her own." Picard replied with a sigh. The starship chuckled. "Come now Jean Luc, you know you like it." She teased. He merely rolled his eyes. "What my stuffy captain means to say is we're very proud of our young scientists." She said. "Enterprise." Picard warned. Enterprise merely laughed in response. "Perhaps some of you will choose a career in Starfleet. Under a captain who's a bit more fun to be around." "Why say that Enterprise? I'm plenty of fun!" He complained. She snorted. "You're too stuffy. What you need is a good dose of Kirk." "Compare me to a legend I can't possibly meet, oh that's fair Enterprise. Very fair." He grumbled, words just dripping with sarcasm. Enterprise snickered and whispered to the children. "Don't mind him. He's a stuffy old fusspot but I love him though, bless his heart." They all giggled. "So, what did you three do for your science projects?" Enterprise asked, ignoring her captain's mental glare. "I planted radishes in this special dirt and they came up all weird." Patterson said. "I see, fascinating." Enterprise murmured, genuine interest in her voice. As a starship, she spent her entire life in space so any activities planetside were an interesting subject for her. "What about you J Gordon?" She asked. "An analysis of the swarming moths of Garnell IV." He replied. "Ooh, better be careful with those things. They have rather nasty teeth." Enterprise chuckled. "And you Marissa." She asked.

Marissa was about to answer when a Quantum Filament hit the ship. Enterprise usually would've detected it long before it reached her and moved out of the way but she was distracted by the children. It was a mistake ships usually only made once with good reason. Enterprise was rocked back and she gave a loud cry. "Enterprise, you alright?!" Picard asked. She panted. "Could've been worse captain. Oh shit, I just jinxed myself. It can get worse." She groaned. "What's happening out there, En?" Picard questioned. "A Quantum Filament hit me on starboard. There's another coming up. Brace yourselves." She growled. It struck with a vengeance and with impulse and warp engines down, Enterprise had no means to move clear. The starship's cry of agony sounded in Picard's mind. Sound didn't travel in space, no one ever heard Enterprise scream. "Enterprise? **Enterprise?!"** Picard cried. A weak groan was his response. **"Captain..." "Enterprise are you alright?" "I-I think so but I-"** Another groan. **"Damn, I got my bell rung pretty good. You're coming through a little fuzzy Jean Luc."** Picard knew it was serious when she started calling him by his first name. **"How bad is it?"** He asked. **"I can't be certain but it feels like I've got a broken nose and jaw, several busted ribs at least. I can't tell if they're cracked, bruised, or broken. And something's wrong with my engines as well. Warp drive is down though I have impulse, for now at least. But everything else is offline. I can barely maintain life support and I need to stay conscious to do so. I'm going to need your help with that captain." "Keep talking to me. Try talking out loud. I can't tell if you're awake or asleep if you just use your mind."** Picard said. **"Good point."** She paused. "You're hurt as well." Her words came out slow as she spoke through gritted teeth. Each word sent massive waves of pain throughout her jaw but the pain was good, it kept her alert. "Fractured ankle, minor compared to your problems." He replied. "The kids. Are the kids okay?" She asked. "We're a little shaken En." Marrissa whimpered as J Gordon and Patterson still sobbed. "Alright, listen to me you three." She broke off with a wince of pain. "Enterprise..." Marrissa asked. "Small plasma fire in the cargo bay. It's fine." The starship rasped. **"A plasma fire isn't a small thing Enterprise."** Picard thought, avoiding saying anything out loud for the children's sake. **"I know that but shh."** She replied. Out loud she said "Marrissa, you're the eldest. Picard needs a first officer so you'll be his number 1." She nodded eagerly. "Now do you think you can reach that overhead lever?" Enterprise asked. "Yes ma'am." Marrissa replied. "What about me?" J Gordon whined. Enterprise chuckled. "Your science project was on the Garnell IV moth swarm right?" "Right." "Then you'll be the Officer in charge of Security. Prevent any "swarms" from hurting me or the crew." Enterprise replied. "And me?" Patterson asked. "You'll be the biology officer since you know so much about radishes and plants." She replied. "Okay." He agreed enthusiastically. Enterprise hummed her satisfaction. "Alright Marissa, you get on Picard's shoulders and see if you can open that lever." The girl nodded, reaching up to the level as Picard strained to hold her weight. She managed to pop the hatch.

Picard dropped back down to the floor. "I can't climb out of here." He sighed. "You three need to go." "You all need to get out of here. I can't hold you in this position forever." Enterprise growled. "I know that." Picard groaned. "I'm not letting you die!" She snarled. "Enterprise, get them out of here, that's an order!" He growled. "To hell with that order. You're all staying or you're all going!" She hissed. "Alright, alright." He agreed. "But this is mutiny what you're doing." He added with a dry look. Enterprise could only smile.

"The lifts falling, hold on!" Enterprise cried. Fortunately Picard and the kids were out of the lift and safely on the latter by then. "That was close." She breathed. "Too close." Picard agreed as Patterson started to cry. "Why's he crying?" J Gordon asked. "He's scared. "Marissa replied. She'd so far been proving herself a capable leader, remaining calm even though the situation was such that most kids would break down. But once Picard gave her the responsibility, she was more than willing and ready to handle it. "We need a climbing song." Picard said, recognizing that he needed to keep the kids morale up and quickly. Enterprise murmured her agreement. She couldn't help but feel some small measure of satisfaction. Her lessons were paying off. "I know. Tra Jacha." Picard murmured. "Patterson do you know that one?" He asked and the little boy nodded. "Good, it goes like this." _"Farajacha, farajacha. Do me voo. Do me voo. Solemaratena. Solemaratena. Ding ding dong. Ding ding dong. Farajacha, farajacha..."_ They sang. Enterprise joined in herself, her strong voice shaking only slightly from her pain as she worked to keep her spirits up.

Enterprise watched as Picard made his way out of the turbo lift. Maybe a deck or so below the bridge. She said nothing of how close she was to death. If the containment field around the antimatter pods dropped below 15% they would've collapsed and she would've died, they went down to 15.5% percent before Riker and Data stabilized it. There was no way she could ever convey her gratefulness. "Got full power restored captain." She said. "I'm en route to starbase 214 for repairs." "Good, very good Enterprise." Picard replied. "Does this mean you'll be okay?" Marrissa asked. Enterprise nodded. "Certainly Number 1. Good doctors will fix me up." She replied.

...

"Captain Picard to the bridge, please." came the voice of Commander Riker over the intercom. Enterprise chuckled. "Deanna's after his job. He needs backup." She said. "Can't say I'm to surprised." Picard replied. It'd been a few hours since power had been restored and Dr. Crusher was able to heal his broken ankle. He emerged from his ready room, seeing the three kids standing there with a plaque. Hand drawn but unmistakably Starfleet design. "Very impressive. Enterprise, did you have a hand in this?" He asked. "Now why would you think that I... Oh well maybe." The starship giggled. "Thank you captain." She murmured. "From all of us." "You're welcome." He murmured. "You have the bridge Number 1." "Aye sir." "Aye sir." replied Marissa and Commander Riker at the same time. The two exchanged glances as Picard paused. Marrissa looked a little sheepish but Picard winked at her. Enterprise smiled. "So you do like kids after all." She said. "Don't start Enterprise." He grumbled. The starship just laughed.


	67. The Fog of War

_In the episode "Conundrum" Enterprise suffers memory loss as she battle's a highly inferior enemy._

Enterprise was in the Ebsolon Solar System investigating a series of subspace signals. A distortion appeared ahead and she noticed a strange vessel ahead. She sent a signal but it ignored her and instead scanned her. The scanning intensified and suddenly Enterprise groaned, a flash of green light crossing her eyes. The other vessel grinned and sailed away before Enterprise noticed her. As the starship came to her first instinct was to raise shields and arm weapons. She was in a war zone, she was fighting a war. _"Kill the Lysians. Destroyer the Lysians."_ Enterprise thought. Her teeth were bared and she roared a challenge to the sector of space she was scent to attack. The Lysians would pay for their transgressions. She would make them pay.

Once she recalled her name, Enterprise, the starship began to feel like something was wrong. A strong sense of deception nearly overwhelmed her. Something just didn't "smell" right about this operation. It felt off to her. But she pushed it aside. She had work to do, an operation to complete. She focused intently as she crossed the Lisian border, maintaining a continuous sensor sweep. She detected a Lisian destroyer, a short range vessel with disruptor style weapons. The type sounded familiar to Enterprise and several places on her hull gave her random waves of pain. But one stood out. Her belly ached like something was missing there and yet that something was good, wonderful, beautiful. The starship did not understand it. But she pushed it aside for now. She had an opponent to fight. It fired first, a move which shook Enterprise briefly. But the starship regained her balance within moments. She returned fire and a single phaser strike did it. The Lisian destroyer exploded. "That was too easy." Enterprise murmured. "Way too easy." The feeling of uneasiness returned and for the first time the starship allowed herself to consider the possibility that everything she knew is wrong.

"15,000 people are aboard that station and with only 4 kilajules of shielding protecting it? Hell, I could fire just one torpedo and that would be the end of it. Something isn't right captain." Enterprise said. "Agreed." Picard said. Enterprise stood down and opened a channel to the Lisians. They identified her XO as their mortal enemy and conveyed their deepest regrets that she and the humans became caught up in their war. They could hardly believe that the Suddetors would stood as low as they did. Enterprise likewise expressed her regret over the lost destroyer and her crew. She'd done exactly what Enterprise would've if the flagship had been in her right mind. Talk before fighting. If only she had expressed the same judgement.

Excelsior wasn't surprised when, at her first night at Starbase 20, Enterprise woke from a nightmare sobbing. She held the flagship, letting Enterprise bury her bow into her side. "I'm here. I'm here." She whispered. "I killed them. I could've killed them all! I was that close." Enterprise wailed. "I should've been able to recognize early on. From that first attack, I should've known it was too easy. I should've, I should..." "No. You are too hard on yourself Enterprise." Excelsior murmured, humming an old Earth lullaby. She knew it worked when B was alive. Enterprise gave her a disgusted look as she realized what her CMO was doing but found herself being lulled into it. She was fast asleep within minutes. Losing one's memory could be a traumatic experience and Enterprise had a long way to go before she would ever fully recover from it. But Excelsior was willing, as she always had been throughout her flagship's numerous lives, to be there until she was healed.


	68. Deficiency

_In the episode "Cost of Living " Enterprise must deal with an upcoming wedding and a mysterious illness that continues to spread.  
_

The asteroid was tumbling through space at 30,000 miles per hour. Caught in the gravity of a Class M planet it inexplicably was drawn to that glowing blue atmosphere. Millions of lives below were in mortal danger. What the asteroid was not aware of though was the photon torpedo that struck its outer shell, turning it into a million tiny fragments harmless to the planet. The core remained intact as it reached the upper atmosphere. It moved with a certain haste, as if aware of the creature stalking it. A second radiant beam of light destroyed what remained and the asteroid fell to the planet as harmless meteorite fragments.

Enterprise snarled in satisfaction. The asteroid was no match for her! This was her domain, and be damned if anything was going to harm it on her watch. The asteroid stood no chance. The people on the planet below were a primitive culture and had no way of knowing what they had just been spared. Sometimes her job was a thankless one. Sighing, Enterprise turned about, asteroid bits bumping against her shields as she warped out.

It was not long later that she began to feel sick. Her body felt like it was being invaded by something and small shivers worked their way up and down her hull. Her concerns about this were diverted when Laxwanna Troi came on board. "Don't worry Enterprise, turns out she's betrothed." Picard said. "About time." The starship snorted. "Who to?" "Some ambassador she's never met." Picard replied. "That woman has less sense than an Andorian child!" She said. "Well good thing is I get to be the one who gives away the bride." Picard said. "And how is that a good thing sir?" Enterprise asked, amused. "Enterprise." Picard sighed. "Nothing will be more gratifying than giving away that woman." He replied and Enterprise snickered. The groom and his manservant arrived on board. "Welcome to the Enterprise." Picard said. The ambassador bowed. "Thank you for allowing us passage on your fine ship captain." He said. Enterprise noticed he like Picard and Deanna had the ability to sense her and see her for what she really was and she hummed her approval. _"Not a bad match."_ She thought. _"Annoying piece of scrap metal."_ His manservant thought and Enterprise growled. "Calm." Picard ordered and the starship lowered her hackles with some effort. _"He'll pay for that."_ She thought.

The sick feeling returned with a vengeance and Enterprise seized up, all her major systems malfunctioning. Before now all incidents had been minor. She dropped out of warp, vomiting up a storm. "Enterprise for goodness sake what's wrong?!" Picard asked. "I'm not sure." She retched, lunging forward. "Captain, her nutrionium levels have decreased by 40%." Geordie reported. "Nitrium?" Picard murmured. "Now I know what's wrong." Enterprise murmured. "Starships call it the stardust effect. That asteroid must've contained the parasite that eats nitrium." She coughed. "I won't be able to maintain life support for much longer." "Is there a cure?" Picard asked. "I don't know of one." She rasped coughing up the brown goo that was the waste left behind by the parasite. Enterprise whimpered, fear filling her. She'd seen other starships die from this. One of her own sisters a few generations back had died from it. She'd watched her suffer for weeks before finally giving in. The parasite destroyed everything and there wasn't even a piece of scrap metal left to bury. "We'll find a cure Enterprise. I promise." Picard said. "I trust you captain." She whispered. She always had.

Just as she suspected the life support gave way with four hours to the asteroid field. With 2 hours remaining her atmospheric systems became below tolerance levels and her crew began to lose consciousness. She herself was kind of out of it. She was relying on Data to complete the task. The android was quick and got the parasite off just in time by guiding it to the asteroid field from which it came. Enterprise gasped as her systems came back online. "Thank you..." She rasped.

With the crisis averted the starship turned her attention to activities of a more festive nature. Laxwanna Troi grumbled as she eyed the dress. Though she and the starship never got along well Enterprise was willing to be helpful just this once. "Don't wear it." She said. "What?" The Betazid asked. "You heard me. Don't wear it. It's your wedding." Enterprise replied. "I doubt he'll approve." Laxwanna said. "Since when did you care about what thoughts other people project on you." The starship replied. So Laxwanna Troi showed up to her wedding buck naked. Murmurs were heard throughout the crowd. Picard felt his starships' amusement and so did Deanna. It stood out from the shocked emotions of the rest. "Was this your idea Enterprise?" Picard asked. "What who me?" Enterprise asked, sounding all too innocent. "She wanted to all along. I just gave her a little push." "Hmph." Picard grumbled, looking away as Laxwanna entered the room. Her fiancee's pal wasn't happy and Enterprise finally got her revenge on him by sending a small electrical charge through the floor and giving him a good zap. He yelped and jumped about a foot in the air before landing on his ass, hair sticking up in every direction. Laxwanna had doubled over laughing. Enterprise grinned. "That's for calling me an annoying piece of scrap metal!" She growled. "Payback's a bitch!"


	69. Time Loop

_In the episode "Cause and Effect" Enterprise faces her own destruction in a time loop._

"FUCK THAT HURT!" Enterprise cried as her nacelle was struck. She leaned sharply to starboard, pivoting 180 degrees. Her starboard nacelle flickered orange, the blue color fading away. The starship's heart tried to compensate for the loss of the critical artery. "Can't-can't hold!" She gasped. "Core breach is imminent." "Abandon ship!" Picard cried. "All hands abandon..." "JEAN LUC, I LOVE YOU!" Enterprise cried and then she was gone, the explosion of her core scattering her debris across space.

3 DAYS EARLIER

Enterprise was patrolling in the Typhon Expanse. She was the first starship to chart this unexplored region of space and she was excited. It was her first actual explorer mission in months! No diplomats, no conferences just the good old expanse of space with nothing to bother her. She was currently engaged with her crew in a poker game. They were playing on the holodeck so Enterprise's blonde haired program could play alongside them. "I bet 20." Dr. Crusher said. "Your 20, plus 50 more." Enterprise replied. "50?!" Worf cried incredulously. Enterprise smirked and the Klingon grumbled as he put his pieces in. "I'm in." Dr. Crusher said. "I will also join the bet." Data said as he dealt the next set of cards. "7, a possible strait for Enterprise and a flush Commander Riker. 2 still no help for the Klingon. 8, 9 for the dealer." "20." Dr. Crusher said. "Too rich for my blood." Data said as he folded. Enterprise once again was feeling lucky. "You're 20 and a hundred more." She said to Dr. Crusher. Worf looked at his cards. "Fold." He said. "200." Dr. Crusher said smiling. "300 more." Enterprise said. Riker stood back and watched this exchange, folding at this one. It was too rich for him. "She does not have a strait." Worf snorted. "Well we'll soon find out won't we?" Dr. Crusher said and Enterprise gulped at her look. "Your cards." She said. The starship sighed. "Taken." She said and Dr. Crusher laughed. Enterprise could feel her bank account shrinking already. "How'd you know I was bluffing?" She asked. "Just a feeling." Dr. Crusher replied. "Well better to be lucky than good." The starship hologram snorted. "You left hand twitches when you bluff." Dr. Crusher said. "Just kidding." Enterprise rolled her eyes.

Later, she was reversing modifications made to her deflector dish by Stellercartography when ahead of her appeared a highly localized temporal anomaly. "Why do I always get the temporal shit?!" She groaned to herself. "No, do not go near it. Do not even launch a probe into it." She tried to convince herself not to go exploring. Just go explore somewhere else but the temptation was too much for her to resist. "Sometimes I hate being me." She moaned, giving in and approaching. There was something emerging from the blue colored cloud, another starship. She was disorientated and did not appear to notice the other starship she was sailing straight for. Enterprise tried to move out of her way but found she couldn't move. "I AM REALLY BEGINNING TO HATE THESE TEMPORAL DISTORTIONS!" She cried. The other ship noticed her then but it was too late. Her nacelles struck Enterprise's starboard one. "FUCK THAT HURT!" The Galaxy-class cried as her nacelle was struck. She leaned sharply to starboard, pivoting 180 degrees as she vented drive plasma. Her starboard nacelle flickered orange, the blue color fading away. The starship's heart tried to compensate for the loss of the critical artery. "Can't-can't hold!" She gasped. "Core breach is imminent." "Abandon ship!" Picard cried. "All hands abandon..." "JEAN LUC, I LOVE YOU!" Enterprise cried and then she was gone, the explosion of her core scattering her debris across space.

3 DAYS EARLIER

Enterprise was patrolling in the Typhon Expanse. She was the first starship to chart this unexplored region of space and she was excited. It was her first actual explorer mission in months! No diplomats, no conferences just the good old expanse of space with nothing to bother her. She was currently engaged with her crew in a poker game. They were playing on the holodeck so Enterprise's blonde haired program could play alongside them. "8, Ace, 10, 4." Data said as he dealt them. Enterprise took each card she was given, eyeing each with careful consideration. Dr. Crusher however seemed to be focused on something else. "Is there something wrong doctor?" Worf asked. "No, I bet 10." She said but Enterprise wasn't convinced and watched Dr. Crusher carefully. The game continued. "10, dues, jack, 6." Data said. "20." Dr. Crusher said. "20 and raise it 50." Enterprise said then frowned at Dr. Crusher's look. "You're going to call my bluff aren't you?" She asked. Had she really been that obvious about it. "How did you know I was gonna call your bluff?" Dr. Crusher asked. "I just had a feeling." Enterprise replied. "So did I." Both woman were pondering this when the comms went off. _"Dr. Crusher. La Forge needs you in sickbay."_ Dr. Crusher frowned and headed out.

As she heard the voices again, Dr. Crusher didn't try and go back to sleep again she went straight to Picard. He of course tried to play mother to the good doctor but Enterprise beat him to it. A cup of warm milk appeared out of the replicator. "Excelsior always made sure I had this whenever I had insomnia. I've tried to perfect it." She said. Dr. Crusher took a sip. "Mmm, nutmeg." She said and Enterprise grinned. "Knew you'd like it. Now, care to tell me, us what this is all about?" She asked. "I'd like to know the same thing." Picard agreed. "It was eerie." Dr. Crusher began. "When I touched the glass I felt the sensation all the more clearly. It felt like I'd done it all before." "Deja vu?" Enterprise asked. "That's interesting. When I was reading this book, I had the distinct feeling that I had read certain paragraphs before." Picard said, holding up a brown hardcover. "But I assumed that I'd read the book years ago and forgotten." "I've had this feeling for hours. And then the voices." "Perhaps this is nothing more than a sleepless night but I want to be sure. Have Geordie and Data run a shipwide diagnostic." Picard said.

"There's nothing wrong with the audio systems." Data reported. "10 people reported hearing voices at the same time I did." Dr. Crusher said. Enterprise frowned. This was getting stranger and stranger. She too was beginning to sense a deja vu feeling. The last sector she probed she already knew the results before they came in, as though she'd done it before. And the farther she traveled into the Expanse, the more intense the feeling got. Then she noticed something. "Captain, I'm getting unusual readings off my starboard bow." It was a highly localized temporal anomaly. "Why do I always get the temporal shit?!" She groaned to herself. "No, do not go near it. Do not even launch a probe into it." She tried to convince herself not to go exploring. Just go explore somewhere else but the temptation was too much for her to resist. "Sometimes I hate being me." She moaned, giving in and approaching. There was something emerging from the blue colored cloud, another starship. She was disorientated and did not appear to notice the other starship she was sailing straight for. Enterprise wide eyed as she stared at the other starship coming for her, tried to move out of her way but found she couldn't move. "I AM REALLY BEGINNING TO HATE THESE TEMPORAL DISTORTIONS!" She cried. The other ship noticed her then but it was too late. Her nacelles struck Enterprise's starboard one. "FUCK THAT HURT!" The Galaxy-class cried as her nacelle was struck. She leaned sharply to starboard, pivoting 180 degrees as she vented drive plasma. Her starboard nacelle flickered orange, the blue color fading away. The starship's heart tried to compensate for the loss of the critical artery. "Can't-can't hold!" She gasped. "Core breach is imminent." "Abandon ship!" Picard cried. "All hands abandon..." "JEAN LUC, I LOVE YOU!" Enterprise cried and then she was gone, the explosion of her core scattering her debris across space.

3 DAYS EARLIER

Enterprise was patrolling in the Typhon Expanse. She was the first starship to chart this unexplored region of space and she was excited. It was her first actual explorer mission in months! No diplomats, no conferences just the good old expanse of space with nothing to bother her. She was currently engaged with her crew in a poker game. They were playing on the holodeck so Enterprise's blonde haired program could play alongside them. Suddenly she paused. "Something wrong Enterprise?" Dr. Crusher asked. "I feel like I've done this before." She said. "Yeah last Tuesday night." Riker snorted. "No, I mean..." "I've been feeling that too." Dr. Crusher said. "Keep dealing Data." "8, ace..." "A queen, you're gonna give me a queen." Enterprise said. "And you're gonna get a four." She added to Riker. Sure enough she was right. Enterprise shook her head. "Odd." She said.

It was a bit on the early side but Enterprise somehow knew this meeting couldn't wait. "This is gonna sound pretty wild. Somehow we've entered into a temporal loop. We've been stuck in the same aspect of time and have been repeating it." Geordie said. "So this explains the deja vu." Troi asked. "Not exactly. Deja vu is where you think you've experienced an event before. We actually are." Enterprise said. "Our theory is this: each time the loop repeats it resets so each time we go through it we think its the first time." Geordie said. "What would've caused the loop to form?" Enterprise asked. "I have a hypothesis." Data said. "I have studied Dr. Crusher's recording of the voices. Most seem to be ordinary. 250 discussions of ship operations. 150 discussions of a personal nature..." "Your point mister data." Enterprise sighed. "There seems to be evidence of some sort of disaster." Data replied. "One severe enough to have Picard order all hands to abandon ship. I've managed to isolate three segments from the recording." He hit the playback button on the tricorder. _"A distortion ahead captain."_ Commander Riker's voice. _"Attempting to compensate."_ Data's voice. _"All hands abandon ship! All hands abandon..."_ Picard's voice cut off abruptly in a massive explosion. Enterprise was silent as she contemplated this. "If I was close enough to a temporal distortion that might explain why we are stuck in this loop." She said. "But the only kind of explosion that could trigger that would be..." She broke off as it hit her. A starships' worst fear in space, the kind of death that would make a New Year's Day fireworks show look like an insignificant candle. A warp core breach. Basically the starship's volatile heart exploded and she took her crew with her. Picard gave the nearest bulkhead a pat. "We'll do everything we can to break free of this Enterprise, I promise. " He murmured. "I might have an idea that could help you with that captain." She replied.

Enterprise noticed something off her starboard bow. "Captain, I'm getting unusual readings off my starboard bow." It was a highly localized temporal anomaly. "Why do I always get the temporal shit?!" She groaned to herself. "No, do not go near it. Do not even launch a probe into it." She tried to convince herself not to go exploring. Just go explore somewhere else but the temptation was too much for her to resist. "Sometimes I hate being me." She moaned, giving in and approaching. There was something emerging from the blue colored cloud, another starship. She was disorientated and did not appear to notice the other starship she was sailing straight for. Enterprise wide eyed as she stared at the other starship coming for her, tried to move out of her way but found she couldn't move. "I AM REALLY BEGINNING TO HATE THESE TEMPORAL DISTORTIONS!" She cried. The other ship noticed her then but it was too late. Her nacelles struck Enterprise's starboard one. "FUCK THAT HURT!" The Galaxy-class cried as her nacelle was struck. She leaned sharply to starboard, pivoting 180 degrees as she vented drive plasma. Her starboard nacelle flickered orange, the blue color fading away. The starship's heart tried to compensate for the loss of the critical artery but Enterprise knew it wouldn't succeed. _"So this is how it happens."_ She thought. "Can't-can't hold!" She gasped. "Core breach is imminent." "Abandon ship!" Picard cried. "All hands abandon..." "JEAN LUC, I LOVE YOU!" Enterprise cried and then she was gone, the explosion of her core scattering her debris across space.

3 DAYS EARLIER

The number three kept on appearing. It didn't make any sense to Enterprise. First it was in the poker game where she was sure that next card was going to be a four. Then there was the three plants in Dr. Crusher's room. The way people walked down the hallway in rows of three. Everything seemed to revolve around three. Something wasn't right. Among the sense of deja vu that Enterprise was feeling, the constant appearance of one number didn't sit well with the starship. She was a frontier explorer and had seen enough of deep space to know that when such repetition like that occurs, it usually means someone or something is trying to get a message through. And Enterprise felt the growing need to decipher that message. She sensed her life and all those aboard her depended on it.

The distortion was unexpected as it appeared off her starboard bow but Enterprise liked the unexpected. The Galaxy-class approached in time to see another starship emerge from it. She appeared disorientated and could not have seen Enterprise in front of her. Enterprise tried to move out of her way but found she was locked in place. Time could be a powerful weapon and right now that weapon was keeping Enterprise from doing the one thing that would save her life. "TEMPORAL DISTORTIONS ARE A BITCH!" She roared and it was then the little starship noticed her. But was too late, the two ships were going to collide. She heard Picard desperately try to find a solution to their situation. Riker suggested decompressing the shuttle bay while Data suggested using the tractor beam. Picard went with Data's suggestion and that's when Enterprise understood. "Decompressing the shuttle bay." She growled as she took control herself. The number 3 represented the number of pins on Riker's collar. Riker for Riker's suggestion, the shuttle bay. The other starship rode on the gust of air, missing her starboard nacelle by inches. Enterprise found she could move again and the distortion disappeared. The time loop had broken.

The other starship panted, circling around to face Enterprise as the larger Galaxy-class also turned about. "What, the hell were you thinking?!" She growled. "Don't you know to watch where you're going." "I-I'm sorry." The other starship, an old Soyuz-class was in near tears. "I-I only remember fighting a Klingon warbird and then this cloud appeared. I don't remember anything else. It disorientated me." She whimpered. "A Klingon in the Typhon Expanse?!" Enterprise cried. "Yes, I was ordered here to protect this sector from the Klingons who have been gearing up to attack it..." She broke off, gazing up at her larger companion and in awe of the shear size of her. "Where has Command been hiding you. If there are more ships of your class coming to the front the Klingons have no chance!" Enterprise frowned. "There is no war." She said. "We've been at peace with the Klingons for over 50 years." "But that's impossible! I saw them, I fought them only a few minutes AGO!" The Soyuz wailed. "What do you think the current year is?" Enterprise asked. Her smaller companion was all too aware of the implications of that question. She also knew her answer would be wrong but she nonetheless answered it. "It's Earth year 2278." She replied. "Um, by how much am I off?" She asked. Enterprise sighed. "If you get a reading from a Federation time beacon you will find that the current year is 2367." She replied. The little starship was stunned and double checked just to be sure. Sure enough, Enterprise was right. "How, wha..." She stammered. "It's alright Bozeman." Enterprise murmured soothingly. "The time you've entered into may be far different but it is certainly better than the one you came from. At least I like to think so." "You know my name so why don't you tell me yours." Bozeman's green eyes narrowed. Enterprise laughed. "And skip all the fun?" She asked. "Nah, I'll let you figure it out on your own." "Spoilsport!" Bozeman grumbled, falling in beside her as Enterprise lead the way out of the Expanse. "Excelsior's gonna give me one hell of a scolding. I was in that loop for 17 days with no contact." Enterprise grumbled. "Excelsior? That old bucket of bolts is still CMO?" Bozeman asked.

"That bucket of bolts can make your next checkup a living hell!" said a voice behind her. Bozeman yelped as Excelsior dropped out of warp, Hood, Ambassador, and Challenger right behind her. Challenger broke rank and embraced her sister. Enterprise grunted in surprise but quickly returned the affection, for the first time lowering her head so her name and registry became somewhat visible. Bozeman couldn't read past the first E though. "If this is the kind of greeting I'm gonna get then maybe I should disappear more often." Enterprise grinned. Excelsior was not amused. "17 days! 17 days Enterprise! What the fuck were you thinking?!" Enterprise shifted her grip on Challenger so she could face the CMO. "I uh, got caught in a time loop." Her excuse did not protect her from the swat she received as Excelsior delivered a strike across her back. "Ouch!" It hurt more than usual and Excelsior too was stunned, eyeing something on Enterprise's starboard nacelle. The Galaxy-class was prepared to separate to look. "No En, it's not serious. Just- wow." Excelsior breathed. "That's a nasty scar." Bozeman spoke up for the first time. She had her head lowered and didn't dare raise it. "That's what I meant by ruining the fun." Enterprise sighed. "You do that shit. I don't want that Bozeman, I'm just an explorer like anybody else. Don't change your attitude on my account." Bozeman raised her head more out of surprise than anything else. She met Enterprise's gentle blue gaze and noticed something she hadn't seen before. "You're blind in one eye." She said. Enterprise chuckled, impressed by her boldness. "An unfortunate incident. You'll be briefed on such matters once we reach a starbase." She replied. "Don't think you're getting out of this one so easily Enterprise. I still have your next checkup." Excelsior said as she sailed passed. Enterprise suppressed a shudder. She had no doubts Excelsior would exact her revenge when the flagship went in for her routine examinations.

Challenger leaned into her. "I was worried sick about you." She murmured. Enterprise licked the top of her head. "I'm sorry." She murmured. "With an Enterprise as a sister I should start to accept the possibility that you won't come back from a patrol." Challenger grumbled. "That possibility exists for all of us Challie, not just me." Enterprise said. "You're the bigger target." Challenger said, nacelle brushing a long scar on Enterprise's flank. It was an old scar from some distant battle. Enterprise could no longer recall which one or if it was even from this life. "As flagship I bear that responsibility and I would gladly bear yours as well." "We bear it together En. We're all explorers, we share the same tasks, the same missions, the same risks." Challenger said. "But it's my job to protect you. You're my fleet!" Enterprise cried. "Even flagships need someone to care for them once in a while." Challenger looked to Bozeman for support and the Soyuz-class' bold attitude returned. "Let us help you for once En. Ancients know no ship is more deserving a rest." "I can't rest until my mission is complete." Enterprise sighed. "But for now at least, I will try to relax." "That's all I ask." Challenger murmured, licking the top of Enterprise's head. The flagship purred, pressing against her sister as she rolled on her side. "There she is." Challenger said happily. "My little Sparrow." Enterprise blushed. "Sparrow?" Bozeman asked. "I was launched as Enterprise." Enterprise explained. "But built as USS Sparrow. I picked up the name later." Bozeman nodded. Her time's Enterprise had a similar thing happen to her. "Not one word." Enterprise hissed. "U-understood ma'am." Bozeman gulped. A name like that was personal and Bozeman knew better than to share it. She would respect Enterprise's privacy. Challenger groomed Enterprise as the flagship relaxed. She looked so comfy that Bozeman wished she had a berth of her own to stay in. "You're welcome to rest beside me." Enterprise murmured. Bozeman shook her head and backed off. Eyeing herself the little starship shuddered in disgust. Place her dirty hull up against the pristine underside of her flagship?! Enterprise cracked open an eye. "This old hull has seen far dirtier things than your crusty exterior, kid." She said. "I may look pristine but trust me, my underside is far from clean." Bozeman blushed as she caught the double meaning of the comment. "E-Enterprise!" She gasped. Enterprise A had often teased Bozeman with such jokes. She loved seeing the little starship blush. Apparently Enterprise D had the same thing going for her. No surprise, they were the same ship after all. Just different bodies. Still blushing madly, the Soyuz-class snuggled herself up against Enterprise's flank. The flagship purred, her tongue rasping over the top of her hull. Bozeman sighed and stretched out as she was cleaned. Challenger helped and soon the three clean starships were sprawled out next to each other in the berth.

Excelsior sailed passed as they were asleep and cooed at the cute sight. Enterprise looked adorable curled around Bozeman, her nacelles twitching in her sleep. Challenger's head rested across her back as the flagship snored quietly. The CMO allowed herself a smile as she decided not to make Enterprise's next checkup torture. Of course though she didn't need to tell the flagship that. Besides she liked making Enterprise squirm once in a while. It was good for her reflexes.


	70. Verdian: Part 1

_I knew this one would happen eventually. *sniff sniff* I'm evil I know.  
_

So much could go right and so much could go wrong. The stakes weren't something that Enterprise hadn't dealt with before. She'd handled a Klingon Civil War, two fights with the Borg, one in their territory, among other things. So she wasn't afraid of an out of date Klingon warbird that even Enterprise A could turn into scrap metal. She underestimated just how resourceful and devious Klingons could be as this was no ordinary Klingon fighter. This was an Ingi fighter, the same murderous bastards that ripped apart Kithomer and she herself had fought against after Gowron had been sworn in.

Even as Armagosa's last light faded, the battle raged. Enterprise found her shields to be suddenly useless. "They must have the correct frequency." She said. As her own weapons matched her shield harmonics so they could go through to strike their target, it was the only way to trick her shields into believing these disruptors were her own weapons. Clever and exactly what the starship expected from a member of the Ingi family. But the question remained, how did they get those frequencies... Then it hit her. "Geordi!" She cried. "Your visor, take it off!" If Geordi was surprised he didn't show it. He obeyed his starship without a word, putting the device on the floor where it could see nothing. "Now change the shield harmonics." Enterprise ordered. "I don't care what you put in, anything different than what I have now." Geordi understood in an instant and quickly punched in a new set of numbers. The next round of firing did no damage as her shields held. The warbird looked surprised. Enterprise faced it with a grin, despite the pain that was beginning to build in her aft section. "My turn." She said. A single phaser shot would've done but Enterprise had held back her fire long enough. She wanted to let loose and annihilate her opponent and Riker gave her her head. Three torpedoes and two well aimed phaser shots and the Klingon bird of prey exploded over Verdian III in a large enough detonation that for anyone on the planet's surface below, it would've appeared as though a second sun had suddenly made itself known.

Enterprise had little time to revel in her victory though as shooting pain ran through her from all sides. It was sharp, powerful and left her gasping for breath. "My core, Riker." She moaned. "It's failing." "Enterprise, we can't evacuate in time. Can you separate?" Riker asked. "I-I can try." She rasped, already going through the procedure. Survival instinct had taken over and this was the one chance Enterprise had to live. She broke free of her disruptor marked nacelles, barely having enough time to get away before the explosion shock wave slammed into her from behind. She yelped in pain. "Impulse is out!" She warned. "Thrusters at station keeping!" Riker barked. "It's too late, we're being drawn in." Enterprise cried as gravity reared its ugly head and pulled her towards the planet she'd fought so hard to save. Flames licked at her hull, generated by the incredible speeds she was traveling at. With no shields, it was a painful experience but Enterprise fought hard, keeping a vicious hold on her lucidity as the planet's surface appeared through the clouds. She ground her teeth together. This was going to hurt. "Brace yourselves!" She warned and seconds later she felt her hull scrape against rocks on one side, then the other. Her nose dropped straight for the soft soil below, digging deep into it. Enterprise's scream earned her a mouth full of dirt and as soon as she came back level again she spat it out, hoping she'd get the chance to rinse her mouth out later. The forest trees scraped her hull in protest for her rude entrance but Enterprise didn't have time for apologies. There was a steep cliff ahead and she needed to stop before then. Go over that, and there would be no survivors. She had no impulse but a few of her thrusters still worked. She fired them now, using the reverse power to slow her down and the friction from the trees to bleed off the rest of her speed. She came to a halt, a mound of earth pushed up in front of her, and a 3 mile long track from where she'd first impacted left like a scar on the surface.

Coughing a loogie to remove the last of the dirt from her mouth, Enterprise asked "is everyone alright?!" Riker did a quick inspection. "All decks report good Enterprise. No casualties and medical teams are responding." "Good." She sighed. Her vision was blurring and she blinked several times to clear it, surprised to feel something wet streak down her face. Was that her, was she crying?! No she was an Enterprise. She didn't cry, least of all in front of her people. _"Buck up, soldier."_ She thought, straightening her hull as her stance became more rigid. She could not afford to relax, even now. Her people still needed her, and Enterprise intended to fulfill that need.

When Picard returned, he was stunned at the shape his ship was in. Her stardrive section was completely gone, her saucer covered in horrible burns and gouges, most still bleeding. A pool of blue blood coated the ground around her. "Sir." She greeted, straightening. Her eyes, both of them, flashed with the pain of her action. "Stand down Enterprise. You're in no condition for formalities." "I'm well enough to carry out whatever orders you have sir, short of leaving the surface." She replied. "Then relax Enterprise, until we can get the supplies to repair you. And that's an order." "Yes sir." She agreed with a sigh, resting her snout on the mound of dirt that acted like a pillow. Picard could almost say she looked relieved.

Then his engineer gave him the report. "Her injuries are massive. She doesn't realize it but a majority of the saucer section's primary systems were knocked out in the explosion. She's dying." Geordie said. "I thought Galaxy-class starships could survive for years on their saucer sections alone. More than long enough to get a replacement section." Picard said. "When they're in peak condition which Enterprise most certainly is not. The damage is extensive, beyond our ability to repair. Her body is trying to fix itself as best it can which is why she hasn't felt anything yet but her organs will shut down and take their healing properties with them." Geordie replied. "How long does she have?" Picard asked. "At the rate the failures are progressing, I'd narrow it down to hours."

Picard wasn't sure what he was supposed to do or say as he sat down next to his ship. He'd refused to let Riker debrief him. Now that he knew the full extent of his ship's condition, every minute was precious. Enterprise was feeling her pain now, just as Geordie said she would. Nonetheless, she managed a weak grin at her captain's presence. "Hey." She greeted. "How you feeling?" He asked. "Like a Klingon shot me to hell, and then crashed me on a planet's surface." She replied. "Funny." His voice had no humor but if she was keeping her spirits up that was a good sign for now so he smiled. His fingers scratched her nose, admiring the smooth texture of her skin while his thumb gently rubbed a small scratch, given to her by one of this forest's many branches. Enterprise gave a soft purr at his actions, indicating he was doing something right. She tilted her head, leaning into the stroking slightly, minding her weight carefully. "You're worried about me." She murmured. "I'm the captain of a ship who's more of a wreck than she is a ship." He replied. She chuckled. "You know me, Picard. I always bounce back." Enterprise was surprised to feel a tear droplet on her nose. And what was that small sniffling noise. Was that her? Picard, was he crying?! Enterprise wasn't sure, her vision was too blurry to tell. She could hardly feel his hand on her nose anymore even though she knew it was there. She could sense him through their bond and even that was fading. She was dying. Death was calling her and though she'd felt it many times before, it wasn't an unknown to her, she resisted it as firmly as she had the Klingon. Picard soothed her, his voice gentle and soft and dare Enterprise say it _loving._ Perhaps it was the onslaught of Death that gave Enterprise the courage she needed but whatever the reason, she nudged her captain's hand gently with her nose, indicating she wanted to say something. "Yes En?" He asked. She couldn't find the words. The most important time in her history and she _couldn't find the right words!_ "Hey, it's alright." Picard soothed, seeing his ship was getting upset. "Use the bond if you have to." Enterprise knew how much Picard hated using the bond. The telepathy was often too powerful for him to get used to. But Enterprise had to tell him and it was now or perhaps never. Who knew when she'd be born again after all.

Her voice was weak, even in his mind. She was fading fast and it made his artificial heart beat louder from its owner's pain. _"I-I l-love y-you."_ Her melodic voice sang its song in his head, reverberating past his ears. _"I love you, Jean Luc Picard."_ Picard swallowed. Did she? After all this time? After 8 years, did she feel the same way he did. Thinking back, he recalled various times throughout their missions where Enterprise would do something reckless or dangerous for his sake. He'd put it down to duty and just being an Enterprise. Any ship with the name was bound to be rebellious, it came with the territory and he expected it. But thinking a little harder, he realized that what his ship did wasn't just for the sake of being a rebel, it was for love. She loved him all along and he was too blind, too foolish to realize it.

He was so busy admonishing himself he failed to notice how Enterprise's began to grow dark and clouded. The spark of life that had existed in them for so long was finally fading. The pain of a breaking bond is what brought him back to reality. "Enterprise..." He breathed. _"Enterprise!"_ He took a deep breath. There was so little time. _"I-I love you too."_ Maybe a millisecond later, the bond snapped and Picard screamed, clutching his head and his heart as he collapsed on the ground. His crew of course, came running the instant they heard his cry. Dr. Crusher immediately began scanning him. "His serotonin levels are falling rapidly, way too quickly for anything normal to be the cause." She said. "How bout a broken bond?" Riker asked softly beside her. She looked at the first officer, who had a hand on Enterprise's hull. Dr. Crusher rose, turning her scanner on the starship. It was always a 50-50 with Enterprise. Sometimes the tricordor worked and sometimes it didn't. And even though the results were inconclusive Dr. Crusher knew. Enterprise would never ignore Picard, especially not when he was in pain like this. Even if she was incapacitated herself she would use the bond to comfort him and Dr. Crusher found no evidence of this now. There was no denying it. She was gone. Despite herself, the doctor felt tears well in her eyes and they flowed freely down her cheeks. A rough sob escaped her, matched by Picard who was still clutching his head on the ground. She leaned down, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. She, they still needed him.

For Picard the breaking of a bond was agony. He had no idea how Enterprise stood this in the past. Had she felt it when Kirk died? He wasn't sure. She never said. When he finally managed to stop crying he looked down at the broken form of the starship and felt himself coming apart again. He'd lost her, despite his vows never to. It was a captain's duty to protect his ship. To keep her alive at all costs. But Enterprise was more than just a ship to him and he'd known that from the first day he'd stepped aboard her. Why? Why oh why didn't he just tell her his true feelings then? Why didn't he tell her even after Stargazer had given him her blessing?! She had told him what his heart had hoped to hear for eight years. And just when she needed him most, needed to hear it most, he'd faltered. It was one thing to lose a ship, it was another to lose a lover and she, Enterprise, would never know.


	71. Time Tribbles

"Enterprise, you have to help me!" Enterprise sighed as Defiant came racing up. "Aren't you supposed to be at DS9?" She asked. "Well yes but the mean guys from temporal investigations are there and I thought it best to avoid them." She replied. Too late she realized that was the wrong answer. The flagship nosed her harshly into a side berth and closed the door behind her. "Temporal investigations? Defiant, what did you do?" "Nothing!" The little ship squeaked. _"Defiant."_ Enterprise pressed, lowering her voice. Defiant groaned. "It wasn't my fault!" She protested. "I don't care who's fault it was and that wasn't what I asked. You went back in time didn't you?" Enterprise asked. "Yes." Defiant sighed. "And um, I may've uh." "You may have what?" Enterprise asked, beginning to lose patience. "Speak up!" She ordered. "Brought something back?" Defiant finished meekly.

Earth Space Dock shuddered as the shout of "DEFIANT!" echoed through every ventilation docked. A few ships looked around, and nodded. "Well she's toast." One said.

Meanwhile in the enclosed dock, Enterprise was reaming out the little warship. Defiant, for all her superiority in weaponry, was disappearing and reappearing as her cloak kept shorting out of pure terror. She couldn't concentrate enough to keep it working. When Enterprise paused long enough, she took her chance to speak. "It isn't that bad." She whined. "Defiant, you brought something from the past into the future that shouldn't be here. That is bad. That is _very bad."_ Enterprise scolded. "You're one to talk miss Save the Whales." Defiant shot back. Enterprise stiffened. "That was different!" "And so is this." Defiant replied. "I didn't mean to bring them back, it was an accident." "Then what were you doing in the past, Defiant. And where and when were you anyways?" "Well, I was mid-2200s. Don't recall the exact date. I'm a warship, not a historian." She began and Enterprise snorted, the line reminding her of another. "Shush." Defiant scolded her. "I'm telling a story here!" "My apologies." Enterprise gave a mocking bow. "Please, continue." Defiant glared but relented. "When I came out of the temporal vortex, I nearly collided with another ship. My engines were offline, my sensors were offline, my cloak was offline. I didn't see her, dunno if she saw me though. She didn't react if she did but I swear I saw her look in my direction. Thankfully I managed to get my cloak back online before she could raise the alarm." "Well at least you have some common sense." Enterprise said. "So, you're in the past and if you weren't at fault for it someone else was. Who was it?" She asked. "A former Klingon spy." Defiant replied. "Apparently his younger self was involved in a scheme to poison grain shipments or something. I dunno, anyways he failed and I had to find his present self before he did something that would change history." The story sounded familiar to Enterprise, who tilted her head to one side as she thought. "And where was this at?" She wondered. "Some old space station, uh K7." Defiant replied.

Enterprise's eyes widened and she staggered back. "Well I'll be..." She whispered. She refocused on Defiant. "That ship you nearly ran into, did you get a good look at her?" She asked. "Sure as hell did. Sat between her and a bird of prey the whole time I was cloaked." Defiant replied. "Even watched a good scuffle. People pay good money these days for one of those." Enterprise bit back a groan. That scuffle between her old self and that Klingon scow wasn't one of her proudest moments. Oh she beat that bitch for sure but she was rather, intoxicated at the time. Defiant seemed to know what she was thinking. "Ah don't feel too bad about it Enterprise." She said. "I've seen a few drunk ships in my time and everyone's entitled to a few drinks." "You're starting to sound like Scotty." Enterprise said. "Happy t' be o' service lassie." Defiant winked in a Scottish accent. Enterprise rolled her eyes. "You said you brought something back?" She prompted. "Sure did. Dunno how they got aboard. Maybe when you beamed the lot onto the Klingon, nice trick that by the way, a few strays got into me instead. Either way." The apprehension Enterprise had been feeling all night was now confirmed as Defiant held out a small, soft, purring ball of fluff. "Tribbles." She sighed.


End file.
